PMD: Heart of Time
by Luna963
Summary: Sequel to PMD: How It All Began. Separated from Grovyle and Darkrai closely watching her, Luna has very little options until she reunites with Jolt from the past. Supposedly with amnesia, Luna helps him realize his dream of becoming an explorer, but with all that's going on will she be able to prevent the planet's paralysis with Jolt's help? Or will Darkrai succeed? Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1 A Storm at Sea

**Summary:** Sequel to PMD: How It All Began. Separated from Grovyle and Darkrai closely watching her, Luna has very little options until she reunites with Jolt from the past. Supposedly with amnesia, Luna helps him realize his dream of becoming an explorer, but with all that's going on will she be able to prevent the planet's paralysis with Jolt's help? Or will Darkrai succeed in the destruction of time?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon or its characters. I only own the plot and my OC characters.**

 **Character Descriptions:**

 **Luna Starlight Hikaru:** A young girl born between the human Tora Hikaru and the Pokemon Angela the Eevee. She's the youngest of eight siblings and is the goddaughter of Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon. A member of the Legendary Circle, an organization that is usually exclusive to Legendary Pokemon and is reponsible for keeping world order in the world. She possesses many unusual powers that made her a target of Darkrai when she was young that caused her father's disappearance, though most of those powers are currently sealed. She uses an alias by the name of Glacia to keep herself under Darkrai's radar, and has yet to tell either Jolt or Grovyle the truth about her heritage.

 **Autumn:** A Leafeon and the older sister of Luna and Alexa, and a close friend of Grovyle and Drake. She seems to be of her sister's quiet suffering, but respects her wishes to keep quiet about it. She worries for Luna, but knows that her sister is more than capable of taking care of herself. She can be as caring as the autumn winds, but sometimes she has a temper as fiery as a volcano.

 **Alexa:** A Glaceon and the older sister of Luna and a close friend of Grovyle. While she may be adventurous, the planet's paralysis has made her more serious minded than she used to be. She worries for Luna, but knows that her sister can take care of herself and anything that stands in her way.

 **Mana:** An Altaria and a friend of Luna and Saki. She is aware of Luna's heritage but never cared about it and believes that doesn't define who she really is. She was born with the gift of prophecy, but never tells the full prophecy, fearing they would try to change it if she did.

 **Drake:** A Salamence and a childhood friend of Autumn, a close friend of Fang and a friend of Kira and Grovyle. He had started out as enemies to Luna, due to the fact that her father wanted him to challenge her as she grew up, but has since become friends with her. He worries about Kira's role in Luna's plans but knows he can take care of himself.

 **Thunder:** An Electabuzz and a friend of Drake, Razor, Fang, Kira and Luna. He relays messages he recieves from Razor to Drake to give to everyone else. He worries about Kira's role, but knows he can take care of himself.

 **Razor:** A Scyther and a close friend of Kira, and a friend of Drake, Thunder, Fang and Luna. He relays messages he recieves from Fang to Thunder. He worries about Kira's role, but knows he can take care of himself.

 **Fang:** A Charizard and a close friend of Drake and a friend of Luna, Kira, Razor and Thunder. He acts as a messenger for Kira and worries about his role, but knows he can take care of himself.

 **Kira:** A Sableye and a close friend of Razor and a friend of Luna, Fang, Drake and Grovyle. He may be working for Dusknoir, but in reality, he's a spy working for Luna so that she can stay ahead of Dialga and keep track of their movements. He uses Fang to relay any messages he has to keep everyone aware of what's going on, but he has to be cautious about it so that neither Dialga or Dusknoir find out where his true loyalties lie.

 **Dialga:** The Legendary Temporal Pokemon, often reffered to as the "Lord of Time", and Luna's godfather. Luna worries deeply about what happens to him because of Darkrai and is willing to risk everything to prevent that from happening, even if it means having to fight him.

 **Seren:** The Legendary Time Travel Pokemon Celebi and a childhood friend of Luna. She is aware of Jolt's importance to preventing the planet's paralysis and promise to do whatever it took to protect him from harm along with Grovyle.

 **Lia:** The Legendary Pokemon Cresselia and a childhood friend of Luna, who sees her as a second mother. She's currently tracking Darkai's movements, so her current whereabouts are unknown.

 **Grovyle:** Luna's partner as well as her boyfriend, but he only knew her as the Pokemon Glaica the Glaceon. Separated from her upon entering the past, he resolves to continue the mission without her so that her actions won't be for nothing.

 **Kita:** A Lapras and a close friend of Luna, Grovyle, Wigglytuff and Chatot. She works for Dialga as the guide to the island where Dialga lives and holds a fondness for Wigglytuff and Chatot.

 **Jolt:** A Pikachu who is a bit timid, but has a fire inside him that shines as brightly as the sun. A childhood friend of Electra and Sora, who dreams of becoming an explorer. He worries about their mutal friend, but knows that she had to have her reasons for not coming back to Treasure Town to visit. He holds a treasure given to him by Luna, but keeps the true circumstances of how he recieved it to himself.

 **Electra:** A Pikachu and the leader of the Exploration Team, Team Shockstorm. A childhood friend of Jolt and Sora, who tends to worry about Jolt more than she normally should. She supports Jolt in his dreams and worries about their mutal friend but believe that she can take care of herself.

 **Sora:** A Dratini and a Treasure Hunter who works at Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild as a historian when he's not off on one of his excursions. A childhood friend of Jolt and Electra, who is aware of the feelings between Jolt and Electra but haven't done anything about it. He worries about their mutual friend but he believes that she has her reasons for not visiting.

 **Starla:** A Staravia and a member of Team Shockstorm. She and Aria may not talk much around others, but they are a strong team.

 **Aria:** A Togekiss and a member of Team Shockstorm. She and Starla may not talk much around others, but they are a strong team.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Storm at Sea**

 **General P.O.V.**

 _*Strike*_

 _"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!" Grovyle exclaimed, trying to regain his grip. "Are...are you okay?"_

 _*Strike*_

 _However, Luna didn't answer. She was going in and out of consciousness as her grip kept slipping. Grovyle's eyes widened in alarm._

 _"No!" Grovyle yelled. "Don't let go! Just a little longer...Come on! Hang on!"_

 _*Strike*_

 _Luna tried but she knew she wouldn't last much longer._

 _"N-n-no!" Luna said, tiredly. "I can't...hold on…!"_

 _*Strike*_

 _Then Grovyle lost his grip on Luna._

 _"Waaaaaaah!" Luna yelled as she fell._

 _"Luna!" Grovyle screamed as he watched her fall but couldn't do anything as the wind blew him away._

A storm was raging outside near Sharpedo Bluff. The voices were drowned out by the lightning and thunder. The waves were extremely fierce. So everyone stayed inside their home and waited for the storm to pass.

On the beach the next morning, there was an unconscious Pokémon on the rocks. She was a female Glaceon with fur as white as snow. She had a white crescent moon birthmark on her forehead and she was wearing a sea green choker with a ice blue diamond gen attached to the choker. She opened her eyes slightly to reveal they were sea green in color.

"Urrgh…" She said Groggily. "Where...where am I?"

However, she slowly began to lose consciousness before she could look around.

"...I can't...Drifting off…" she said tiredly as she blacked out.

* * *

Outside Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild was Jolt the Pikachu. He was pacing outside back and forth with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm.." Jolt muttered to himself as he was lost in his thoughts.

He then sighed before he looked at the guild building in front of him.

"No" Jolt said determinedly. "I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steal my courage today."

He then walked onto the grate in front of the building.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice shouted up.

"Whose footprint! Whose footprint!" A second voice shouted.

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" The first voice shouted.

"Waah!" Jolt screamed, startled.

He jumped off the grate in fright.

"That was too shocking" Jolt said, slightly shaken.

He then sighed.

"Whew.." Jolt said. "...I can't..I can't work the courage to go in, after all…I told myself this was the day, but…"

He then grabbed the Relic Fragment from the string around his neck and looked at it closely like he's done constantly these last two years since Glacia left. Just looking at it made him think of her and the bond they shared. He hoped that she was doing well, wherever she was.

"I thought that holding onto my personal treasure would inspire me" Jolt said.

Jolt sighed.

"I just can't do it" Jolt said, depressed. "I'm such a coward...This is do discouraging..."

Jolt knew where he should go. He needed some time alone with his thoughts and he knew just the place where he would be able to think clearly. So he left the area to head there. After he left two pokemon came out from their hiding spots to reveal a Koffing and a Zubat.

"Hey Zubat, did you get a load of that?" Koffing asked.

Zubat nodded.

"You bet I did, Koffing" Zubat said.

"That little wimp was pacing around..had something good right?" Koffing asked.

"That little wimp had something, that's for sure" Zubat commented. "It looked like some kind of treasure."

Koffing looked at Zubat.

"Do we go after it?" Koffing asked.

Zubat nodded.

"We do."

* * *

Jolt came to the beach to see the Krabby blowing bubbles. He gasped in awe at the pretty sight.

"Oh, wow!" Jolt exclaimed, excitedly. "What a pretty sight!"

Jolt watched happily as the bubbles reflected off the rays of the setting sun.

"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles" Jolt said, happily. "All those bubbles, catching the sun's rays off the waves...It's always beautiful."

Jolt continued to watch the bubbles before sighing.

"This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself" Jolt said. "But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Besides, this place holds a special meaning to me because it's the place where I met my closest friend. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up."

Jolt then noticed something near the rocks.

"Hey...What's that?" Jolt asked as he started towards the rocks. "What's going on over there?"

As Jolt got closer, he realized it was a Pokemon.

"Waah!" Jolt exclaimed, worried. "Someone has collapsed on the sand!"

When he got to them, he noticed that it was a female Glaceon. He noticed that she looked similar to his friend Glacia. They even had the same birthmark in the same location. Her eyes weren't open so he wasn't sure if they were the same color or not just yet. However, while Glacia had a scarf this Glaceon had a sea green choker with an ice blue diamond gem attached to the choker. He was pretty sure that this Glaceon and his friend Glacia could probably be twins by looks alone.

"What happened?!" Jolt exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

Luna started coming back slowly to consciousness at hearing a familiar voice.

"..Ugh.." Luna answered, groggily.

After a few moments, she began to stand up again with a bit of effort. Jolt was relieved at that as she watched her take a deep breath before she turned to look at Jolt.

"You're awake!" Jolt said happily. "That's a relief!"

Luna then took a look at her surroundings.

 _Where...Where am I?..._

She then noticed that she was on the beach at Treasure Town and that the sun was setting.

 _Is this the beach...In the world of the past?_

Luna then turned back to Jolt.

"You weren't moving at all" Jolt explained, noticing her confused expression. "I was seriously worried! Do you remember how you ended up zonked out here?"

Luna shook her head.

 _It's better if he doesn't know why. I don't want him getting himself into a situation he can't handle._

"Well, I'm Jolt. Glad to meet you" Jolt introduced himself. "And who are you? I've never seen you around here before?"

Luna smiled at that.

"That would be because I'm a human" Luna answered.

Jolt then looked at her like she had three heads.

"What?" Jolt said, unsure. "You say you're a human? You look like a totally normal Glaceon to me, minus the unusual eye color and birthmark."

Luna then turned to look at the water and was shocked when Jolt was right.

 _How is this possible?! I sealed away my Pokemon form, so how am I able to access it? Did Darkrai's attack have something to do with it?_

Jolt looked at her weirdly.

"You're...a little odd" Jolt said. "Are pulling some kind of trick on me?"

Luna shook her head fiercely.

"I swear that I'm telling the truth!" Luna exclaimed. "This is not the kind of thing I would make up just to trick someone. I really am a human."

 _Well, at least that's partly correct. It's just not the whole truth._

Jolt sighed.

"All right, then. What's your name?" Jolt asked.

Luna smiled softly at that.

"My name is Luna Starlight Hikaru" Luna answered. "But please just call me Luna."

Jolt nodded.

"Okay" Jolt replied. "You don't seem to be a bad Pokemon at least. Sorry I doubted you. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see! Many Pokemon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless…"

As they were talking, Koffing and Zubat knocked into Jolt and Luna causing the Relic Fragment to drop to the ground from the string around his neck.

"Ouch!" Jolt exclaimed.

"Well, I do beg your pardon" Koffing said.

Jolt then turned around, looking furious.

"Hey!" Jolt shouted, furious. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't you figure it out?" Zubat taunted. "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you!"

"Wh-what?!" Jolt shouted in surprise.

"That's yours, isn't it?" Zubat asked, mockingly towards the relic fragment.

Jolt gasped in shock at the fact it wasn't around his neck.

"No!" Jolt shouted. "That's….!"

"Sorry, kiddo!" Zubat said, snatching it. "We'll take that!"

"Aaaah!" Jolt exclaimed, seeing them take it.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back?" Koffing taunted.

Jolt looked furious but it seemed like he was trying not to fight them.

"What's the matter?" Koffing taunted. "I didn't expect you that you'd be such a big coward! Come on. Let's get out of here."

Zubat nodded.

"See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh" Zubat taunted.

Then Koffing and Zubat took off towards Beach Cave. Luna looked at Jolt to see he was close to tears.

"...Oh...Wh-what should I do?" Jolt said, pacing. "That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that…."

"Why didn't you just fight to take it back?" Luna asked.

Jolt sighed and looked at Luna.

"I wanted to avoid a conflict if I could" Jolt said. "I probably could have taken them both down with no problem, but I didn't want to hurt them too badly. That's why I try to avoid confrontations."

Luna nodded in understanding. Jolt then looked at Luna and she noticed a spark of fire in his eyes.

"I've got to get it back! Can you help me out?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"I'd be happy to help" Luna answered. "Besides, someone has to teach bullies like them a lesson."

"Thank you!" Jolt said, smiling. "Let's go quickly!"

Luna nodded and they headed into Beach Cave themselves. As they went through the cave, Luna noticed that Jolt hadn't been slacking in his training since she left him. By the looks of how his power he showed when taking down a few Shellos, he kept practicing even after the training stopped. As she watched Jolt fight while she stood at the sidelines, she came to a decision.

 _It's probably for the best that I don't use my full power while I'm with him or around anyone else. It would be too suspicious if I seemed very powerful when I apparently just became a Pokemon. Even though thanks to what I did, I'm only able to use half of my power. Still, it's better to play it safe._

When they continued through the cave she would fight using the lowest power she could do. It was enough to make it seem like she was just a young Pokemon with little fighting experience. How wrong they were about that.

When they got to the end of the cave, they saw Zubat and Koffing with their backs facing them. Jolt took a deep breath before he put on a brave face.

"Uh...Hey!" Jolt shouted, getting their attention.

"Well, well...If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken" Zubat taunted.

Jolt cringed slightly at the nickname before he quickly recovered.

"Give me...Give me back what you stole from me!" Jolt shouted. "That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

"Treasure, you say?" Zubat asked, intrigued. "So that thing really is valuable, huh?"

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say!" Koffing taunted. "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

"Whaaaat?!" Jolt shouted, furiously with his paws clenched into fists.

"If you want it back that badly...Come and get it!" Zubat taunted. "Heh-heh-heh!"

Jolt's cheeks sparked with electricity. Jolt looked over at Luna.

"You take Koffing and I'll take Zubat" Jolt said.

Luna nodded.

"Works for me" Luna said. "You just take care of the bat."

Jolt nodded.

Zubat charged at Jolt at the same time that Koffing charged at Luna. Luna and Jolt dodged it before Jolt let loose a powerful Thunderbolt at Zubat the same time that Luna let loose a weaker version of her usual Ice Beam. It wasn't long before they both fell to the ground, depleted of energy.

Luna then walked up to both of them.

"Serves you bullies right for picking on my friend" Luna said calmly but with an underlying bone chilling anger in her voice. "Now, unless you want to end up as a popsicle, I suggest you give him back what you stole. I would be happy to arrange that for you if that's what you want."

Her words scared the bullies and even Jolt. Something told them that she would carry out her threat without a second thought. Jolt figured that it would be best not to get on her bad side.

"Bah!" Zubat said. "Here you go! Take it then!"

Zubat threw the Relic Fragment at them and Jolt caught it.

"Whoa-ho! Don't think that you're so awesome" Koffing said. "You're victory was a fluke!"

"Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat said.

Then Zubat and Koffing bolted out of the cave. Jolt sighed happily once he tied the Relic Fragment back on the string around his neck. Thankfully the string didn't come undone, but only the fragment had slipped from its proper position on the string that kept it in place.

"I'm glad that I actually managed to get it back" Jolt said, tearfully. "Thank you for helping me out, Luna."

Luna smiled as they began walking back.

"I was glad to" Luna replied. "That rock obviously means a great deal to you and I couldn't let them take something that was precious to you."

 _Not to mention that the Relic Fragment is the only way of getting to Temporal Island. Without it, we're pretty much screwed unless I use my Temporal power to get us inside but that would raise too many questions._

* * *

Once they were back at the beach where Jolt found Luna, Jolt took the string that held the Relic Fragment around his neck off and showed it to Luna.

"Here's what they stole" Jolt said. "I call it my Relic Fragment. It's my one treasure! It was given to me by a dear friend of mine."

"A friend?" Luna asked, pretending not to know anything about it.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah" Jolt replied. "She's not from around here. She's an explorer and she gave it to me one day when she came to visit."

Jolt then looked out at the sea.

"You see, I've always liked legends and lore" Jolt explained. "I always get excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way?"

Luna laughed at Jolt's enthusiasm and nodded.

"Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics" Jolt said excitedly, eyes sparkling. "Uncharted territories veiled in darkness and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries? That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me."

Luna laughed and nodded.

"I can see that" Luna said. "You must really love to explore."

Jolt nodded.

"My friends have had an impact on me" Jolt replied. "Two of them are explorers and one of them is a treasure hunter. They were a big influence on me."

Luna nodded in understanding.

"One day, one of my friends gave me this Relic Fragment" Jolt said. "I'll admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look."

Luna looked at it closely and noticed the inscription that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"See? Doesn't that inscription form a strange pattern?" Jolt asked, excitedly.

Luna nodded and looked back at Jolt.

"Did your friend tell you anything about it?" Luna asked.

Jolt sighed and shook his head.

"Not really enough for me to understand its true purpose" Jolt said. "All she said that it was something from her homeland. What it was made for, I can only speculate."

Luna nodded.

 _It seems that he's keeping most of what I said to him about it a secret. That's probably a good thing. Less chance of anyone coming after him for it._

"I feel that there's some important significance to this pattern" Jolt said. "This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling I get. That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something...somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment!"

Luna smiled and nodded. It was a good dream to have. It was probably a good idea because of what's happening right now in the world. She could've told him right now what it was for, but she decided not to.

 _It's probably for the best. Besides, I doubt that he'll believe me right away when I say that I came from the future. No need to put him in any more danger than he's already in just by having the fragment._

"So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice but I chickened out" Jolt said, sheepishly.

Jolt then sighed and out the Relic Fragment back around his neck before he looked up at Luna.

"What about you, Luna?" Jolt asked. "What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow turned yourself into a Pokémon. Do you have anywhere to go after this?"

Luna was silent as she thought about the situation she was in.

 _Jolt seems to think that I can't remember anything at all. I really hate lying to him, but I suppose that it's for the best. He's not ready to face Darkrai. I suppose pretending that I have amnesia is the best way to keep Darkrai away from Jolt for the time being. Until this incident passes, it's better that Jolt has no contact with Darkrai._

After making that decision, Luna shook her head to answer Jolt's question.

"Then can I ask you a big favor?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"Sure, what do you need?" Luna asked.

Jolt sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked at Luna.

"Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me?" Jolt asked. "I'm convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Luna. So will you? Please?"

Luna looked at Jolt shocked. Frankly, she was surprised but she wasn't against it either.

 _Besides, this will give me the chance of training at a guild that I never got because of my duties. And this could also help me get one step closer to finding Grovyle._

Luna nodded.

"I'd be happy to, Jolt" Luna answered.

Jolt's eyes widened in surprise but he seemed happy about her choice.

"Really?!" Jolt asked. "You'll form an exploration team with me?"

Luna nodded.

"I have nowhere else to go that I can remember" Luna replied. "I figure that maybe by staying with you I'll eventually be able to remember my past. Until then, I'm willing to help you out in any way that I can. Is that alright?"

Jolt nodded.

"Yes! Thank you!" Jolt said, happily. "We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work!"

Luna nodded.

"First, we should go to Wigglytuff's guild and sign up as apprentices" Jolt explained. "That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team. I'm sure the training will be very tough...but let's give it our best, Luna!"

Luna nodded.

 _It has been a long time since I saw Chatot and Wigglytuff. This would be a great opportunity to see how they are doing. Besides, I'd like to see how Chatot acts around the other visitors._

Then Jolt and Luna walked away from the beach and headed to the path towards the guild.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Guild Recruits

_Text= Luna's thoughts_

Text= Letter

 **Chapter 2**

 **The New Guild Recruits**

 **General P.O.V.**

Jolt sighed as he and Luna reached the top of the stairs that led to the was a hut shaped like Wigglytuff with a gate at the entrance. There was also a grate in front of the entrance. It looked like the place hadn't changed much from the last time she was here.

"This is Wigglytuff's Guild" Jolt said. "To form an exploration team, you need to register the team here. Then you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team."

Jolt then trembled slightly as he looked at the place.

"Isn't there something just a little odd about this place?" Jolt asked.

Luna shook her head in exasperation.

"You're being a little paranoid, Jolt" Luna said. "It's your fear that's holding you back from getting any farther than this spot."

Jolt nodded. He knew that she was right, but he still couldn't help but think that the place was a bit weird.

"I have to be strong this time" Jolt said to himself. "I have Luna with me this time, so I can be brave. I have to be brave."

Luna shook her head as she watched Jolt step on the grate. She knew what was going to happen next and that was probably what was holding him back from going inside.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice shouted, startling Jolt.

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!" A second voice shouted.

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" The first voice shouted.

"Waah!" Jolt shouted, startled but stayed on the grate. "N-no. I have to be strong…"

Luna sighed.

 _Jolt is normally timid so it makes sense he would get scared easily from something like this._

"You may ENTER!" The second voice shouted. "Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!"

Jolt then got off the grate and looked over at Luna.

"They probably mean you, Luna" Jolt said, motioning to the grate. "They said to stand up here."

Wigglytuff sure has a weird way of identifying visitors. Though, I can't help but wonder who does that job.

"Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!" The second voice shouted, impatiently.

Luna sighed, annoyed.

"Alright, Mr. Impatient" Luna said, annoyed. "Geez! You need to chill out."

Luna then stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" The first voice shouted.

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!" The second voice shouted.

"The footprint is...The footprint is...Um" The first voice said, unsurely.

"What's the matter?!" The second voice shouted. "Sentry! Sentry?! What wrong, sentry Diglett?"

Down under the grate, Diglett was looking at the footprint unsurely. He remembered only seeing this type of footprint once two years ago but hadn't seen it since then so he wasn't sure if he was right about what Pokemon it belonged to. That, and it also wasn't a Pokemon you saw too often around this area.

"Umm...Er...Umm...The footprint is...Maybe Glaceon's!" Diglett shouted. "Maybe Glaceon's!"

"What?! MAYBE?!" The second voice shouted.

"B-but...it's not a footprint you normally see around here…" Diglett said, sweat dropping at his friend's response.

"UGH! That's pretty crummy!" The second voice shouted. "Checking the footprints of visiting Pokemon...That's your job, ISN'T it, Diglett?"

"Yes, but...I don't know what I don't know" Diglett answered back.

Back at the entrance, Luna and Jolt were sweat dropping at the conversation happening below them.

"What? Are they arguing?" Jolt asked.

"Apparently" Luna said, sighing. "Though I don't see what the big deal is. Honestly, I wish they would hurry up."

"Sorry to make you wait" The second voice said after a moment. "Well, it's TRUE that you don't see many Glaceon in these parts...but you don't SEEM to be bad...Ok, good enough! ENTER!"

Then the gate covering the entrance into the guild raised up, allowing them to enter.

"Yikes! I'm so nervous! So jittery! But I'm glad we're finally allowed in" Jolt said. "My heart's pounding, though..Ok, let's go in."

Luna nodded and they walked inside and the gate closed behind them. They then noticed a set of stairs that led underground.

"Hey, Luna, look!" Jolt shouted excitedly. "There's a hatch that leads underground."

Luna shook her head at Jolt.

"Not that surprising" Luna said. "Did your friends tell you anything about the guild?"

Jolt nodded.

"My friend Electra told me that it had underground chambers" Jolt said. "Seeing and hearing about it are two different things."

Luna nodded.

"It's very understandable" Luna said. "Let's go."

Jolt nodded and they headed down. Once they got off the ladder and walked to the center of the room, Jolt gasped in awe.

"Wow!" Jolt said, looking around. "So this is Wigglytuff's Guild."

There were quite a lot of Pokémon in the room. There were two boards on different sides of the room. There was a counter on the right side of the room. There were also two ladders by the entrance to the room, one that led to the entrance and one that led to the lower levels.

"So many Pokémon!" Jolt said. "I wonder if they're all on exploration teams?"

Luna nodded.

"Probably" Luna answered. "I doubt that anyone else has any reason to come here."

"Excuse me!" A voice said, that sounded very familiar to Luna.

Luna and Jolt turned around to see a Pokémon Luna recognized as Chatot coming towards them from the ladder that led to the lower level. He kept walking towards them until he was a couple feet in front of them.

"It was you two that just came in, right?" Chatot asked.

"Y-yes" Jolt stuttered, nervously

Luna nodded, wondering how Chatot would act around Jolt.

"I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokémon in the know around these parts!" Chatot said. "I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokémon."

Jolt and Luna nodded.

"Now, shoo!" Chatot said, making a shooing motion. "Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!"

Luna shook her head at Chatot while Jolt looked nervous.

"N-no! That's not why we're here!" Jolt said. "We want to form an exploration team...That's why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team."

Chatot jumped in surprise.

"Wh-what?!" Chatot shouted, surprised. "Exploration team?"

Chatot then noticed the pendant around Jolt's neck. He turned around so they couldn't see his surprise, but Luna noticed and knew why. Chatot was remembering what a friend of Kita had said once about a year ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"We've been doing well for ourselves" Wigglytuff said. "Our apprentices have been really good and our place is doing well. Even our expeditions have turned out well."_

 _A female glaceon that Chatot and Wigglytuff knew as Glacia nodded._

 _"I'm glad" Glacia said. "Maybe one day the Pokémon I see as a little brother will finally get the courage to join this guild."_

 _Wigglytuff smiled._

 _"Is this Pokémon from around here?" Wigglytuff asked._

 _Luna nodded._

 _"I met him during one of my trips here" Glacia explained. "I've grown rather fond of him and I did train him enough so that he can handle most normal opponents. He'll need more training if he wants to make his dreams of being an explorer a reality. You'll know who he is for he'll carry a fragment of a relic of my homeland. I gave it to him today because I believe if anyone can figure out its purpose it would be him. Besides, it might give him more incentive to join like his friend Electra did."_

 _Wigglytuff nodded._

 _"I'll look forward to the day he does join, but we won't go easy on him just because you're fond of him" Wigglytuff said._

 _Glacia smiled._

 _"I don't expect you to" Glacia answered. "I never gave him any slack during his training, so why should this be any different. If he ever mentions my name, then you can tell him how you know me and how I see him as even if he already knows."_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Chatot knew that this had to be the Pokémon she mentioned. He sighed at the thought.

"It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild" Chatot muttered. "Especially given how hard our training is. Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is."

Jolt looked confused at hearing that.

"Excuse me" Jolt said. "Is the exploration team training that severe?"

Chatot jumped in shock and turned around.

"What?!" Chatot shouted, nervously. "Well...no! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!"

Then Chatot smiled, trying not to appear nervous but Jolt and Luna saw through the act.

"Well, well, well" Chatot sang. "I wish you had told me upfront that you wanted to be an exploration team! Hee-heee!"

Luna and Jolt sweat dropped.

"His attitude suddenly changed, didn't it…?" Jolt whispered to Luna.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, almost as quick as a Zapdos" Luna answered.

"Ok! Let's get your team signed up right away" Chatot said. "Follow me!"

Chatot started walking away but then turned around when he noticed that they weren't following him.

"Oh, anything wrong?" Chatot asked. "Come on! Over here! Quickly, please!"

They both decided to follow him down the hall to the lower level. Once they got off the ladder, Chatot turned around.

"This is the guild's second underground floor" Chatot explained. "This is mainly where the apprentices work."

There was a strange shop on the left side near a hallway that had a hole near it with a vine coming from the hole. On the right side there was another hallway near a door with a Wigglytuff on it with a window right by it.

"Team registration is this way" Chatot said, motioning towards the door with a Wigglytuff on it. "Come along, please."

Once they reached the door, Jolt went straight towards the window.

"Wow!" Jolt shouted, excitedly. "We're two floors underground, yet you can still see outside."

Luna sweat dropped at his actions.

"Oh, please! Hush now!" Chatot said, annoyed. "The guild is built into the side of a cliff. It's only natural that you would be able to see outside."

"Oh" Jolt said, sheepishly.

"Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chambers" Chatot explained. "On no account...I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster."

Then Chatot turned to face the door.

"Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!" Chatot announced.

Chatot then opened the door and led them into the center of the room where Wigglytuff was with his back turned.

"Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokémon who wish to join our guild as apprentices" Chatot said.

Wigglytuff said nothing.

"Guildmaster...um...Guildmaster?" Chatot said, hoping that he wasn't asleep.

Then Wigglytuff suddenly turned around, surprising everyone in the room except Luna.

"Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff said. "I'm the guild's Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? Then, let's go for it! First we must register your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name?"

Jolt seemed a little taken aback at his cheerfulness but recovered after a moment.

"Team name? I didn't think of that" Jolt said, sheepishly.

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Do you have any ideas?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a bit cheesy" Luna answered.

Jolt sighed at that.

"Cheesy or not, I'm sure it's not that bad" Jolt said.

Luna nodded.

"Team Starlight" Luna said. "Just like the stars light up the night sky, we shine our light to help others in need."

Jolt's eyes widened in surprise at how poetic she sounded.

"It sounds strangely poetic, but I think it suits us" Jolt said. "I say we should go with it."

Luna nodded in agreement. She knew he was right.

"All settled then!" Wigglytuff said, cheerfully. "I'll register your name as Team Starlight. Registering! Registering! All registered...YOOM...TAH!"

Wigglytuff jumped into the air and used his Hyper Voice and grabbed something before he turned back to Jolt and Luna.

"Congratulations!" Wigglytuff said. "From now on you're an official exploration team! I present you this in commemoration."

Wigglytuff placed a small yellow chest in front of them. Jolt looked at it in recognition before he looked at Wigglytuff.

"Isn't this an Pokémon Exploration Team Kit?" Jolt asked.

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Yup, it's what every exploration team needs" Wigglytuff answered. "We give one to every team that joins our guild. Quick, open it up."

Jolt did and found a light brown Treasure Bag, a Wonder Map and an Explorer Badge. Jolt was surprised at all the items that were inside.

"That's your Explorer Badge" Wigglytuff explained, motioning to the badge. "It's your official team identification. It will also let you transfer Pokémon you find in dungeons during job requests out of dungeons as well as yourself when a job is done."

Luna and Jolt nodded. Then Wigglytuff pointed to the Wonder Map.

"This is a Wonder Map" Wigglytuff explained. "It's a map that will show new areas on it as you explore more. It also shows the map of how much you've explored of the current floor of any dungeon you're in. It should be very useful."

Luna and Jolt as Wigglytuff pointed to the last item, the Treasure Bag.

"Finally, here is a Treasure Bag" Wigglytuff explained. "It lets you carry items you find in dungeons. Your success as an exploration team can lead to bigger space for your Treasure Bag. It's a very wonderful bag! Take a look inside."

Jolt nodded and looked inside the bag. Inside was a red scarf that he recognized as a Special Band and Sky Blue Bow. Jolt gave Luna the Sky Blue Bow, who nodded her thanks before she tied it to her tail. Jolt took the Special Band and tied it around his neck. Then Jolt put the Treasure Bag around his shoulder.

"Those two items are special" Wigglytuff said. I'm sure they will help you on your adventures."

"Thank you! We'll do our best!" Jolt said.

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Yup, but you're only apprenticing right now" Wigglytuff reminded. "So do your best, to train."

Jolt nodded.

"We will" Jolt replied, turning to Luna. "Let's do our best, Luna."

Luna nodded.

Afterwards, Chatot led them to their room. It was the last one at the end of the hall. Inside the room were two straw beds.

"This is your room" Chatot explained, motioning inside.

Jolt ran inside and took the bed closest to the door while Luna calmly walked in and took the other one that was the closest to the window and laid down.

"Great! We get beds!" Jolt said, excitedly.

"You will live here while you work for us" Chatot explained. "Things will get busy for you tomorrow. So rise early and start living up to our code. Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight. That is all."

Chatot left them to themselves after that. As night fell, Luna and Jolt were lying in their beds.

"Luna, are you still awake?" Jolt asked turning around to face Luna.

Luna lifted her head to look at Jolt.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Luna asked.

"I'm just too excited to sleep" Jolt answered.

Luna chuckled at that.

"I take it you've wanted to apprentice here for a long time" Luna replied.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah" Jolt answered. "I think it started a year before my best friend Electra first joined the guild. I was so happy for her and she even invited me to join her team, but I declined her offer. I told her I wanted to make it out on my own and she accepted it and supported me."

Luna nodded.

"I assume that only increased your desire to become an explorer" Luna replied.

Jolt sighed.

"Not completely" Jolt answered. "I was torn between being a treasure hunter or an explorer. It wasn't until I met the friend who gave me the Relic Fragment that I finally figured out what I wanted to do with my life. She took me on some of her adventures and it inspired me. She taught me everything I know about exploring. She was a very unique Pokémon with a troubled past, but whenever she explored it seemed like her problems went away."

Luna nodded.

"I take it you were close" Luna replied.

Jolt sighed and nodded.

"She was like an older sister to me" Jolt answered. "She always listened to my problems and never judged me for it and she even talked about some of her problems. She was supportive of anything I did and also did what she could to protect me when she thought I couldn't handle it. It's been about a year since I last saw her. Sometimes, I wonder how she's doing or if she's alright."

Luna gave Jolt a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure that she's doing fine" Luna said. "If she taught you everything you know, then I'm sure that she can take care of herself."

Jolt nodded and looked out the window.

"I'm glad that I finally made myself come here" Jolt said, smiling. "I thought that Wigglytuff would be scary, but he seems pretty friendly."

Luna smiled.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Jolt" Luna said. "Just remember that."

Jolt nodded.

"We're going to experience all sorts of things starting tomorrow, but I'm not very scared. In fact, it's the other way around. I'm super excited about the adventures we'll face."

Jolt yawned slightly.

"I'm feeling a little sleepy" Jolt said. "Let's give it our all tomorrow. Ok, Luna. Goodnight."

Luna nodded and watched as Jolt turned back around and was out like a light. Luna then turned her head to look out the window, deep in thought.

 _While I am happy to see Jolt, I can't forget why I'm here. Saving this world from the Planet's Paralysis. Nothing else is more important than that. I'll tell Jolt the truth when I'm sure that Grovyle is alright. Until then, it's best that he's kept in the dark. He'll only attract Darkrai's attention and he's not ready to face that kind of Pokémon at his current skill level._

It was no use worrying over things that haven't happened yet. She should just take things one at a time. She was sure things would work out in the end. They always did in one form or another.

Luna sighed and laid her head back down to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

Luna woke up early the next morning and saw that Jolt was still sleeping without a care in the world. Luna shook her head at this before she tried shaking him awake, but it didn't work. Luna looked annoyed at this.

"Does he sleep like a Snorlax or something?" Luna asked herself.

"Need any help?" A loud voice Luna recognized from yesterday asked from behind her.

Luna turned around to see a Loudred walk into her room. Luna sighed and motioned over to Jolt.

"Apparently, my friend isn't used to getting up early" Luna explained. "I've tried waking him up, but he's still sleeping and I would rather not use my Ice Beam to wake him up if I don't have to. Think you can help out?"

Loudred nodded.

"I would be happy to help" Loudred answered. "My name is Loudred, a fellow apprentice. Just hold your ears. This is going to be loud."

Luna nodded.

"My name is Luna and my sleeping friend is Jolt" Luna said, putting her paws over her ears. "We're starting today as Team Starlight. Nice to meet you."

Loudred nodded and took a deep breath before he started shouting at Jolt.

"HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!" Loudred shouted, hurting Jolt's hearing in the process. " Why are you still ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!"

"M-my poor ears..." Jolt complained, not used to such a loud wake-up call.

"C'mon! Snap OUT of it!" Loudred shouted. "I'm Loudred! And I'm a fellow apprentice! If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has got a BIG temper. If you make him lose it... YOWEE!"

Loudred starting shivering.

"That would be one very scary scene!" Loudred said, shaking at the thought. "I've got goosebumps just thinking about it! YEESH! So ANYWAY... I'm not about to get in trouble because you rookies got up LATE! So GET It IN GEAR!"

After that, he left with Jolt trying to recover from the assault on his ears.

"Urk!" Jolt said, groggily. "My ears are still ringing... What did he say? Something about getting ready? Er... Oh yeah! We signed up at Wigglytuff's Guild, that's right!"

Jolt jumped up.

"But that means... Waaah! We totally overslept!" Jolt yelled, realizing what time it was.

Luna sighed at that.

"You mean that you overslept, and Loudred had to wake you up for me" Luna corrected. "Now hurry up Jolt, or we'll be more late than we already are."

Jolt nodded and they raced to line up with the other apprentices.

"You're LATE, rookies!" Loudred shouted.

"Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud." Chatot reprimanded.

"Humph..." Loudred sulked.

"Everyone seems to be present" Chatot said. "Very well. Let us conduct our morning address. Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

Wigglytuff came out of his room to face everyone.

"Thank you, Guildmaster!" Chatot said. "Please address the crew."

"Zzzz... Zzzz... Snorfle... zzz..." Wigglytuff snored with his eyes wide open.

The other apprentices starting talking amongst themselves.

"Pst...! Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me!" One apprentice said.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Another apprentice said.

"Yup looks like he's wide awake." Another apprentice said.

"Eek! His eyes are wide open! But he's fast asleep!" Another apprentice said.

Chatot cleared his throat before he spoke nervously and Luna sweatdropped at his actions.

"Thank you sir! We all value your... Words of wisdom!" Chatot said, nervously. "Ok, pokemon! Take our Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart! Finally, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!"

Since Luna and Jolt were new, they didn't have to do it until tomorrow.

"A one, A two... A one-two- Three!" Chatot said, to get started with the morning routine.

"One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!" the apprentices chanted.

"Ok, pokemon! Get to work!" Chatot said.

"HOORAY!" the apprentices cheered.

After that everyone left except for Jolt and Luna. Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"What do you think we're supposed to do?" Jolt asked.

"We'll find out Jolt." Luna said, seeing Chatot coming over to them.

"Hey, you shouldn't just be wandering around there. You two come here." Chatot said.

They followed Chatot upstairs to the notice board on the left side.

"You two are just beginners." Chatot explained. "We'll have you start off with this assignment. This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from various regions post job requests here. You're aware that bad pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?"

Jolt nodded.

"Yup. Because the flow of time is getting messed up. It's wreaking havoc, right?" Jolt answered. "Which is why lots of bad pokemon are appearing."

Luna sighed at the news.

This is all because of what Darkrai has done.

"Precisely" Chatot said. "Time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad pokemon. Perhaps because off all that... We have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition... and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence... There has also been a mass outbreak of... Mystery dungeons."

Jolt turned to Luna to explain about the mystery dungeons.

"You know how we got my Relic Fragment back yesterday? The place we found it was a mystery dungeon" Jolt explained. "A mystery dungeon changes each time you go into it. There's a different layout and different items every time you enter! If you faint in a dungeon, you'll lose all your money! You can even lose half your items or more... Finally, you get kicked right out. They're very strange places. But every time you go inside one, there are always new things to discover! They really are fantastic places to go exploring!"

"Well! You're quite informed aren't you!" Chatot said, impressed.

Chatot wasn't too surprised, considering that he knew that Glacia had trained him but he had to keep up appearances.

"That makes things much easier for me to explain!" Chatot said. "Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons. So... let's look for a job that you should perform! Ah, yes. Maybe this will do?"

Chatot took a job from the board and gave it to Jolt.

"Oh, really? Let's read it!" Jolt said, excited.

Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself... to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place above my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff to get my pearl? I beg your help, exploration team members!

From Spoink

"Wait a second... We're only supposed to fetch an item that someone dropped?" Jolt complained after reading it. "I would rather do something that's more of an adventure. I'd rather look for treasure or explore unknown places. Things like that!"

"Hush!" Chatot said, angrily.

"Yikes!" Jolt shouted, scared.

Luna sighed and looked over at Jolt.

"It doesn't work like that, Jolt" Luna said. "We're still new, so of course we have to start out small before we're able to do more difficult jobs."

Chatot nodded in agreement at Luna's answer.

"It's important that you rookies pay your dues!" Chatot said. "Now pay attention! I'll repeat the warnings to make sure they stick! You'll be forced out of a dungeon and sent back here if either of you faints. You'll lose all your money! And you could lose half your items or more. You'd best be careful! If you've understood all that, I suggest you get on with the job!"

Luna and Jolt nodded before they exited the guild and took the crossroads to get to the bluff. Once they got to the bluff, Jolt turned to Luna.

"This must be the bluff's entrance" Jolt said. "Spoink's mission description said the pearl is deep down on the B7F level. It sounds like a seriously dangerous place. Let's be careful. Let's do our best, Luna!"

Luna nodded and they entered the bluff. Luna noticed that most of the Pokemon inside were water type with a psychic pokemon in there as well. It wasn't too hard to deal with but she had to make sure any attacks she used were the lowest power that she could use. They eventually reached the B7F level and saw a pearl in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh! Look at that! This must be Spoink's pearl!" Jolt said. "Let's hurry back with it!"

Luna nodded and they took the pearl with them and exited the dungeon. Once they got back to the guild, they noticed that Spoink was there.

"Th-thank you!" Spoink said, gratefully. "That pearl must be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was just boinging and sproinging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumbs. But thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!"

For that the team got a protein, a calcium, an iron and 2,000 poke, but thanks to the guild's rule they only got to keep 200.

After dinner, Luna and Jolt were at their room talking.

"Listen Luna... Wasn't today hetic?" Jolt asked. "So much happened!"

Luna nodded and Jolt sighed.

"But I'm relieved that our first mission was a success." Jolt said. "It was really upsetting how Wigglytuff's Guild took most of the money. That's just the cost of training, I guess. We can't do anything about it. But what really made me happy was getting thanked by Spoink!."

Then Jolt yawned slightly.

"I'm getting sleepy." Jolt said, tiredly. "I'm going to sleep. Let's try our best tomorrow. Good night, Luna."

Luna nodded and laid down on her bed like Jolt and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Scream

_Text=Luna's thoughts_

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Scream**

 **General P.O.V.**

The next morning, Jolt got woken up by Loudred again. Then they did the morning cheers and everyone else left to go do their work for today except for Jolt and Luna. Jolt turned back to Luna.

"What do you think they'll want us to do today?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed

"I think that we'll find out, Jolt" Luna answered, seeing Chatot approaching them like yesterday.

"Oh, you two! Still wandering around it seems" Chaot said. "Well, come with me."

Luna and Jolt followed Chatot upstairs to the notice board on the right side. Something Jolt noticed right away.

"Huh? Last time we did a job, it was from the board on the other side"Jolt said.

"Correct! Today, we'll have you do a job listed on this side" Chaot explained.

"How is this different from the board on the other side?" Jolt asked.

"Take a closer look!" Chatot instructed.

As Jolt got a closer look, he immediately noticed something.

"Oh, look, Luna!" Jolt said, pointed to the papers. "There are posters up here that show a variety of pokemon! Wow, they all look pretty cool! Are they famous explorers? Who are these pokemon, Chatot?"

Luna sighed at how clueless Jolt was about the posters. She knew exactly what they were for, but she would let Chatot explain that to him.

"The Pokemon posted here... are outlaws" Chatot explained. "They're all shady characters. And they're wanted for committing crimes."

"Oh no! They're outlaws?!" Jolt shouted.

"Correct" Chatot said. "So there are bounties. In other words, there is a cash reward if you capture one. There are so many aggressive Pokemon around these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem."

"Wait! You're telling us to go catch these outlaws?" Jolt asked. "You can't be serious! That's not possible!"

"Hee-heeee! Just joking!" Chaot said. "The bad Pokemon out there come in all shades of badness! Some of those Pokemon are completely wicked, through and through... But there are also bad Pokemon who are merely petty thieves. So you've got evil to naughty... and everything in between! So I'm sure we can avoid giving you a job catching a super bad Pokemon... Hee-heeeee! So look over these posters, then pick a Pokemon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice!"

"Um... You say some are weak... But they're still bad Pokemon, aren't they?" Jolt said. "I'm scared of dangerous Pokemon!"

"It's all part of your training" Chatot assured. "You'll work through it, I'm sure! But I suppose you need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent... So I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities. Hey! Bidoof! Bidoof?!"

" Yup yup!" Bidoof said.

Then Bidoof came up from the guild's lower level to face Chatot.

"Huff-puff-huff... You called?" Bidoof asked.

"Ah, Bidoof! These are the new recruits that just joined us" Chaot explained. "Take them and show them around the town."

Bidoof nodded.

"Yes sirree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yup yup!" Bidoof said.

Then Chatot turned back to Jolt and Luna.

"This is Bidoof. He is one of your fellow apprentices" Chaot explained. "I want you to pay attention to what Bidoof has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!"

After that, Chatot left to go downstairs.

"Aw, shucks, I'm overjoyed!" Bidoof said, happily.

"Why's that?" Jolt asked.

"I'm glad to have members junior to me!" Bidoof answered. "I'm almost overcome right now... I might just blubber with happiness! Before you all signed on, I was the most recent rookie. Sniffle... Well, I'd best show you around. Come with me please."

Then Luna and Jolt followed Bidoof down to the guild's lower level.

"First things first!" Bidoof said, motioning towards where Croagunk, another apprentice, was working on some cauldron. "Here, we have Croagunk... But to tell you the truth, I don't have any idea what that Pokemon's up to... He always seems to be fiddling around with that big cauldron back there. It's all a mystery to me! Yup yup!"

Then Bidoof motioned further away from Croagunk in the same direction.

"Over this way's the mess hall" Bidoof said.

Then Bidoof motioned to the other side of the room.

"And if you look that way, you'll find the crew rooms" Bidoof said." And this leads to the Guildmaster's chamber. Next, I'll guide you both around places outside the guild."

After that, Bidoof led Jolt and Luna to Treasure Town.

"This is the main part of town for the local pokemon... It's called Treasure Town" Bidoof said.

Then Jolt turned to Luna.

"Oh, I can tell you about Treasure Town too." Jolt said, motioning to a stall with a Duskull tent. "That one over there is Duskull Bank. We can save our money there."

Then Jolt motioned to an Electivire tent.

"And that over there is the Electivire Link Shop" Jolt said. "That's where you can do things like link moves together, but... It looks as if Electivire isn't here today."

Then Jolt motioned over to a tent with a Kecleon design.

"Here we have Kecleon Market" Jolt said. "You can buy and sell items here."

Then he motioned to a Kangaskhan tent.

"And there's Kangaskhan Storage" Jolt said. "Items stored here will never be lost. If you have precious items that you can't afford to lose, store them here before you go on an adventure. And those are the basic places that exploration teams visit. And that should do it."

"You sure know a lot, yes sirree!" Bidoof said. "And that's good to know! All right, then. Come find me when you're all ready to go. I'll give you a helping hand with selecting the right outlaw for you."

"Thank you, Bidoof" Jolt said. "You've been really nice."

"G-golly, you're embarrassing me!" Bidoof said, embarrassed. "Aw, shucks... I'll be waiting at the guild's upper underground floor for you."

After that, Bidoof left to go back to the guild. Then Jolt turned to Luna.

"Ok, let's go" Jolt said. "I'd like to go see what kinds of items are available! Let's go to Kecleon Market! Before we head back, a visit to the Kecleon Market is a must!"

When they got what they wanted from Kecleon Market, a Marill and an Azurill came by and bought an apple before they left and the Kecleon Brothers looked over at them..

"You see, those delightful children are brothers" The Kecleon brothers explained. "Lately, their poor mother has fallen sick. So those youngsters come and do the shopping for her. It's quite remarkable. Though very young, they've stepped up and taken charge."

"Misters Kecleon!" Marill and Azurill came running back very quickly.

"Oh? What's the hurry? What makes you return in such a rush?" The Kecleon brothers asked.

"There was an extra apple!" Azurill said.

"We didn't pay for this many" Marill said.

"Oh, yes... That, young friends, is a gift from me and my brother." The Green Kecleon said. "Please, share it among yourselves and do enjoy."

"Really?!" Marill shouted.

"Yay!" Azurill shouted, happily. "Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!"

"Oh, not to worry, my friends" The Kecleon brothers said. "Do take care on your way home."

However, Azurill fell down and dropped the apple, but Luna picked it up and had a vision with Azurill's voice calling for help and gave the apple back. When Luna asked if they heard anyone call for help, they told her it was her imagination.

 _I know that I did not imagine it. I've lived with my gifts too long to write it off as just my imagination. That shout was definitely from Azurill._

On their way back to the guild, they came across Drowzee who offered to help the brother and seemed nice, but Luna could see his true intentions. Especially, when he bumped into her and caused another vision showing him threaten Azurill. When she suggested it to Jolt, he told her that she was imagining it. However, when they got back and saw him on a wanted poster, they hurried to Mt. Bristle where Drowzee was. Needless to say, he was thoroughly trounced by Luna especially, then he was arrested.

* * *

Later in Luna and Jolt's bedroom, they were talking. It was storming very hard outside.

"Wow, that lighting's intense! It looks like it's really storming tonight... Hold on!" Jolt said.

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"You know the night before we met, Luna?" Jolt asked. "It was storming that night. I found you zonked out on the beach the day after that stormy night, Luna. Well? Do you remember anything about being zonked out on the beach? Can you remember anything at all?"

Luna sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything" Luna answered.

Jolt looked sad at her answer.

"However" Luna said, surprising Jolt. "I keep having this feeling that there's someone out there worrying about me. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I just do."

Jolt smiled at that as Luna looked out the window in worry.

 _Grovyle, I hope that you're alright. Just do what you have to do. Don't let the sacrifice that I made to protect you be in vain._

"I guess that it won't be that easy." Jolt said. "But that's alright. Just try remembering a little at a time and maybe you'll remember who it is that's worried about you."

Luna nodded.

"We have to get up early again tomorrow" Jolt said. "Let's get some sleep."

Luna nodded and they both laid down to go to sleep. As it continued to storm outside, Jolt decided to strike a conversation with Luna.

"Listen, Luna. Are you still awake, Luna?" Jolt asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake" Luna said.

"I've been thinking it over since it happened." Jolt said. "That strange dream you had, Luna... Maybe it has to do with you personally, Luna. That's just the feeling I get. And I've never heard of a human suddenly turning into a pokemon either. That's why I think those two events are connected. I can't help but feeling that way."

Luna stayed quiet, listening to what Jolt had to say.

"I have no way of knowing what you were like as a human, Luna... But I think that you must have been a good person" Jolt said. " After all, Luna, it was your dream that helped us catch that bad Pokemon."

 _I still wonder why Arceus chose to make me part human. I was born as a Pokemon, so why did I need to have my father's human heritage? After this incident has passed, I'll ask him._

"Time is getting messed up, bit by bit, all over the world" Jolt said. "No one seems to know why. But everyone believes that the Time Gears are somehow involved."

 _If only they knew what was really going on. I doubt anyone really knows the true purpose of the Time Gears._

"They say Time Gears are hidden in secret places around the world" Jolt explained. "Like in a forest... Or at a lake in an underground cavern... I've even heard that there is a hidden altar inside a volcano. At the center of such places... is what's known as a Time Gear. Time Gears serve a very important function. Each one protects time and keeps time flowing properly in its region."

Jolt sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"But... What happens if a region loses its Time Gear? I really don't know the answer to that question" Jolt said. "But my guess is that if a Time Gear is removed from a region... The flow of time in that region will probably stop too. That's why everyone makes sure never to disturb the Time Gears. Everyone has long been certain that some kind of disaster would strike. So everyone stays away from the Time Gears and doesn't tamper with them. Even the most hardened criminal Pokemon know to avoid messing with them."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Treeshroud Forest, a lone Pokemon approached the forest's Time Gear.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be...? Yes, it is!" A familiar voice said.

The lighting flashed, revealing the pokemon to be a Grovyle, but not just any Grovyle; It was Luna's partner and her best friend that she sacrificed herself to protect from Darkrai's attack.

"I've finally found it! A Time Gear! But... this is only the first of many." Grovyle said.

Then Grovyle looked up towards the sky in worry.

" I hope that you're alright, Luna" Jolt said. "I feel guilty that you had to shield me from Darkrai's attack, but I know that you did that because you wanted to. You wanted to protect me from his attack and make sure I survived, even at the risk of your own life. I guess that like Celebi, you also promised Glacia that you would look out for me and make sure that nothing bad happened to me. But still, I can't help but worry about you. I just can't lose you like I lost Glacia, the only one that I've ever loved. However, I lost her to the Planet's Paralysis and I can't make that same mistake here."

Grovyle looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I know because of Celebi that Glacia is still alive, but I don't know where she is" Grovyle said. "If only you told me what you were planning, then I may have been able to help you. I can't change what happened now, so the best I can do is to do what you wanted me to, for your sake."


	4. Chapter 4 The Gatekeepers

**Chapter 4**

 **The Gatekeepers**

 **General P.O.V.**

After their morning briefing, Luna and Jolt were waiting for Chatot to tell them about their job for today, but Loudred's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, you two! We need your help with something today!" Loudred shouted.

Then Loudred brought them over to Diglett.

"Diglett, I brought them!" Loudred said.

"Thank you, Loudred." Diglett said.

Then Loudred stood beside Diglett.

"You two are doing sentry duty today!" Lourdred said.

"Sorry" Diglett apologized. "I'm usually the one to do sentry duty. But today my dad gave me his duty of updating the boards. That's why I can't man my post. It would be great if someone could take over my duty for today. And that's why you're here. Please do a good job for me. Bye!"

Then Diglett burrowed away.

"... And that's That!" Lourdred said.

Jolt was a little confused.

"Huh?! I didn't follow that at all! Why are we involved in this?" Jolt asked.

Loudred wasn't too pleased with Jolt.

"Shut you TAP! No MORE BELLYACHING! GO DO YOUR DUTY!" Loudred shouted.

"Ow... My head is pounding..." Jolt complained.

It didn't affect Luna because she covered her ears just in time.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Jolt asked, after his ears recovered.

"Climb down this hole and stand guard." Loudred answered. "You're on sentry duty!"

Jolt was confused.

"Sentry duty?" Jolt asked.

Loudred nodded.

"You heard right." Loudred said. "Sentry duty. We can't have suspicious characters coming into the guild. So we station a sentry below the guild entrance to evaluate pokemon visitors. When you first came, you had your footprint evaluated, right?"

"My footprint? What do you...?" Jolt said. "Oh, now I remember! There was that weird hole in front of the gate... I stood on the grating, then someone shouted up at me. It was startling! OK, you want us to climb down this hole. And then?"

"The tunnel down there leads to the sentry post" Loudred explained. "Diglett burrows through it and pops out underneath the sentry post. From the sentry post, Diglett inspects the footprints of visitors, identifies them, then informs me. Then I decide if the Pokemon is suspicious or not and open the gate if he passes muster. So we serve as the guild's gatekeepers. That's the gist of it. Look, all you two have to do is inspect the footprints of visitors then tell me what Pokemon they are. All right? Understood?"

They nodded at Loudred's question and went down the hole. Jolt was surprised at how accurate Luna was in identifying Pokemon. It was almost scary how right she was, but he figured that she was around Pokemon a lot before she lost her memory. After they finished, Chatot came and told them they didn't miss a single Pokemon. Their reward was 500 poke, a joy seed, a ginseng and a life seed. After dinner, they went to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Official Exploration

_Text=Luna's thoughts_

 ** _Text=Visions_**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The First Official Exploration**

 **General P.O.V.**

During the morning briefing, Chatot seemed to be more on edge than usual.

"Er, ahem. Everyone, listen up. I have an important announcement to make" Chatot said.

Everyone quickly quieted down and turned to look at Chatot.

"Far to the northeast, then farther into its outermost reaches...There lies a place named Treeshroud Forest" Chaot explained. "In Treeshroud Forest...Time has apparently stopped."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the news.

"Huh?!" Diglett shouted.

"Eek! What did you say?!" Sunflora shouted.

"You're saying time stopped?!" Corphish shouted. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Chatot nodded.

"Yes, that's correct" Chatot answered. "Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest. The wind has stopped...The clouds are motionless...Dewdrops on leaves won't fall...They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped."

"T-Time has stopped?!" Dugtrio shouted.

"But…" Sunflora trailed off. "How could something this awful happen? It's unthinkable!"

Chatot sighed.

"Yes, the unthinkable has happened" Chatot answered. "Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, it's because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was...Stolen!"

"Huh?!" Bidoof shouted.

"The Time Gear was s-stolen?!" Dugtrio said, worriedly.

"That's what made them stop!" Corphish shouted. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"I'd heard it was possible!" Chimecho said, worriedly. "But now it's really happened."

"I don't get it, though!" Loudred shouted. "Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear?!"

Luna sighed while the rest of the apprentices freaked out.

 _Well at least I know that Grovyle's doing just fine. Though, he could've kept a lower profile. Though, I suppose that the news would've eventually spread. It's a good thing that he went to one without a guardian first or everyone would know who's after the time gears._

"Quiet everyone!" Chatot shouted.

Everyone quickly quieted down and looked back at Chatot.

"Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation" Chatot explained. "It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear. But if one Time Gear can be taken, the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we notice any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind . Let us know if you notice anything. That is all."

Chatot sighed and shook his head to rid himself of the bad news he just delivered.

"All right, everyone! Here's to another busy day of work" Chatot said.

"Hooray!" Everyone shouted.

Then everyone except Chatot, Jolt and Luna left to go to work. Then Chatot looked over at them.

"Hey, you there" Chatot said, calling them over. "You two, come here."

Jolt and Luna quietly walked over to Chatot.

"You've become quite good at your work" Chatot complimented. "I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee. That was very admirable! So! You all will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team."

"R-really?! Hooray!" Jolt shouted, excitedly.

"Let me see your Wonder Map" Chatot requested.

Jolt nodded and took the map out of the Treasure Bag and gave it to Chatot.

"Treasure Town is here" Chatot said, pointing to a spot on the map.

Jolt and Luna nodded.

"And...over here is where we would like you to investigate" Chatot said, pointing to a waterfall on the map.

Jolt and Luna looked closely at the spot.

"See? There is a waterfall flowing here" Chatot explained. "By all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall. But we've received intelligence that the waterfall may conceal a secret. And that's where you come in. We want you lot to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there."

Jolt then put the Wonder Map back into the Treasure Bag and looked at Chatot like Luna.

"That's all. Do you understand what this mission entails?" Chatot asked.

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"Good" Chatot said. "I'll leave you all to thoroughly investigate the waterfall!"

Then Jolt started shivering, catching Luna and Chatot's attention.

"Huh? What's wrong? You're shivering" Chatot asked. "A-are you alright?"

Jolt nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm okay" Jolt said, choked up. "It's just the anticipation that's making me nervous. This will be the first time we get to do a real job as an exploration team. I'm feeling a little worked up."

Chatot nodded. He could understand that.

Jolt then turned to Luna, tears gone now with a fire starting to shine in his eyes. A fire that Luna noticed.

"Oh, I feel like I'm going to burst from excitement! Let's do our best, Luna!" Jolt cheered.

Luna nodded and they walked to the first level of the guild.

"Oh! Luna! And Jolt too!" Chimecho called from a desk near the window near the outlaw notice board.

Jolt and Luna looked over at hearing her voice.

"Huh? What's Chimeco doing there?" Jolt asked.

Luna shrugged.

"I dunno, Jolt, but we should go see what Chimeco wants" Luna answered.

Jolt nodded and they walked over to the desk Chimeco was behind.

"Hello? What's going on here?" Jolt asked Chimeco.

Chimeco smiled at seeing them.

"I just started an Assembly here" Chimeco explained. "Today, in fact."

Jolt was confused.

"Assembly?" Jolt asked.

Chimeco nodded.

"Yes! For assembling your team!" Chimeco answered. "Have you ever considered adding members, Jolt?"

Jolt nodded.

"Other members? Well, sure!" Jolt answered. "It'd be cool to add other members! If there were more than just the two of us...It sure would help when we explore dungeons!"

Chimeco nodded.

"Well then! You need to start recruiting new members!" Chimeco said.

Jolt looked a little surprised but Luna wasn't too surprised.

"Oh? How do we start?" Jolt asked.

Chimeco smiled.

"It's quite simple, actually" Chimeco answered. "I'll just ring the Friendship Bell for you, Team Starlight! Here goes! Hey-yah!"

Chimeco rang the bell on her head with a smile on her face.

"Now Team Starlight has the power to recruit new members!" Chimeco said, happily.

Jolt's eyes started sparkling with excitement.

"R-really?" Jolt asked.

Chimeco nodded.

"Yes!" Chimeco answered. "From now on while battling Pokémon in dungeons...You may earn respect from some of them...and those Pokémon will then ask to join Team Starlight. Once you have recruited a Pokémon, you can bring it along with you on dungeon explorations. To bring a Pokémon along, visit my Assembly, and then choose which members should join your team for the exploration. Always see me when you want to assemble a team that includes recruits!"

Luna nodded while Jolt got more excited at the explanation.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, Chimeco!" Jolt said.

Chimeco nodded.

"Happy to help" Chimeco said. "Once you've recruited Pokémon, just come see me when you want to include them in your explorations."

Luna and Jolt nodded before they exited the guild. When they went down the stairs, they noticed a small sign near some stairs leading underground that weren't there yesterday.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jolt asked.

Luna shrugged.

"No idea" Luna said. "Let's go check it out."

They walked over and Jolt looked at the sign near the stairs.

"Spinda's Cafe! A shop of Hopes and Dreams, Opening soon! Win big!" Jolt read.

Jolt then looked back up at Luna.

"It looks like a new shop will be opening soon" Jolt said. "But hopes and dreams? I wonder what kind of shop this will be...Let's come back after it's open and find out."

Luna nodded and followed Jolt as they went towards Treasure Town. In the town square, they ran across three Pokémon. One was a female Pikachu with a purple bow tied to her ear. Another was a female Staravia wearing a silver scarf with a feather symbol on it, and the last one was a female Togekiss wearing a broach around her neck. Jolt seemed to recognize them.

"Electra! Starla! Aria!" Jolt called.

The female Pikachu looked up and smiled at who she saw and ran over with the other two close behind her as she jumped on Jolt, sending him to the ground. A scene that the other two Pokémon found amusing along with Luna when she saw the blush on Jolt's face.

"Jolt, it's great to see you!" The Pikachu said. "I heard from Sunflora that you joined the guild."

Jolt was confused before he remembered that she told him that she had a friend named Sunflora in the guild.

"Nice to see you too, Electra" Jolt greeted. "I guess that news travels fast around here."

Electra nodded, releasing Jolt and noticing Luna. At first, she thought it was a mutual friend of theirs until she noticed that she wasn't wearing her signature scarf and had a choker instead. She quickly turned to Jolt.

"Is this the partner I heard about from Sunflora?" Electra asked.

Jolt nodded and motioned Luna over.

"Electra, this is Luna" Jolt introduced. "Luna, this my friend Electra. She's my childhood friend and my best friend. Electra is the leader of her own exploration team, Team Shockstorm. The Staravia is Starla and the Togekiss is Aria."

Starla and Aria nodded at them in greeting. Luna nodded her head in response and looked over at Electra.

"It's an honor to meet you" Luna greeted. "Jolt has spoken very highly of you."

Electra smiled at her formal greeting. It reminded her of their friend. She missed her dearly, but knew that she had her reasons for not visiting for over a year.

"It's nice to meet you too, Luna" Electra said. "Try to keep Jolt out of trouble. He gets into enough of it as it is."

Luna nodded, seeing the teasing glint in her eyes.

"I'll try but I make no promises" Luna said.

Electra nodded and looked over at Jolt.

"I assume you'll be heading out soon" Electra said.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, Chatot wanted us to explore this waterfall" Jolt said.

Electra nodded.

"I had an assignment like that a few times while I was apprenticing at the guild" Electra said. "They can be hard, but they're well worth it."

Electra then nodded at her teammates before turning back to Jolt.

"I'll be heading out" Electra said. "Take care on your job. You should come visit me sometime."

Jolt nodded and watched as they walked away. Luna then turned to Jolt with a small smile.

"I guess that was one of your explorer friends that you told me about" Luna said.

Jolt nodded.

"My two childhood friends I have had similar interests but their goals slightly differed" Jolt explained. "Electra wanted to explore uncharted places and help Pokémon in need while Sora, my other childhood friend, wanted to discover untold treasure and untold myths and legends. So Electra became an explorer while Sora became a Treasure Hunter. Though, from what I've heard, Sora also works at the guild as a Historian, but I guess he's out on his treasure hunts because I haven't seen him yet."

Luna nodded as they reached Kecleon's shop and bought what they needed before walking back to the crossroads to head out to the waterfall. Once they reached the waterfall, they were amazed at what they saw.

"So this is the waterfall that supposedly has a secret…" Jolt said, walking towards the waterfall.

However, the pressure from the water pushed him back. Luna quickly came over and looked Jolt over.

"You alright, Jolt?" Luna asked, concerned.

Jolt nodded as he started to get up.

"Yow!" Jolt said, getting up. "That water's coming down hard!"

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Try getting close to the waterfall, Luna" Jolt suggested.

Luna nodded and began to walk towards the waterfall. Almost immediately she could feel the massive amount of water pressure.

 _Jolt's right...the amount of pressure here is incredible. I can barely stay standing near this deluge!_

Luna tried walking closer but was thrown back like Jolt. Luna slowly got up and looked over at Jolt.

"See? It's intense" Jolt said. "If you were to fall under this waterfall, you'd probably be battered."

Jolt then looked back at the waterfall in front of them.

"I didn't think it would be pouring down this powerfully!" Jolt said. "Where should we even start looking?"

Suddenly, Luna started feeling dizzy.

 _Ahhh...It's coming again. Another vision like before…_

 _ **A shadow of a Pokémon appeared on the cliff before it jumped into the waterfall. The Pokémon landed on a cave on the other side before walking towards another opening that seemed to lead deeper inside.**_

Suddenly, the vision ended and Luna was back with Jolt at the cliff. Luna gained a thoughtful look once she regained her bearings.

 _What did I just see? That lone Pokémon seemed familiar but I can't place where, but I definitely saw a cave on the other side. The question is if the cave is still there. I guess there's really only one way to find out._

"Huh? What's the matter, Luna?" Jolt asked, concerned.

Luna looked over at Jolt.

"I'm fine" Luna answered. "I just had another vision, that's all."

"What?! You had another vision?" Jolt asked, confused.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah" Luna answered. "I saw the shadow of a Pokémon jump through the waterfall and land in a cave on the opposite side before heading further inside."

"You say you saw a lone Pokémon leap into the waterfall?" Jolt asked for clarification. "And not only that...There's a hidden cave behind the waterfall?!"

Luna nodded. Jolt turned back to look at the waterfall, worriedly.

"But it looks like that water is coming down really heavily" Jolt said. "Imagine if there was actually a solid cliff behind that waterfall!"

Jolt winced at the thought.

"Ouch!" Jolt said, turning back to Luna. "If we tried to jump through...We'd be pounded badly."

Jolt sighed.

"So what do you think, Luna?" Jolt asked. "Is there really something behind this waterfall? Are you really convinced that there is a cave there?"

Luna nodded.

"We won't know unless we try" Luna answered.

Jolt sighed and nodded.

"Well...OK" Jolt said. "I'm putting my faith in you, Luna!"

Luna looked surprised as she noticed a fire start to burn in Jolt's eyes.

"Yes! I totally believe in you, Luna!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they both back up a few feet from the falls. Jolt shivered slightly.

"Yikes!" Jolt said.

Jolt then shook his fear off.

"Ok, I gotta be brave now!" Jolt said. "If I get scared and fail to leap through at full speed...I'll be smooshed no matter what I do! If I'm doing it, I have to do it without hesitating. Be brave...Be the bravest ever!"

Luna could tell he was trying to encourage himself, so she didn't say anything about it. Jolt eventually looked over at Luna.

"Ready! Let's go, Luna!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they both faced the waterfall.

"Three...Two...One…" Jolt counted. "Now!"

They both ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped to the other side. They landed on the rocks on the other side of the cliff that was behind the waterfall.

"Yowowow…" Jolt complained, slowly getting up along with Luna.

Jolt then took a look around. There were one pool of water on either side of the path they landed on that led to the entrance of a cave.

"W-what is this?" Jolt asked, still looking around.

Then Jolt looked at Luna with his eyes sparkling.

"Yes! It is a cave!" Jolt said, excitedly. "You were right after all, Luna! Let's go explore this cave, Luna! Let's see what secrets it holds."

Luna nodded and they headed inside the cave. The dungeon mostly contained water Pokémon like Surskit and Poliwag. They eventually reached the end of the dungeon where they found a huge red gem in the center of a clearing along with some small gems all around the clearing.

"Wow! Look at that, Luna!" Jolt said, seeing all the gems. "Look at all the gems sparkling!"

That's when Jolt noticed the big gem in the far end of the clearing, near the wall.

"Whoa, look over there!" Jolt said, excitedly. "It's a gigantic gem!"

Jolt and Luna quickly ran over to it.

"Wow! I've never seen a gem this huge!" Jolt said. "This is an incredible treasure!"

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Everyone will be amazed if we take this back" Jolt said.

Jolt tried to pull the gem out, but he wasn't having much luck. While Jolt was trying to pull the gem out, Luna took some of the smaller gems and put them in Jolt's treasure bag while he was preoccupied. She figured she could make some of these gems into pendants as presents later on. Jolt eventually gave up and turned back to Luna.

"Nope, it's not budging...It's really stuck tight" Jolt said. "Can you give it a try, Luna?"

Luna nodded.

"I see what I can do, Jolt" Luna answered.

She got in front of the gem as Jolt moved to the side. Just like with Jolt, she wasn't having much luck getting the gem out.

This thing is really stuck. I doubt it's going to budge, no matter what we do.

Luna looked over at Jolt and shook her head.

"So you couldn't remove it either, Luna" Jolt said. "But we can't just give up. If we try hard enough, we'll probably get some kind of result! I'm going to give it another go, Luna!"

Luna nodded and move to the side as Jolt tried to pull the gem out, once again.

 _I doubt it will really budge, but I won't spoil it for Jolt. Best to let him figure that out on his own._

Suddenly, Luna started to feel dizzy again.

 _Another one? Why do I always get these when I don't want them?_

 _ **Luna saw the same shadow as before enter the clearing try to pull out before deciding to push it. The action triggered a trap that created a flood that carried the Pokémon away.** _

The scene faded away and Luna was back with Jolt at the clearing.

Jolt once again let it go in frustration.

"It's no good. I can't pull it out…" Jolt said.

Jolt then seemed to get an idea which worried Luna, considering what she just saw. He pushed the gem in, which made a clicking noise and sent warning bells in Luna's mind. Almost immediately a rumbling sound was heard and Luna looked to the side in alarm.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jolt asked.

Then Luna turned to the side and saw exactly what worried Luna. A huge wave of water was heading towards them.

"Waah! It's a flood!" Jolt cried.

Luna and Jolt ran but the water caught them and carried them away. They eventually surfaced from an opening and landed in a pool of warm water. Jolt and Luna came to quickly and looked around, seeing they were surrounded by five Pokémon. One they recognized as Vigoroth from the town square, but the others they didn't know. One of them was a Teddiursa, another was a Mankey. Then there was a Primeape and the last one was an Ursaring.

"Huh? What…? Where are we?" Jolt asked.

They Teddiursa quickly came over to the two of them.

"Hi, hi! Are you two OK?" Teddiursa asked. "You plopped down from nowhere! Oh, you startled everyone!"

Jolt and Luna nodded.

"Where are we?" Jolt asked.

"This is the Hot Spring" Teddiursa answered.

Jolt was surprised.

"H-Hot Spring?!" Jolt asked, just to be sure.

Suddenly a Torkoal made himself known near the rocks he was sitting on in the Hot Spring.

"Indeed! This is the Hot Spring" Torkoal answered. "The Hot Spring works wonders on tired muscles and creaky joints. Many Pokémon visit here. Tell me, youngster, have you a map?"

Jolt nodded and took out the Wonder Map and laid it out on the rocks.

"There. We are here. This is the Hot Spring's location" Torkoal said, pointing the Hot Springs out on the map.

Jolt nodded.

"Oh, I see…" pointing to where the waterfall was on the map. "The waterfall is here, so…"

Jolt was shock and turned to Luna.

"Hey! Check this out, Luna!" Jolt said. "The water carried us all the way over here."

Luna nodded, slightly impressed.

"My goodness! It was the water that carried you all this way? What a long journey that must have been!" Torkoal said. "Let the Hot Spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home."

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"Good idea. We'll do that." Jolt said. "Thanks, everyone!"

* * *

They spend about an hour at the Hot Spring before they headed home. Once they got back to the guild, they immediately reported to Chatot. They told him everything that happened during the trip. After he finished digesting the information he looked up at them.

"Let me see if I've got this all straight" Chatot said. "Behind the waterfall is a cave...In the deepest part of the cave, there is a gigantic gem...When you pushed the gem, it triggered a trap of some kind…And, surprisingly, you were flushed off to the distant Hot Spring? Is that the gist of your report?"

Jolt nodded.

"Yes. It's really disappointing that we couldn't bring the gem back…" Jolt said, sadly.

Chatot shook his head.

"No, no, no!" Chatot disagreed cheerfully. "Emphatically, no! This is a major discovery!"

"R-really?!" Jolt asked.

Chatot nodded.

"Undoubtedly!" Chatot said. "After all, the presence of the cave behind the waterfall...No one knew about that before now!"

"Oh, I see! We made a discovery!" Jolt said, excitedly.

Luna, however, thought otherwise.

 _The shadow I saw in both of those visions...I didn't think much on the familiarity, but now I know why it looked so familiar. That shadow was Wigglytuff, there's no doubt about it. As much as I would like Jolt to be excited about this, I don't want him to find out later that someone else already discovered it before us._

"Your waterfall discovery is just amazing!" Chatot complimented. "The Guildmaster must be told!"

Luna coughed politely to get their attention.

"Huh? What's wrong, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed.

"I think that Wigglytuff may have been there before" Luna confessed.

Jolt and Chatot were shocked.

"Are you serious?" Jolt asked.

Chatot shook his head.

"No, no, no!" Chatot disagreed. "Emphatically, no! That's inconceivable! If that were so, the Guildmaster wouldn't have ordered you to investigate the place, right?"

Luna shook her head.

"I know, but there is a chance that he could've forgotten that he went there" Luna said. "With all the traveling he's probably done, it wouldn't be too much of a surprise. Could you check for me, Chatot, please?"

Chatot sighed, but nodded at her reasoning.

"Since you insist, I will confirm it with the Guildmaster" Chatot said.

Chatot went inside muttering about how the guild got another strange crew. He came back about half an hour later.

"So, how did it go?" Jolt asked.

Chatot sighed.

"When I asked the Guildmaster, he mulled it over a bit" Chatot answered. "And then he said…'Oh, memories! Sweet memories! YOOM...TAH!"

Chatot jumped for emphasis, surprising Jolt.

"Then he danced around a bit" Chatot continued. "And then he said….'Yes, yes! When I think hard, maybe I did go there once!' And that's just what the Guildmaster said."

Luna and Jolt sweat dropped. Jolt for the situation and Luna for the typical Wigglytuff behavior.

"To sum it up, it's just as Luna suspected" Chatot said. "He has indeed already been to Waterfall Cave."

Jolt sighed in disappointment.

"Oh...Ok. That's kind of disappointing" Jolt said. "We really thought we'd discovered a new place. I wish Wigglytuff had told us right from the start."

Chatot sighed and shook his head.

"The Guildmaster can be rather, uh, erratic at times" Chatot said. "Even I can't quite fathom what goes on in his head. Well, that's too bad for you. Nevertheless, I shall expect your best effort tomorrow!"

After that, it wasn't too much longer before dinner was ready. After they were finished, Jolt and Luna headed to their room. Once inside Luna grabbed the Treasure Bag that Jolt put near the bed and took the crystals she took from the cave. She used her claws to cut into the crystals to get the shape she wanted. Jolt was too focused on looking at his Relic Fragment to notice. Luna had finished them and put them near her bed and put the Treasure Bag back just as Jolt turned around to face Luna.

"We went through a lot today" Jolt said. "But you know what? It was incredibly fun for me!"

Luna rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?" Luna asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Sure, there was that huge let down" Jolt said. "But it was our first exploration! I thought I was going to explode from excitement and anticipation the whole time. It made me realize I made the right decision in joining an exploration team."

Jolt took a hold of the Relic Fragment around his neck.

"One day I'm sure I'll solve the secret of my Relic Fragment" Jolt said. "That's the dream I have. If it ever came true, I'd surely faint from sheer happiness!"

Luna nodded and smiled at the light that was in Jolt's eyes.

"But seriously, thanks" Jolt said, confusing Luna. "I can explore because of you, Luna."

Luna was curious how it was her that helped him do so.

"Yes... I'm the biggest chicken around, and even I managed to work up the courage!" Jolt said. "And it was all because you were with me, Luna. Seriously, Luna, thanks!"

Luna smiled and shook her head.

"I had nothing to do with it" Luna said. "You've always had that courage inside you. All you needed was a little push to bring it to the surface."

Jolt nodded. Her words sounded similar to something that his friend had told him about a year ago.

"Oh yeah!" Jolt said, suddenly realizing something. "You know, I was thinking... I noticed something about your dizzy spells, Luna. You always seem to be touching something when they happen."

Luna's eyebrows widened slightly in surprise.

 _It looks like he finally figured it out, but not completely. He doesn't know everything about how it works._

"There's one more thing" Jolt said. "When we rescued Azurill, you had a vision of the future... But this time, you saw Wigglytuff go into the cave, right? So that means... This time you saw an event that occurred in the past."

Luna nodded.

"In other words, Luna" Jolt said. " If you touch something, you see its past or future. You must have that kind of special ability. This could be something totally incredible. You could use it in lots of ways. Not just for exploring, either! This ability could be useful for many things! It's fantastic, Luna!"

 _It's not as great as it seems. Sure, it's useful, but I don't always see what I want to, and sometimes, I see things I wish I hadn't seen._

Just then, Chatot walked into their room. He knocked on the door, getting their attention.

"Hey, you two" Chatot greeted. "The Guildmaster wants to see you right away."

Luna and Jolt nodded, following Chatot.

* * *

He brought them into the Guildmaster's chamber, where they had Wigglytuff's back to them.

"Guildmaster, I've brought Team Starlight" Chatot announced.

Wigglytuff was silent.

"Guildmaster?" Chatot asked confused. "Guildmaster?"

Suddenly Wigglytuff turned around, shocking everyone but Luna.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff greeted. "Your team went through a lot today! Yes, a lot-lot! But don't worry! I'm keeping watch on your activities! I should tell you why I called you here."

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"We're planning to mount a full expedition soon!" Wigglytuff said.

Jolt was confused while Luna knew what he was talking about.

"An expedition?" Jolt asked.

Chatot nodded.

"Yes! The guild will go explore someplace far away!" Chatot explained. "It's much harder than exploring our nearby area. That's why we need to prepare for the big trip properly. We carefully choose which guild members go on the expedition."

Luna noticed Jolt's eyes started sparkling.

"Really?!" Jolt asked, excitedly.

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Usually, we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members" Wigglytuff explained. "But you two are working so very hard! That's why we're making a special exception this time! We decided to include you in the list of candidates for the expedition!"

Jolt look surprised.

"R-really?!" Jolt asked.

Chatot looked over at Jolt.

"Now, now! You haven't been chosen as expedition members yet!" Chatot reminded. "There is still time before we set out on the expedition. If you fail to do good work before then, you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition."

Jolt and Luna nodded.

"I'm sure you two can do it!" Wigglytuff said. "Try hard!"

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"Yes!" Jolt answered.

Jolt then quickly looked over at Luna where a spark of fire was beginning to light up.

"An expedition! Isn't it fantastic, Luna?" Jolt asked, excitedly. "My heart is pounding all of a sudden! Let's try our best and make sure we get picked for the expedition!"

Luna nodded and they were dismissed. They quickly went back to their room and went to sleep to get ready for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6 Team Skull

_Text=Luna's thoughts_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Team Skull**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna and Jolt were gathered in front of Wigglytuff's chamber with the rest of the apprentices for the morning briefing. Chatot and Wigglytuff were in front of them while Chatot was explaining the details of the expedition.

"Ahem! As I was explaining...there is a lake far to the east" Chatot explained. "There are many aspects of that lake that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries. And so, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while."

 _It sounds to me like they're talking about Fogbound Lake where Uxie lives. If that's the case then I'm going to have to make sure that he doesn't reveal anything about me to Jolt or he'll blow my cover._

All the apprentices seemed to be very happy about this as a male Dratini walked down the ladder. He immediately recognized Jolt and thought that the female Glaceon next to him seemed familiar but decided to worry about it later. For now, he sat back and watched.

"An expedition, you say?" Bidoof asked. "Yes, please! Yes, sirree!"

"It's been a long time since we went on an expedition!" Sunflora said.

"But...That means that you're going to be picking members for the expedition from ALL of us again, right?" Loudred asked.

Chatot nodded.

"Precisely" Chatot answered. "We will depart in several days. Over these next few days, we will choose the most worthy apprentices. The chosen members will form the expedition party. Everyone, work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition!"

All the members were very excited about it.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Sunflora said, excitedly.

"Yup Yup!" Bidoof said. "I've yet to go on an expedition. I would surely love to go on this time!"

"Let's work at it and get picked as members!" Loudred said.

Chatot flapped his wings, getting everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone" Chatot said. "It's back to work as usual."

Everyone nodded.

"It looks like I picked a good time to come back" the male Dratini said.

Everyone looked over at the male Dratini. All the apprentices, Wigglytuff, Chatot and Jolt recognized him. Luna did as well, but pretended that she didn't know who he was. Sunflora noticed and moved closer to them.

"His name is Sora" Sunflora explained. "He's a Treasure Hunter who works at the guild as a historian. The Guildmaster and Chatot let him live here in exchange for his knowledge and ask him for his assistance when he's not on one of his Treasure Hunting trips."

Jolt nodded and looked over at Sunflora.

"I know" Jolt said. "Sora and Electra are my childhood friends, actually. I knew he worked here, but I haven't seen him in a while. Electra said he was on one of his trips, but I didn't him to be back so soon."

Sunflora looked over at Jolt surprised.

"You know Electra?" Sunflora asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, she's my best friend" Jolt said. "Come to think of it, she did say you two were friends when she was an apprentice here."

Sunflora nodded.

"Yeah" Sunflora answered. "She was an apprentice here shortly after I became an apprentice. At the time she joined, we only had Loudred, Corphish, Diglett, Dugtrio and myself as apprentices at the time. The others came later. By the time Bidoof became an apprentice, Electra had already graduated. She was rather close to me, Loudred and Corphish."

Jolt nodded and looked over at Chatot and Wigglytuff, who seemed happy to see that he was back.

"Sora, when did you get back?" Wigglytuff asked, cheerfully.

Sora smiled over at Wigglytuff.

"Not too long ago, actually" Sora answered. "I see that the guild has new apprentices."

Chatot nodded.

"Yes, we have Team Starlight, consisting of Jolt the Pikachu and Luna the Glaceon" Chatot introduced. "Team Starlight, this is Sora the Dratini. He's a Treasure Hunter and a historian for the guild. If you have any questions surrounding any myths and legends around here, I'm sure he'd be willing to help you out."

Sora nodded in greeting, looking closely at Luna. He noticed how she looked similar to their friend, Glacia, but figured it was just a coincidence.

"Now everyone, it's time to get to work!" Chatot said.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered.

All the apprentices and Wigglytuff left to go do their respective jobs. Sora nodded at Jolt and Luna before he went towards his study near the dining hall. After Sora left, Chatot turned his attention to Luna and Jolt.

"Ah, you two" Chatot said. "Today, I want you two to check the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board and handle the listed jobs. That will do for now."

Jolt and Luna nodded and headed up the ladder to the upper level. After they reached the upper level, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"So today they want us to work on the jobs listed on the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw notice Board? Let's try to do as many jobs as we can" Jolt said. "Then they'll have to pick us for the expedition party!"

Luna smiled and shook her head at Jolt.

"If nothing else, they'll choose you just on your enthusiasm" Luna said, fondly.

Jolt shook his head lightly at her teasing.

"Let's go check now, Luna!" Jolt said, impatiently.

Luna sighed and nodded but stopped when she noticed two certain Pokémon at the Job Bulletin Board. This made Jolt stop and he saw the Pokémon but didn't seem to recognize them. It was Zubat and Koffing from the beach who try to take Jolt's Relic Fragment.

"Look! Those Pokémon…" Jolt started, getting their attention.

Zubat and Koffing immediately recognized Jolt.

"Hey!" Zubat shouted.

"You two?!" Koffing shouted.

"Huh? That duo...Wait, haven't we seen them before?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed, taking an angered expression towards the duo.

"They were the ones who tried to take your Relic Fragment on the beach when we met" Luna answered, her tone taking on a darker edge to it, scaring Jolt slightly but glad that anger wasn't directed at him.

Jolt thought about it before he remembered them.

"Now I remember" Jolt said, angered. "What are they doing here?!"

Luna's ice cold glare scared them slightly as they remembered her threat from last time.

"My thoughts exactly" Luna said angrily. "What are you two idiots doing here?! I thought we got you out of our lives back at Beach Cave!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! I'll have you know that we're an exploration team too" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh-heh. What's so funny about an exploration team checking out the Job Bulletin Board?" Zubat asked.

Luna gained a look of annoyance while Jolt looked shocked.

"What?!" Jolt shouted, incredulous. "You're an exploration team?!"

"That's right" Koffing said. Though the way we operate isn't always...by the book. But what a surprise! Why would you be here?"

"We wanted to become exploration team members" Jolt explained. "That's why we're training at this guild."

Zubat and Koffing looked shocked while Luna held a proud smile.

"Whaaaat?!" Koffing shouted, shocked.

"You want to become a real-deal exploration team member?!" Zubat asked, equally shocked.

They looked at each other and quickly grabbed Jolt, seemingly unaware of the glare Luna sent them.

"You! Come with us for a second" Koffing said.

"Wh-what is it?" Jolt asked, as they pushed him towards the window next to the Job Bulletin Board.

"Now don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way" Koffing said. "You should just forget about being on an exploration team!"

"What?! Why?!" Jolt asked, shocked.

"Well, you timid" Zubat said bluntly. "You scare easy. A scaredy-cat like you can't cut it on an exploration team."

They may have been whispering so she wouldn't hear, but thanks to her training with Dialga and Giratina, she could hear every word.

"B-but!" Jolt said, walking back over to Luna. "It-it's true that I'm timid...But that's why I'm in training! So I can overcome my own shortcomings! Even know, I'm working hard to be picked for the guild's expedition!"

Luna looked worried when Jolt let that slip.

 _Jolt, you idiot! It's like you're inviting these crooks on this expedition with us! You need to learn to control your temper and make sure not to spill something when you're mad, it still seems._

"Oh? An expedition you say?" Koffing asked.

"Heh-heh. Well, effort only gets you so far" Zubat said. "You won't get picked for the expedition party if you don't have the talent, right? It all comes down to talent...pure talent!"

"B-big talk!" Jolt said, angered at the insinuation that he didn't have talent.

Luna sighed.

 _Yep. He still has problems with his temper, all right. That's something I'm going to have to work on._

"You sure talk a lot about talent, but what kind of skills do you have? You were so weak, we even beat you!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Well, we didn't have the chief with us" Koffing said.

 _My guess that would be their leader. No way these two have any leadership skills good enough to call the shots._

"Ch-chief?" Jolt asked.

"Heh-heh. That's right" Zubat said.

"Team Skull, our exploration team, has three members" Koffing said.

"Our chief is incredibly talented" Zubat said.

"To put it bluntly, he's brutally tough" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh. If the Chief were around, we'd snap you like a twig" Zubat said.

Suddenly, a foul stench reached Luna's nose. At the same time, Zubat and Koffing seemed to have smelled it too.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Speaking of the Chief, I can smell him coming now!" Koffing said.

"Smell?" Jolt asked.

"Here's the Chief!" Zubat said, seeing him coming down the ladder.

Luna and Jolt looked over at the ladder to see a Skunktank come down and stopped in front of Luna.

"Move! Out of the way!" Skunktank said, before releasing gas at Luna.

Luna could have easily fended it off but decided it would raise questions, so she made herself fall back like it took her by surprise.

"Oh, Luna!" Jolt said, worriedly.

Then the smell hit Jolt's nose.

"Ugh! What's this awful stench?" Jolt complained.

The gas cloud around Luna then moved to the other side of the room where Bidoof, Corphish, Chimeco and Sunflora were at.

"Eek! It reeks like rotten cheese!" Sunflora complained.

"That is foul, yes sirree!" Bidoof said, also bothered by the stench.

"Hey, hey! My eyes are burning!" Corphish complained.

They all turned their attention to where Luna, Jolt, and Team Skull were. Skunktank turned his attention to Jolt after he took care of Luna.

"Move it!" Skunktank ordered. "Or do you want to end up like that wimp over there?!"

Jolt reluctantly moved to the side so Skunktank could walk over to Zubat and Koffing.

"Chief!" Koffing cheered.

"You showed them, Chief!" Zubat cheered. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Skunktank said, gruffly. "So, you two, did you sniff out any jobs that'll bring in the cash?"

"The Job Bulletin Board only posted cheap tasks, but…" Koffing said.

"There's something else, Chief" Zubat said. "It's got the potential to go big…"

Zubat whispered in his ear and Luna got annoyed at what she heard. She wanted to freeze him, but she stayed lying down so that they thought that she was weak and to avoid suspicion.

"What? An expedition from this guild?" Skunktank asked. "That does sound rather tasty."

"Doesn't it?" Koffing asked.

"Let's get out of here. We need to do some plotting" Skunktank said. "Come on. We're going."

Zubat and Koffing nodded.

"Yeah!" Zubat and Koffing said.

Skunktank went up the ladder and Zubat and Koffing looked over at the other apprentices.

"What are you all staring at? This isn't a public performance!" Koffing shouted.

The other apprentices quickly turned around went back to what they were doing. Koffing up the ladder after their leader. Zubat looked over at Jolt.

"Heh-heh, see you around, wimps" Zubat said.

Then Zubat went up the ladder after his teammates. Once they were gone, Jolt quickly went over to Luna.

"Are you OK, Luna?!" Jolt asked, worriedly.

Luna slowly got up and shook herself before looking at Jolt.

"I'm alright, Jolt" Luna said, reassuringly. "I was just caught off guard."

Jolt sighed in relief.

"Great. At least you not injured" Jolt said, gaining a sad expression. "That sure was rough, though. I couldn't work up the courage to challenge him to his face! Even though he hurt you, Luna...I'm ashamed of myself...They're right...I am a wimp...A big chicken."

Luna shook her head and gave a soft smile.

"You're not a wimp, Jolt" Luna said, gently. "You're the bravest Pokémon I know."

Jolt looked at Luna tearfully.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Luna" Jolt said. "But...But I really am a wimp. But it's nothing new for me...I've decided that I can still do my best even if I'm not very brave. I'm not going to give up over something like this."

Luna looked worried and Jolt gave a reassuring look.

"I'm going to be cheerful and keep trying" Jolt said cheerfully. "Thank you, Luna! For now we'd better keep working like we've been doing. Today, we're supposed to handle the jobs on the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board. Let's keep at it, Luna!"

Luna nodded and took some jobs from the two boards for Mt. Bristle. They needed to find a Rawst Berry and a Red Gummi and rescue a Nidorino. After that, they went up the ladder and exited the guild.

* * *

They went down the steps to see a Wynaut and Wobbufet pacing near the sign. They perked up when they noticed them.

"Oh! A customer, is it not?" Wynaut asked.

They quickly walked over to Jolt and Luna.

"Good day, is it not?" Wynaut asked. "The new shop, Spinda's Café, is now open! This wonderful shop is overflowing with hopes and dreams, is it not?"

"Hopes and dreams?" Jolt asked.

"That's right!" Wobbuffet said.

Wynaut then moved over to the side.

"Hey! Why not come on in? Don't be shy!" Wynaut said.

Jolt looked a little uncomfortable and turned to Luna.

"I don't really know about this. Want to find out?" Jolt asked.

Luna shrugged.

"Might as well" Luna said.

Jolt nodded at the two.

"We have two guests!" Wynaut called.

Luna and Jolt went down the stairs and the two followed after them. They looked to see a big space with two tables on either side with the back where a Spinda's was and the center open. On either side in the back, there were two shops. One shop looked like a drink station while the other side was empty at the moment.

"Wow! This is a big space!" Jolt said, excitedly.

Spinda noticed them and walked over to them.

"Hello and welcome to Spinda's Cafe!" Spinda greeted. "I am Spinda. I am the owner of this café. This café is for explorers who enjoy finding new things every day and who are constantly challenging themselves."

"A café for explorers?" Jolt asked.

"That's right" Spinda said. "It's natural to want to refresh yourself with a hearty, delicious drink after exploring...So we are delighted to provide this service to explorers, and we trust it will bring them happiness. Today is our grand opening! Allow me to show you around the premises."

Spinda led them over to the drink stand.

"This is the Juice Bar" Spinda said. "You've undoubtedly collected Gummis and Apples during your explorations, am I right? Here those edibles can become delicious drink sensations. I, Spinda, will take your ingredient and use my incred skills to create a delectable drink for you."

"Really?" Jolt asked. "So if we brought you an Apple, you'd make some Apple Juice, is that what you're saying?"

Spinda nodded.

"That's right!" Spinda said, cheerfully. "That is exactly right. That's how it works. While you're enjoying a nutritious drink, you can sit back and share exploration stories."

Spinda then led them over to the other shop.

"Here's the next facility" Spinda said. "This is the centerpiece of our place, the Recycle Shop. I bet you have a bunch of items in storage that you picked up in your travels and have little use for, am I right? Sometimes, you have to throw out your extra items to make room. Sometimes you have to throw out your extra items to make room...Doesn't that seem wasteful? There could be explorers in dungeons out there who are desperately in need of the very things you have locked in storage."

Luna and Jolt sweat dropped at Spinda's dramatics.

"That's what we thought of too" Spinda said. "That's why we established this facility. You can bring you extra items here and trade them for items you want. How does that sound? One Pokémon's trash is another Pokémon's treasure, am I right?"

Luna smiled and nodded while Jolt was still trying to process everything.

"I thought it would be fun for explorers to gather and trade items with one another" Spinda said. "You'll never have to throw out another item. You'll never have to say, "What a waste!" That's my goal. So if you've got a collection of items you don't need, please make use of our Recycle Shop. You can even get a bonus Prize Ticket when recycling items. It's a lot of fun."

Spinda then rubbed the side of her head sheepishly.

"I know that was a whirlwind of tour, but I hope you've got an idea of what kind of a place this is" Spinda said.

"Wow. Seems like a really fun shop" Jolt said.

"Thank you very much!" Spinda said. "It is my goal to have a café of hopes and dreams, where many explorers can gather. I hope to see you again soon here at Spinda's Café."

Luna looked at the center of the café and got an idea. She turned back to Spinda.

"Hey Spinda, do you have any times that you have Pokémon sing here?" Luna asked. "The center of the room looks perfect for something like that."

Spinda thought about it before he nodded.

"I mostly use the spot for announcements, but I can use it for that as well" Spinda said. "I'll probably just have it once a week starting tomorrow where any Pokémon just tells me if they can use the center to sing and I'll announce it to the others in the café. Thanks for the suggestion."

Luna nodded and they left and headed towards Treasure Town to stock on supplies. Then they quickly went off towards Mt. Bristle. After completing the jobs, they went back to the guild to receive their rewards from each individual client. From Machop for getting the Rawst Berry, they received 200 Poké and a White Gummi. From Nidorina for getting the Red Gummi, they received 200 Poké. From Nidorino for rescuing him, they received 200 Poké.

* * *

After that, Dinner was ready so everyone went to the dining hall. After dinner, Jolt and Luna went to bed for the night. The next morning, after the morning briefing, Loudred called them over. After coming over, they saw Loudred with Diglett.

"I'm sorry, but I have something else I have to do today" Diglett said, apologetically. "Please take over my sentry duty again today. Bye."

Luna nodded and Diglett burrowed off somewhere.

"All right! Let's DO this!" Loudred said. "You've done this sentry-duty thing once before, RIGHT? You'll be fine without me explaining the job again?"

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"Good! Then, let's get to WORK!" Loudred said. "Buck up and do a GOOD job!"

Luna and Jolt nodded and went down the hole to the sentry post. At the end of the day, Chatot told them they got all the Pokémon correct. As a result, they were rewarded with 300 Poké, a Def. Scarf, a Reviver Seed and a Heal Seed. After that, dinner was served. After dinner, they went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, Chatot had another announcement to make during the morning briefing.

"Everyone! I have an announcement before we get down to work" Chatot said. "Let me introduce our new allies."

The apprentices were confused but Luna got a bad feeling about it.

"Allies? What, more new apprentices?" Loudred asked.

"Golly, I wonder what kinds of Pokémon they are?" Bidoof asked.

"Hey! Over here, please" Chatot called towards the ladder.

A cloud of gas came from the stairs and travel towards the apprentices.

"Ugh! What stinks?!" Loudred complained.

"Eek! It reeks like rotten cheese! Ewwww!" Sunflora complained.

"Yup yup! That is some kind of foul stench!" Bidoof said.

Afterwards, Team Skull came down the stairs. Jolt looked shocked at seeing them but Luna wasn't too surprised.

"It-it's them!" Jolt said.

"These three are our new partners" Chatot explained.

"Whoa-ho-ho! I'm Koffing" Koffing greeted.

"Heh-heh-heh! Zubat here. Glad to meet you" Zubat greeted.

"And I'm Team Skull's leader" Skunktank said. "I'm Skunktank. Remember it. Especially you two. Chaw-haw-haw!"

The last part was directed towards Luna and Jolt. Luna ignored the stares from the three with a look of indifference on her face but inside she was annoyed.

"What, you're already acquainted? That simplifies things" Chatot said. "These three aren't joining us as apprentices. They will be joining our expedition to lend us their assistance."

"Whaaaat?!" Jolt shouted.

"Why are you so shocked?" Chatot asked.

Luna sighed at Jolt.

 _Yep, he definitely needs to learn to control his temper. Maybe I should get Sora's help on this one._

"Chatot, sir, it's nothing" Skunktank said. "That one always overreacts to every little thing. Chaw-haw-haw."

Chatot looked confused before he shrugged.

"Hm. Very well, then" Chatot said. "Anyway, the Guildmaster has made his decision. He has decided that having this trio will make us stronger on the expedition."

Luna wasn't too pleased with the situation but she kept her expression blank.

"However, it would be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we were to begin working together right away" Chatot said. "Therefore, we've decided that the trio should live with us for several days. Though it will only be for a short while, I ask everyone to treat our guests with hospitality."

"Doesn't Chatot think something stinks about this? Literally?" Loudred asked.

"Eww. How can the Guildmaster stand this?" Sunflora complained.

"I sure hope this expedition ends soon! Yup yup!" Bidoof said, agreeing with the others.

Chatot didn't seem to notice their moods and seemed to be very cheerful.

"All right, everyone. Let's get down to work" Chatot said.

"Hooray" Everyone said, very grumpy about the situation.

"What's this? Where's your usual spirit?" Chatot asked, surprised.

"You gotta be KIDDING! This STINKS!" Loudred shouted. "How do you expect us to be cheerful when…"

Loudred was cut off when the ground started shaking.

"WH-WHAT?" Loudred asked, confused.

"YOOM…." Wigglytuff started, upset. "YOOOOOOM…"

That immediately sent a red flag for Chatot.

"No! The Guildmaster...His rage is building!" Chatot said, alarmed.

The other apprentices and Sora knew what that meant.

"If the Guildmaster gets angry, it will be horrific!" Chatot said, panicked. "Everyone! Come on! Be cheerful, even if it hurts! All right, everyone. Let's get down to today's work."

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted, even though it was forced.

All the other apprentices went off to do their jobs while Wigglytuff went back into his chambers.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Glad to have met you!" Skunktank said.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat said.

Then Team Skull went up to the upper level. Once they were gone, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Urk! Something's definitely suspicious about them for sure" Jolt said. "I don't know what they're scheming...But we'd better be careful, Luna."

Chatot then looked over at them.

"Ah, you two. Take care of the jobs on the boards today, OK? We're counting on you" Chatot said.

Luna and Jolt nodded and walked off before they were stopped by Sora.

"It's been quite a while, Jolt" Sora greeted.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, it has, Sora" Jolt said. "I heard from Electra that you were off on another treasure hunt. How did it go?"

Sora sighed.

"Terrible, really" Sora answered, shaking his head. "I go to this underwater dungeon that supposedly has some great treasure, but instead, I come face-to-face with the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre. I got totally outclassed, but from what Kyogre told me, our mutual friend told him to pass along a message to you."

Jolt's eyes widened in surprise.

"What was the message?" Jolt asked.

Sora sighed.

"It was very cryptic, actually" Sora answered. "All that was in the message was, "It has begun, my friend. When the time comes, you'll know what to do with your treasure!" I couldn't figure out what it means, but I guess that you'll understand her meaning. After all, you were closer to her than Electra and I."

Jolt nodded, seriously. He knew exactly what part of it meant but not all of the message. He would need to think about what the rest of it meant.

"Anyway, do the best you can out there" Sora said. "If you want to get on the expedition, you'll need to prove you can handle it. Wigglytuff won't take anyone with him who slacks off."

Luna and Jolt nodded before they went up the stairs to the upper level. Team Skull was on one side of the room while the apprentices were on the other side. Luna went over to the boards and quickly took the jobs they wanted before heading out of the guild with Jolt. They were all jobs for Waterfall Cave. They needed to rescue a Psyduck, find a Pecha Berry, a Slumber Orb and a Escape Orb. They went towards Treasure Town to stock up on supplies and put some things in storage.

Afterwards, they went to Waterfall Cave to do their jobs. After completing their jobs, they went back to the guild to receive their rewards from their individual clients. From Psyduck for rescuing him, they received 200 Poké and a Silver Gummi. From Starly for finding the Pecha Berry, they gained a new member. From Lotad for finding the Slumber Orb, they received 200 Poké. From Grimer for finding the Escape Orb, they received a Grass Gummi.

* * *

Afterwards, they had dinner. Then Luna and Jolt went to sleep for the night. After dinner, Team Skull decided to eat some of the food in storage. The next morning, after the morning briefing, Team Skull and the other apprentices went to work. Chatot looked over at Luna and Jolt.

"Ah, you two. Your task today is to obtain stock to replenish the larder" Chatot said.

"Larder? You mean, go get some food?" Jolt asked.

"Correct" Chatot said. "We inspected the larder this morning. For some mysterious reason, the guild's food stock has dropped sharply all of a sudden. Furthermore, our entire stock of Perfect Apples has disappeared. That was the only item to get completely cleaned out."

"Perfect Apples? What are those?" Jolt asked.

"They're very big and very delicious Apples" Chatot explained. "But more than that, they are the Guildmaster's favorite food! If there were no Perfect Apples, the Guildmaster would, um...The Guildmaster w-w-would...erk!"

"Go on. If there were no Perfect Apples, what would happen to Wigglytuff?" Jolt asked.

"The G-Guildmaster would...Yes, that's what would happen" Chatot said, confusing the two. "That's why I'm begging you two to get some Perfect Apples."

"Uh, what did he just say?!" Jolt asked. "I didn't hear! It'll drive me crazy, not knowing!"

Jolt shrugged.

"But, oh well" Jolt said. "Sure, we'll go get some. You can count on us!"

"Good!" Chatot said. "Perfect Apples can be found deep in Apple Woods. Now, listen, this may seem like a simple errand, but it's a simple errand, but it's a crucial job. After all, this is all about the Guildmaster's...erk! So please don't fail!"

Jolt nodded.

"OK!" Jolt said. "Let's keep doing our best, Luna!"

Luna nodded and they went up the ladder, never noticing Team Skull watching them. They decided to mess with them. They went to Treasure Town to stock up on supplies before they headed out to Apple Woods. When they arrived, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"This must be the way into Apple Woods" Jolt said. "According to Chatot, we need to go to the deepest part of the woods. That's where the Perfect Apples are supposed to be. Let's keep doing our best, Luna!"

Luna nodded and they headed into Apple Woods, unaware that they were being followed by Team Skull. Once they reached the deepest part they came into a clearing.

"This is the farthest you can go in Apple Woods, isn't it?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"I believe so" Luna said. "I doesn't look like we can go any further."

"According to Chatot, the Perfect Apples should be around here somewhere…" Jolt said, looking around.

Jolt then noticed something up ahead.

"Oh! Luna, look there!" Jolt said. "Hanging on that huge tree...Those must be Perfect Apples."

At the end of the clearing, there was a huge trees with apples on the branches. They walked over to the tree before Jolt looked over at Luna.

"All right then...How should we get those Perfect Apples?" Jolt asked.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Easily done!" A familiar voice said.

"Who said that?! Jolt shouted.

Team Skull appeared from the branches and jumped to the ground.

"What?! You!" Jolt shouted.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Team Skull at your service!" Skunktank said.

"Heh-heh. Hey, it's wimpy and company" Zubat said. "What took you so long?"

"We've been having us a picnic of Perfect Apples while waiting for you to show" Koffing said. "What took you so long?"

"Whaaaat?!" Jolt shouted.

"Whoa-ho-ho! What took you so long, I stuffed myself! Buuurp!" Koffing said.

Jolt turned to Luna with an angered expression slowly starting to show.

"They're saying they ate the Perfect Apples, Luna" Jolt said. "But there are still several left on the tree. Let's knock these creeps out and take home some Perfect Apples."

"Chaw-haw-haw. Knock us out? That's very rude of you!" Skunktank said. "Why, I was even going to offer my help for your mission."

"Huh?!" Jolt asked, surprised.

"You were wondering how you could get the Perfect Apples? Nothing could be easier. Watch" Skunktank said.

Skunktank head butted the tree and three Perfect Apples fell on the ground.

"Oh! Some Perfect Apples!" Jolt said.

"See? What'd I tell you? Go on, now" Skunktank said. "Scoop up those Perfect Apples and scuttle back to the guild. Chaw-haw-haw."

Jolt was strangely silent, confusing Team Skull.

"Hm? What's the matter? Aren't you going to pick them up?" Skunktank asked. "And after I was so nice and helped you out! Chaw-haw-haw."

"You're going to pull another dirty trick, aren't you!" Jolt said. "You can't fool me again!"

Jolt's statement shocked the three of them, but Luna wasn't surprised. She could sense their intentions from the beginning.

"Color me surprised! They didn't fall for it at all!" Zubat said.

"Aww. How boring is that" Koffing said.

"I was right!" Jolt shouted, angered.

"Chaw-haw-haw. It's a little disappointing you didn't fall for our act...But so what? What are you gonna do about it?" Skunktank said.

"The only thing we can!" Jolt said. "We're going to knock out your team. Then we're taking the Perfect Apples back to the guild!"

"Well now. Aren't we feeling peppy today!" Skunktank said. "When we first met, you were shaking like a leaf too. Chaw-haw-haw."

Jolt flinched slightly at the reminder.

"It's true...That time, I did back down" Jolt said. "Even now I'm a little scared...But I won't lose again! I won't ever back down again!"

"So be it" Skunktank said. "In recognition of your courage...We'll be honored to take you on fair and square. Chaw-haw-haw!"

Skunktank and Koffing stood next to each other while Zubat flew off to the side.

"W-watch out, Luna!" Jolt said. "They're going to try something!"

"Chaw-haw-haw! Let's see if you can withstand this attack" Skunktank said. "Koffing and I will use our...noxious gas combo!"

Koffing and Skunktank let out a gas cloud. The attack knocked out Jolt, but Luna pretended to be knocked out. When Jolt came to, the Apples were gone along with Skunktank and Koffing. Zubat was knocked out by the tree.

"Ugh...That was disgusting" Jolt said.

Then Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Oh, Luna!" Jolt said, as she got up. "Are you OK, Luna?"

Luna nodded.

"I'm glad" Jolt said, relieved.

Then Zubat came to, catching Luna and Jolt's attention. Once he got up, he noticed his teammates were gone.

"Aaaaah! Waaah! They left without me!" Zubat shouted, running away.

"Urf...We both got knocked out" Jolt said. "But what an overpowering stench. The stench is still lingering...Oh! What happened to the Perfect Apples?!"

Jolt and Luna noticed that they were gone.

"Aw! They're gone!" Jolt shouted. "Did those bullies eat them all? If they're all gone, there's nothing we can do. There's nothing we can do. Let's go back to the guild."

Luna nodded and they went back to the guild.

* * *

They met up with Chatot and said they couldn't get the Perfect Apples for him.

"Whaaaat? You failed?!" Chatot shouted. "Are you serious? Oh no! What am I going to do?!"

Chatot was panicking about the situation.

"Seriously! What am I to do?!" Chatot said, panicking.

"There was nothing we could do" Jolt explained. "You see, Skunktank and his…"

"Quiet! I don't want to hear any excuses!" Chatot shouted, angered.

Jolt was a bit nervous but Luna just sighed.

"You leave me no choice. For the time being, you'll go without dinner tonight!" Chatot said.

"What?! B-but…" Jolt said, surprised.

"You failed to complete an important job. Your punishment could be much more severe!" Chatot said.

"Ugh…" Jolt said, not pleased with the situation.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Chatot shouted.

Chatot turned around, trying to hide his worry.

"You've saddled me with this terrible task!" Chatot said. "I've got to report this to the Guildmaster now! Upon hearing my report, the Guildmaster is sure to…"

He then turned back around.

"I will report this to the Guildmaster after dinner" Chatot said. "You two will come with me when I do so. If I had to face the Guildmaster's wrath all by myself, well, that would hardly be fair. Therefore, you two will come with me! That's an order!"

Jolt nodded but he wasn't too happy about it. When dinner came, Jolt was hungry but Luna seemed to be fine. She was able to go for days without food, but Jolt didn't have her resilience. After dinner, they went into Wigglytuff's chambers.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff greeted? "You brought me some Perfect Apples, didn't you? Thank you!"

"Uh...There's, uh, a slight" Chatot said, nervously. "Uh it's awfully hard to say this, but…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Wigglytuff asked, confused.

"You see, uh, truth be told…" Chatot started. "These apprentices...Well, they failed in their mission to bring back any Perfect Apples, and...So, uh, to put it another way…"

"It's OK. I understand" Wigglytuff said, cheerfully. "It's all right! Nobody wins all the time. Don't feel blue, don't feel blue."

Wigglytuff then looked over at Chatot.

"Where are the other Perfect Apples?" Wigglytuff asked.

"As I'd explained...Um...They failed to get them, so, uh…" Chatot said, nervously. "In other words, uh...the Perfect Apples...The number of Perfect Apples harvested...would be, uh...zero."

Wigglytuff seemed to be surprised.

"...Oh" was all Wigglytuff could manage.

"Therefore...not even one Perfect Apple was obtained" Chatot said. "That means, Guildmaster...You will have to make do without Perfect Apples for a little bit. Yep, that's what it means!"

Chatot began to laugh nervously as Wigglytuff gained a sad look which alarmed Chatot.

"Um...Guildmaster? Guildmaster?" Chatot asked, alarmed.

Wigglytuff first started sniffling before he started sobbing, which put everyone on edge.

"Waaaah! N-no!" Chatot shouted.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Yow! The whole place is shaking!" Jolt said, alarmed.

Wigglytuff started crying. Chatot quickly turned to Jolt and Luna.

"Cover your ears!" Chatot said, hurriedly.

Luna didn't need to be told twice, but Jolt was confused.

"W-why?!l Jolt asked.

"Don't argue! Do it now!" Chatot shouted.

Jolt quickly put his paws over his ears as the room shook more and it seemed like small explosions started in the room.

"Sorry to disturb you! We've come to deliver a Perfect Apple!" A voice said, making the explosion stop and the ground stopped shaking.

"Huh?" Wigglytuff said, looking up at who entered.

Luna hid her anger at seeing the visitors were Team Skull. Skunktank placed a Perfect Apple down in front of Wigglytuff.

"Here you go. A genuine Perfect Apple" Skunktank said. "Please accept it as our token of friendship."

"Oh, wow! You went and got it just for me?!" Wigglytuff asked. "Yay! Thank you! Friends! Friends!"

"Th-thank you so very, very kindly!" Chatot said. "Thanks to you, we've all been spared a catastrophe!"

Chatot quickly turned to Jolt and Luna.

"Hey! You two!" Chatot shouted, angrily. "Quit dozing and show your respect and appreciation!"

Jolt was angry, but kept it to himself, while Luna kept her expression blank but was just as mad as Jolt.

"Chaw-haw-haw. No, no, it's quite all right. After all, your guild has been very generous and hospitable to us." Skunktank said. "It's only right that we try to repay that favor in our own way."

"Ah! I see that you're the most admirable of Pokémon" Chatot said. "To be able to embark on an expedition with someone so noble as you...It will be truly inspiring!"

"Chaw-haw-haw. No, no! You will be the ones who inspire us" Skunktank said. "Truly, we look forward to our expedition. It's late now, so we'll be off to bed. Until tomorrow then. Chaw-haw-haw!"

Then Team Skull left the room.

"Thank you! Good night! Friends! Friends!" Wigglytuff called after them.

Afterwards, Luna and Jolt went straight to bed. Jolt sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Skunktank's team showed us up over and over again" Jolt said. "It's great that Wigglytuff didn't blow up at us. Urf...But we didn't get to eat dinner after all...I feel horribly hungry…"

Luna sighed and laid down, making Jolt feel guilty when he remembered Luna hadn't eaten either.

"Sorry, I know you're hungry too, Luna" Jolt apologized. "Staying awake like this doesn't make it better. Let's get some sleep. Good night, Luna."

Luna nodded and laid her head down as Jolt laid down to get some sleep.

"Let's keep at it tomorrow" Jolt said, before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, during the morning briefing, Chatot talked about a few important things.

"Ahem. One last item" Chatot said. "Tomorrow or the day after...Or perhaps in several days' time...We plan to announce the members of the expedition party."

All the apprentices were excited.

"Wow!" Chimeco said.

"By golly, the expedition members are finally going to get picked!" Bidoof said.

"Oh my gosh! It will be so fun!" Sunflora said.

"Everyone, this is your last chance to make an impression" Chatot said. "Work hard and impress us if you want to be chosen. All right, everyone. Let's get down to work as usual."

"HOORAY!" The apprentices cheered.

The other apprentices left as did Wigglytuff and Team Skull. Sora went off somewhere with Sunflora, leaving Jolt and Luna with Chatot.

"I'm so hungry, Luna…" Jolt whispered.

Luna gave an understanding look but said nothing when she knew Chatot was nearby.

"Ah, you two" Chatot said, gaining their attention.

They were unaware of Sora, Bidoof and Chimeco watching them nearby.

"You two should take care of listed jobs today" Chatot said. "We're counting on you. There's one other thing. About the expedition...You should give up on being chosen as expedition members."

Jolt was shocked while Luna was trying to control her anger. The temperature in the air was slowly getting colder, something that Jolt and Sora picked up on.

"Huh?! Wh-why?!" Jolt shouted.

"Your failure yesterday weighs heavily" Chatot said. "As you know, it is difficult to tell what our Guildmaster is thinking from his demeanor...But there's no doubt that he must be seething with anger inside. It's unlikely that he would bother to choose you for the expedition. So when the time comes to announce the members, don't get your hopes up. That's all."

Chatot quickly left once he felt the temperature in the room quickly becoming subzero. The other apprentices quickly looked at Sora when he didn't seem surprised at the change.

"Why are you so calm, Sora?" Bidoof asked.

Sora smile reassuringly at the three apprentices.

"Jolt, Electra and I met another Glaceon about a few years back" Sora explained. "One of the things she explained to us was how a Glaceon could change the temperature in the air around them whenever they were mad or upset. She rarely lost her cool, but when it did, the temperature went subzero every time. Jolt probably recognized the signs because, like Luna, even though she kept her expression calm, inside she was very mad."

The apprentices nodded and looked over at Luna and Jolt.

"I was already weak from hunger...And then to be told something like that" Jolt said, sadly. "There's no way I can get motivated now…"

"Psst! Listen up!" A familiar voice called.

Luna snapped out of her mood at the voice.

"Huh? I heard a voice somewhere…" Jolt said, looking around.

"Shhh! Over here!" The voice said again.

Luna and Jolt looked over towards the dining hall to see Bidoof, Sunflora and Chimeco near Croagunk's cauldron.

"Oh! Bidoof!" Jolt said.

"Shhh! By golly, not so loud!" Bidoof said.

The apprentices and Sora looked around before motioning towards the crew rooms.

"Come this way!" Bidoof said.

The three apprentices and Sora went down the hall with Luna and Jolt following behind them. They stopped at Jolt and Luna's room and went inside. Bidoof was the last one inside as everyone went in. Jolt and Luna were in front of their beds while Sunflora and Chimeco were on the right side of the room. Sora was next to Jolt and Bidoof ended up next to Chimeco.

"Whew!" Bidoof said, relieved. "No one saw anything, except maybe Croagunk…"

"What's going on? Why did you call us in here?" Jolt asked.

"Well...here you go" Sunflora said, placing two Apples in front of them.

"Oh! Apples!" Jolt said, surprised.

"You must be very hungry" Chimeco said.

"We all set aside a little bit of our dinners last night for you" Bidoof said.

Sora looked over at Jolt with a smirk.

"They were worried about you two, so they decided to do this for you" Sora said.

Jolt looked at the three apprentices who nodded at his statement.

"Now, eat up!" Sunflora said.

Jolt looked at Luna who nodded.

"Th-thanks, everyone!" Jolt said.

Luna and Jolt each took an Apple and quickly devoured them. They both felt a lot better afterwards.

"Whoa! Thanks! I'm revitalized!" Jolt said.

"Great!" Chimeco said.

"We can all use help when we're down" Sunflora said.

"Every one of us needs to be able to work hard in order to be picked for the expedition. Yup, yup!" Bidoof said.

Jolt sniffled slightly.

"Thanks, everyone…" Jolt said. "But about the expedition...Chatot just came and told us...We're probably not going to be chosen."

They suddenly understood Luna's anger towards Chatot now.

"How could you say that?! There's no telling what might happen!" Bidoof said. "No sirree!"

"The members haven't been picked yet!" Sunflora said.

"Everyone...Thanks for trying to cheer us up, but...Doesn't everybody want to go on the expedition?" Jolt asked. "What if we were chosen to go? If that happens, someone here might not get to go. Would you all be OK with that?"

Sunflora sighed.

"No, I wouldn't like that…" Sunflora said.

"But, of course, if someone is chosen...Then someone else can't go" Chimeco said. "That's just the way it is!"

"If you don't get picked for the expedition, you should cheer for those who did" Sunflora said.

"Yup, yup! And everyone wants to go on the expedition with you, Jolt and Luna" Bidoof said.

Jolt started sniffling while Luna gave a soft smile.

"Everyone, honestly, thank you" Jolt said. "OK! Then we'll keep trying our best to get picked for the expedition. We'll keep on trying to the end!"

"Yup, yup! That's the spirit!" Bidoof said.

"Yes! Let's all do our best!" Chimeco said.

"We've got to try hard so we can all go!" Sunflora said.

"Yes!" Jolt said.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Before Sora left, he looked over at Jolt and Luna. Afterwards, Luna and Jolt went back to the main room.

"Meh-heh-heh! Hey, you two over there…" a familiar voice called.

Luna and Jolt looked up to see Croagunk was the one who called them.

"Oh, it's Croagunk!" Jolt said.

The two of them walked over to Croagunk.

"Meh-heh-heh. What are you up to with Bidoof and the others?" Croagunk asked. "It all looks so sneaky."

Then Croagunk shrugged.

"I suppose it's got nothing to do with me, but...Meh-heh-heh" Croagunk said. "Anyway, that's not why I called you here. Meh-heh-heh! The waiting's over.! It's about my shop. Meh-heh-heh! The Croagunk Swap Shop is back in business!"

"Croagunk...Swap Shop?" Jolt asked.

"Meh-heh-heh! You heard right" Croagunk said. "I finally repaired my Swap Cauldron, which means that I'm finally back in business again! Meh-heh-heh!"

Croagunk gestured to his cauldron.

"You put certain kinds of items in this here Swap Cauldron...And those items get swapped for an item offered up by another Pokémon somewhere around Treasure Town" Croagunk explained. "There are some Pokémon around that have pretty rare items for swapping. So you could end up with a stupendously great swap. Get it? Heh-heh-heh! So if you two feel like swapping items, you bring them to me, all right? Meh-heh-heh!"

Jolt and Luna nodded before heading up to the upper level. Luna quickly took some jobs from Waterfall Cave from the two boards. They needed to arrest a Whiscash, arrest a Nidorina, rescue a Wooper, search for a Nidorino and search for a Geodude. They went down the steps of the guild to notice something.

"Huh? There's someone at the café entrance" Jolt said. "I wonder what's going on."

Jolt walked over to the two Pokémon, a Mr. Mime and an Octillery, that were by the café entrance.

"Hey, is something going on? Something at the café?" Jolt asked.

"Yeah. It seems like there's some wonderful news for all the explorers" Mr. Mime said.

"I wonder what kind of wonderful news" Octillery said. "Now I'm really interested. I'm going to go find out."

Octillery went into the café.

"I'm going too" Mr. Mime said, before entering as well.

"Wonderful news, huh? Hey, Luna, we should go too" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and went down the stairs, where there was a crowd.

"Wow, there's a crowd" Jolt said.

Spinda was in the back with Wynaut and Wobbuffet.

"May I have everyone's attention, please!" Spinda shouted. "First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules! Today I would like to give you some wonderful news of hopes and dreams!"

Everyone cheered at that.

"Ahem. Thanks to your kind patronage, this café has become quite popular...We've been fortunate to have so many wonderful customers!" Spinda said. "This shop's pride and joy, the Recycle Shop, is fully operational and has collected many items. We would like to thank you for your kind patronage...By opening a new service! We're calling it Project P!"

"Project P?" Mr. Mime asked.

"What's that?" Octillery asked.

"This project aims to use the items gathered at the Recycle Shop in order to explore unexplored places. Allow me to explain" Spinda said.

Spinda took a deep breath as everyone gathered close to each other.

"Right now at the Recycle Shop, you trade several items in exchange for one of the shops items" Spinda explained. "Thanks to everyone's continued recycling efforts, we have gathered a lot of items here at the shop. The service will continue to operate in the same manner...And now with Project P established...You might be wondering how Project P fits into all of this...We'll use the accumulated items to explore unexplored areas!"

Luna nodded approvingly. She already liked where this was going.

"There are still so many places around the world that are waiting to be explored" Spinda said. "So many secret treasures and challenging puzzles waiting to be discovered...So let's go out and find them! That's what Project P is about! Ah, the pursuit of knowledge...And continuing exploration...We'll find dazzling treasures and new exploration areas!"

At this point, Jolt noticed Electra and her teammates. Electra, after noticing Jolt and Luna, came over with her teammates.

"And if you bring your discoveries back to the café...You'll get a special deal at the Recycle Shop!" Spinda said. "This should keep items circulating through the Recycle Shop. The items at the Recycle Shop will become more and more amazing! What do you think? Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Use the recycled items to explore the world!" Spinda said. "Don't you think it's a magnificent project, full of hopes and dreams?"

"Whoa! This is genius!" Mr. Mime said.

"It seems so economical!" Pachirisu said.

"We've already sent out an exploration team to find unexplored areas!" Spinda said. "There should be new discoveries before long! So, everyone! Please keep recycling, more and more every day! Let's all work together and find unexplored areas!"

"HOORAY!" Ever cheered.

Luna turned to Jolt.

"Wow! So amazing!" Jolt said. "Recycling leftover items, trading them around...They're bound to turn into unbelievable treasures! And being able to explore unexplored areas! Wahoo! I'm so excited! We should recycle more!"

Luna smiled in amusement, Electra just as amused.

"Well, I gotta go Jolt" Electra said. "See you around!"

Jolt smiled and nodded as she and her teammates took off.

Afterwards, they headed off to Waterfall Cave to do their jobs. Once they completed their jobs they went back to the guild to get their rewards from the individual clients. For arresting Whiscash, they received 250 Poké and a Special Band. For arresting Nidorina, they received ten pieces of Gravelerock and a Pecha Scarf. For rescuing Wooper, they received a Orange Gummi. For finding Nidorino, the client, Exeggutor, gave them a Reviver Seed, a Max Elixir and ten pieces of Gravelerock. For finding Geodude, the client, Barboach, gave them 200 Poké. For completing all the jobs, they went up from Bronze Rank to Silver Rank.

* * *

After dinner, Jolt and Luna went to bed for the night to get some sleep. The next morning, after the morning briefing, Chatot looked over at Jolt and Luna after everyone else went to do their respective jobs.

"Ah, you two! Let me give you your assignment for today" Chatot said. "Sentry duty! That's what we'll have you do today. I'll leave you to it!"

Luna and Jolt nodded and went down the hole to the sentry post. After the day was over, Chatot mentioned they identified every visitor correctly. As a reward they received 400 Poké, a Pecha Scarf, a Reviver Seed and a Max Elixir. After dinner, they went to bed for the night to get some sleep.

The next morning, after the morning briefing, Chatot went over to them after everyone else left.

"Ah, you two! Let me give you your assignment for today" Chatot said. "Look up the jobs on the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board. Do the listed jobs that will do for today! Understood? No shirking your work, OK? Well, if you understand, get on with it!"

Luna and Jolt nodded and went up the ladder to the upper level. Luna quickly grabbed the jobs she wanted before the headed outside. They jobs were all for Drenched Bluff. They needed to escort Nidorina to Poliwag, find a Yellow Gummi, and rescue a Doduo. After stocking up on supplies, they quickly headed to Drenched Bluff.

After completing the jobs, they headed back to the guild to get their rewards from the individual clients. For escorting Nidorina to Poliwag, they received a Reviver Seed, a Brown Gummi, and a Yellow Gummi. For finding the Yellow Gummi for Wooper, he decided to join the team. For rescuing Doduo for Spinarak, they received a Royal Gummi, a Reviver Seed and a Power Band.

Afterwards, it was time for dinner.

"Everyone! It's time for dinner!" Chimeco called.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted. "Let's get…"

However, Chatot had other plans when everyone sat down.

"Everyone! Hold up!" Chatot called. "Ahe! Before we begin dinner tonight...I wish to make an announcement."

Luna had a feeling what it was about but everyone else was too angry at Chatot to notice.

"Hey, hey, heeeeeey!" Corphish complained.

"Well, spit it out already! Let's eat!" Loudred shouted.

"You prevent us from eating what's in front of us? This is an outrage!" Dugtrio complained.

"Eek! This is so unfair! I feel faint from hunger!" Sunflora complained.

"Boooo! Boooo!" Diglett shouted.

Chatot got nervous at the shouts.

"Order! I must have order!" Chatot shouted.

Once everyone calmed down, Chatot took a deep breath.

"Ahem. I'm sure the selection of the expedition members has been on everyone's minds" Chatot said. "Our Guildmaster has apparently made his final decisions."

That caught everyone's attention.

"WHOA!" Everyone said.

"By golly, it's finally settled" Bidoof said.

"The members will be announced at tomorrow morning's briefing" Chatot explained. "It's something to look forward to. Now, sorry to have kept you waiting. Without further ado...On your marks…"

"LET'S EAT!" Everyone shouted.

After dinner, Jolt and Luna went to their room.

"Tomorrow they're finally going to announce the members of the expedition" Jolt said. "I'm feeling sort of nervous. Yes, I know Chatot said we shouldn't get our hopes up. After all, we didn't bring back any of those Perfect Apples that Wigglytuff loves so much. But...After that, we did work really hard, didn't we?"

Luna nodded.

"Yes, I believe we have. Especially you, Jolt" Luna said.

We've done the best we could" Jolt said. "Even if we don't get picked, I don't regret a thing."

Jolt then started to yawn.

"I'm getting drowsy. Let's get some sleep" Jolt said. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's announcement. OK, good night."

Luna nodded and they both laid down to get some sleep. Jolt was out like a light, but Luna was still up. She looked out the window, deep in thought.

 _While it doesn't matter to me if we get picked or not, I know that Jolt will be devastated if he's not chosen. He tried so hard, I really wish he does get chosen. Besides, it will give him more experience than what I've already given him. Though, I'll have to be careful and make sure Uxie stays quiet. Jolt can't know who I really am, because it will put him in more danger than he's already in._

Luna sighed and laid down and closed her eyes.

Grovyle, wherever you are, I hope you're alright.

It wasn't long after that sleep took over.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place called Limestone Cave, Grovyle has found another Time Gear.

"There it is! Another Time Gear!" Grovyle said.

He came up to it and looked at the water in the cave he was in.

"This is the second one!" Grovyle said. "Three more Time Gears remain. I must have them... Luna and Glacia and everyone else are counting on me."

He looked at the water, deep in thought.

"If only I truly knew what was going on, then maybe I could've helped in some way" Grovyle said, frustrated. "I only knew the depth of what was going on after I met Luna."

 **Flashback**

 **Three Years Ago (Future World)**

 _"What do you mean, Luna?" Grovyle asked confused._

 _Luna gave an exasperating look. She was currently sitting on a rock near Dusk Forest._

 _"I mean, there were things going on that your girlfriend didn't think you should've been worried about" Luna said. "She felt that it was her burden to bear, not yours, Grovyle."_

 _Grovyle sighed and put on arm against a nearby tree._

 _"That sounds like something Glacia would do" Grovyle said. "What do you know about it?"_

 _Luna sighed and ran a hand through her hair._

 _"This island had been cut off from the world after Glacia received a vision at the Legendary Summit, a meeting usually attended by the Legendary Pokémon" Luna explained. "Glacia was the exception to the rule, due to proving herself to them. Glacia had been scared of what she saw and told her Godfather, as I'm sure you're aware of who he is."_

 _Grovyle nodded. He had learned about a year before she disappeared who he was. He was quite surprised to find out that it was Dialga._

 _"After she told him what she saw, Dialga cut off access to this island from the outside world" Luna explained. "However, before he did, he had Glacia leave behind one key to give to one Pokémon for safekeeping. According to what Glacia told me, she left it with the one Pokémon she trusted the most on the mainland who she saw as a little brother. She had originally been planning to introduce you to him before all this happened. She mentioned that despite his timid nature, he has a fire burning inside him, that once lit, will move this world."_

 _Grovyle's eyes widened in surprise. For Glacia to say that, she had to be really fond of him. Either that, or she sees potential in him._

 _"Once she told him the circumstances involved with holding the key for her, she swore him to secrecy" Luna said. "After that, she came back here and Dialga sealed this island. She wanted to make sure that what she saw in that vision would never happen. She wanted to prevent Temporal Tower from collapsing. By sealing this island from the rest of the world, she thought she could prevent that from happening."_

 _Grovyle sighed._

 _"I'm guessing things didn't work out as planned" Grovyle said._

 _Luna sighed and nodded._

 _"It was something we couldn't predict" Luna said. "The intruder managed to get in because he possessed some ability to slightly manipulate time. Not as much as Dialga or Glacia, but enough to time travel. He managed to slip through and get to Temporal Tower and knock out Dialga before sabotaging the tower. It's because of that the world is how it is now."_

 _Grovyle sighed._

 _"What about Glacia?" Grovyle asked. "Knowing her, she had to have had a backup plan if things went like this."_

 _Luna sighed._

 _"Glacia had suspected that there was a chance of someone breaking through" Luna answered. "She spent weeks researching and planning until she realized that there was only one other way to prevent this from happening if someone broke through the seal. She would need to travel back in time herself and gather the time gears to place inside Temporal Tower. However, messing with time is a dangerous thing. Once you change history, there is a chance that anyone who is a part of the future surrounding the past history will cease to exist. She wouldn't do so unless she saw no other option."_

 _Grovyle nodded. He remembered Glacia saying something about that. She had mentioned she wouldn't mess with the past unless she had to. Luna sighed._

 _"However, she knew that when Dialga would lose his reason, he would try to stop her" Luna explained. "So she decided to stay behind and find a way to slow Dialga down while someone else does the job. She chose me because of my power and asked me to get your help because she wanted you to carry out her mission in her stead. She trusted you and believed in your strength to do what needs to be done, for the future of this world."_

 _Grovyle sighed._

 _"What did she do?" Grovyle asked._

 _Luna sighed and gave Grovyle a sad look._

 _"I wish I could tell you, but Glacia swore me to secrecy" Luna answered. "She wanted to keep her actions a secret from the one responsible for the sabotage. She knew he would go after her in her weakened state if he was aware of her plan."_

 _Grovyle narrowed his eyes._

 _"Who was he?" Grovyle asked._

 _Luna sighed._

 _"I suspect you'll meet him when the time comes to travel to the past" Luna answered. "He won't take someone trying to destroy his world of darkness very lightly, of that I am sure of."_

 **Flashback End**

Grovyle sighed.

"You were right about that, Luna" Grovyle said softly. "He did attack us like you thought he would. How I really wished you were wrong."

Grovyle looked back at the Time Gear.

"Of all the Pokémon, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" Grovyle asked.

Grovyle sighed.

"It's no use thinking about it right now" Grovyle said. "I have a mission and I must complete it, no matter what it costs me. Luna, Glacia, I will not let the sacrifices you have made be in vain."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered in front of Wigglytuff's chambers for Chatot to announce the expedition members.

"Ahem. Now then" Chatot said. "I shall announce the expedition members at this time."

Chatot turned to Wigglytuff.

"Guildmaster, the memo, please" Chatot said, holding his wing out.

Wigglytuff gave Chatot a sheet of paper and Chatot turned back to the apprentices.

"The chosen members are written on this memo" Chatot said. "Step forward if you're name is called."

"Ooh...It's finally happening" Sunflora said.

"My hearts a-pounding, by golly" Bidoof said.

"Without further ado, I will announce those who've been chosen" Chatot said.

Chatot looked at the member.

"Our first member…" Chatot called. "Loudred!"

"Y-yes! I DID IT!" Loudred shouted, stepping forward. "But if you really think about it, it's only NATURAL that I would get picked! WOO-HOOOOO!"

The apprentices sweat dropped at that.

"Next up is…." Chatot called. "Corphish!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Got it!" Corphish said, stepping forward. "I got picked! Hey, hey!"

"Next is…" Chatot called. "Oh, what's this?"

Chatot took a closer look at the memo.

"Well this is a surprise!" Chatot said. "Our next member is Bidoof!"

"Really?!" Bidoof asked, surprised. "Really and truly?! Golly...Me?! I'm going on the expedition?!"

Bidoof was shaking slightly but didn't move from his spot.

"Hm? Is anything the matter, Bidoof?" Chatot asked. "Come on, step forward."

"Urf...I sure want to step up, I truly do, but…" Bidoof said. "I'm feeling a might overwhelmed here. My legs aren't moving…"

Chatot sweat dropped.

"So be it" Chatot said. "We'll ignore it and move on."

Chatot then looked back at the member.

"Next we have Sunflora and Chimeco!" Chatot called.

"Oh? Us too?" Chimeco asked.

"Eek! Oh my gosh!" Sunflora said.

Both of them stepped forward.

"Erm, yes...And There we have the expedition party members!" Chatot said.

Jolt sighed sadly and Luna put a paw on his shoulder in comfort.

"So that's it for the expedition members" Chatot said.

Then Chatot noticed something on the memo.

"Erm...What's this?" Chatot asked, taking a closer look at the memo.

Luna noticed that Chatot was having a hard time reading what else was on the member, but kept it to herself. It was obvious that he didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Erm...It appears that there are more expedition members" Chatot said, reading the memo. "The others are...Diglett, Dugtrio, and Croagunk. Oh, and Jolt and Luna."

Luna hid a smile as everyone realized what that meant.

"That is all" Chatot said.

Chatot then realized what that meant.

"Wait a second! What?!" Chatot shouted. "What?! Whaaaat?!"

Chatot then looked at Wigglytuff.

"Guildmaster!" Chatot shouted. "This list seems to include...Every member of the guild!"

"Yup! That's right!" Wigglytuff said, cheerfully.

"Well then! It seems that the whole selection process was meaningless" Chatot said, shocked. "Moreover, if we were to all go, we would be leaving the guild empty! Are you sure it will be alright to leave with no one to look after the guild?"

"It'll be fine. We'll lock up properly" Wigglytuff said.

Luna then noticed Team Skull looking uncomfortable with the situation. A fact she was secretly happy about.

"Guildmaster, I also have some misgivings" Skunktank said. "Do you think perhaps we may have too many members for an expedition?"

"Hmm...When a friend asks something like that, I have to wonder why…" Wigglytuff said.

"I mean, first of all, why does everyone have to go?" Skunktank asked. "What's the point in having everyone participate?"

Wigglytuff smiled.

"Huh?! Of course there's a point" Wigglytuff answered. "That is...If everyone went, it would be more fun!"

"What?!" Skunktank said, shocked.

"We'll be noisy and excited and having fun!" Wigglytuff said. "I started thinking about it, and it made me so excited, I couldn't sleep!"

"What…?" Skunktank said, not sure how to respond.

"So that's how it is, everyone!" Wigglytuff said. "We're all going on the expedition, and it will be fun, fun, fun! Let's all do our best!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Chatot sighed.

"Well, that's settled" Chatot said. "Fine. Let me explain the schedule."

Everyone looked towards him for instructions.

"Right after this, I will hold a briefing on the expedition" Chatot explained. "As such, the chosen members...Each of you should get prepared to embark on the expedition. Let me remind you that this is a guild-exclusive expedition. You may not bring nonguild members of your teams. They simply aren't allowed to join the expedition. Keep that in mind while you are making preparations. When you are prepared for the upcoming journey, you should return here. Then, inform me of your readiness. That is all. Dismissed!"

Team Skull and Wigglytuff left and Sora went up the ladder with a soft smile. The apprentices gathered together as Chatot went over to the window.

"I could scream, I'm so happy!" Sunflora said. "Everyone is going on the expedition!"

"Our Guildmaster has done it again" Chimeco said. "I'm so shocked, I'm tingling!"

"I didn't think we'd get picked, so that came as a total shock!" Jolt said. "I'm glad we never gave up!"

"Hey, hey!" Corphish said.

"By golly, I'm mighty happy that they're even letting me go on this here expedition" Bidoof said. "Oh, but not just me! Why, everyone gets to go! It's like I'm dreaming. It's making me feel mighty emotional."

"It's no dream" Dugtrio said. "This is really happening. Anyway, since we are all going, it means that we're all going to be put to the test as well. That's why I would like to propose that all of us apprentices work as one. And let's make this expedition a success!"

"Yippee! That's the spirit!" Sunflora said.

"Yeah! THAT'S the spirit!" Loudred said.

"Let's do our best!" Chimeco said.

Bidoof was getting emotional at the words.

"Let's band together and do it!" Jolt said.

Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways. They went out the guild and down the steps to Treasure Town to stock up on supplies. Once they had what they felt they needed, they went to Spinda's Café for a brief drink. After finishing their drinks, Jolt and Luna went back up to the guild and went back to Chatot.

"Oh? Are you all ready for the expedition?" Chatot asked.

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"The expedition will be a long journey" Chatot explained. "You should be stocked up on items. Are you all ready to go?"

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"Incidentally...You may not bring members of your team that aren't members of the guild" Chatot said. "Understood?"

Jolt nodded.

"We know!" Jolt said. "Luna and I went over this at the Cafe."

Chatot nodded.

"Good" Chatot said. "You appear to be in full readiness. When the other apprentices assemble, I shall commence the briefing. Until then, just wait."

Luna and Jolt nodded and went over to their usual spot to wait.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone had come back and assembled in their spots.

"All accounted for, it appears" Chatot said. "Well then, let me explain about this expedition. First, the objective: exploration of Fogbound Lake."

Luna immediately recognized the name but kept her expression calm.

"Fogbound Lake?" Jolt asked.

Chatot nodded.

"Correct" Chatot answered. "It is a lake that is said to be located far to the east. However, it is perpetually enshrouded by a dense fog. As such, its actual existence has never been confirmed. It is merely the foggy mirage of a spot that lives to this day on rumor alone. It is also rumored...A treasure of exquisite beauty is hidden there!"

Luna sighed mentally so no one would notice.

 _Well, they're not wrong about the treasure being beautiful but I doubt it's something they're going to want to take. After all, there's a reason why Uxie guards the lake beside the fact that he lives there._

"Wow! Treasure?!" Jolt shouted, excitedly. "We're going on a treasure hunt! This is so exciting!"

"Yup! It will be fun, fun, fun!" Wigglytuff said.

Luna heard Skunktank quietly snickering and narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"Everyone, open your Wonder Maps, please" Chatot instructed.

Everyone did so and looked over at Chatot who pulled out a Wonder Map himself.

"First off, this is where Fogbound Lake is said to be" Chatot said, pointing at some clouds near a forest with fog around it to the east. "As an uncharted territory, the area is shown under a cloud cover."

Then Chatot pointed to the guild.

"Our guild is here" Chatot said. "As you can see, the lake is at a considerable distance from the guild."

Then Chatot pointed to the forest that was close to the lake.

"Therefore, we will encamp at the foot of the highlands here" Chatot said. "That will serve as our base camp. If we were to travel all at once in a single group to the base camp, our mobility would be restricted. The strategy is to split up into several groups to travel to the base camp."

Then Chatot and everyone else put away their Wonder Maps.

"I shall announce those groups now" Chatot said. "The first group is Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett, and Croagunk."

The four named looked at each other.

"You guys! You'd better NOT hold me back!" Loudred shouted.

"You should talk!" Sunflora said, annoyed at Loudred's behavior.

Luna sighed at the argument, knowing that Sunflora and Loudred didn't get along sometimes.

 _Let's hope those two don't kill each other before they reach the base camp._

"The next group is Dugtrio, Chimeco, and Corphish" Chatot called.

This group seemed a bit more calmer.

"We're a solid group!" Dugtrio said.

"I promise to try my best!" Chimeco said.

"Hey, hey, likewise!" Corphish said.

Luna felt happy that they at least got along, unlike Sunflora and Loudred.

"Erm...Let's see" Chatot said. "The Guildmaster and I shall travel as a pair. That is acceptable, yes?"

Wigglytuff didn't seem to thrilled with the idea.

"Awwwww?! I have to go with Chatot?!" Wigglytuff complained. "That's so boooooring!"

"Please don't be so difficult" Chatot said, frustrated. "This is a key element of our strategy."

"Meanie" Wigglytuff said, pouting.

Chatot sighed while Luna was smiling at the childish bickering between the two.

"Our guests, Team Skull, should travel independent of us as their own group" Chatot said.

Skunktank nodded.

"Understood. Chaw-haw-haw!" Skunktank said.

Then Chatot looked over at Sora.

"Considering your expertise in treasure hunting, I assume you'll be able to reach the base camp on your own, Sora" Chatot said.

Sora nodded.

"Of course, Chatot" Sora answered.

Chatot then looked back at the apprentices.

"And the final group is Jolt, Luna, and Bidoof" Chatot said.

Bidoof looked over at Jolt and Luna.

"We're in the same group! I hope I can keep up. Yup yup!" Bidoof said.

Jolt laughed at that while Luna just smiled.

"Same here, Bidoof!" Jolt said.

It looks like him and Jolt are turning out to be great friends. I can't help but wonder where their friendship will lead.

"Well then" Chatot said. "Let's get to it and move out!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone left the guild and began their journey to get to the base camp.


	7. Chapter 7 The Guild's Big Expedition

**Chapter 7**

 **The Guild's Big Expedition**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she felt the ocean breeze through her fur. It felt nice and reminded her of the time she spent back on Temporal Island. With her friends, her family, and the one she loved. The times when everything was peaceful and she felt like she had nothing to worry about. How she wished she could feel that way again.

 _Flashback_

 _Future World (Six Years Ago)_

Luna sighed as she felt the ocean breeze blow her fur slightly, but it didn't bother her. It felt rather nice, actually. She was currently standing at the cliff she always went to when she needed to clear her head. She sighed as she opened her eyes that had been closed and looked out at the ocean.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Grovyle walking towards her from the forest. She smiled at his approach and turned back around to look back at the ocean.

"I figured that I would find you here" Grovyle said. "Autumn and Alexa did say this is where you go when you want to be alone."

Luna smiled.

"I come here when I want to clear my head" Luna answered. "Sometimes, things become too much for me to handle. When I come out here though, I find myself able to make sense of everything that I couldn't before. This place gives me a sense of peace that I've never truly had since our father went missing."

Grovyle nodded.

"You'll find him someday, Glacia" Grovyle said. "Just have faith and never give up on looking for him."

Luna nodded.

"I know, Grovyle, you don't have to worry about that" Luna said. "That's not the reason I came out here."

Grovyle crossed his arms.

"Then why are you out here?" Grovyle asked. "It takes a lot for someone to make you lose your composure, and according to your sister, that's what happened."

Luna sighed. Sometimes, she hated that Alexa was so observant.

"It's nothing, really" Luna answered. "I'm just annoyed from what happened at the last Legendary Summit, that's all."

Grovyle sighed.

"What happened this time?" Grovyle asked.

"It's really the same problem, actually" Luna answered. "The same Legendary Pokémon still thinks that I don't belong in the Legendary Circle because I'm not a Legendary Pokémon, despite the fact that I've already proven my worth to everyone years ago. He still thinks that the only reason I got accepted is because my godfather and his brothers influenced Arceus to allow me in. It just gets on my nerves, sometimes."

Grovyle sighed.

"This Pokémon needs to get a grip" Grovyle said. "You told me before that, whoever your godfather and uncles were, they didn't influence Arceus' decision. They simply put in a good word for you, but you still had to prove yourself in front of all of the Legendary Pokémon."

Luna nodded and smiled. She couldn't help but think how shocked Grovyle would be when she finally told him who her godfather and uncles were. It would be amusing, of that she had no doubt.

"I know, but I wish he would give it a rest" Luna said. "Anymore and he's going to get Arceus on his case."

Grovyle sighed.

"If he does, then it's his own fault" Grovyle said. "Whatever happens to him he has no one to blame but himself."

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Right" Luna said. "Thanks, Grovyle, really."

Grovyle couldn't help but smile back.

"Anytime, Glacia" Grovyle said. "Just say the word, and I'll be here for you. If you feel like you don't want to get others involved, then come to me, and I'll help you in any way that I can. I promise you that."

 _Flashback End_

Luna sighed.

 _The one time I chose not to tell you about my problems and the worst thing happened. I knew you suspected something was bothering me, but like always, you figured that I would eventually tell you. However, I never did because telling you the truth would put you in more danger than you would already be in for what I was planning. I hope that, someday, you will forgive me for hiding the truth about who I really am._

The group was currently near a cave by a cliff by the ocean. When choosing what way they planned to take to reach the base camp, they decided to take the route along the sea coast to reach the base camp. First, they would have to go along the coast until they reached the entrance to a dungeon called Craggy Coast, where the exit would land them at the base of Mt. Horn. After that, they would go through Mt. Horn and would end up at the base camp at Foggy Forest.

"Wow! The sea is right up this way, Luna!" Jolt said. "And just look at this cliff!"

Jolt looked over at Luna and noticed she seemed to be deep in thought. Luna noticed Jolt stand next to her and sighed.

"Looking at the sea like this, reminds me of something" Luna whispered. "Feelings of happiness as well as hope, from a time long ago, and a voice I recognize but cannot remember."

Jolt sighed.

"I'm sure that we'll unlock that mystery, eventually" Jolt said. "For now, let's focus on the expedition. We can worry about things like this when we get back to the guild."

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, you're right" Luna answered. "Let's go."

Jolt nodded and looked back at Bidoof, who didn't even notice their conversation.

" Yup yup! I reckon this is looking more and more like a true expedition!" Bidoof said. "The path ahead surely will get tricky, just like what real explorers like to see!"

They noticed a rock shaped like a Kangaskhan near the entrance to the cave. Luna recognized what it was but kept quiet because she noticed Bidoof was going to explain.

"And this...This here is something well known to all us explorers" Bidoof explained. "It's a Kangaskhan Rock."

"Kangaskhan Rock?" Jolt asked.

Bidoof nodded.

"Yes, sirree, you heard right" Bidoof said. "That there's a Kangaskhan Rock. A Kangaskhan Rock lets you stow and take out items, and it lets you save a record of your progress. It's a real help to travelers."

Bidoof rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, I haven't had much of a chance to use Kangaskhan Rocks" Bidoof said. "Reckon I shouldn't talk like a big shot. I just want to say again that this here's my first expedition! I'm feeling kind of nervous, by golly."

Jolt laughed while Luna just smiled.

"That goes for us too" Jolt said. "We're all beginners at this. Let's just do our best."

Jolt and Luna then walked back over to Bidoof.

"Let's check the Wonder Map" Jolt said.

Luna and Bidoof nodded as Jolt took out the Wonder Map.

"Our present location is here" Jolt said, pointing to a seaside cave near the mountains.

Then he pointed to Foggy Forest.

"We're supposed to link up with everyone at the base camp" Jolt said. "That's way over here."

Then Jolt pointed to a mountain peak close to Foggy Forest that Luna recognized as Mt. Horn.

"So, as a first step, we could try reaching this spot" Jolt said. "Want to try reaching here as a first objective?"

Bidoof and Luna nodded.

"Yup yup! I agree with that" Bidoof said.

"It's seems like a good idea" Luna said. "It seems like the midway point to the base camp from here."

Jolt nodded and put the Wonder Map away. Then Bidoof and Jolt started walking towards the entrance while Luna sat in the back, deep in thought.

 _Jolt is starting to act more like a leader. It seems that letting him go on this expedition was the right move. All this excitement is bringing out the qualities of a leader that I know is deep inside him. He'll be a great leader one day. He just needs to gain more confidence in himself and his abilities. Until then, all I can do is guide him on that path until that day comes._

"Oh...Huh?" Jolt said, noticing something strange.

"Huh? Problem?" Bidoof asked.

Jolt turned back around just as Luna walked to stand next to Bidoof.

"If you look closely here, there are two entrances" Jolt said.

Bidoof looked shocked at the news.

"Huh? Now, that is mighty vexing" Bidoof said.

Jolt then looked at Luna.

"What'll we do, Luna?" Jolt asked. "Which way should we go? Craggy Coast or the side path."

Luna looked closely at the two entrances before she looked back at Jolt.

"I say we should take Craggy Coast" Luna said. "The side path may look like the safer route but it could also take us back here."

Jolt nodded.

"Ok. Craggy Coast it is" Jolt said. "All right. Now…"

"Let's all three work as one and get this done!" Bidoof said.

Luna and Jolt nodded and entered Craggy Coast. Throughout the floors, encountered Pokémon like Wingull and Krabby. There was also the rare Dratini and Gastrodon in there too. When they exited the dungeon, they ended up at the base of Mt. Horn. Bidoof sighed in relief once they were out.

"Whew. By golly, I reckon we're finally through" Bidoof said.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes, but we still have a long ways to go for the base camp" Jolt said. "Let's check the Wonder Map."

Jolt took out the Wonder Map.

"Our present location is here" Jolt said, pointing at Mt. Horn.

Then Jolt pointed at Foggy Forest.

"The base camp is there" Jolt said.

"I reckon we've gotten ourselves a lot closer" Bidoof said.

Jolt nodded and put the Wonder Map away.

"We're nearly there" Jolt said. "If we cross over this mountain, we'll reach the base camp."

Then there was a growling noise.

"Whoops" Bidoof said, blushing. "That was my belly growling."

Then the growling came from Luna and Jolt.

"Ha Ha Ha! Us too!" Jolt said. "If we start climbing the mountain now, I think it'll be night before we finish. Do you want to call it a day? We can rest here tonight."

Bidoof nodded.

"I agree completely!" Bidoof said.

Jolt nodded.

"Then let's eat!" Jolt said.

"Yeeeehaw!" Bidoof cheered.

* * *

After they finished eating, they all found places on the ground to sleep for the night. The next morning, they woke up and met at the Kangaskhan Rock.

"All right, gang. We have to keep moving" Jolt said.

They nodded and walked to the entrance to the dungeon.

"Crossing this mountain's going to take us to the base camp. Yup yup!" Bidoof said. "Let's get it done!"

Luna and Jolt nodded. Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"You ready, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, I stored some of those things we got in that last dungeon in the Kangaskhan Rock" Luna answered.

Jolt nodded.

"Which way should we go?" Jolt asked. "There's two ways like last time. Which one do you want to take? Mt. Horn or Rock Path?"

Luna nodded.

"Let's go through Mt. Horn" Luna said.

Jolt nodded, trusting Luna's judgement.

"All right. Mt. Horn it is" Jolt said. "All right! Let's roll out!"

Luna and Bidoof nodded and headed inside the dungeon. The group ran into mostly Natu and Ariados the first half of the dungeon, but ran into Aerodactyl and Bonsly the second half of the dungeon. The dungeon was tiring but they eventually reached the end of the dungeon.


	8. Chapter 8 Groudon's Heart

**Chapter 8**

 **Groudon's Heart**

 **General P.O.V.**

When they exited the dungeon, Bidoof was tired out. Jolt was as well, but Luna was fine though she made it look like it took a lot out of her.

"W-we did it! We got over Mt. Horn!" Bidoof cheered. "We finally made it! Yes sirree! We have arrived at the base camp!"

Luna smiled as she saw the base camp in sight. She saw a few apprentices by some tents with Chatot with his back turned waiting at the entrance.

"Howdy, folks!" Bidoof called, getting everyone's attention. "Sorry to keep you all waiting!"

Chatot turned around, looking annoyed.

"You all are late!" Chatot shouted. "Everyone else arrived a long time ago!"

Jolt and Bidoof looked nervous but Luna just sighed.

"Sorry about that, Chatot" Luna said. "We took the route through Craggy Coast and Mt. Horn, so it took longer than we expected."

Chatot nodded, calming down. Whenever Luna talked, his anger always seemed to calm down.

"Go set your equipment down. Make haste!" Chatot said. "Now that everyone's assembled, let's get on with our strategy briefing."

Bidoof nodded.

"Yes sirree!" Bidoof said.

Everyone else began headed up towards the entrance to the forest while Luna looked off to the side, which Jolt noticed.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Luna?" Jolt asked.

 _This place hasn't changed since the last time I was here. There's no doubt that this is the path to Uxie's lake. Now, I just need to figure out how to make sure that Uxie doesn't reveal who I really am to Jolt._

Suddenly, Chatot flew back to them, breaking Luna from her thoughts.

"Come on, come on! We haven't got all day!" Chatot said.

Jolt nodded as Chatot flew back to Wigglytuff.

"Let's go, Luna" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and followed Jolt to where the others were at the entrance. Team Skull stood off to the left side while Sora was by the Kangaskhan Rock with Wigglytuff and Chatot stood in front of the apprentices.

"Erm...Attention, please" Chatot called.

Everyone turned their attention to Chatot.

"It appears everyone has arrived at our base camp safe and sound" Chatot said. "We shall now proceed to the exploration of Fogbound Lake!"

Chatot then motioned towards the forest.

"As you can see, we are in a densely forested area" Chatot explained. "Somewhere within this forest, Fogbound Lake is supposedly concealed. But so far, that has been nothing more than a rumor. Exploration teams of all stripes have mounted many a challenge, but so far the lake has eluded discovery."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish said. "Hey, hey! So is it really there or what?! This Fogbound Lake?!"

Sunflora sighed.

"Silly Corphish" Sunflora said. "You'll wreck the dream if you say something like that."

"Yeah, don't spoil things now!" Loudred said.

"Hey, hey…" Corphish said, trailing off.

Chimecho then remembered something.

"Um, may I?" Chimecho asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Chimecho.

"Um, while we were traveling, I heard about a certain legend" Chimecho said.

That caught Chatot's interest.

"A legend, you say?" Chatot asked.

"Yes. A legend about Fogbound Lake" Chimecho answered. "According to the legend, Fogbound Lake is home to a Pokémon named Uxie. The Pokémon is said to be exceedingly rare. Uxie is said to lock eyes with others and wipe their memories clean."

Luna gained a dry look at the news while the others looked shocked.

 _Looks like Uxie is up to his same tricks. Then again, he has his reasons for doing so. It's the only way he knows to protect the lake besides his illusions._

"That is why, even if travelers were to happen upon Fogbound Lake...Uxie would wipe their memories clean" Chimecho explained. "Thereby muzzling the travelers from revealing the existence of the lake. And that is how Uxie protects Fogbound Lake. I was told such a legend remains."

Bidoof looked nervous at the tale.

"Golly, that's a pretty hair-raising tale!" Bidoof said.

"What'll I do if my MEMORY is wiped clean?" Loudred asked.

Sunflora sighed and gave him a dry look.

"I don't think you have much to worry about" Sunflora said. "After all, you're so forgetful anyway, you make me go eek!"

Chatot cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"You should realize that places of this sort can be expected to have a folktale or a legend attached to them" Chatot said. "Our guild has overcome difficult challenges and obstacles when conducting successful explorations."

The apprentices nodded.

"Absolutely, eek!" Sunflora said.

"That's how our guild has earned the reputation for being first class" Dugtrio said.

Wigglytuff then walked in front of Sora slightly.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry, everything will be all right!" Wigglytuff said, cheerfully. "Let's believe in success for this adventure too, and...Let's try! Let's try!"

Chatot nodded at Wigglytuff and looked back at the apprentices.

"Let's move on with our plan" Chatot said. "The Guildmaster and I shall remain here to gather intelligence from our teams in the field. You are to go off in teams to explore this forest. Be aware that this forest is enshrouded in a deep fog. Once you enter it, visibility is severely restricted. We think that Fogbound Lake has defied discovery because of this fog. Perhaps there is a way of lifting this fog."

Everyone nodded.

"Therefore, your search is twofold" Chatot explained. "One, search for Fogbound Lake. And two, find a way to lift the fog. If you accomplish either thing, return to base camp and tell me or the Guildmaster. That is all. All right, everyone. Let's give it our best, as always."

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's all try our best!" Sunflora said.

"It'd be nice if we made a discovery or two" Bidoof said.

"We'll find the lake! I'm sure of it!" Chimecho said.

"I'll be the FIRST to find it!" Loudred said.

"Dad, do you think maybe Fogbound Lake could be under the ground" Diglett asked. "I was thinking we should try looking underground."

"Ah, my son, my pride and joy" Dugtrio said. "You make me proud. Let's look underground."

Dugtrio then turned to the others.

"Ok, everyone, we're off" Dugtrio said.

Then Diglett and Dugtrio borrowed away. Corphish turned to Chimecho, Loudred and Bidoof.

"Hey, hey, hey! We can't afford to dawdle, either!" Corphish said.

"Yup yup! We need to hurry!" Bidoof said.

Then the apprentices besides Jolt and Luna went inside the forest. Skunktank then turned to Zubat and Koffing.

"Well then, we should go too" Skunktank said. "Hmm, boys? Chaw-haw-haw!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat said.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing said.

Then the group went into the forest. Then Sora nodded at Jolt and Luna before he went into the forest as well. After Sora was gone, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Let's go, Luna" Jolt said. " We need to hurry."

Luna was still thinking about Uxie, so she didn't hear Jolt.

 _The question I need to figure out is how to make sure Uxie understands the situation without alerting either Jolt or Darkrai. I know he'll be watching me closely just to make sure I really don't remember anything._

"Hey, Luna!" Jolt called, breaking Luna from her thoughts.

"Why do you keep drifting off like that?" Jolt asked. "It's not like you."

Luna gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry about that, Jolt" Luna apologized. "I'm just thinking about what Chimecho said, that's all. I find that legend very interesting."

Jolt nodded.

"Alright, but we need to hurry and get ready and go into the forest" Jolt said.

Luna nodded.

"Right" Luna said. "We can't have everyone just show us up."

Jolt nodded as they went to the Kangaskhan Rock. Once they put their newer items inside and swapped for some items from storage, they went to the entrance of the forest.

"Are you ready, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yes, let's go" Luna said.

Jolt nodded.

"Alright, which way should we go?" Jolt asked. "Foggy Forest or Forest Path?"

"Foggy Forest" Luna answered.

Jolt nodded.

"Alright. Foggy Forest it is" Jolt said. "All right, let's roll out!"

They began walking towards the entrance to the forest when Luna stopped for a moment to think.

 _The question, though, is how to go about it. Sure, Uxie would be willing to listen to what I have to say but I don't want to get him too involved with what's going on. He's unaware of Darkrai's scheme because I asked Dialga to keep him and his siblings in the dark so that they wouldn't be targeted. He's a close friend and I don't want to get him involved if I don't have to._

"Huh? What is this?" Jolt asked, breaking Luna from her thoughts.

Luna walked farther ahead to see Jolt next to a red gem.

"It looks like some kind of stone, I guess" Jolt said. "It's red and pretty. It's kind of like a gem, actually."

Jolt then picked it up before gaining a surprised look at how warm it was.

"Wow! This stone feels warm!" Jolt said. "It's like heat is coming from inside the stone. It's weird. It doesn't seem to be lava. What could it be? It might be rare. I'll keep it. All right, let's roll, Luna!"

Luna nodded and they entered the forest. While inside they ran into Hoothoot, Zigzagoon and Pachirisu as well as the occasional Cherubi and Buneary. When they exited the dungeon, they came to a clearing with waterfalls coming down around them with no explanation. Luna could clearly see the reason for it, but kept it to herself. Jolt was too busy looking around in awe to notice.

"It's incredible!" Jolt said. "The water's coming down in waterfalls all over the place!"

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"But...Where are we?" Jolt asked. "Is this the deepest part of the forest?"

Jolt tried looking around, but the fog gave him trouble.

"Hmm...The fog is so thick, I can't tell which way we can go" Jolt said.

Luna sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A familiar voice shouted up ahead.

Jolt and Luna looked in the direction of the voice.

"Look, It's Corphish!" Jolt said.

Then Luna and Jolt walked over to him.

"Hey, hey! You two find any clues?" Corphish asked.

Jolt shook his head.

"No, nothing yet" Jolt answered. "How about you, Corphish?"

Corphish shook his head.

"I've got nothing here, either" Corphish said. "Don't let it get you down. But...There is something here that's kind of interesting."

"Interesting?" Jolt asked.

Corphish motioned up ahead.

"There. Have a look for yourself" Corphish said.

Jolt and Luna walked with Corphish until they across a statue of a Pokémon Luna recognized as Groudon.

"Wh-what?! What is this?!" Jolt asked.

"I don't know" Corphish answered. "It seems to be a statue of a Pokémon."

"But what kind of Pokémon is that?" Jolt asked.

Corphish shook his head.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before" Corphish answered.

Jolt then looked around the statue until he went to the right side and noticed something.

"Oh? Is something inscribed here?" Jolt asked, seeing a inscription on a plate on the statue.

Corphish and Luna quickly walked over.

"It's in footprint runes. Let me read it" Jolt said. "Reignite the life that burned within Groudon...Then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat...The path to the treasure shall be revealed."

Jolt then noticed the last part of the message.

"'The path to the treasure'? That's incredible!" Jolt said. "Oh, Luna! Treasure?! Could this be the treasure of Fogbound Lake?! 'The path to the treasure shall be revealed.' So this means...The secret to finding Fogbound Lake could be hidden right here!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Y-you think so?" Corphish asked. "Hey, hey! Now that's a mystery we've got to solve!"

Jolt nodded.

"This part of the footprint runes…" Jolt said. "This part about 'life that burned within Groudon.' What's this about? So this 'Groudon,' is it this statue?"

"Hey, hey! So we're supposed to what, ignite the life that was in this statue?" Corphish asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, but ignite the life? How do we do that?" Jolt said.

Jolt then thought of something and turned to Luna.

"Oh, Luna!" Jolt whispered. "Try touching this statue! Maybe you'll see something!"

Luna nodded.

 _Well it's worth a try. I can't guarantee what I'll see but I can at least try._

Jolt stepped to the side so that Luna could touch the statue. Luna placed her paw on the statue and closed her eyes.

"Feeling anything, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Just then, Luna started feeling dizzy. She knew what was happening.

 _It's coming...The dizzy feeling._

Suddenly, the vision began but there was only a voice.

 _ **That's it! It's here! It's here!" Grovyle's voice called.**_

The vision ended after that. Luna was rather surprised because she knew who it was.

 _Grovyle...So that's what it decided to show me. The time we found the Time Gear for Fogbound Lake, but only Grovyle's voice._

Then the dizziness started up again.

 _Another one...So soon after the last one._

The vision started like last time with only a voice.

 _ **I see! Place the Drought Stone in Groudon's heart. That lifts the fog! Very well done! Good job, partner!" Grovyle said.**_

The vision ended after that and Luna opened her eyes.

 _Grovyle...I pray for your safety every day, but I have other things I have to worry about right now. Right now, I need to focus on solving Uxie's puzzle._

"Are you alright, Luna?" Jolt asked. "Did you see something?"

Luna nodded and then remembered the stone Jolt picked up earlier.

 _That has to be the Drought Stone._

Luna then walked over to the front of the statue and noticed an indentation in its chest where its heart should be.

"Did you figure something out, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded and look at Jolt.

"Jolt, remember that stone you picked up?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, the stone I picked up back at the base camp" Jolt answered. "Why?"

"I want you to put it in the statue's chest" Luna said.

"You want me to put it in the statue's chest?" Jolt asked, just to be sure.

Luna nodded.

"Sure! I'll try it!" Jolt said.

Luna moved to the side and Jolt took her place. Jolt looked at the statue as he took out the stone and noticed the same thing as Luna.

"So I should put it in this indentation?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded. Then Jolt placed the stone in the indentation. The eyes on the statue began to glow red and the ground began to shake.

"Wa-waah! Watch out!" Jolt shouted. "Step back, everyone!"

Everyone took a few steps back as the statue began to glow. It emitted a bright light that everyone had to cover their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes, the fog was gone.

"Hey, hey! The fog is gone!" Corphish said.

"The sky cleared...The sunlight's harsh!" Jolt said.

Then Jolt looked up and was in for the shock of his life.

"Hey! Look!" Jolt shouted. " B-both of you! Up! Look up!"

Luna and Corphish looked up. Luna was in awe of how it looked without the fog while Corphish was shocked.

"Hey, hey! What is that?!" Corphish asked.

"That's what the fog was hiding" Jolt answered. "It's no wonder Fogbound Lake evaded discovery for all this time. We were just wandering around in circles too."

"Hey, hey! So you're saying...You're saying Fogbound Lake is up there?" Corphish asked. "Hey, hey, hey?!"

"Yes. That's what I think" Jolt answered. "Fogbound Lake has to be up there!"

What they all saw was a raised plateau with water coming down from it.

"Hey, hey! This is no time to be gawking!" Corphish said. "I'll let everyone in the guild know! You two go on ahead!"

Then Corphish took off towards the base camp.

"All right! Let's move on, Luna" Jolt said. "Onward to Fogbound Lake!"

Luna nodded and they began to head towards the right.

"Hold it!" A familiar voice called, stopping them in their tracks.

Team Skull appeared and stood in front of the Groudon statue. Jolt became angry while Luna was annoyed.

"Y-you brutes?!" Jolt shouted.

"Good job! Chaw-haw-haw!" Skunktank said.

"Whoa-ho-ho! You solved the mystery" Koffing said. "You're no longer any use to us!"

"Heh-heh-heh. We'll swipe the treasure, thanks to you!" Zubat said.

Luna figured that was their reason for joining the expedition. She noticed that Jolt started having electricity spark from his cheeks in anger.

"You fiends!" Jolt shouted. "So that's why you joined the expedition! You planned this all along!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! You expected anything less?!" Koffing asked.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Sorry to say it, but...We'll have to get rid of you right here" Skunktank said.

Luna was getting more annoyed with their words as Jolt got more angry.

"We'll make you eat those words!" Jolt shouted. "We'll stop you from getting to Fogbound Lake!"

"Chaw-haw-haw! You've already forgotten our last showdown?" Skunktank mocked. "Let me remind you how you lost to Koffing and me...You were destroyed by our noxious gas special combo!"

Jolt gulped at that. Zubat flew out of the way.

"You're destined to fail again! Chaw-haw-haw!" Skunktank said. "Enough talking! Take this! Me and Koffing's noxious gas special com—"

"Waah! Wait! Wait for me!" A familiar voice yelled.

All of a sudden, a Perfect Apple rolled between the two teams.

"Wh-what?" Zubat asked, surprised.

"Perfect Apple! Perfect Apple!" That same voice called.

Wigglytuff appeared from the side and picked up the Perfect Apple.

"I finally caught you! My Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff said cheerfully.

Luna smiled at his appearance.

"If my Perfect Apple went away, I would...I would" Wigglytuff said, gaining a sad look.

Then Wigglytuff noticed Luna and Jolt as well as Team Skull.

"Oh? Oh-oh? Oh, you two!" Wigglytuff said. "And my friends two! Everyone's all together! Yay, yay!"

Skunktank became nervous.

"G-Guildmaster...Wh-what are you doing here?" Skunktank asked.

Wigglytuff turned to face Team Skull.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Wigglytuff asked. "I was taking a walk in the forest. Then my Perfect Apple went rolling and rolling away from me. So I ran and ran, and here I am."

Then Wigglytuff seemed to remember something.

"Oh, yes!" Wigglytuff said, turning to Jolt and Luna. "You two shouldn't be dawdling here, should you?"

"Huh?" Jolt asked, confused.

"You two have a job, don't you?" Wigglytuff said. "To explore the forest, right? Go on then, off you go."

Jolt became nervous.

"But…" Jolt said, not wanting to leave Wigglytuff alone with Team Skull.

"You don't want to listen to your Guildmaster? Boooo! Boooo!" Wigglytuff said. "Hurry, get exploring!"

Luna leaned over to Jolt.

"You don't need to worry about Wigglytuff, Jolt" Luna whispered. "I'm sure that he'll be able take care of those jerks if they try again."

Jolt nodded.

"Um...Ok" Jolt said. "Let's go, Luna."

Luna nodded and followed Jolt to where they were heading before.

"Good luck." Wigglytuff called after them. "Oh, I hope we get some good news soon! La la la la! La la la! La la! La la la! La la!"

Skunktank sweat dropped at that.

"Um. Guildmaster…" Skunktank started.

"Hm? What's the matter, friend?" Wigglytuff asked.

"We were thinking that we should explore as well…" Skunktank said.

Wigglytuff took a step back in shock before shaking his head.

"Oh?! That's all right! I can't trouble my friends like that!" Wigglytuff said. "We'll let those two do the exploring. Let's wait for their report."

Wigglytuff then turned back around.

"La la la! La la! La la la! La la!" Wigglytuff sang cheerfully.

Zubat then flew over to Skunktank.

"Chief, this is getting really weird" Zubat whispered.

"Team Starlight's going to beat us to the prize if we don't do something" Koffing whispered. "What'll we do?"

"We have to do something" Skunktank whispered. "We have no choice. We'll take down Wigglytuff right now. Then we'll chase down Team Starlight!"

"But do you think it'll be alright?" Zubat whispered.

"Wigglytuff is, like, creepy" Koffing whispered.

"Don't worry about it. He's no big deal" Skunktank whispered. "Besides...Rumor has it Wigglytuff has an unbelievably precious treasure."

That caught Zubat's attention.

"Oh, really? Treasure?" Zubat whispered.

"That's right" Skunktank whispered. "I was planning on mugging him for it anyway, so this is a good opportunity."

Skunktank then looked over at Koffing.

"Hey, Koffing. Prepare for the noxious gas special combo" Skunktank whispered.

Zubat flew off to the side while Koffing and Skunktank moved closer to Wigglytuff.

"La la la! La la! La la la! La la!" Wigglytuff sang.

"Wigglytuff is really going to get it!" Skunktank whispered. "No hard feelings...But the great, famous explorer Wigglytuff...Is finished! Chaw-haw-haw!"


	9. Chapter 9 The Mystery of Fogbound Lake

**Chapter 9**

 **The Mystery of Fogbound Lake**

 **General P.O.V.**

As they were walking ahead, Jolt noticed something.

"Hey! I see it, Luna!" Jolt said, pointing towards an opening. "See? There's a big fissure."

Luna and Jolt walked and ended up at the entrance to a cave with steam coming from it.

"I guess we can enter through here" Jolt said.

Then Jolt noticed smoke coming from the cave.

"Is that stream?" Jolt asked. "I wonder if it's going to be really hot in there. But it's too late to get cold feet."

Jolt then shivered, but Luna could tell it was from fear but excitement.

"I'm shaking with anticipation, Luna!" Jolt said. "What awaits inside? And what awaits us on the top? I can't even imagine what's in store for us. We're heading into a place where no one has ever gone before! That makes my pulse race!"

Luna smiled as she noticed the fire in Jolt's eyes was burning brighter than ever before.

"Let's go, Luna! Let's go inside and climb upward!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded. After going to the nearby Kangaskhan Rock and restocking, they headed inside the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Groudon statue, Skuntank and Koffing were having a stare down with Wigglytuff with Zubat to the side. Curious at what was taking so long, Zubat flew over to Skunktank.

"Psst...Hey, Chief!" Zubat whispered. "What's going on? Something wrong?"

"Chief...Hey, Chief" Koffing whispered. "You've been staring him down for how long now…? C'mon...let's you and I give him a double dose of the ol' noxious gas…"

"Shhh! Shut your yap!" Skuntank said, worriedly.

Wigglytuff seemed confused about their behavior.

"Dear friends! What's wrong?" Wigglytuff said. "You've been making such scary faces at me!"

"Bah...this guy's tough...really tough" Skuntank muttered.

Wigglytuff to get an idea.

"I get it! You're trying to make me laugh with silly faces!" Wigglytuff said cheerfully. "I bet I can make you laugh too! Blabba! Blabba! Blapp! Blobba! Blobba! Blopp!"

Wigglytuff started making silly faces at them, making them nervous.

"C'mon, Chief!" Koffing said. "I can't take this...this whole weird scene is freaking me out…"

"Ok, then" Skuntank said. "This isn't working, and we're out of options.."

Skuntank looked at Wigglytuff.

"Hey, Wigglytuff!" Skuntank shouted.

"Whatiswhatiswhatis...what is is?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Hey, no hard feelings, but...You're going down!" Skuntank said. "Take this! A noxious-gas special! Straight from me and Koffing!"

Koffing and Skuntank released their poison gas combo at Wigglytuff.

* * *

Back inside the cave, Luna and Jolt ran into Magby and Slugma. They were also some Snubbull and Yanma, but there were mostly fire type Pokemon inside the cave. Eventually, they reached a clearing with a Kangaskhan Rock in the center of it, marking it as the halfway point.

"We've made it up pretty high up!' Jolt said. "We must be getting close to the top!"

Then they heard a roar that seemed far away.

"Hey! What was that?" Jolt asked.

Before Luna could answer, the roar sounded again. Jolt looked back at Luna.

"Just now...Did you hear that?" Jolt asked.

Luna shrugged.

"I'm not sure what that was" Luna said.

"Did I just imagine that..or not?" Jolt asked.

Luna shook her head.

"I don't think you did, Jolt" Luna said. "We should be cautious going forward."

Jolt nodded.

"Well, anyway" Jolt said. "We're almost there, so let's keep going."

Luna nodded and they started walking further in when the roar sounded again. Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Did you hear that, Luna?!" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded, making Jolt sigh in relief.

"So, I didn't imagine that sound after all!" Jolt said. "It was some sort of roar! But I wonder what it could be!"

Jolt looked towards the entrance further into the dungeon.

"Who knows what's ahead? But let's be brave! And let's keep going on!" Jolt said. "We're nearly there. Let's go!"

Luna nodded and Jolt walked ahead while Luna became lost in her thoughts again.

 _Yes, we're close to the top where Uxie lives. I guess the only way to talk to him discreetly is to use my telepathy. It's the only way I can keep my identity a secret from Jolt as well as keep Darkrai from finding out that I still remember everything. Speaking of Jolt, I believe I need to tell him what I decided earlier to keep him from suspecting anything._

"Jolt, can you come back for a second?! There's something I need to talk to you about" Luna called.

Jolt turned back around and walked back to Luna.

"Yes? What is it, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" Luna said.

"You have something to tell me?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yes" Luna answered. "Every since we stepped foot in the base camp, I've been getting a sense of reminiscence, as if I knew this place."

"You..you what? You've felt like you know this place?" Jolt asked, shocked.

Luna nodded.

"Yes, and ever since I've learned about Uxie's ability, I'm thinking he may have been responsible for my memory loss" Luna answered.

Jolt nodded.

"He erases visitors memories, right?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"So, you suspect you've been here before, Luna" Jolt asked. "Encountered Uxie, who then took your memory?"

Luna nodded, looking at the ground.

"Yes, that's right" Luna said.

Jolt nodded.

"I see...So that's what has been on your mind!" Jolt said. "Well, now we just have one more reason to get to the top!"

Luna looked up at that to see Jolt with a smile.

"We have to meet Uxie and find out what really happened!" Jolt said. "I wonder what you were really like before you lost your memory, Luna...Perhaps Uxie can provide answers. Let's go! Let's make our way to the top, Luna!"

Luna nodded.

"Right, let's go" Luna said.

Jolt nodded and they went deeper into the cave. Inside the cave, they encountered mostly Magmar, Volbeat and Illumise. They were some Granbull and Shuckle as well. When they exited, they found themself on a rocky cliff.

"We've climbed far up!" Jolt said. "This place...It feels...It feels strange somehow. The very air is charged with tension! It's making my skin crawl...all over. I feel like I'm being crushed...by a terrible sense of danger."

Then they heard a loud roar.

"Eep!" Jolt shouted, startled.

Jolt looked over at Luna, who narrowed her eyes at the roar.

"It's that sound we heard earlier, Luna!" Jolt said. "Just as I thought! It was the sound of roaring!"

Then the roar sounded again. Luna took this opportunity to quickly use her telepathy.

 _"Uxie, are you there?"_

From within the lake, Uxie raised his head in surprise, recognizing the voice.

 _ **Luna, is that you? What are you doing here?**_

Luna mentally sighed in relief that he responded, which meant he wasn't too mad at their trespassing.

 _"I'm not the Luna you know, Uxie. I'm the one from three years from now."_

Uxie raised himself from the water at those words.

 ** _Three years? Luna, you know that you shouldn't mess with time without a good reason._**

 _I know, Uxie, but I had no other choice. There was something happened that can only be prevented in the past. Something that never should've happened._

Uxie sighed.

 _ **Is this something you can tell me? Or something you won't because you don't want to get me or my siblings involved?**_

Luna smiled mentally. Uxie knew her all too well.

 _"It would be the latter, my friend. I got attacked during my time travel. I used my powers to prevent myself from losing my memories, but I'm acting like I have. Jolt found me on the beach and I can't get him involved anymore than he will be because he saved me. Besides, it's better if the attacker thinks I can't remember because I suspect he's watching me closely."_

Uxie sighed, but understood her reasons. It seems that she was just like the Luna he knows.

 _ **I can see your point. I won't ask what's going on. I assume that Jolt is with you.**_

 _"Yes, we're here because he and I joined Wigglytuff's exploration guild. Please, don't tell Jolt the truth. I don't want to involve him anymore than I already am."_

Uxie nodded.

 _ **Very well. I'll respect your decision, but I'll still have my illusion fight you and him. He still needs to prove himself, after all. I want to see for myself how much you're training has paid off.**_

 _Understood._

Uxie nodded as he felt the connection cut off and waited. Back with Luna and Jolt, they started to feel the ground shake just as Luna cut off the connection.

"S-something is...is...coming!" Jolt said.

* * *

Back at the Groudon statue, Corphish was waiting for the others to catch up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Check this out everyone!" Corphish said.

The rest of the guild gathered around the statue.

"This is it?" Chatot asked. "The Groudon statue?"

Sunflora looked around the area.

"Oh! But there's no one else here!" Sunflora said.

"Are you really sure that you saw the Guildmaster, Corphish?" Chatot asked.

"Sure I'm sure!" Corphish said. "I saw him when I was scuttling back to base camp. The Guildmaster dashed past, all willy-nilly, in hot pursuit of a Perfect Apple! I gave him a shout and a wave, but he seemed too occupied to holler back."

Corphish then looked around.

"But I'd guess that Luna's team went on ahead" Corphish said. "So I'd bet that the Guildmaster went up after them, don't you think?"

Suddenly they felt the ground begin to shake.

"Hmm? The ground…" Diglett said.

Bidoof looked around.

"Uh-what…? It's shaking!" Bidoof said.

Then they heard a roar coming from above them.

What….whatever could that be?" Chimecho asked.

"What an uproar! Is it maybe…?" Lourdred said, trailing offf.

Corphish looked back at the statue.

"Something is going on up there!" Corphish said. "Let's head up! Hurry!"

They others nodded and began to head towards the right but Diglett and Dugtrio stopped.

"Hmm? Hey, Dad? Did you hear something right over there?" Diglett asked, indicating to the left. "Like moaning and groaning?"

"Oh, you just imagined it!" Dugtrio said. "Now, let's hurry!"

"Yep!" Diglett said, nodding.

Then Diglett and Dugtrio burrowed away after the guild. Over to the left, there was Team Skull who looked to have taken quite a beating.

"Ouchee-wow-wow!" Zubat complained.

"I'm d-d-deflated! I can't move!" Koffing said.

"Hork-ork-how did that happen?" Skunktank asked. "How did Wigglytuff shrug off our noxious-gas special like it was nothing?"

"And h-h-how did Wigglytuff strike back at us...It's un-believable…" Zubat said. "Ack."

"Erk" Koffing said.

"Ork" Skunktank said.

* * *

Back at the top of the cliff, the ground shook more as the Pokemon came into view that Luna recognized as Groudon.

"Waaah! Wh-what is that?" Jolt asked. "It looks like the statue. Th-that Pokemon...really exists?"

The Pokemon roared again.

"Eep!" Jolt said, still scared from the roaring as the Pokemon continued to growl.

"You! Have you come to desecrate this place?" Groudon asked. "Depart now!"

"B-but...All we want is to go to Fogbound Lake!" Jolt said.

"What?! Fogbound Lake?!" Groudon roared. "I am the guardian of Fogbound Lake! I am Groudon! You will never leave here alive, intruders!"

"Whaat?!" Jolt shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guild was at the entrance to the cave. As they got close to the opening, Corphish noticed the entrance.

"Hey, hey! There's the way in!" Corphish said.

"We can go through here!" Sunflora said.

"Let's hurry!" Loudred said.

Everyone entered the cave.

"H...h...hey...H...hey...Chatot!" Corphish said. "Can I ask you something while we're running? Chatot, do you know about a Pokemon called Groudon?"

"Well, of course! Just what do you take me for? I'm only the head of intelligence for the guild! Squawk!" Chatot said, feeling insulted.

"Calm down, Chatot!" Sora reprimanded. "Just tell him what you know."

Chaot nodded.

"Groudon is a legendary Pokemon spoken of in myths passed down through generations" Chatot answered.

"A legendary Pokemon?" Corphish asked.

Chatot nodded.

"Correct" Chatot answered. "The myths say that he raised land from the sea. And that he built up the continents!"

"Hoo-boy! That sounds like a colossal Pokemon!" Corphish said. "What if you were to face Groudon in battle? What would happen?"

"Battle?! Out of the questions! Squawk!" Chatot shouted. "If anyone were foolish enough to face Groudon in a battle...Well, it would be like throwing your life away! He is that strong! Like all legendary Pokemon!"

* * *

Back at the top, Groudon roared at Luna and Jolt.

"Urk...This is scary...But we need to be brave!" Jolt said, fire burning in his eyes. "And I need to face up to this! There's no giving up now, Luna!"

"Prepare for my wrath!" Groudon roared.

The sun began to shine around the area. Luna knew it was because of Groudon's ability drought, which causes the sun to shine and increases any fire moves and weakens water moves.

Jolt nodded at Luna, who understood what that meant. She took the right side while Jolt took the left.

"Ice Beam!" Luna shouted, releasing her attack on Groudon.

"Slam!" Jolt shouted, slamming into Groudon with his attack.

When Groudon attempted to use Slash on Luna she quickly dodged it and went for another Ice Beam while Jolt did a Quick Attack on Groudon. Eventually Groudon fell to their attacks. Groudon roared before he fell to the ground.

"We did it! We defeated Groudon!" Jolt said. "But...is it really?"

Groudon was surrounded by a bright light and disappeared.

"Huh? Groudon disappeared!" Jolt shouted.

"That was...That was not Groudon" A mysterious voice, that Luna recognized as Uxie, said. "That Groudon was nothing more than an illusion that I conjured."

"Who said that?" Jolt called.

"Like I said earlier, I am the guardian here" Uxie said. "And I cannot allow you to pass. "

Jolt became nervous.

"Wait, please! We're not here to cause trouble!" Jolt shouted. "We came only for information!"

This caught Uxie's attention.

"Information, you say?" Uxie asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes! That's the honest truth!" Jolt said. "Well, we admit that we're an exploration team...And we'd like to leave with treasure after all our effort! But we'll leave without any if you have a problem with that. We'll be happy to say that we just made it this far. Please! Please believe us!"

Uxie smiled at Jolt's words. He's just like how Luna described him. He can be brave and timid at times, but has a good heart.

"Well...Ok, I believe you" Uxie said.

He used his psychic powers to teleport in front on Jolt and Luna with a smile.

"Let me welcome you, then" Uxie said. "I am Uxie, the guardian of Fogbound Lake."

That caught Jolt's attention.

"What?! Did you say Uxie" Jolt asked.

Uxie nodded.

"Yes, truly" Uxie answered. "It seems that Glacia was right about you, Jolt. A Pokemon with a pure heart who's as passionate about his dreams as a fiery volcano."

Jolt's eyes widened in shock.

"You know Glacia?!" Jolt asked.

Uxie nodded.

"Yes" Uxie answered. "She and I are pretty close, actually. She talked about you a lot to me and a few others at the legendary circle. I'm sorry for earlier, but I had to test your worth to see what lies beyond this point."

Jolt nodded before he caught the last part.

"What lies beyond this point?" Jolt asked, confused.

Uxie nodded.

"I stand guard over something special...that lies in Fogbound Lake" Uxie said. "Now, let me escort you to Fogbound Lake. Please, come this way."

Luna and Jolt nodded and followed Uxie towards the lake. They eventually reached the exit of the cave that led to a cliff that overlooked the lake.

"Wow, it's become dark outside!" Jolt said.

Uxie moved closer to the edge and turned around.

"It may be a little difficult to see at night, but…" Uxie said, turning back around. "Behold! Fogbound Lake!"

Luna and Jolt walked to the edge and both were in awe. Jolt because it was the first time he saw a sight like this, and Luna because it was the first time she's seen this without the fog so she could see the true beauty of the lake. The lake was surrounded by many lights that were from Volbeat and Illumise where there was a green light in the center of the lake.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Jolt said. "Who'd expect to see such a big lake on a plateau so high up? And those floating Volbeat and Illumise...So beautiful!"

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Water constantly wells up from far below this place" Uxie said. "It flows up so heavily that it has long formed this enormous lake."

Uxie then turned back around.

"Now cast your eyes to the glowing area at the lake's center" Uxie said.

Jolt nodded and look closer as did Luna.

"Yes, I see it!" Jolt said. "It's radiating from below! That blue green radiance, right?"

Uxie nodded.

"Step forward for a closer look" Uxie said.

Jolt and Luna stepped closer and Jolt was shocked at what he saw. In the center, there was an altar with a small blue gear. He could feel the power coming from the gear. Luna could feel her heart race from seeing it but ignored it.

"That's fantastic!" Jolt said. "But...What is that? It has such a mystical quality!"

"That is...a Time Gear" Uxie answered.

Jolt's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Jolt shouted. "That's a Time Gear?!"

Uxie nodded.

"Yes" Uxie answered. "I guard the Time Gear. It's the sole reason I'm here."

Uxie then turned back around.

"Others before you have tried to trespass here" Uxie said. "But I used my Groudon illusion to chase most of them off."

"Groudon? How'd you do that?" Jolt asked.

"That is something I create using my psychic abilities" Uxie answered. "Like so…"

Uxie demonstrated his point by having the Groudon appear from thin air.

"Waah!" Jolt shouted, startled.

"There is no need to be startled" Uxie said. "As I've said, it's just an illusion. What you fought was no more than that. The real Groudon is much stronger than that. Glacia can attest to that."

Jolt nodded at that. He could believe that since he knew that she was a member of the legendary circle.

"There have been others before who defeated my Groudon illusion" Uxie said. "They managed to make their way to this spot. But they were trespassers! So I took away their memories...And, thus, protected the lake."

"Took away their memories..?" Jolt asked, before he remembered. "Oh, that's right! We hope to ask you something, Uxie!"

Jolt motioned towards Luna and Uxie could sense this had something to do with her apparent memory loss.

"Meet my partner, Luna!" Jolt said. "At present, a Pokemon! At one time, a human!"

"Oh, really? A human?" Uxie asked, playing along.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes! But Luna has lost all memory of being a human" Jolt said. "So, we're wondering...have you maybe met Luna here before, Uxie? And did you take away Luna's memory? Has that ever happened? Did a human ever come here? Do you remember anything like that ever happening, Uxie?"

Uxie now knew why Luna didn't want him to tell Jolt the truth. Telling him would also reveal the truth about who Luna really was and he couldn't do that to his friend. Besides, that would get both him and Jolt more involved than she wanted them in her problems.

"The answer is...no" Uxie answered. "No human has ever come here. I should explain further...I erase only memories of Fogbound Lake. I cannot fully erase all memories from living beings. I had nothing to do with your friend's memory loss. Nor anything to do with your friend's transformation into a Pokemon. That cause lies elsewhere."

Jolt sighed.

"Oh, well...that's Ok" Jolt said. "So it doesn't seem like you've been here after all, Luna. Uxie, we hoped to meet you to learn more about my partner...Uh, what's that?!"

"A Time Gear! A Time Gear!" A cheerfully called out from behind them. "Well, too bad!"

They turned around to see Wigglytuff behind them.

"We can't take a Time Gear" Wigglytuff said.

"W-Wigglytuff!" Jolt shouted.

Wigglytuff walked over to the cliff overlooking the lake.

"Wow! Fantastic!" Wigglytuff said, cheerfully.

"And who might this be?" Uxie asked, unsure what to make of him.

"That's our Guildmaster!" Jolt explained, getting a nod from Uxie.

Wigglytuff then turned to look at Uxie.

"Glad to meet you, friend! Friend! Friend! Friend!" Wigglytuff said.

Then Wigglytuff turned to the Groudon illusion.

"Glad to greet you, friend! Friend! Amazing! Friend!" Wigglytuff said.

Wigglytuff then walked back to the cliff.

"Gaze upon this amazing view!" Wigglytuff said. "I'm delighted we came! La-dee-la! Dee-la-dee!"

Then the rest of the guild came out of the cave to where they fought Groudon.

"Whew! Here we are at last!" Sunflora said.

"No time to catch our breath. We've got to hurry!" Dugtrio said.

Corphish then noticed something up ahead.

"Hey, hey! Someone's over there!" Corphish said.

"Let's go!" Chatot said.

The walked a little ahead and saw the Groudon illusion.

"Squ-squ-squawk?!" Chatot said.

"Gr-Gr-Gr-" Loudred stumbled.

"It's Groudon! Spit it out!" Sunflora said.

"D-d-d-ding!" Chimecho said.

"Don't eat me! I'm not tasty!" Corphish said, panicking.

Just then Wigglytuff walked over.

"Hello to one and all!" Wigglytuff said. "So what's wrong?"

That caught their attention.

"G-G-Guildmaster!" Chatot said.

Wigglytuff shook his head.

"Oh, never mind that!" Wigglytuff said. "Everyone, look out there! It's spouting! Pretty! Pretty!"

"Huh?" Everyone said, confusion on their faces.

Uxie dispeled his illusion and everyone gathered at the lake.

"Oh, my! So shimmering!" Chimecho said.

"Yup, yup! Some kind of pretty!" Bidoof said.

Uxie nodded.

"Yes, the lake geyser erupts every now and then" Uxie said. "It sends up water, just like a fountain...And the Time Gear send up illumination from below. While many Illumise and Volbeat glow upon the fountain of water. In harmony, they are the very vision of beauty!"

"The treasure!" Wigglytuff said. "The treasure...must be the view of Fogbound Lake!"

While they were chatting, Luna and Jolt were off to themselves for a private conversation.

"Are you taking in this view, Luna? It's so magical!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, it is" Luna said. "It's so beautiful and breathtaking. I'll always remember this image."

"It's really too bad we didn't learn anything about your past, Luna" Jolt said. "But I'm glad we came! I'm happy that I got to see such a beautiful scene with everyone!"

Luna shook her head.

"It's alright" Luna said with a smile. "We'll just take one step at a time and, eventually, the answers will become clear."

 _Besides, it let me see how beautiful Fogbound Lake really is. The fog always concealed the true beauty of the lake and now I've seen it's true beauty with my own eyes._

Jolt nodded as they walked back over to the others.

"So sorry to have disturbed you!" Wigglytuff said. "Had a fantastic time! Friend! Friend! Friend!"

Uxie nodded.

"I shall not take away your memories of this place" Uxie said. "You have earned my trust. But I must ask that you keep this place a secret."

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Surely! Thank you! We all know what we need to do!" Wigglytuff said. "You know, another time Gear has been stolen. This one must stay safe! We won't ever say a word about this place! I swear it in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild!"

"Please hold true to that promise" Uxie said.

"Ok! Let's be on our way!" Wigglytuff said, turning to Chatot. "Chatot, if you will!"

"I'll hop to it, Guildmaster!" Chatot said.

Chatot turned to face the apprentices.

"Everyone, we're going back to the guild!" Chatot said.

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Then everyone left and Uxie watched them go with a smile on his face before he dived back into the lake.


	10. Chapter 10 Dusknoir

**Chapter 10**

 **Dusknoir**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna woke up to see they were back in their room at the guild. Luna sighed and got up just in time to see Loudred coming in. They both shook their heads at Jolt's laziness before Loudred woke him up before leaving the room.

"Ugh...It's been a while since we were woken up like that" Jolt said, getting up.

Luna sighed but said nothing as they left the morning to head to the morning briefing. After the briefing was over, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"I guess it's time to get back to our guild training, Luna!" Jolt said. "Let's work hard at it!"

Just then, Chatot walked over.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Chatot said. "A lot of morning pep! Impressive! Let's see you put that pep to good use today!"

"What?!" Loudred's voice rang out. "You can't identify the footprint?! What do you mean?!"

"I'm trying to tell you!" Diglett said. "I can't identify what I don't know."

By this time, Chatot came over with Luna and Jolt.

"What's wrong?" Chatot asked.

"We have a Pokemon visitor up top whose footprint we can't identify!" Loudred said. "Diglett is an outstanding sentry. So it's rare for him to be stumped by footprints! If those two were doing sentry duty, that'd be no shocker."

"Oh, really?" Jolt said, anger taking over. "Well, if it's so rare that Diglett gets stumped...What about when we first arrived at the guild? You guys couldn't recognize Luna's footprint."

Luna sighed.

 _It looks like his anger's taking over again. I'm really going to need him to work on that. I don't need his anger to prevent him and Grovyle from working together when they meet later on._

"Hmmm? Say again?" Diglett's voice came back, catching their attention. "You want to meet our Guildmaster? Your name is...Dusknoir?! Oh! Please wait just a moment!"

Luna's eyes narrowed at the name, but no one noticed.

"Dus...Dusknoir?!" Chatot Shouted.

"The world-famous Dusknoir?!" Loudred shouted.

Jolt was confused. Soon enough, a Pokemon came down the ladder and met with Chatot and Wigglytuff.

"Thank you for visiting! What an honor!" Wigglytuff said.

Dusknoir shook his head.

"No, no! Think nothing of it!" Dusknoir said. "The honor is all mine! There's no greater pleasure than visiting Wigglytuff's Guild! It's famous!"

As they were talking Jolt looked over at Loudred, not noticing that Luna was watching Dusknoir closely out of the corner of her eye.

 _So Dialga finally sent Dusknoir after us. I figured it would be sooner or later that we would have him on our trail, especially with what happened during our time travel. I'm going to have to be extra cautious with him around._

"Excuse me, Loudred?" Jolt called.

"What do you want?" Loudred asked.

"Who's that visitor?" Jolt asked.

That caught the attention of Loudred, Sunflora and Bidoof.

"What?! You haven't heard of Dusknoir?!" Loudred shouted. "The famous explorer?!"

Jolt rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Urk..Well, you know, I…" Jolt started. "I haven't heard of him!"

"That's not surprising, really" Sunflora said. "He's a new arrival on the scene! He came out of nowhere! Like a comet! He became famous almost overnight! They say his talents as an explorer are super exceptional!"

"So this Dusknoir is really that amazing?" Jolt asked.

"Yeah! Here's some more good stuff that I heard!" Loudred said. "He does things unlike anyone else! First, he doesn't work in a team. He does all his exploring solo."

"Alone?" Jolt asked.

Loudred nodded.

"That's right! He's got to be pretty sure about his skills to do that!" Loudred said. "But what's even more incredible? His wealth of knowledge! It seems like there's nothing in the world he doesn't know! That's how much he knows!"

Jolt jumped back in surprise.

"Wow! He's that knowledgeable?" Jolt asked.

"So the rumour goes!" Sunflora said. "But he has used his knowledge to succeed on many explorations so far! So many Pokemon revere Dusknoir for his achievements...That's how I know the claims about his mighty knowledge must be true!"

"Does Dusknoir visit here often?" Jolt asked.

"No, this is his first time!" Loudred said. "That's why Diglett couldn't recognize him. I think the Guildmaster just met him for the first time, too."

"Huh?! Then why is he being that friendly?" Jolt asked.

"Well, that's just how our Guildmaster is. Even if it's the first time he meets someone" Loudred said.

They turned their attention back to the front.

"I see. Well, that must have been quite a disappointment for your guild!" Dusknoir said.

"Yes, that expedition was a waste of time! Didn't learn a thing about anything!" Wigglytuff said.

"I had learned that Wigglytuff's Guild was mounting an expedition to find Fogbound Lake" Dusknoir said. "I came here hoping to hear about your latest triumph…"

"Sorry! We didn't learn a thing!" Wigglytuff said.

"Not at all! It's no trouble to me!" Dusknoir said. "This gave me an opportunity to visit you! I plan to stay in Treasure Town for a short while. May I visit you occasionally during my stay? Your guild constantly receives the latest news. Good information would be a big help on my explorations!"

"No problem! Other exploration teams visit us all the time. You're always welcome here!" Wigglytuff said.

They then walked over to the apprentices.

"Everyone! This is Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff said. "He's going to stay in Treasure Town for a while. Mind yourself around him! Dusknoir is very famous and quite knowledgeable...So I bet everyone would like to get advice from him! But let's not overdo it! We don't want to be a nuisance!"

"Now, everyone, our guest might be famous...But don't embarrass us by asking him for autographs!" Chatot said.

"No, no! If it's autographs you want, I'm sure that I can oblige!" Dusknoir said. "But...information? I'm afraid you flatter me. I have very little information. However, I would be delighted if I may be of service to you. If there is anything you wish to ask of me, please don't hesitate."

"Yup yup! It's a great honor!" Bidoof said.

"Oooh! I'm so very glad to have met you!" Sunflora said.

"Come now, everyone! You're dismissed!" Chatot said.

Everyone nodded and went to their own duties when Dusknoir turned to Wigglytuff and Chatot.

"I think I'll go for a stroll in Treasure Town" Dusknoir said. "Please do feel free to approach me with anything. Good day!"

Then Dusknoir left the guild. Wigglytuff went back into his chambers and Chatot came back over to Jolt and Luna.

"Oh! You two!" Chatot said. "I'd started saying earlier...about your assignment for today...Today I want you to read over the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board. And take some of the listed jobs! That will do!"

Luna and Jolt nodded. They went upstairs and looked at the board before picking up jobs for Apple Woods and then headed out after preparing for the dungeon. For one job, they had to escort Oddish to Butterfree. For another job, they had to rescue a Weedle for Whiscash. For another job, they had to rescue Spheal for Natu. For another job, they had to rescue Barboach and they needed to search for Lileep for Lotad. Once those jobs were completed, they went back to the guild for their reward.

From the client, Oddish, they got 300 Poke and an Apple as a reward. From the client, Whiscash, they got 250 Poke as reward. From the client, Natu, they got 250 Poke and a Black Gummi as a reward. As a reward the client, Barboach, was accepted into the team because he was inspired by them. From the client, Lotad, 250 Poke and a Pink Gummi as a reward.

After dinner and they went to bed, Luna was looking out the window as Jolt was asleep, lost in thought.

 _Having Dusknoir here will make things more difficult for Grovyle and I. With him around, I have to be extra cautious. I can't do anything that might give myself away of who I really am. Even if I have to deceive Grovyle, no matter how much it pains for me to do so._

Luna sighed.

I _t's not like it's anything new to me. After all, I've been deceiving him for years about who I really am, for his own safety. I just hope that he forgives me when he finds out the truth._

Luna smiled and closed her eyes.

 _Knowing Grovyle, he'll probably scold me but he'll understand why I did it. He always was understanding of my feelings, of that I was always grateful._

Luna finally laid down and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the guild, stood Team Skull.

"Ch-Ch-Chief...We were really put in our place on that last expedition...Urk!" Zubat said.

"Chaw-haw-haw...Wigglytuff really wrecked us…" Skuntank said. "And I'm not about to let it go! So humiliating! I need payback...one way or another. But, to be brutally honest, we don't stand a chance against Wigglytuff. Grrrrr! I'm so furious! It's burning me up!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! There's gotta be some way we can get back at 'em!" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh-heh! I'd settle for picking on wimps. Oh! Hey!" Zubat said. "Instead of Wigglytuff, how about we take revenge on the wimps in that Team Starlight?"

Skuntank turned back around.

"Chaw-haw! Great idea!" Skuntank said.

"Whoa-ho-ho! And we know that Team Starlight is wimpy!" Koffing said.

"Time to do some plotting, boys! Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank said.

Then they walked down the steps that led to the guild.

* * *

The next morning, after the morning briefing, Chatot walked over to Jolt and Luna.

"Oh! You two!" Chatot said. "Before you get to work today...I'd like you to run an errand."

"An errand?" Jolt asked.

"Yes, an errand!" Chatot answered. "Go to Kecleon Market. Ask the owners if they plan to stock Perfect Apples."

"You want us to ask if they'll stock Perfect Apples?" Jolt asked. "At Kecleon Market? We should find out if they plan to sell Perfect Apples?"

Chatot nodded.

"Correct" Chatot answered. "The guild's storage holds many Perfect Apples. Or at least it can...But the Guildmaster raids the storage when we're not looking and uses up our supply. And you know what happens if the Guildmaster is deprived of his Perfect Apples! But having to search for a fresh load of them is always a chore. Sending an exploration team to Apple Woods when the supply runs out is just too much work."

"So, if Kecleon Market started stocking Perfect Apples, we could go buy them!" Jolt said.

"Precisely!" Chatot said.

Jolt nodded.

"Ok. We'll go visit the Kecleon Market" Jolt said.

"Great! Way to take charge!" Chatot said.

Luna and Jolt nodded and went up the ladder and exited the guild. After they reached Treasure Town, they headed straight to Kecleon Market. Once they got there, they saw the Kecleon Brothers talking with Dusknoir. Luna kept a guarded expression, but no one around seemed to notice.

"Hey! Isn't that…?" Jolt said, noticing Dusknoir.

Luna sighed as Jolt walked away and followed after him. Dusknoir and the Kecleon Brothers turned around noticing their approach.

"Hello there!" Dusknoir said. "You're from the guild, if I'm not mistaken?"

Jolt nodded.

"Yes. We're Team Starlight" Jolt said, cheerfully. "We work at the guild. It's great to meet you!"

Luna just nodded at Dusknoir but didn't say anything. Something that made Jolt curious but decided not to ask until later.

"So what are you doing in town, Dusknoir, sir? Shopping?" Jolt asked.

"No, no. Simply enjoying a chat!" Dusknoir answered.

"I hailed him down! The great Dusknoir is so very famous" Kecleon said. "We started a conversation! And what a surprising talk! The great Dusknoir is so worldly and wise. I'm thoroughly impressed!"

"I guess the rumors are true!" Jolt said. "Dusknoir, sir, you really must be as knowledgeable as they say!"

Luna sighed at the admiration in Jolt's eyes.

 _This could be a problem. Jolt needs to be more careful about who he trusts. Dusknoir is not someone who he can trust. He's not what he seems to be._

"May I ask, Jolt, what I can do for you?" The green Kecleon asked. "Have you come to shop? Oh, yes! Fine Merchandise! Fine wares!"

Jolt shook his head.

"Sorry, no" Jolt said. "We came to ask you something today, not shop. You see...Chatot wants to know if you ever have any plans to stock any Perfect Apples. It would make it a lot easier since they Guildmaster keeps using up the supply."

Kecleon nodded in understanding.

"Hmm...I see" Kecleon said. "Perfect Apples? I am sorry to disappoint you. We have no plans to stock Perfect Apples."

Jolt sighed.

"Oh, all right. That's too bad" Jolt said. "Chatot will be disappointed with this news."

Luna put her paw on Jolt's shoulder in comfort. She wasn't going to speak around Dusknoir, less he recognize her voice.

"Azurill, hurry!" Marill's voice sounded out.

"Wait for me!" Azurill's voice called out.

Marill and Azurill started running by.

"The Marill and Azurill brothers!" Kecleon said, stopping the brothers. "Well, hello to you both!"

"Oh! Hi, Kecleon brothers!" Azurill said.

"Oh! And Team Starlight too!" Marill said.

"What's up? What's the rush?" Jolt asked.

"You know how we've been looking for our lost item?" Marill asked.

"Lost item? Do you mean the same one you were looking for before?" Jolt asked.

Marill nodded.

"Yes! An item called Water Float!" Marill answered.

"A Water Float? Now that is quite the precious item!" Dusknoir said.

"Yes! That's why we've been looking hard for it a long time" Marill said.

"And then! Someone said they saw a Water Float on the beach today!" Azurill said.

"We're rushing to the beach now!" Marill said.

Over near the bridge, Koffing and Zubat were listening in.

"Heh-heh-heh! Juicy tidbit!" Zubat said.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Could be useful for our plan!" Koffing said.

"We'll bring the Chief up to speed, then get the jump on them" Zubat said.

Then they took off.

"That's excellent! It's great that it's finally turned up!" Jolt said.

Marill nodded.

"Yes!" Marill said.

"Yep!" Azurill said.

Marill then turned to Azurill.

"Come on, Azurill! Let's go quick!" Marill said.

Azurill nodded.

"Yep!" Azurill said.

Then they ran off. Jolt and Luna watched them go with smiles on their faces.

"I was wondering how those little brothers were doing with their item search" Jolt said. "Good for them. Looks like they've found it."

Luna nodded.

"I've never heard of a Water Float" Kecleon said. "What purpose does it serve?"

"A Water Float is an item specifically for Azurill" Dusknoir explained. "It can be obtained only by trading precious treasures again and again. As such, it is said to be an exceedingly rare item."

"Gah! Is that so?" Kecleon said. "Our line of work is buying and selling! But we have never heard of it. It must be exceedingly rare! To sell such a rare item! I'm afraid such a say will never come."

Jolt flinched as he just remembered why they were there in the first place.

"To sell…? Oh, I just remembered!" Jolt said, turning to Luna. "We have to report back to Chatot about the Perfect Apples! Let's go back to the guild!"

Luna nodded and gave a graceful nod of her head before she followed Jolt back to the guild. When they were alone, Jolt looked over at Luna as they walked back to the guild.

"Why didn't you say anything to Dusknoir?" Jolt asked. "You seemed more guarded than you usually are."

Luna sighed as they stopped at the crossroads and Luna held a paw to her head, as if in pain. Something that Jolt was quick to notice.

"I don't know why, Jolt, but something about him bothers me" Luna answered.

"Bothers you how?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed and shook her head.

"That's the things, Jolt" Luna answered. "I don't know myself. Just seeing him gives me a bad feeling, as if my mind is trying to warn me about something."

Jolt decided not to pressure her, since it looked like just thinking about it caused her pain. He put a paw on her shoulder.

"It's alright, you don't need to stress yourself out" Jolt said. "How about we stop by the cafe after we report to Chatot."

Luna nodded.

"Thanks, I think I need some time to clear my head before we do any jobs" Luna said.

* * *

They walked up to the guild and went down the ladder, where Chatot was waiting for them.

"So what did they say?" Chatot asked.

Luna shook her head.

"Sorry, Chatot" Luna said. "They don't have any plans to sell Perfect Apples."

"What?!" Chatot shouted. "They have no plans to stock Perfect Apples?"

Chatot turned to the side and bowed his head.

"Squawk! What am I supposed to do now?!" Chatot said, depressed.

"Um...We could get some Apples for you at Apple Woods" Jolt suggested.

Chatot turned to Jolt with an angry look on his face.

"What?! You're joking!" Chatot shouted. "You've previously gone to Apple Woods and failed utterly! I just can't take that! I just can't go through all that again!"

Chatot sighed and put a wing on his face before looking at Jolt and Luna.

"I'm sorry" Chatot said. "You two were outstanding on our recent expedition. I recognize everything you've done for us. But the incident with the Guildmaster and the Perfect Apples...It was a slightly traumatic incident for me. Squawk! I suppose I'll have to find the Perfect Apples myself."

Chatot sighed.

"You two should just look over the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board as usual" Chatot said.

Luna and Jolt nodded and went back upstairs and took the jobs from both boards before exiting the guild and going into the cafe. They saw it was pretty busy with lots of Pokemon inside. They went over to the drink stand, where Spinda was.

"Busy today, Spinda?" Jolt asked.

Spinda looked up and smiled at who she saw.

"Jolt, Luna, nice to see you!" Spinda greeted. "Yes, we're doing great today. Luna's idea of having karoke has made a big hit. All the Pokemon love the idea."

Luna smiled.

"I'm glad that I could help" Luna said. "I only mentioned it because I enjoy singing and I thought other Pokemon might too."

Spinda nodded.

"We're actually doing it today. Do you want to volunteer today, Luna?" Spinda asked.

Luna nodded.

"Sure, I need to clear my head before Jolt and I head out on a job, anyway" Luna said.

Spinda smiled and motioned her to the center. Everyone there saw the motion and knew what was going on. Among the Pokemon sitting at the table was Grovyle, though he was sticking to the shadows so that he could lay low and gather information. He saw the Pokemon singing today looked a lot like Glacia but knew it couldn't be her. He watched as she closed her eyes and sang a song that sounded very familiar to him, a song that he recognized from Luna.

"Through all that I've faced

My dreams that I've chased

They're echoing inside of my heart

As I reflect on

Who I have become

I'll find the strength inside to smile"

Grovyle paid closer attention at the lyrics. The song was the same one that Luna sang the day they met. He had learned later on that she learned the song from Glacia, who was the one who taught her how to sing. It didn't really surprise him, considering he knew how much she had loved to sing. It was her way of relieving stress.

"Cause shining tears fall from my eyes

Just like the silver rains from the sky

I know that God can't help me now

I'm gonna make it somehow

Cause this dream I'm

Chasing, chasing

No matter how far

Right past the me that I used to be

So now I'm

Chasing, chasing

No matter how long

This fire inside me

It's burning a way in my heart

I'll become my own hero

It's burning a way in my heart"

After catching Luna's eyes, he left the cafe to head back to what he was doing before. After he left, Luna quickly hid her shock at seeing him. She never expected him to be here. In a way, she was glad to see him but was worried about Dusknoir finding him at the same time.

Luna smiled at the cheers she got and went back over to Jolt.

"I think I've cleared my head enough" Luna said. "Let's go take care of that job, Jolt."

Jolt nodded and they left the cafe after saying goodbye to Spinda. They were heading to Foggy Forest today to guide a Staravia around the dungeon. As a reward, the client gave them the Technical Machine for Water Pulse as a reward.

"Everyone! Time for dinner!" Chimecho called.

Everyone gathered in the dining hall and sat down.

"Yeah!" Everyone said. "Let's get…"

"Hold on, everyone!" Chatot interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at Chatot.

"Ahem! Before we start dinner…" Chatot said. "There is something I must share with you."

The apprentices except Luna weren't too happy about that. Luna figured that he had to have a good reason for interrupting dinner while the rest only had food on their minds.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish complained.

"Come on! Out with it! Let us eat already!" Loudred shouted.

"Quiet please!" Chatot shouted, not in the mood to deal with it.

Everyone quieted down at that.

"Ahem. Now we just received word of this...Another Time Gear was stolen!" Chatot announced.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

Luna narrowed her eyes slightly but said nothing.

"Another Time Gear?" Chimeco asked.

"Another one got stolen?!" Loudred shouted.

"Uh, is it...maybe...the one in Fogbound Lake?" Bidoof asked.

Chatot shook his head.

"No, it wasn't" Chatot answered. "The stolen Time Gear was not from Fogbound Lake. It's apparently from elsewhere. But that's the second Time Gear to be stolen. It would be extremely bad if a third were to be taken. Now, rest assured that I have confidence in you all. But I must make one thing very clear. You must never tell anyone what you witnessed during our expedition! Understood?"

Everyone felt insulted except Luna.

"Of course!" Dugtrio said.

"I don't have a big mouth!" Loudred shouted.

"Eek! I would never forget the promise we made to Uxie!" Sunflora shouted.

"Ok! Ok!" Chatot said, surprised at their outburst. "Quiet, everyone!"

Everyone quieted down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Chatot said. "Without further ado...On your marks...get set…"

"Chow!" Everyone shouted, starting to eat.

* * *

After dinner, Luna and Jolt went to their room. Luna sat down on her bed but Jolt was still standing. Jolt turned to Luna after he put down the Treasure Bag next to his bed.

"Just before dinner, Chatot said another Time Gear was stolen" Jolt said. "That's two now! I can't imagine who'd be stealing them! What would anyone want with the Time Gears anyway?"

Luna shook her head.

"I don't know, Jolt" Luna answered. "I really don't know."

Jolt sighed and looked out the window, getting into his bed.

"I just don't understand…" Jolt said, turning back to Luna. "You know, when I think about it, Luna...I get this feeling that our expedition to Fogbound Lake took place a long time ago. Wasn't the view fantastic? It was like being in a dream!"

Luna nodded looking out the window.

"Yeah, I guess it was" Luna said.

"I wonder how Uxie is doing? I wonder if he's well?" Jolt said.

"I'm sure that he's fine, Jolt" Luna said.

Jolt nodded.

"I guess you're right" Jolt said. "Goodnight, Luna."

Jolt laid down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Jolt" Luna said.

Luna then turned to look out the window once Jolt was asleep.

 _He'll be fine, at least until Grovyle gets there. Then he'll attract everyone's attention. Not just the guild, but also Dusknoir. You made it this far without being detected. I just hope that you can make it through to the last three with no problem. Especially since it's the last one that concerns me. The one where I saw you fighting Jolt and I for the Time Gear. I just hope that Dusknoir doesn't figure me out, or I may suffer the same fate as you if he captures you. That's something I want to avoid, but I may not be able to with my current situation._

Luna sighed and laid down.

 _It's no use thinking about it right now. What I need to focus on is the here and now. Everything else can wait until later, when I have time to think about it._

It wasn't long before sleep took her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fogbound Lake, Uxie's Groudon illusion was taken down by Grovyle. He made it over towards the lake, were Uxie stood.

"Hmm...I knew it" Uxie said. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. Sooner after they left another Pokemon would come. But this one...It stole the Time Gear!"

Grovyle narrowed his eyes at his words but said nothing.

"I should have done it" Uxie said. "I should have taken their memories when I had the chance."

Grovyle sighed.

"I don't know exactly what you're talking about...But you're wrong" Grovyle said. "No one led me here. No one told me about this place. I've known about the presence of a Time Gear here...for a long time."

Grovyle placed the leaf on his arm out in front of him as it started to glow.

"I have no quarrel with you" Grovyle said. "But I am taking it with me. The third Time Gear!"

Grovyle then quickly used his Leaf Blade to knock Uxie out as fast as he could. Once he was knocked out, he turned to the Time Gear in the lake.

"While I regret doing this, I have no other choice" Grovyle said. "Considering he was a close friend of Glacia, I wish I didn't have to do it but he left me with no other option. Something tells me that I may have to do the same with Mespirit and Azelf."

Grovyle then thought about when he was at the cafe earlier. The Glaceon whose eyes showed recognition and shock, as well as pain. He didn't know why those eyes showed that, but he didn't have time to dwell on that. He had a mission and he had to see it through, for both Luna's and Glacia's sake as well as for the future of this world.

He jumped into the lake and grabbed the Time Gear and got out the lake and quickly ran from Fogbound Lake. He knew that he had to get out of there before he was trapped in time. He knew that Uxie wouldn't be out for long, so he would be able to get out safely so he wasn't worried about him. He only had two Time Gears left, so he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

The next morning, after the morning briefing, Jolt turned to Luna.

"Let's do our best, Luna!" Jolt said. "Just like we always do!"

"What? What's going on?!" Loudred's voice called out, getting their attention.

Loudred seemed to be listening to someone.

"Ok. Got it!" Loudred said. "Hold on!"

Loudred then looked over towards where Luna and Jolt were.

"You two! Team Starlight!" Loudred called.

Jolt was confused.

"Huh? Excuse me?" Jolt said, confused.

Jolt and Luna walked over to Loudred.

"You called?" Jolt asked.

Loudred nodded.

"You've got yourselves some visitors" Loudred said.

"Visitors?" Jolt asked.

Loudred nodded.

"They're waiting at the guild entrance" Loudred said. "Go see them."

Luna nodded.

"Who could it be?" Jolt asked.

"I don't know, Jolt, but we shouldn't keep them waiting" Luna said.

Jolt nodded and they both exited the guild. Outside they found Marill and Azurill.

"Jolt and Luna! Hi there!" Azurill greeted.

"Oh! It's you little guys…" Jolt said. "We heard we have visitors. Are you our visitors?"

Marill nodded.

"Yep! We wanted to ask Team Starlight for help" Marill answered.

"Help?" Jolt asked.

Luna got a bad feeling but said nothing.

"Yep!" Marill said.

"We need your help finding a Water Float" Azurill said.

"A Water Float?" Jolt asked. "Weren't you looking for that earlier? A Water Float?"

Marill nodded.

"Yep! Someone said one was lying on the beach" Marill said. "We went there looking for it! We didn't find it. Instead, this is what we found."

Marill laid a piece of paper out in front of them.

"This scrap of paper?" Jolt asked picking it up. "There's writing on it."

Luna looked over at it and her eyes narrowed at what was written. Jolt, Azurill and Marill could feel the temperature getting colder by the second. They knew whatever was written on it was enough to piss her off. Jolt figure he might as well read it so he can figure out what upset her and then try to calm her down as much as he could.

"Let's see. What does it say?" Jolt said.

The Water Float from the beach is now in our possession. Just try to take it from us! We'll wait in the deepest part of Amp Plains. But knowing how weak and puny you are I bet you can't even reach us! Chaw-haw-haw! Can't handle it? Go cry to your big-shot friends! Chaw-haw-haw!

Jolt eyes widened at what he read. He now understood the reason for Luna's anger.

"Hey! This note! It's a" Jolt started. "It's a ransom note! Isn't it?!"

Luna nodded, her eyes narrowed in anger. Jolt gave her a look to calm herself down before looking over at the brothers.

"You little guys! Promise me you won't go yourself" Jolt said. "I suspect a trap."

"But the Water Float is very important to us" Marill said. "We really want to get it back. But I can't take Azurill to a dangerous place."

"I said I would go too!" Azurill said.

Marill shook his head.

"It's too much for you. I don't want you getting into any scary scrapes" Marill said.

Marill then looked back at Jolt and Luna, who managed to calm herself for the moment.

"I went to Amp Plains by myself" Marill said. "But many Electric-type Pokemon live there! I'm no match for them."

Marill then started to tear up.

"I tried going many times. But I get knocked out right away…" Marill said, upset. "I just c-c-can't stand how weak I am…"

Luna and Jolt looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to look at the two brothers.

"No problem! I know what to do!" Jolt said. "We'll go get the Water Float back for you."

"Really?!" Azurill asked.

"You will?!" Marill asked.

Jolt and Luna nodded.

"Yep! So no more tears!" Jolt said.

Marill and Azurill nodded.

"Ok! W-we're sorry to bother you about this" Marill said. "Thank you!"

Luna smiled and put her paw on his shoulder in comfort.

"It's alright, Marill" Luna said, gently. "It's obviously something that means a lot to you. It's all the reason we need to help."

"You should see your faces! All that crying and laughing...C'mon!" Jolt said, smiling. "Don't worry, though. We'll get it back for you. It's a promise!"

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Let's go, Luna! We're off to Amp Plains!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded. Azurill and Marill moved to the side as they went to Treasure Town to prepare for the journey. After they prepared, they headed off into Amp Plains. When they arrived at the entrance, Jolt turned to Luna.

"This must be the entrance to Amp Plains" Jolt said. "I can't imagine what sort of bullies would do something like this…"

Jolt's cheeks starting sparking with electricity in anger.

"I mean, threatening little kids like those brothers really stinks" Jolt said, angry. "We have to get their Water Float back, Luna!"

Luna nodded and they went into the dungeon. Inside they encountered Pokemon like Mareep and Elekid as well as some Plusle and Minun. They eventually reached a clearing with a Kangaskhan Rock in it, marking it as the halfway point. After taking a short break, they went over to the entrance to further into the dungeon. Jolt turned to Luna.

"We must be getting closer to the deepest part, Luna" Jolt said. "I don't know what awaits us. We'd better go really cautiously."

Luna nodded.

"I agree" Luna said. "Let's go."

Jolt nodded and they headed deeper into the dungeon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Treasure Town, Marill and Azurill were explaining what happened to the Kecleon Brothers.

"Ah, I see! That's what happened to the Water Float!" Kecleon said. "What a mean thing to do! So, Luna's team is on the way there right now, yes?"

Azurill nodded.

"Yep!" Azurill said.

"They said they would go get it for us!" Marill said.

"Good for you! You can rest easy knowing Team Starlight is on the case!" Kecleon said.

Marill nodded.

"Yes. That's true!" Marill said. "They once saved Azurill too. We're so grateful for their help!"

Just then Dusknoir came over.

"Good day to you all. Is something the matter?" Dusknoir asked.

"Hello, Dusknoir, sir!" Kecleon greeted. "We're talking about Marill's lost item. Do you remember? We discussed that very same thing here not long ago."

Dusknoir nodded.

"Of course. I believe you're referring to the Water Float?" Dusknoir said. "I seem to recall you'd heard that it was on the beach."

Kecleon nodded.

"Exactly! Exactly! But now there's more to the story…" Kecleon said. "They found a ransom note for them to meet them at a dungeon they can't handle for it or to go to their friends from Team Starlight for help."

Dusknoir eyes narrowed at that.

"I see. That is terrible indeed" Dusknoir said. "It's hard to imagine why anyone would do something so wretched. It must take some pathetic thugs to stoop so low."

"I just couldn't agree more!" Kecleon said, angered. "To be so mean spirited to children! And to children so young as these brothers! It's utterly unforgivable!"

Dusknoir then thought of something.

"One more thing...Where has Team Starlight gone?" Dusknoir asked.

"They went to Amp Plains" Marill answered.

Dusknoir quickly looked at Marill.

"Pardon? Did you say Amp Plains?" Dusknoir asked. "But in Amp Plains, at this time of year...It's the season for...No! This is ruinous!"

Dusknoir quickly turned to the Kecleon brothers.

"Team Starlight is in grave danger!" Dusknoir said.

"What?!" Kecleon shouted.

"I must leave for Amp Plains immediately!" Dusknoir said, hurriedly.

Dusknoir quickly took off.

"What?! Wait!" Kecleon shouted after him, but he didn't hear.

* * *

Back in Amp Plains, Luna and Jolt ran into Pokemon like Flaaffy and Electabuzz deeper inside the dungeon. They also ran into Pokemon like Tauros and Girafarig. They eventually made it to a clearing with a rock in the center of it with lightning striking the clearing every so often. Jolt turned to Luna.

"Urk! What a menacing place!" Jolt said.

The sound of thunder rumbled from somewhere close by.

"Waah!" Jolt said, startled.

Jolt looked back up at the sky, filled with thunderclouds.

"It's incredible! It looks like lightning can strike this place anytime!" Jolt said. "We should get away from a place this scary as fast as...Huh?"

Jolt looked up ahead and saw something.

"Over there!" Jolt said, motioning towards the end of the clearing.

Luna nodded and her eyes widened at what she saw. At the end of the clearing was a ring that Luna recognized as a Water Float.

"Is that it, Luna? The Water Float?" Luna asked.

Luna nodded.

"Looks like it to me" Luna said.

Jolt nodded.

"Let's get a closer look" Jolt suggested.

Luna sighed.

"Alright, but be careful" Luna said. "You never know what could be lurking around here."

Jolt nodded and they walked forward, when the area suddenly darkened. Jolt and Luna took a step back, Luna in caution and Jolt because he was startled.

"Wa-waah!" Jolt said, startled.

"Why did you come here?!" A angry voice rang out. "This is our territory!"

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"There's someone here! Hide, Luna!" Jolt said, hiding behind the rock.

Luna sighed, knowing it was pointless to hide.

"Hee hee hee. So you're going to hide like that?" The voice said, amused. "That's kind of cute...All right. We'd actually be grateful if you kept doing that. We'll sneak quietly to get as close as we can...All right...Let's take them out!"

Jolt sighed as Luna's eyes narrowed.

"Ugh...Not like this!" Jolt said. "If we stay here, it's over!"

Jolt got out of his hiding spot and went back over to Luna.

"Who are you?!" Jolt called out. "Show yourself!"

"Ha ha ha! My name is Manectric!" The voice said. "I am...I am the leader of these Electrike!"

Manectric appeared with several Electrike.

"Waaaah!" Jolt said, startled.

Luna got into a fighting stance, as she knew they were preparing to attack.

"Now, prepare to fight!" Manectric said.

Jolt got into a fighting stance as they charged. Luna quickly charged towards them with her fangs coated in ice.

"Ice Fang!" Luna shouted, as she bit into a Electrike that was going after Jolt.

Luna then looked over at Jolt.

"Jolt, don't use your electric attacks on them!" Luna called, getting Jolt's attention as he threw a Electrike into the air with Slam.

"Why?" Jolt asked.

"I read in the guild library that they have the ability Lightningrod" Luna explained. "That means that they can absorb your electric attacks and gain power from it."

Jolt nodded.

"Thanks for the warning!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and use an Ice Beam on an Electrike that was about to attack her. Eventually only Manectric was left. Eventually, though, even he fell to Luna and Jolt's combined attacks. Manectric growled as he gathered electricity.

"Rrroooaarrr!" Manectric growled. "You...you dare?!"

"W-w-wait a second!" Jolt said. "We honestly haven't come here to make claims on your territory!"

"Enough! Take this!" Manectric shouted, letting loose a Charge Beam on them.

"Waah!" Jolt shouted as the attack closed in on them but was blocked by a Shadow Ball.

"Stop!" A voice shouted that both recognized.

They both looked to see that Dusknoir was the one who blocked the attack. Luna's eyes narrowed at his appearance while Jolt looked relieved. The surrounding Electrike and Manectric were shocked at his appearance.

"Stop this instant!" Dusknoir shouted. "Their words are sincere! They trespass, but they don't intend to make claims on your territory!"

"Dus...Dusknoir!" Jolt said, surprised.

Manectric and the Electrike took a step back.

"You! Who are you?!" Manectric shouted.

"I am the explorer Dusknoir!" Dusknoir answered. "Manectric! You have every right to be angry! Especially in light of what your tribe has suffered on these grounds...Your hostility toward any that trespass here is natural! This place is your haven! A place where you can find solace! I understand that completely!"

Dusknoir sighed.

"On behalf of these unwitting trespassers, I offer the sincerest apology!" Dusknoir said. "They entered here unbidden, but did so without malice! They mean no harm! We will leave you in peace as soon as our errand is complete! Please, believe me! Manectric!"

Manectric thought over his words.

"Hmm...You seem to know much about us, Dusknoir" Manectric said. "You make the claim...that they mean no harm."

Manectric thought about it before he nodded.

"So be it!" Manectric said. "I choose to believe your words, Dusknoir. I will allow you some time. I expect you to be gone by our return."

Manectric then looked over at the Electrike and motioned them to follow him.

"Come" Manectric ordered.

He left with the Electrike following behind him. Jolt sighed in relief.

"Whew!" Jolt said, relieved.

Jolt then looked over at Dusknoir.

"Thank you, Dusknoir, sir!" Jolt said. "You saved us! But...Who were they?"

"A group of Manectric and Electrike" Dusknoir answered. "They are a nomadic tribe that always stay on the move. They roam in constant search of places that are hospitable to them. And Amp Plains is often lashed by thunderstorms this time of year."

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"They find it to their liking, so they dwell in Amp Plains this time of year" Dusknoir said. "But, tragically, they were once attacked by enemies here without warning...And I understand that they suffered terrible injuries. Ever since, Manectric's group has been very sensitive about trespassers here. So if anyone trespassed upon these grounds, well...they would strike first, for fear of being stricken! Somehow, at some point...That became a law among Manectric's group."

Jolt nodded.

"Oh, I understand now" Jolt said. "That's why they were so intent on attacking. It's no wonder they refused to hear our arguments."

Jolt then flinched.

"Oh! I forgot something! I recall seeing the Water Float over there" Jolt said, motioning towards the end of the clearing.

Luna, Jolt and Dusknoir walked over and saw the Water Float.

"It's here! This is it!" Jolt said, turning to Dusknoir. "Dusknoir, sir, is this the…?"

Dusknoir nodded.

"There's no mistaking it" Dusknoir said. "Without a doubt, this is a Water Float."

"Really?!" Jolt asked, eyes sparkling before looking at Luna. "We did it! Let's return the item to Marill and his little brother right away!"

Luna nodded as Jolt looked at the Water Float.

"There's something I don't understand, though" Jolt said. "How did this Water Float end up here?"

"I would imagine that it was placed there deliberately" Dusknoir answered. "Whoever did this knew that you would eventually get to this spot. The fact that Manectric protects this territory is well known...Someone expected a confrontation between you and Manectric...You were set up."

Dusknoir then turned around towards the rocks.

"Wasn't that your intention...you sneaking scoundrels?!" Dusknoir called.

"What?" Jolt asked as he and Luna turned back around.

"It's about time you came out of hiding and showed yourselves!" Dusknoir called.

Luna's eyes narrowed.

"Chaw-haw-haw! So you knew all along!" An annoyingly familiar voice called. "No point in hiding, then!"

Team Skull came out from the rocks, much to the shock of Jolt and annoyance from Luna.

"Hey! It's you thugs?!" Jolt shouted, cheeks sparking in anger.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat said.

"Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank said.

"So you guys did it! But why?" Jolt shouted in anger.

Luna sighed, giving him a look to calm down.

 _He really needs to learn to control his temper._

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing said. "We were going to wait for you to get stomped by Manectric...Then we were going to step in and mop up afterward!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat said. "But we didn't count on this guy meddling!"

Dusknoir moved forward slightly.

"Shall we settle this?" Dusknoir asked.

"Chaw-haw! Sure, if it was just Team Starlight" Skuntank said. "You can bet that we'd rough 'em up good! But against the world-famous Dusknoir…? That's a different story!"

Dusknoir moved forward once more.

"Let's skedaddle, boys!" Skuntank said.

"Yeah!" Zubat and Koffing said.

Then Team Skull took off running.

"What stinkers!" Jolt shouted, furious. "I'm never forgiving those thugs!"

"They certainly are quick when it comes to...skedaddling" Dusknoir said. "I'm afraid our effort would be wasted if we were to give chase now. I think we should deliver the Water Float to the young brothers."

Luna and Jolt nodded. Luna picked up the Water Float and put it in Jolt's Treasure Bag and they headed back to town.

* * *

They met Marill and Azurill at the Kecleon Market and gave the Water Float to the young brothers. They were very happy.

"Oh, wow! We got our Water Float back!" Azurill said. "Yay! Thank you! Really!"

"You saved Azurill way back when, and now this!" Marill said, tearing up. "I don't know how we could ever thank you! But, really...thank you!"

Jolt laughed while Luna smiled softly.

"Oh, please! It's Ok" Jolt said. "If you want to thank anyone, thank the great Dusknoir! If Dusknoir hadn't been there, we wouldn't be here now!"

Luna sighed, not too pleased with Luna's admiration of Dusknoir, as she held a paw to her head like she had a headache. Jolt noticed but said nothing. He would get the answer out of her later.

Marill and Azurill looked over at Dusknoir.

"Thank you very much!" Marill said.

"Thank you, Dusknoir, sir!" Azurill said.

Dusknoir shook his head.

"No trouble at all" Dusknoir said. "I'm very happy for you. It's wonderful that your Water Float has come back to you."

"I must say! It is so like the great Dusknoir to be so modest!" Kecleon said. "And I must say that Team Starlight has also been superb! After all, the team has again completed a difficult job! When rescuing Azurill, you were so fast at pinpointing the child's whereabouts! And so fast at reaching our young friend too!"

Jolt sighed, looking at the Kecleon brothers.

"Oh...about the Azurill rescue, we have to admit something…" Jolt said. "It would be great...if it truly happened the way Kecleon said...But that's not really the truth. We didn't pin down Azurill's location before we rescued him. My partner just happened to see it in a dream."

That caught Dusknoir's attention and that filled Luna with dread.

 _Real smooth, Jolt! You might as well give me away to Dusknoir! That alone will make him suspicious about me. Once he learns that I was a former human, he'll know that it's me!_

"Excuse me? A dream, you say?" Dusknoir asked. "By dream, what do you mean?"

"Oh! That's right!" Jolt said, not noticing Luna's discrete glare. "Maybe the great Dusknoir will know it all means! You see, my partner occasionally gets strange dizzy spells when touching something or someone. And then my partner sees or hears events that happened in the past! Or just about to happen in the future!"

"What?!" Dusknoir shouted. "Well, that's...that's...The Dimensional Scream!"

That caught Jolt's attention and Luna glared at Jolt from the corner of her eye for telling Dusknoir, which Jolt noticed but ignored it for now. He would talk to her about it later.

"What?! Dusknoir, sir, you really know something about this?!" Jolt asked. "In that case…"

Jolt went to the side to talk to Luna quietly.

"Should we ask if Dusknoir knows even more?!" Jolt asked.

Luna shook her head.

"I don't trust him, Jolt" Luna said, quietly. "I would rather keep that information between us. We haven't even told Electra, Sora or the guild about it."

Jolt sighed, giving Luna a pointed look.

"He saved our lives, Luna" Jolt said. "At least try to give him the benefit of the doubt, at least this once. He may know something about this or how you became a Pokemon. Please, Luna, for me."

Luna sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this.

 _It looks like my plan on staying under Dusknoir's radar is a bust. If I try to disagree with him, it would look suspicious to others. I just hope that nothing bad happens to Jolt because of this._

"For you, Jolt" Luna said. "That doesn't mean I trust him, but I'll at least try to be civil with him for you."

Jolt sighed.

"That's all I can ask from you" Jolt said, knowing how stubborn she could be.

Jolt and Luna then walked back over to them.

"Dusknoir, sir, we were wondering if we could get your advice about something" Jolt said. "Could we talk to you alone?"

Dusknoir nodded.

"Of course, just lead the way" Dusknoir said.

Jolt nodded.

* * *

Jolt led them away from Treasure Town and down to the beach. He led them to the rocks where Luna first met Jolt.

"I actually found Luna around a few months ago, who had no memory of who she was" Jolt explained. "Right here by the rocks."

Jolt motioned to the rocks he found Luna unconscious.

"I see...so you found our friend unconscious right here" Dusknoir said.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes, right here exactly" Jolt said.

Dusknoir then looked over at Luna.

"Then you regained consciousness" Dusknoir said. "Though you'd lost your memory."

Jolt nodded.

"Yes. With the memory of a name...and the memory of being a human before this!" Jolt answered.

That caught Dusknoir's attention.

"I beg your pardon?! H-human?!" Dusknoir shouted, looking at Luna. "But our friend here seems to be a Pokemon in every obvious way!"

Jolt sighed.

"That's true" Jolt said. "I guess this is even beyond the great Dusknoir's understanding. But we're certain that something caused my partner's memory loss...and caused the transformation from human to Pokemon!"

"A human...with the Dimensional Scream ability…" Dusknoir said trailing off in thought.

Dusknoir then looked over at Luna.

"You...are…? You said you know your name, at least? And...that name would be…?" Dusknoir asked.

Luna sighed. Luna didn't want to tell him, but after a pointed look from Jolt, she knew she had no choice but to. Something that Dusknoir noticed.

"My name is Luna" Luna answered softly.

Dusknoir's eye narrowed.

"Ah! I see…" Dusknoir said. "You're...Luna…"

"Does that name mean anything to you?" Jolt asked.

Dusknoir was silent for a moment. Luna noticed him smirking, but knew that saying anything would give her away.

"No" Dusknoir answered. "It means nothing to me, unfortunately."

Luna was afraid of what could happen to Jolt, but she kept silent.

"I'm sincerely sorry I couldn't help you with that" Dusknoir said. "However, I do know about the ability that Luna possesses."

"Oh, really?! What is it?!" Jolt asked.

"The ability to see the future or past by touching something...That ability is known as the Dimensional Scream" Dusknoir answered.

"Dimensional...Scream?" Jolt asked.

Dusknoir nodded.

"Indeed" Dusknoir answered. "How such an ability is learned, that is unknown. But sounds and images slice across the boundaries of time, breaching objects and reaching into Pokemon...To manifest as visions...And that is all that I know about the extraordinary ability."

"So Luna has an ability as special as the Dimensional Scream…" Jolt said, trailling off.

Dusknoir nodded.

"Well, perhaps this is why we became friends" Dusknoir said. "To help unravel the secret of Luna's transformation into a Pokemon! I offer you my full cooperation!"

"Oh! You will?!" Jolt asked.

"Yes" Dusknoir answered. "To be perfectly candid...I can't stand knowing that there's something I don't know! Quite honestly, that is the full truth of it! Ha-ha-ha! Hoo-hoo-ha!"

Jolt smiled at that.

"It's thrilling to know that we have your help, Dusknoir, sir!" Jolt said. "Isn't this great, Luna?"

Luna sighed but nodded to please Jolt. Just then the Pelipper started flying by at a rapid speed, getting their attention.

"Hey! Look at all the Pelipper!" Jolt said.

Luna noticed that there seemed to be more in the sky than there usually was.

"There appears to be a lot more in the air than usual…" Jolt said, worriedly.

"Could something be the matter?" Dusknoir asked.

"Hey!" Bidoof called out.

They looked over and saw Bidoof running towards the beach in a hurry, looking worried about something. Luna got a bad feeling about it.

"Hello, Bidoof!" Jolt greeted.

"I f-finally...f-found you all…" Bidoof said, out of breath.

"What's the big hurry?" Jolt asked, worriedly. "You're all out of breath!"

"The call has been put out!" Bidoof said, hurriedly. "All the apprentices are to report to the guild immediately!"

Luna's eyes narrowed as Jolt turned to Dusknoir.

"Uh-oh. Something is up!" Jolt said.

"I will go with you!" Dusknoir said.

"Hurry, everyone!" Bidoof said.

Everyone nodded and hurried after Bidoof back to the guild.


	11. Chapter 11 Grovyle the Thief

**Chapter 11**

 **Grovyle the Thief**

 **General P.O.V.**

"Come on! Hurry!" Bidoof called, panting hard.

When they got to the guild, everyone was waiting for them at the Outlaw Notice Board. Bidoof turned towards the other guild members.

"Everyone's here, yup yup!" Bidoof called.

Everyone looked over at them as Jolt and Luna walked over with Dusknoir.

"Sorry, everyone!" Jolt apologized. "We just got told that the call went out, so we came running! What's going on?"

Luna noticed the distressed looks on their faces and got a bad feeling.

"Another Time Gear was stolen!" Chatot said, very stressed out.

"What?!" Bidoof shouted. "Not another one!"

"From where now…?" Jolt asked. "Where was the this Time Gear stolen from?"

"W-well, it…" Chatot started, trailing off.

"Uh...what's the problem?" Bidoof asked. "Did it happen somewhere you don't want to talk about?"

Luna and Jolt gave each other worried looks, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Wait!" Jolt shouted. "It wasn't the one from…"

Sunflora nodded.

"Yes...it was!" Sunflora answered, confirming everyone's fears. "This time...the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen."

"Huh?!" Bidoof shouted.

"B-but, how?!" Jolt asked. "The Time Gear that was at Fogbound Lake...Only we knew about that, right? So how could this happen?!"

Chatot couldn't find the words to speak, still in shock at the events that occured.

"It couldn't be...that a member of the guild talked, could it?!" Jolt asked.

The reaction was immediate. All the apprentices except Bidoof looked at Jolt with angered looks on their faces.

"What?! That was uncalled for!" Loudred shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't trust your fellow guild members?!" Corphish shouted.

Suddenly, the air started to get very cold, and was getting colder by the second.

"Jolt!" Luna called out, sounding very pissed off.

Jolt and the others guild members gulped and slowly turned to look at Luna. She looked downright pissed. Her usual calm mask was down, showing just how angry she really was. The guild members were glad that anger wasn't directed towards them, but they couldn't help but feel sorry for Jolt. Even Sora wasn't going to save Jolt from Luna's wrath, since he knew that he deserved it.

"What have I told you about controlling your temper?!" Luna shouted, her tone as cold as ice. "You say things that aren't true and you never think about the consequences! Do you really think that anyone here would betray Uxie like that?!"

Jolt gulped, scared at the tone and the look on Luna's face. Jolt had never been on Luna's bad side before, but he had seen it when she faced Koffing and Zubat when they first met but it was nothing compared to how it was now.

"Urk! Sorry! That was uncalled for, you're right…No one would break our vow of secrecy...It'd just never happen!" Jolt said, scared of Luna.

Luna calmed down slightly but still looked angry. She put a paw on Chatot's wing to comfort him, which he gave a grateful nod.

"I should have thought before I spoke...I'm sorry!" Jolt said.

Sunflora sighed.

"Well, it's no wonder that you'd leap to that conclusion" Sunflora said. "I mean, this horrible thing did happen right after our expedition."

Dusknoir was confused.

"Just one moment! I'm afraid I don't quite understand...There was a Time Gear at Fogbound Lake?" Dusknoir asked. "I did not know that...Did I hear quite a different tale about your recent expedition? I recall being told that your expedition to Fogbound Lake ended in failure."

"I apologize, great Dusknoir" Wigglytuff said. "We made a promise. So we couldn't tell even you, Dusknoir."

Chatot sighed, finally recovered from his shock. He gave a nod to Luna, who stepped back over to Jolt.

"Anyway...A lone intruder slipped into Fogbound Lake" Chatot explained. "Knocked out Uxie, and made off with the Time Gear."

"Uxie?! Is Uxie all right?!" Jolt asked, concerned.

"Yes. Uxie is fine" Chatot reassured.

"He's under the protection of Magnezone's squad" Wigglytuff explained. "No need to worry."

Jolt sighed in relief.

"Whew! I'm glad to hear that!" Jolt said, relieved.

Luna nodded in agreement to Jolt's statement.

"Wait, there's more" Chatot said. "According to Uxie's victim statement...The intruder's identity has been revealed."

"Then fess up! What kind of critter are we dealing with?" Bidoof asked.

"There's already a wanted poster up for the thief" Chatot answered. "See for yourselves."

Jolt, Luna and Bidoof walked over to the board with Dusknoir. Luna's eyes narrowed as they looked at the poster.

"This Pokemon goes by the name of Grovyle" Jolt said.

"Oof! That's one nasty piece of work!" Bidoof said.

Luna's eyes narrowed and held a paw to her head. Something only Jolt noticed but said nothing, planning to ask her about it when they were alone. He had noticed that she'd been having headaches lately and he was concerned about what it could mean.

 _So they finally found who you are, Grovyle. Now you're going to have be more on guard than you were before. Especially with Dusknoir after you as well._

"This wanted poster just arrived" Chatot explained. "It was issued based on Uxie's statement. It arrived as part of an all-points bulletin."

"Oh, that figures! That's why all those Pelipper were flying around!" Bidoof said.

"Officer Magnezone obviously doesn't want to see things worsen" Chatot said. "They've put a remarkably high bounty on the thieving Grovyle."

"We promised Uxie…" Jolt said, sadly. "We promised not to reveal the secret of Fogbound Lake. But then this happens…"

"We didn't leak the secret, but…" Sunflora said. "I'm ashamed to show my face in front of Uxie now!"

"Hey, hey! Here's what sticks in my craw! The view there has been ruined!" Corphish said. "And, hey, hey! I just can't forgive that!"

"Urrrr…" Wigglytuff started, upset.

"Hey! Guildmaster…!" Chimeco said, noticing his behavior.

"Urrr...Urrrrrr….Urrrrrrr…!" Wigglytuff said.

"G-G-Guildmaster!" Chatot shouted, concerned.

Wigglytuff started shaking in anger and the ground started shaking in response.

"Urrrrrrrr…! YOOM...TAH!" Wigglytuff shouted.

"Wah!" Loudred shouted, startled.

"Squawk! Squawk!" Chatot shouted, startled.

Wigglytuff then looked over at everyone.

"Everyone! We'll catch up Grovyle!" Wigglytuff shouted. "We'll catch that thief! I vow it in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild! Chatot, if you will!"

Chatot jumped, startled.

"Y-yes!" Chatot said, turning to the apprentices. "Ok, everyone! From here on out, we are putting our full focus on capturing Grovyle! Do your best to bring Grovyle to justice!"

"It goes without saying!" Loudred shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! There's no way we can let any more Time Gears be stolen!" Corphish said.

"C'mon, everyone! Let's pull together! Let's do it for Uxie!" Sunflora said.

Dusknoir looked over at Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff.." Dusknoir said, making everyone look over at him. "I believe I understand the situation now. I will join your guild's pursuit of Grovyle."

"Th-thank you, great Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff said.

"Golly! Having the great Dusknoir in our corner is mighty heartening!" Bidoof said.

"Hey, hey! We're honored!" Corphish said.

Dusknoir shook his head.

"No, no! It's my honor entirely" Dusknoir said.

Chatot then looked at the apprentices.

"At present, the Guildmaster and I shall confer!" Chatot said, getting their attention. "We will devise a strategy for finding Grovyle. In the meantime, you should all start preparing to go on searches! Return here when you are ready to leave. Ok, everyone! Let's outdo ourselves!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone left except Jolt and Luna. Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Let's hurry and get ready, Luna" Jolt said. "Let's start preparing with a visit to Treasure Town."

Luna nodded and followed him out of the guild. Once Jolt was sure they were alone, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Luna, are you alright?" Jolt asked, getting Luna's attention at the concern. "I've noticed you've been getting headaches lately. Are you sure that you're alright?"

Luna sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jolt" Luna answered. "It's just, I think I may be starting to remember things."

"Really?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"Right now, it's only bits and pieces" Luna answered. "Not enough to make any sense of it. I think the headaches are a sign of those memories. For now, though, can you keep this to yourself. I rather not mention it to anyone until I can make sense of it."

Jolt nodded.

"Alright, Luna" Jolt said. "Let's hurry and start preparing."

Luna nodded and followed Jolt into Treasure Town.

* * *

After they were finished preparing, they went back to the guild and met with Chatot. After everyone was done, they gathering on the first floor.

"Now, I see everyone's with us!" Chatot said. "First and foremost! This should go without saying...Grovyle appears where Time Gears are located. But where are the Time Gears? This is the question! But we have no answer. And, therefore, we have relied upon the great Dusknoir for ideas. Together, we've identified several locations where Time Gears may be found. We ask that everyone split into groups and investigate each of these potential sites."

Chatot then turned towards Loudred and Corphish.

"First, Loudred and Corphish! I'm assigning you to the Eastern Forest!" Chatot said. "That's the huge forest far to the east, of course."

Loudred and Corphish nodded.

"Got it!" Loudred said.

"Hey, hey! We'll do our best!" Corphish said.

Chatot then looked at Bidoof, Dugtrio and Sunflora.

"Next, Bidoof, Dugtrio and Sunflora!" Chatot said. "We'd like you to search Crystal Cave."

"Yup yup! Will do!" Bidoof said.

"Understood" Dugtrio said.

"Oh my gosh! I'll search hard!" Sunflora said.

Chatot then looked over at Jolt and Luna.

"And, finally, Luna and Jolt!" Chatot said. "You two are assigned to the Northern Desert."

"The Northern Desert?" Jolt asked.

Chatot nodded.

"Correct. Open your Wonder Map" Chatot instructed.

"Ok" Jolt said.

Jolt opened the Wonder Map.

"See? This area" Chatot said, pointing to a desert region that was mostly surrounding by clouds. "The area on the map is obscured by clouds...But the dry terrain starts in this area here. That's why it's rumored that a vast desert extends from that point onward. We suspect that a Time Gear is hidden in the depths of the desert. That is where we're sending you to investigate."

Jolt nodded.

"Ok! We understand!" Jolt said, closing the Wonder Map.

"Um...What about me…?" Diglett asked.

"Diglett will remain at the guild" Chatot answered. "We can't very well leave the guild completely unattended."

"Croagunk and I are staying behind at the guild too" Chimeco said. "The work we do at the guild is important too. Let's make sure we keep up our good work!"

"Y-yes!" Diglett said.

"Now, let's find the Time Gears, everyone!" Wigglytuff said. "YOOM...TAH!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone but Dusknoir, Luna and Jolt left the floor to do their jobs or to their assignments. Dusknoir went over to Jolt and Luna.

"The Northern Desert is not only wide and deep, it is raked by vicious sandstorms" Dusknoir said. "Please, do take care!"

Jolt and Luna nodded.

"We do! Thank you!" Jolt said.

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Luna, let's do our best!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they headed out of the guild. They left through the crossroads to head to the Northern Desert. Once they reached the entrance, Jolt turned to Luna.

"The Northern Desert is through here…" Jolt said. "If a Time Gear is here...Grovyle should show up here for sure. Let's do our best and find that Time Gear!"

Luna nodded and they headed into the desert. They ran into Pokémon like Sandshrew and Cubone as well as Trapinch. It was during a fight that one Trapinch felt inspired by their skill.

"Are you guys an exploration team, by any chance?" The trapinch asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes, why?" Jolt asked.

"Can I join your team?" The trapinch asked. "I promise that I won't get in the way. It's just that I've always wanted to be an explorer but never had the courage to be one on my own."

Jolt and Luna smiled before turning back to the Trapinch.

"Of course you can join" Jolt said. "We'd be happy to have you."

"Thanks" The Trapinch said. "My name is Draco. My parents thought I was cunning like a dragon, hence the name. I'll head over to your assembly. Just call me anytime you need me."

Luna and Jolt nodded as Draco left. They continued through the dungeon and eventually reached the end, where they came across many quicksand pits.

"Is this the deepest part of the desert?" Jolt asked.

Jolt then looked ahead.

"Watch out! It's quicksand!" Jolt shouted. "The sand's getting sucked down here and there! They're like sand whirlpools, and we'll be pulled in if we get too close! It's dangerous here!"

Jolt then looked around.

"I don't see anything around here that remotely looks like a Time Gear!" Jolt said, turning to Luna. "Maybe there's nothing here."

Luna, however, was deep in thought. Something Jolt noticed.

"Oh? What's the matter, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Time is still flowing in the area, so Grovyle hasn't been here yet. It would take him a while to get from Uxie's Lake to her. I still wonder if I should tell Jolt about the entrance to Mespirit's Lake is through the quicksand. I'll need a day to think about it."

"Listen, Luna!" Jolt called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What's this matter? You were off in your own thoughts there" Jolt said.

"Sorry about that, Jolt" Luna apologized. "I was just thinking about something, that's all."

Jolt nodded.

"Well, There seems to be nothing here" Jolt said. "How disappointing! Let's report our findings to the guild. Let's go home."

Luna nodded and they headed back to the guild.

* * *

Everyone gathered on the first floor.

"What…?!" Jolt shouted, getting everyone's attention. "So everyone's back from their searches...But nobody found anything?"

"Disappointing" Dugtrio said.

"That's what happened, all right!" Sunflora said.

"Hey, hey, hey! We went out to the Eastern Forest, just like we were told" Corphish said. "But, hey! There's nothing really there but the forest!"

"And as for Crystal Cave, yup yup, it was chock-full of crystals" Bidoof said. "Mighty pretty cave, I tell you! It was so pretty that I just couldn't help...helping myself to a crystal."

"Ooh! When did you pick that up?" Sunflora asked. "I was with you the whole time! I never noticed!"

"Bidoof...Our objective was to find a Time Gear" Dugtrio said. "We all failed to achieve our objective...But you had the nerve to collect a souvenir, totally unrelated to the mission...Who do you think you are?!"

"Oof! Gosh, I'm sorry!" Bidoof apologized. "I just wanted a tiny treasure for myself, that's all…"

Chatot then looked over at Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, sir, I regret to say it" Chatot said. "Our search efforts fruitlessly."

"Ah. This is vexing" Dusknoir said. "I thought the search locations we chose held promise. I blame my lack of knowledge. I am truly chastened."

My goodness, no!" Chatot disagreed. "You mustn't blame yourself. Why, it was thanks only to your vast knowledge that we came up with our plan, Dusknoir!"

"Nonetheless, our efforts have ended in failure. That's a fact" Dusknoir said. "But being hard on ourselves is pointless. Let us reconsider our plan. We'll devise a different strategy tomorrow!"

Chatot nodded.

"Yes, let's do that!" Chatot said. "And may we find success together!"

Chatot then turned to the apprentice.

"That's how it stands, everyone!" Chatot said. "That's enough work for today. Rest up! Prepare for tomorrow!"

Everyone nodded.

"UNDERSTOOD!" Everyone said.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went straight to their rooms to get some sleep for the night. The next morning, everyone gathered in front of the Guildmaster's chambers to discuss what to do.

"Ahem! And that brings us back to today…" Chatot said. "Presently, the great Dusknoir and I are working out a new strategy. While we develop this strategy...We ask you to search for the Time Gears on your own initiative. That is all. All right, everyone! Work hard again today!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone left besides Jolt and Luna while Sora went to his study to look over the old maps, hoping to find something useful. Jolt looked over at Luna.

"We're supposed to search on our own today, Luna" Jolt said. "Where should we go?"

Luna thought a little about it, thinking about what she thought over last night.

 _As much as I don't want to slow Grovyle's progress, if I don't it would seem suspicious. This wasn't how I wanted Jolt and Grovyle to meet but there really is no other option at this point. I'll have to take Jolt to Quicksand Cave._

Jolt noticed that Luna was lost in thought once again.

"What's the matter? Are you off in another daydream?" Jolt asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Luna shook her head.

"No, I was actually thinking that we should go back and check out Quicksand Desert" Luna said.

"What? You want to go back to Quicksand Desert?" Jolt asked. "But we were there yesterday! We didn't find anything!"

Luna shook her head.

"We could have easily missed something there" Luna said, softly. "Besides when we were there, I got the same feeling I got back at Fogbound Lake."

"What?! You had that same sensation?!" Jolt asked, just to be sure.

Luna sighed and nodded. Jolt sighed and looked to the side before he nodded and looked back at Luna.

"Well then, that's settled, Luna. What you say must be true" Jolt said. "Let's go there again! Back to Quicksand Desert!"

Luna nodded and they headed to town to prepare for the journey. Once they were prepared for the journey, they went through the crossroads and to Quicksand Desert. Once they were back at the quicksand pits, Jolt looked around the desert.

"Well, we're back!" Jolt said. "But it still seems like there's nothing here! Just this white sand stretching out in front of us. And quicksand pits...obviously! Is there something more here? What kinds of secrets are hidden here?"

Luna shrugged before taking a close look at the quicksand pits. Luna sighed, knowing she had no choice but to show Jolt the way to Mespirit's Lake.

"What do you think? Where should we look, Luna?" Jolt asked.

"I suggest we start by jumping into the quicksand" Luna said, startling Jolt.

"What? What did you say?!" Jolt shouted. "You want us to jump into the quicksand?!"

Jolt looked back at the quicksand and then back at Luna.

"Are you serious, Luna?! Are you seriously suggesting that we should jump in?!" Jolt asked, incredulous.

Luna nodded.

"That's right" Luna answered. "Sometimes, things aren't what they appear to be. You shouldn't judge something based on appearances."

Jolt sighed before he nodded.

"Ok, I trust you, Luna" Jolt said. "I have faith in you. It's all thanks to you that I've come so far. During our first exploration...I put my faith in you that time too. I was able to go on then because you helped me be courageous. My feelings haven't changed since then. So let's go for it! Let's jump into the quicksand pit, Luna!"

Luna nodded and they both turned to face the quicksand pits.

"Are you ready?!" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

One...two…" Jolt counted. "Three! Go!"

They ran forward and jumped into the pits. They landed inside a cave below the desert.

"Ow! My backside!" Jolt complained, getting up along with Luna.

Jolt and Luna then looked around, Jolt in confusion and Luna in recognition.

"Where are we?" Jolt asked. "Is this a cave?"

Luna nodded.

"It looks like it" Luna answered.

Jolt then looked up and saw where they fell from.

"We fell through from up there…" Jolt said. "You were right, Luna! You were right! The secret swirled within the quicksand!"

Luna nodded.

"It looks like this cave goes deeper in" Luna said, motioning to the entrance.

Jolt nodded.

"Let's move it! It's time to go exploring, Luna!" Jolt said. "Let our Time Gear search begin!"

Luna nodded and they headed inside the cave. While inside they ran into Pokemon like Nincada, Vibrava and Skorupi. They eventually reached a clearing with a Kangaskhan Rock in the center, marking it as the halfway point. After taking a brief rest, they headed further into the dungeon. In this part of the dungeon, they encountered Pokemon like Mawile and Hippopotas. They eventually reached the end of the dungeon and came across an underground lake. Jolt took a look around the lake.

"Th-this is…fantastic..." Jolt said, looking around in awe. "I didn't expect to see this...this huge lake sprawling underground…"

Luna smiled softly at Jolt's awe.

 _I'm not surprised at Jolt's reaction to this place. Mesprit's lake usually can have this effect on others. I know that I had the same reaction when I saw it for the first time._

Jolt then looked at something further out in the lake.

"Look! Something's glowing way over there!" Jolt said. "That light...I'm sure I've seen it before…"

They looked out where the lake was glowing with a green blue light. A light that Luna recognized. Jolt turned to Luna as he remembered where he saw that light before.

"That's it! I've got it now!" Jolt said. "It's the same kind of light that we saw at Fogbound Lake!"

Jolt then looked back out at the lake.

"That means...That light could be coming from a Time Gear!" Jolt said. "We need to get a closer look at it, Luna."

Luna sighed, not liking the idea one bit.

 _Mesprit is always watching the Time Gear and Uxie has probably already alerted her about what happened. She'll be very protective and hard to reason with. It will probably lead to a fight, no doubt. I just hope that she'll calm herself down enough to talk with after the fight. I don't want to use my telepathy to communicate with her if I don't have to._

Luna nodded and followed Jolt when the cave suddenly went dark. Luna went on guard, knowing what was happened.

"Wah! It went dark!" Jolt said, startled.

"Wait!" A female voice, Luna recognized as Mesprit, called out. "What?! Who are you?!"

"Waaah! Who said that?" Jolt called out.

It was silent for a moment. Luna could tell that Mesprit was watching them from somewhere closeby.

"Why...Why did you come here?!" Mesprit asked.

"Why? We just came to look for a Time Gear!" Jolt said, nervously.

Luna winced at his choice of words. That was the wrong thing to say to Mesprit.

"Stay away from the Time Gear!" Mesprit called out. "If you won't leave the Time Gear alone...I'll stop you!"

Mesprit jumped out of the lake in front of them, startling Jolt.

"Who...who are you?" Jolt asked.

"I'm Mesprit! Here at the deep Underground Lake, I protect the Time Gear!" Mesprit said.

Jolt was startled.

"Protect the Time Gear?!" Jolt asked, getting a bad feeling.

"I won't allow you to disturb the Time Gear!" Mesprit said, angry. "Get ready!"

Luna and Jolt got into a fighting stance as Mesprit charged at them. They both dodged and Luna quickly looked at Jolt.

"Jolt, you fight her at close range!" Luna said. "Most of your attacks are more suited for close range fighting."

Jolt nodded.

"What about you?" Jolt asked.

Luna smirked.

"I can fight either way, actually" Luna said. "I'll be fighting long range to cover your attacks and for support."

Jolt nodded. He went and used Slam on Mesprit when he got close enough while Luna fired an Ice Beam attack from far away. Unknown to them, Grovyle was watching their fight from nearby. Seeing Mesprit made him think about the time that he visited the Underground Lake with Luna over a year ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Future World (One Year Ago)_

Grovyle sighed as they finally got through the dungeon that Luna had called Quicksand Cave. Why there was a cave below quicksand pits was beyond him. He turned to Luna who was walking calmly next to him.

"Why are we coming here again?" Grovyle asked.

Luna turned and showed a serious look.

"There's someone that I need to see" Luna answered. "She was a close friend of Glacia ever since she joined the Legendary Circle. She was also a student of Dialga along with her two siblings."

Grovyle's eyes widened in surprise.

"She was?" Grovyle asked.

Luna nodded.

"Who exactly is she?" Grovyle asked.

Luna sighed.

"She's known as Mesprit, the being of Emotion" Luna answered.

Grovyle's eyes widened in surprise.

"She was friends with one of the spiritual trio?" Grovyle asked.

Luna nodded.

"Not just Mesprit, Grovyle" Luna replied. "She was also friends with Uxie, the being of Knowledge and Azelf, the being of Willpower. From what she told me, all three of them were responsible for guarding Time Gears and each one had their own methods to protect them from thieves."

Grovyle's eyes narrowed at that.

"Why does she live below the desert anyway?" Grovyle asked.

Luna smiled in amusement.

"Her and her siblings all live in lakes in strange places" Luna answered. "They can be hard to find if you don't know the secret to finding their lakes. Thankfully, Glacia had told me how to find them. For Mesprit, though, her lake is underground but can only be accessed by going through the quicksand."

Grovyle nodded as the cave opened up to show a huge underground lake. Even though time was stopped all around it, he could imagine at one point that it used to be beautiful. They stepped close to the edge of the sand surrounding the lake.

"Mesprit, are you here?" Luna called out. "It's me, Luna. I brought Grovyle here with me. We have something we need to discuss."

Light flashed in front of them and when the light died down, Mesprit appeared. She looked over at Grovyle and nodded in greeting before turning to Luna.

"I expected you to show up eventually, Luna" Mesprit said. "I see that you are doing well, despite this dreary world of darkness."

Luna nodded.

"It was only thanks to Glacia that was possible" Luna said. "Otherwise, I would have suffered the effects that the other Pokemon of this world are feeling by living in this world of eternal darkness."

Mesprit nodded.

"True enough" Mesprit said. "Even some of us on the mainland and the other islands have felt the effects of her power during that time."

Grovyle was confused.

"What effects?" Grovyle asked.

Mesprit sighed before turning to Grovyle.

"Glacia knew that there was no way to prevent the Planet's Paralysis after Temporal Tower was sabotaged" Mesprit explained. "However, she didn't want those she cared about to suffer the effects of living in this world of darkness. So she used her power to protect them from the effects and protected them from the darkness. I remember being surrounded by a golden light at that time and from everyone else I talked to, the same thing happened."

Grovyle nodded.

"I remember that as well" Grovyle said. "From what Luna told me, she did something trying to help Dialga and disappeared."

Mesprit gave a sidelong look at Luna before she sighed.

"I take it that you want to use your Dimensional Scream, Luna?" Mesprit asked.

Luna nodded.

"If you don't mind, of course" Luna replied. "After all, I need to touch something to see the Time Gear in the past. One of the two drawbacks with this ability. The other being the dizzy spells that cause me to need a moment to recover."

Mesprit nodded.

"It's alright. Go ahead" Mesprit said.

Luna nodded and stepped over to one of the walls and put her hand on it and closed her eyes. While Luna was occupied, Mesprit went over to Grovyle.

"You know, Luna and Glacia are a lot alike" Mesprit said.

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked.

Mesprit smiled softly.

"They both have troubled pasts involving their fathers, but refused to be the helpless victim and strived to become stronger" Mesprit explained. "They also feel that keeping those close to them in the dark, is the only way they can protect them from harm. Sometimes, though, that does more harm than good."

Grovyle nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"I had noticed that something was bothering Glacia in the weeks leading up to her disappearance" Grovyle replied. "However, instead of confronting her about it, I chose to let her come to me and telling me what was bothering her. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I had confronted her then. Maybe I could have helped her if she only told me what was bothering her."

Mesprit sighed.

"Glacia has always been like that ever since we met" Mesprit said. "There always seemed to be something on her mind, even if she didn't show it. I believe that it mostly came from the one who kidnapped her father. All we know is that it was someone within the Legendary Circle, but who it was we didn't know. Lia, Tundra, Topaz and Seren seemed to have investigated it but I don't know the results of that investigation."

Grovyle rose an eyebrow.

"Who are Lia, Tundra, Topaz and Seren?" Grovyle asked. "I've never heard the names before."

Mesprit smiled.

"They're some of the Legendary Pokemon that she met when she was a child" Mesprit explained. "You may eventually meet them someday. Only time will tell."

Grovyle nodded. Mesprit sighed, getting his attention.

"Just promise me something, Grovyle" Mesprit said.

Grovyle nodded.

"What is it?" Grovyle asked.

"I want you to look after her" Mespirt said. "To make sure she knows that she doesn't have to fight alone. That she has others who will stand by her, no matter what happens. Can you promise me that?"

Grovyle nodded.

"I promise" Grovyle said.

 _Flashback End_

The fight between Jolt, Luna and Mesprit eventually ended. Mesprit was trying so hard to stay standing, out of her desire to protect the Time Gear.

"Urgh...urgh…" Mesprit said, panting. "But I can't let you take...the Time Gear…"

"Will you please listen?!" Jolt shouted. "We didn't come here to steal your Time Gear! Really!"

"Don't lie to me!' Mesprit shouted. "Uxie used his telepathy to tell me what happened! I know that the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen!"

"What? You heard it from Uxie?" Jolt asked.

"That was your doing, wasn't it?!" Mesprit shouted.

Jolt shook his head.

"No! We didn't do it!" Jolt said.

"Then who's responsible?!" Mesprit shouted.

Grovyle chose this point to come out of hiding.

"That would probably be..me" Grovyle said, walking up from behind them.

They turned around to see Grovyle. Luna immediately gripped her head in pain with one of her paws. Something that Jolt and Grovyle noticed.

"Who are you?!" Mesprit shouted.

"G-Grovyle!" Jolt shouted, startled.

Grovyle sighed.

"I must apologize...but I will be taking that Time Gear" Grovyle said.

Grovyle then pushed Luna and Jolt out of the way, but he was gentler with Luna because of her pain. Grovyle then walked to stand in front of Mesprit.

"Stand aside" Grovyle said.

"I...I won't!" Mesprit said. "I won't let you take the Time Gear!"

Grovyle sighed.

"I have no choice then…" Grovyle said.

Grovyle then knocked he aside.

"Urgh!" Mesprit said, trying to get up.

"Mesprit!" Jolt called, concerned.

"You lost that fight" Grovyle said. "You sustained serious damage. So don't push it."

Jolt got up but Luna was in too much pain from the headache to move.

"You're not getting by me!" Jolt shouted, standing in Grovyle's way. "I won't let you take the Time Gear!"

Grovyle sighed.

"All right...Sorry for this" Grovyle said.

Grovyle quickly knocked Jolt to the side.

"Ugh! He's so...fast!" Jolt said.

"Forgive me. I have no quarrel with any of you" Grovyle said. "But I'm taking that Time Gear!"

Grovyle then looked at Luna with concern, seeing her obvious pain but had more important things to deal with. He jumped into the lake.

"Ugh...the Time Gear...That thief is taking it…" Jolt said.

"I...I'm sorry…" Mesprit apologized. "Uxie must not have been talking about you...It was that Pokemon...I'm sorry for doubting you."

Luna recovered from her headache and got up just as the ground started shaking. Jolt and Mesprit got up and Mesprit's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh! This is bad!" Mesprit said. "We have to get out of here!"

"Wh-why?" Jolt asked.

Jolt then looked and saw what Mesprit did and Luna's eyes narrowed at what she saw.

"Waah! What's happening?" Jolt asked.

"It's happening because the thief took the Time Gear!" Mesprit said, hurriedly. "So time in this whole area...Time will stop all around the Underground Lake!"

"What?!" Jolt shouted.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be trapped in time!" Mesprit shouted. "Hurry! Run with all your might!"

Luna and Jolt nodded. They all ran out of the lake and the dungeon as fast as they could. They managed to just barely escape from being trapped in time and made it back to the guild.


	12. Chapter 12 The Only Option

**Chapter 12**

 **The Only Option**

 **General P.O.V.**

Everyone was gathered in front of the Guildmaster's chambers, where Officer Magnezone was standing in front of with his deputy Magnemites.

"ZZZT! Thank you for helping with our criminal investigation! ZZZT!" Magnezone said. "ZZZT! We have Mesprit under protection. Her safety is assured. ZZZT!"

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"ZZZT! We are dedicating all resources to the pursuit of Grovyle. ZZZT! If you come across any information related to this case, please let us know. ZZZT! We must cooperate to bring this criminal to justice. ZZZT! That is all. Now please excuse us! ZZZT!"

Then Officer Magnezone and his two deputy Magnemites left the guild. After they were gone, Chatot turned to Jolt and Luna.

" My, my! I'm absolutely astonished!" Chatot said. "So there was a lake deep under the Northern Desert? And that wasn't all? A Time Gear was also down there?"

Jolt nodded.

"Yes. But about that Time Gear…" Jolt said, depressed. "Grovyle stole it... And we failed to even slow down Grovyle... In the end, that's the same as doing nothing at all!"

Luna sighed.

 _Jolt, you couldn't be farther from the truth. I would have fought too, but if I did, I would have to use more power than it's safe to at the moment. Using too much of my true power will blow my cover, and Darkrai would know that I still remember everything. That would put Jolt in more danger than he's already in, and that's the last thing that I want._

"That's not true, by golly! You all did great work!" Bidoof disagreed.

"Hey, hey! I think so too! Team Starlight came be really proud!" Corphish said. "But it's a shame about this whole thing... There's no clue telling us what we should do next, right? Hey, hey! If we had one tiny hint.."

Dugtrio nodded.

"I must agree" Dugtrio said. "Where will Grovyle strike next? We have no way of knowing."

Sunflora nodded..

"It's too bad that the opportunity to catch him slipped away. We're back to square one!" Sunflora said, frustrated.

"Maybe not. Not Necessarily" Dusknoir said.

Everyone turned to face Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, sir!" Chatot said, surprised.

He faced everyone and explained.

"There are some clues" Dusknoir explained. "One Time Gear was found at Fogbound Lake, guarded by Uxie, correct? Another Time Gear was at the Underground Lake, guarded by Mespirit."

Jolt then remembered what Mesprit said back at the Underground Lake.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Jolt said. "Mesprit told us something interesting! Mesprit knew that the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen! Uxie alerted her by Telepathy!"

Everyone looked at Jolt from that piece of news.

"Incredible!" Dugtrio said.

"Now that is really something!" Loudred said.

Dusknoir sighed.

"I should have known" Dusknoir said.

Everyone turned back to Dusknoir.

"There is an ancient legend…" Dusknoir explained. "It is believed that Uxie is the Being of Knowledge. And that Mesprit is the Being of Emotion. But three Pokemon in total represent the spiritual world...and are said to keep the world in balance."

"Th-three?" Jolt asked. "So besides Uxie and Mesprit...There's another Pokemon like them?"

Dusknoir nodded.

"Yes" Dusknoir answered. "The last of the trio is Azelf, known as the Being of Willpower. Uxie and Mesprit both guarded Time Gears...Therefore, Azelf may likewise be protecting a Time Gear."

"Oh, I see!" Chimeco said. "If we could locate Azelf...We may find a Time Gear with the Pokemon. And we may have a chance at seeing that thief Grovyle appear!"

Dusknoir nodded.

"That's correct" Dusknoir answered. "Those three Pokemon, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf...All three are said to dwell at lakes. It is a fact that both Uxie and Mesprit were encountered at lakes. As such, I believe that Azelf will be found at a lake somewhere. Let's keep something in mind. Uxie's lake was located on a high plateau. Mesprit's lake was hidden far beneath a desert. In both cases, the lakes were in unusual places. So the lake where Azelf lives...It will be somewhere that we least expect it to be."

Everyone nodded.

"I get it now!" Loudred said. "You're saying we shouldn't look for water in the usual places!"

Dusknoir nodded.

"My, my, my! I commend you on your wisdom, Dusknoir, sir!" Chatot said. "I feel renewed admiration for you!"

"Thank you...It's really nothing…" Dusknoir said, sounding bashful.

"No, no! We, too, revere you!" Dugtrio said. "First it was you, Dusknoir, sir, who directed us to the Northern Desert. It turned out that there was a Time Gear far below the desert. So, Dusknoir, sir, your insight was entirely correct."

"Ooooh! So maybe the other places we searched…" Sunflora said. "The Eastern Forest and Crystal Cave...Those places could still be hiding their secrets from us!"

Dusknoir then realised something.

"Ah, I have an idea" Dusknoir said, turning to Bidoof. "Bidoof…"

"Yup yup, you want me? What can I do for you?" Bidoof asked.

"I have a request" Dusknoir explained. "That crystal you picked up previously...May I borrow it briefly?"

"My crystal?!" Bidoof shouted, before shaking his head. "N-no! No sirree! That's my precious treasure, by golly!"

Dusknoir sighed.

"Of course. But rest assured we won't take it away. Or do anything of the sort" Dusknoir said.

Dusknoir then looked over at Luna.

"Now, Luna...There is something I would like you to do" Dusknoir said. "Please touch Bidoof's crystal."

That got her attention.

 _I know what he wants me to do. He wants me to use my Dimensional Scream to determine if Crystal Cave is where Azelf lives and where Grovyle will strike next. While I don't really want to help Dusknoir, I have no choice if I want to maintain my cover._

"If a secret remains hidden in Crystal Cave…" Dusknoir said. "If Luna touches the crystal...It may trigger the Dimensional Scream. It may trigger a vision!"

"Dimensional Scream?" Loudred asked.

"It's a special ability that Luna has" Jolt explained. "Sometimes, when Luna touches something...Then Luna has a vision of an event in the past or the future that involves it."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Sunflora shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! There's really an ability like that?" Corphish asked.

Dusknoir nodded.

"I desperately wish to borrow the crystal because of Luna's ability" Dusknoir said. "Please, may we?"

Bidoof looked at everyone before he looked back at Dusknoir.

"Oof...Ok, I can't refuse a reason like that!" Bidoof said.

Bidoof then walked over to Luna and placed the crystal in front of her.

 _This crystal will reveal to everyone what will happen at crystal lake. But can I really put Grovyle in danger like that, the one that I love with all my being?_

Luna sighed as she looked at everyone watching her. Luna sighed.

 _I don't really have a choice about it. If I don't, then everything I've worked so hard for will be for nothing._

Luna then placed her paw on the crystal and closed her eyes.

"Well, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Before she could answer Jolt, Luna felt the familiar dizziness come.

 _Here it comes. This dizzy feeling…_

 **Grovyle and a Pokemon similar to Uxie and Mesprit, that Luna recognized as Azelf, stood in a clearing surrounded by crystals. There was water all around them, as if they were near a lake or pond. Azelf looked to be suffering from heavy injuries while Grovyle seemed to have barely suffered any.**

 **"Ugh...urgh…" Azelf said, panting hard.**

 **"Now I'll take it! The Time Gear!" Grovyle said, walking past Azelf.**

 **"No...you can't take it...Never…" Azelf said.**

Luna opened her eyes as the vision ended and she took a moment to collect herself and get her bearings.

 _Just like I thought, it showed Grovyle fighting Azelf for the Time Gear at Crystal Lake. If only I didn't have to show this, but there is no other option if I want to maintain my cover._

Luna then looked over at Jolt.

"Did you see anything, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded and turned to face the others.

"I saw Grovyle fighting with a Pokemon similar to Uxie and Mesprit in a place surrounded by crystals" Luna said. "He seemed to have knocked that Pokemon out and was going towards the Time Gear."

"What?!" Loudred shouted.

"You saw Grovyle knock out a Pokemon? One that you've never seen before?" Chatot asked. "And then he tried to steal a Time Gear?!"

Luna nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Your ability is thrilling!" Sunflora said.

"How did you get to see all that, by golly?" Bidoof asked. "It's mighty hard for me to grasp!"

Luna shrugged.

"Hey, hey, Luna! So that Pokemon you couldn't recognize...do you think it might be Azelf?" Corphish ask.

Luna nodded.

"It has to be" Luna answered. "I don't think that there's any other Pokemon that could look so similar to Uxie and Mesprit as that Pokemon did."

Everyone nodded.

"I...I have a question for Luna too" Chimecho said. "Did you see the past, Luna? Or was that in the future?"

Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't know" Luna answered. "There's never really any sure way to tell which one it is."

"So you're not sure if it's in the past or the future…" Chimecho said, trailing off.

"Well then...Since it's impossible to tell if the vision is of the future or the past..." Dugtrio said. "Then Luna's vision may well be of a past event. In that case...The Time Gear may have already been stolen from there..."

"Squawk?! You're saying we may already be too late?!" Chatot shouted.

Everyone started to get nervous.

"Everyone, please hold on!" Dusknoir called.

Everyone quickly turned to Dusknoir.

"Yes, it is true that it may have been a vision of the past" Dusknoir said. "But it could have been a vision of the future."

Dusknoir then looked over at Jolt.

"If you would be so kind, could you remind us of what Mesprit said, Jolt?" Dusknoir asked. "Who informed Mesprit via telepathy that a Time Gear was stolen? If I recall correctly, did you say that it was Uxie?"

"Hmm…" Jolt said, thinking about what happened. "Yes, there's no mistake."

"But the name Azelf…?" Dusknoir asked.

Jolt shook his head.

"I've never heard it before" Jolt answered. "The name Azelf is new to me. I only heard it today from you, Dusknoir, sir."

"Then there's still a chance!" Dusknoir said. "If Mesprit claimed that Azelf had alerted her about the stolen Time Gear...Then Luna's Dimensional Scream would surely be from the past...But that was not the case. Mesprit did not mention Azelf...Therefore...It's possible that the event happens in the future!"

Chatot nodded.

"I see…" Chatot said.

"One more point. And this is a sure thing" Dusknoir said. "Upon touching the crystal, Luna experienced the Dimensional Scream. The vision indicated the presence of a Time Gear, which means...Maybe what we seek is in Crystal Cave! Perhaps there is a passage there that leads to a Time Gear."

That got everyone's attention.

"Yeah! Maybe it is there!" Loudred said.

All the apprentices then looked at each other.

"Of course, we may already be too late" Dusknoir said. "Or we may still have time! As long as a chance remains, we must never give up! It's our only option!"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey, hey! Absolutely!" Corphish said.

"There's no other choice. We have to pin our hopes on this!" Dugtrio said.

"Good thinking, Dusknoir, sir! Yup, yup!" Bidoof said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm all fired up with excitement!" Sunflora said.

"Let's go, everyone! Let's search Crystal Cave!" Loudred shouted.

"Dusknoir, sir!" Chatot said.

Dusknoir turned around to face Chatot.

"There's only one thing to do!" Chatot said. "And that's explore Crystal Cave! Let's go! The whole guild will be involved! Onward to Crystal Cave!"

Chatot turned to Wigglytuff.

"Guildmaster! Please issue the call to duty!" Chatot said.

Wigglytuff was strangely silent.

"Guildmaster! Hmm..?" Chatot call, confused at his lack of response.

Chatot walked over to stand in front of Wigglytuff.

"Guildmaster! Are you with us?!" Chatot shouted.

"...Zzzz…" Wigglytuff said, snoring.

Luna sighed.

 _Same old Wigglytuff, it seems, no matter the situation._

"Huh?" Chatot said, confused.

"...Zzzz...zzzz…" Wigglytuff snored.

"H-hey, you gotta be kidding!" Corphish whispered.

"No! It looks like…!" Dugtrio whispered.

"He's fully asleep! With his eyes wide open too! Eww!" Sunflora whispered, sweat dropping.

"Eep! The Guildmaster is so very charming..." Chimeco whispered, sighing softly.

"When do you all suppose he took to snoozing?" Bidoof whispered.

"You think that maybe he's been asleep from the get-go?" Loudred whispered.

Chatot started panicking and flapped his wings in front of Wigglytuff.

"Guildmaster! Guildmaster!" Chatot shouted, urgently.

"...Huh..?" Wigglytuff asked, sleepily.

"GUILDMASTER!" Chatot shouted.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff said, trying to calm Chatot down.

"YES, GUILDMASTER?" Chatot said.

Chatot then walked to stand next to Wigglytuff.

"Er, I mean...yes, Guildmaster?" Chatot said, calming down. "Er, to take it from the top...there was…"

"Everyone! We're going after Grovyle!" Wigglytuff shouted. YOOM...TAH!"

Chatot moved back from the force of the shout.

"HOORAY!" Everyone but Chatot shouted.

"Let's go to Crystal Cave!" Sunflora said.

"Hey, hey! There has to be a secret there somewhere!" Corphish said.

"Let's get down to business and start our search!" Loudred said.

"I will accompany you to Crystal Cave" Dusknoir said. "Let's do our best, everyone."

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

All the apprentices left. Eventually Chatot recovered and walked off. Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Let's get going too, Luna!" Jolt said. "On to Crystal Cave!"

Luna nodded. They went outside the guild and to Treasure Town to prepare for the trip to Crystal Cave. After they were prepared, they went to the crossroads and traveled to Crystal Cave. When they reached the entrance, Jolt looked in awe.

"So this is Crystal Cave!" Jolt said.

Jolt then turned to Luna.

"Somewhere inside this cave...There should be a passageway that leads to Azelf's lake" Jolt said. "But it will take us forever if we search every step of the way! For starters, let's go as deep as we can. Let's do our best, Luna!"

Luna nodded and they entered the cave. Inside the cave, they encountered Pokemon like Beldum, Cranidos and Shieldon. Eventually, they came to a clearing with a Kangaskhan Rock off to the side and three different colored crystals in the center of the clearing. Jolt turned to Luna.

"Is this...the deepest part of the caverns?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded, looking around.

"It looks like it" Luna answered.

Jolt then looked up ahead.

"Hey, Luna! Over there!" Jolt said, motioning towards the crystals.

Jolt and Luna walked until they were in the center of the three crystals.

"Look at these three crystals! They're huge!" Jolt said. "They're in different colors too. Clearly, they stand out from the other crystals. On they way here, we didn't see anything out of the ordinary..."

Luna nodded. Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"So I think these three crystals are clues, Luna!" Jolt said. "They must be keeping a secret!"

Luna nodded.

"It makes sense!" Luna said. "At the other two lakes, they both had things that were the secret to accessing the lakes. It makes sense that this place would as well."

Jolt nodded. Jolt walked over to the top crystal and it changed to orange. Jolt stepped back in shock.

"Wow! This crystal changes color when you touch it!" Jolt said, startled.

Jolt walked over to the one to the left and the crystal changed to green. Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"This crystal changes color when you touch it too" Jolt said. "This might have something to do with solving this place's secret. Try touching them for yourself, Luna!"

Luna nodded and touched the crystal to the right. It changed to light blue. Luna touched it once more and it changed to red.

 _Looks like Azelf still uses the same method as the last time I was here. I have to admit using the crystal was an ingenious way to keep the path to the lake hidden._

Luna then started to feel dizzy.

 _Really? Now of all times to have one...this dizzy feeling._

Just like the one at Fogbound Lake, all she heard was Grovyle's voice.

 **"I see... Of the three spiritual elements of knowledge, emotion and willpower that you told me so much about... Azelf is the being of willpower" Grovyle said.**

 **"That's correct" Luna said. "Willpower is the motivation that drives us. It's a unifying power. To unify is to make one."**

 **So if the color of the crystals were made one... The path should reveal itself" Grovyle said. "What is the color of Azelf's spirit? That is the question. Azelf lives at Crystal Lake. Then Azelf's spirit must be affected by the crystals..."**

Luna took a deep breath to gain her bearings before she looked over at Jolt.

"Hey, what's the matter, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna shook her head to steady herself, something Jolt picked up on.

"Oh! Did you have another vision?" Jolt asked. "Did another Dimensional Scream come to you?"

Luna nodded.

"I knew it!" Jolt said. "S-so what did you see?!"

Luna shook her head.

"It was only a voice this time, like the time with Azurill" Luna answered.

Luna then looked over at the crystals.

"I guess you have an idea about what to do" Jolt said.

Luna nodded, still looking at the crystal.

 _Now, we just need to change the crystals into one single color. If I remember correct, it was a light blue color just like Azelf is._

"I guess you really have an idea about what to do" Jolt said. "Ok. I'll leave it up to you, Luna. See if you can solve the secret of the three crystals!"

Luna nodded and turned back to Jolt.

"See if you can get your crystal to change into a blue color" Luna said. "We need to change the crystals into one color."

Jolt nodded. Once they got all the crystals into the same color, the crystals shined all at once. Then the ground started shaking.

"Waaah! A tremor!" Jolt said.

The crystals fired a beam in the center and seemed to be causing something to rise from the ground.

"It's dangerous, Luna! Let's back off!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they ran back to the Kangaskhan Rock. The ground revealed a huge crystal tunnel. Once the ground stopped shaking, Jolt and Luna went over to the tunnel.

"Wow! What is this?!" Jolt asked, in awe.

Jolt then noticed the opening in the center.

"There's a big, jagged opening in the middle!" Jolt said. "Do you think that we should go through here? Maybe that leads to Azelf's lake."

Luna nodded.

"I would assume so" Luna said.

Jolt nodded.

"It seems that those crystals were the key, Luna!" Jolt said. "They opened a path that may lead to a Time Gear! Let's go, Luna! Onward to Azelf's lake!"

Luna nodded and they entered the tunnel.

* * *

Inside they ran into Pokemon like Bagon, Floatzel and Absol. They eventually reached the exit and ended up at a lake filled with crystals.

"Hey! Look, Luna! It's the lake!" Jolt said, rushing towards the water.

Luna took off after him with a sigh.

"Incredible. Look at all those crystals emerging from the lake's surface" Jolt said. "Is this lake...where Azelf lives?"

Luna nodded.

"I believe so" Luna answered. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have come here."

Jolt nodded. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, Luna! Look over there!" Jolt said, pointing further out into the lake. "Look! In the middle of the lake...Where it's like an island…"

Luna looked towards where Jolt pointed and her eyes narrowed.

"I think I see someone!" Jolt said. "Let's go!"

Luna nodded and followed after Jolt further into the lake. When they got close to where the island was, Jolt looked up ahead and stopped.

"Hey! What's happening there?!" Jolt shouted.

Luna looked up ahead and her eyes narrowed at what she saw. Grovyle had just managed to knock out Azelf, who had many serious injuries, with barely a scratch on him.

"Ugh...urgh…" Azelf said, panting hard.

"Now I'll take it! The Time Gear!" Grovyle said.

Grovyle then moved past Azelf towards the water, where the Time Gear lay.

"No...you can't take it...Never…" Azelf said.

Luna held a paw to her head, as if in pain, but quickly recovered. Jolt looked at her concerned, but he got a nod from her to tell him she was fine.

"Who is that over there? Azelf?! If it is, Azelf's in trouble!" Jolt shouted. "Let's go help! Hurry!"

Luna nodded and rushed after Jolt.

"Now, sunk down there...That is the Time Gear, isn't it!" Grovyle said.

Grovyle then turned around.

"Fine, then. Azelf, wasn't it? I must apologize. But I must take that Time Gear" Grovyle said.

Grovyle then turned back around, preparing to jump into the water.

"Ugh...w-wait...Hold it...Grovyle…" Azelf said.

Grovyle's eyes narrowed.

"You know...my name?" Grovyle asked.

"Grovyle the thief...I heard from Uxie and Mesprit that you were coming" Azelf said. "It would have been better if I just knocked you out directly...But I also thought that I could possibly lose...So I set up a fail-safe system."

"What?!" Grovyle shouted, turning back around.

Azelf's eyes started to glow and the ground around the lake start to shake.

"What did you do?!" Grovyle shouted.

Luna and Jolt had to stop running when the ground started shaking.

"Waaah! Tremors?!" Jolt shouted, startled.

Luna's eyes narrowed.

 _So Azelf's activated his fail-safe system. Never thought that he would ever use it. What will you do now, Grovyle._

The crystals from the lake rose up and completely covered the lake.

"Th-this...The lake is covered by crystals...There's no way of getting at the Time Gear!" Grovyle said, frustrated.

"Grovyle...The Time Gear...You'll never get it now…" Azelf said. "Even in exchange for my life...You'll never…"

Grovyle turned back around in rage.

"Y-you!" Grovyle shouted. "I mean to have it, and I will get it! I need the Time Gear! Even if it means eliminating you, Azelf!"

"Stop!" Jolt shouted.

Jolt and Luna started moving once the tremors died down. Jolt and Luna ran out in front of Azelf.

"You're not stealing another Time Gear, Grovyle!" Jolt shouted.

"I have no quarrel with you. Out of the way!" Grovyle said.

"No! I won't move!" Jolt said.

"Are you serious?!" Grovyle shouted.

Grovyle sighed and took a fighting stance.

"Then if you won't stand aside...You leave me with no choice!" Grovyle said. "I'll knock you out first. Just try to stop me!"

Jolt and Luna got into a fighting stance just as Grovyle charged. Luna and Jolt dodged and Luna quickly looked at Jolt.

"Jolt, the same strategy as last time!" Luna shouted. "I'll cover you!"

Jolt nodded and used Slam to knock Grovyle off balance so that Luna could fire an Ice Beam at him. It did hurt Grovyle, but not as much as it would've if Luna had been using her full power. Grovyle used Leaf Blade to knock Jolt back away from him and headed straight for Luna. Jolt started to get up and head to help Luna, when he noticed her tail glow. Just as Grovyle went down to strike, Luna jumped up and blocked it with her glowing tail, catching him off guard.

"What?!" Grovyle said, not expecting it.

Luna smirked.

"Just because I use ranged attacks doesn't mean that I can't do close range skills too" Luna said. "Iron Tail!"

Luna managed to barely overpower Grovyle with the little amount of power she was putting into her attack and pushed him back. By this time, Jolt had joined Luna and they attacked again. Eventually, Grovyle got tired of them and knocked them back. Jolt landed in front of Azelf while Luna landed off to the side.

Grovyle spared a glance over at Luna, and was surprised at the emotions he saw in her eyes but didn't show it. He saw pain, regret and sadness within them but he also saw trust in him. The trust was deep down in her eyes, so it wasn't very noticeable unless you knew where to look so only he saw it. He quickly turned his attention to in front of him where Jolt was getting up, trying to protect Azelf.

"Get out of the way!" Grovyle said.

Jolt tried to talk but he found out that he couldn't, due to the energy that the battle took out of him. Jolt shook his head at Grovyle in defiance.

"You refuse?! Then you leave me with no choice!" Grovyle said.

One of the leaves on Grovyle's arm began to glow, signaling an attack.

"This is all for the Time Gear!" Grovyle shouted. "Forgive me!"

Grovyle charged forward and brought his arm down on Jolt.

"Stop!" A familiar voice shouted, blocking Grovyle's attack.

Luna and Jolt looked up to see that Dusknoir was the one responsible. Luna's eyes narrowed while Jolt looked relieved.

"Gah!" Grovyle said, annoyed at Dusknoir's appearance.

"Are you alright, Jolt?" Dusknoir asked. "Please! Let me handle this!"

Dusknoir then pushed Grovyle back towards the lake.

"Rrrroh!" Grovyle said, pushing himself up.

Grovyle then looked and his eyes widened only slightly at Dusknoir. He wasn't too pleased with his appearance.

"Y-you?!" Grovyle growled.

"It's been too long!" Dusknoir said. "It wasn't easy finding you, Grovyle!"

Jolt's eyes widened in shock, surprised that Dusknoir knew Grovyle.

"Gah! Even here...you chased me even here!" Grovyle said, annoyed. "You're tenacious, all right! You cling to me beyond expectation!"

"Grovyle! You're not getting away this time!" Dusknoir said.

Grovyle sighed.

"Dusknoir...I'm surprised to see you in this world…" Grovyle said, getting into a fighting stance. "But I'm ready!"

"So you'll fight. Then so be it" Dusknoir said, getting into a fighting stance. "But can you win? Against ME?"

Grovyle and Dusknoir clashed, but Grovyle disappeared, much to the shock of Jolt and Dusknoir.

"That blasted Grovyle! He never intended to fight me at all!" Dusknoir said, frustrated. "There's no escaping ME!"

Dusknoir then vanished after Grovyle, giving chase, leaving Jolt in shock and confused at what was going on. Jolt tried to move but collapsed on the ground and Luna passed out just as Jolt fell to the ground. Right after that, Jolt passed out.

"Eek! There! There they are!" Sunflora called out.

"Hey, hey! Come on, hurry!" Corphish called out.

Sunflora, Corphish, Dugtrio, Bidoof and Loudred ran over to where Luna and Jolt were. They jumped in shock at what they saw.

"Oh, golly! They're down!" Bidoof shouted.

"Hey, hey! Are you all right?" Corphish asked.

"They're badly hurt!" Dugtrio said.

"Hurry! We need to get them back to the guild for treatment!" Sunflora said.

"All right!" Loudred said.

The others picked up Jolt, Luna, and Azelf, and carried them back to the guild to receive treatment. It was a little while later after they were treated that they started showing signs of waking up.

"Oh? Are you awake?" Chimecho's voice rang out.

Jolt and Luna opened their eyes and slowly got up and took a look around.

"Wh-where…?" Jolt asked.

"You're in your room at the guild" Chimecho answered. "You were both hurt. You've been sleeping all this time."

Jolt nodded and then turned to Luna, concerned.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded, making Jolt sigh in relief.

"Whew! Am I glad to hear it!" Jolt said, relieved. "I remember passing out at Crystal Lake…"

Jolt sighed.

"It seems like I can speak again…" Jolt said.

Jolt then remembered something.

"Oh! What about Azelf?!" Jolt asked, concerned. "Is Azelf OK?"

Chimecho nodded.

"He's fine" Chimecho answered. "Jolt, compared to you two, his injuries weren't that severe. He regained consciousness earlier. He's in the guild now."

"Oh, excellent!" Jolt said.

"I'm glad that you're Ok too, Jolt and Luna!" Chimecho said. "I should let the guild know that you're awake."

Chimecho then rang the bell on the top of her head.

"Everyone! They're awake!" Chimecho called.

All the apprentices came into the room.

"R-really?! AWESOME!" Loudred shouted.

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful news!" Sunflora said.

"Oof! I'm mighty glad!" Bidoof said, tearing up. "If anything would've happened to you all...I'd...I'd...Oof…"

Jolt shook his head.

"You guys are getting so emotional about this!" Jolt said.

Jolt then remembered something.

"Oh! That's right! There's something I need to share with everyone!" Jolt said.

"Hey, hey…?" Corphish asked.

"And what would that be?" Sunflora asked.

Luna knew that he was talking about.

"Let us tell you with Wigglytuff and Chatot" Luna answered. "That way we don't have to repeat this twice."

* * *

Everyone nodded and left the guild rooms and went in front of the Guildmaster's chambers, where Chatot and Wigglytuff were with Sora and Azelf. Everyone except Diglett gathered around and Jolt told Chatot.

"What?! What did you say?!" Chatot shouted. "You're saying that the great Dusknoir and Grovyle...They may have known each other before all this?!"

Jolt nodded.

"Yes! It sounded that way when they were getting ready to fight!" Jolt answered.

"Well, then...What became of Dusknoir?" Dugtrio asked.

"Well, Grovyle escaped...I think he went off in pursuit" Jolt answered.

Suddenly, the emergency siren went off.

"What?! The EMERGENCY siren!" Loudred shouted, looking over towards Diglett, who was at the sentry post.

"Hey, Diglett! What's the matter?" Dugtrio called.

"It's an alert from Magnemite" Diglett answered. "I'm told it's an emergency call sent out by Officer Magnezone!"

Diglett then turned back to the hole.

"Deputy Magnemite! Please shout your message down to the sentry post!" Diglett shouted down the hole. "Please speak clearly!"

"Zzzt! Can you hear me? Zzzt!" Magnemite's voice called down. "Zzzt! This is about an important announcement from Officer Magnezone! Zzzt! Everyone, please gather at the main square in Treasure Town! Zzzt! He will have a major announcement to make to everyone! Zzzt! All Pokemon in the area have been called for this town meeting, not just those in the guild! Zzt! That is all! We hope for your cooperation! Zzzt!"

"What's happening now?" Jolt asked.

"An important announcement? What might it be?" Sunflora asked.

"Hey, hey! No point in wondering. Let's go get the answer!" Corphish said. "Hey, hey! Let's get a move on to Treasure Town's main square!"

Everyone nodded and headed out of the guild and towards the main square of Treasure Town.


	13. Chapter 13 Dusknoir's Secret

**Chapter 13**

 **Dusknoir's Secret**

 **General P.O.V.**

A few Pokemon were already gathered in the main square, including Mesprit and Azelf. It was Teddiursa and Ursaring from the Hot Springs, Swellow from Team Tasty and Pidgey and Seedot from Team Seedgey. Teddiursa noticed the guild members coming towards the square.

"Oh, look! The guild members!" Teddiursa said.

"So the guild's Pokemon were even called!" Ursaring said.

"For them to be called...Something serious must be happening…" Vigoroth said.

Uxie then noticed that Azelf was among the guild members.

"Azelf!" Uxie called.

"Uxie! Mesprit!" Azelf said, going over to the two.

"Are you all right? You're not hurt?" Mesprit asked, concerned for her brother.

"Yep. I'm Ok" Azelf answered.

"The Time Gear?" Uxie asked.

"It's in Crystal Lake" Azelf answered.

"It will be safe there without your protection?" Mesprit asked. "It can't be stolen?"

Azelf nodded.

"Yep. It will be safe for now" Azelf answered. "The Time Gear is protected by an encasing cover of crystals. Stealing it won't be easy."

Jolt and Luna then noticed Dusknoir by Officer Magnezone.

"Hey! Dusknoir, sir!" Jolt called.

Dusknoir then looked over in their direction.

"Ah! Jolt and Luna!" Dusknoir said. "You are safe! I am so relieved!"

Jolt and Luna walked over towards Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, sir, I'm glad to see you're back too!" Jolt said. "Thank you for saving us! So...Can you tell me what happened? What happened to Grovyle? What became of him?"

Dusknoir sighed.

"I gave chase to Grovyle" Dusknoir answered. "But he slipped away from me."

Luna hid her amusement behind a calm smile.

 _He always was good at that. Appearing from nowhere and disappearing from your sight when you least expect it._

"Um...Dusknoir, sir? Back at Crystal Lake, when you were fighting Grovyle...Dusknoir, sir, you and Grovyle seemed to know each other" Jolt said. "What was…"

Officer Magnezone came over then.

"ZZZT! If I may interrupt! ZZZT!" Magnezone said. "ZZZT! The great Dusknoir plans to explain what he knows. ZZZT! And that topic will be included! ZZZT! Now everyone gather around, please! ZZZT!"

Everyone nodded and started gathering around the square, in front of Dusknoir and Magnezone. Most of the apprentices ended up in the front while the three Pokemon from exploration teams ended up in the back near Ursaring and Teddiursa.

"Golly, I wonder what this all could be about?" Bidoof asked.

"Who knows? Don't ask me!" Loudred said.

Officer Magnezone looked around before he got a nod from one of his deputies.

"ZZZT! Everyone is here...ZZZT!" Magnezone said, getting everyone's attention. "So I'd like to get this meeting started! ZZZT!"

Everyone nodded.

"ZZZT! Our topic! The rash of Time Gear thefts! ZZZT!" Magnezone said. "ZZZT! Several Time Gears have been stolen! By the Pokemon Grovyle! ZZZT! In the regions where a Time Gear has been stolen, the flow of time has come to a standstill! ZZZT! This is a serious problem, as I am sure you can guess! ZZZT! Grovyle failed...ZZZT! Failed to steal a Time Gear! This one was protected! ZZZT!"

Everyone started cheering.

"Wow!" Ursaring said.

"Isn't that something!" Vigoroth said.

"ZZZT! And the hero who protected it was the mighty Azelf! ZZZT!" Magnezone said. "ZZZT! And the hero who saved Azelf and chased off Grovyle...ZZZT! That would be the great Dusknoir right here! ZZZT!"

Everyone starting cheering.

"That's astounding!" Teddiursa said.

"No wonder he's such a famous explorer!" Ursaring said.

Dusknoir looked over at Officer Magnezone.

"Officer Magnezone…" Dusknoir said. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Perhaps I should explain from here…"

Officer Magnezone nodded.

"ZZZT! Of course! Please take it from here! ZZZT!" Magnezone said.

Dusknoir nodded and turned to face everyone.

"Everyone! While we should be happy that we protected the Time Gear this time...That fact is...Grovyle remains at large" Dusknoir said. "Therefore, we cannot afford to feel safe and secure. Grovyle will most certainly make another attempt to steal the Time Gear."

Everyone looked at each other in concern.

"There is another matter that is tied to all of this" Dusknoir said, getting their attention. "It is an extremely important matter that I must share with you. I would like to explain it to you now. First…"

Dusknoir then looked over at Jolt.

"Earlier, Jolt asked me the following question" Dusknoir said. "Did I know Grovyle from before all this happened? That is correct. I do know Grovyle from before all this."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"What I am about to say...may be beyond your belief!" Dusknoir said. "But it also happens to be the truth. Furthermore, if what I'm about to reveal isn't stopped, calamity is certain! I, therefore, ask for your undivided attention."

Luna sighed mentally as she turned her attention to Dusknoir like everyone else.

 _Just like the calamity that Grovyle and I are trying to prevent while you're only trying to prevent history from changing so that you won't disappear._

"First, Grovyle is...Grovyle is a Pokemon that came here from the future" Dusknoir said, shocking everyone.

"F-future?" Sunflora asked.

"Dad? What does he mean by "from the future"?" Diglett asked.

"I think he means...from a place where things are yet to happen…" Dugtrio answered.

"But is something like that possible?!" Loudred asked. "A Pokemon...coming from the future?"

"Grovyle...In the world of the future, he will be a notorious criminal" Dusknoir said, getting their attention. "He has a large bounty on his head. To avoid capture in the future, he fled. And in fleeing, he escaped to this, the world of the past. After arriving in this time, Grovyle plotted...until he hit upon an utterly catastrophic plan."

"Wh-what is that?! What was his plan?!" Chatot asked.

"It was nothing less than...causing the planet's paralysis" Dusknoir answered.

"The planet's...paralysis?" Chatot asked.

"Yes. If a planet becomes paralyzed, all movement upon it ceases" Dusknoir explained. "When a Time Gear is removed, the flow of time slows in its region. As many more are taken, time slows in an ever-larger area. Eventually, the planet's flow slows down so much that it stops entirely. Ultimately, the planet reaches a state of total paralysis..."

"If the planet is paralyzed...What happens to this world?" Teddiursa asked.

"In a world where they planet has become paralyzed...No winds blow... The day never comes…" Dusknoir answered. "Neither spring or summer comes... It's a world of unrelenting darkness. It wouldn't be an exaggerating to call it the complete ruin of the world."

"Th-the world's...ruin?!" Vigoroth shouted.

"Is that what happens if the Time Gears are taken away?!" Loudred asked.

"The way time has been going out of control lately...That, too, is caused by the thefts of the Time Gears. If the Time Gears continue to be stolen, this world will end in ruin."

"S-so that's what would happen…" Pidgey said, trailing off.

"This is bad!" Swellow said.

"W-we've got to do something!" Seedot said.

"Hey, hey! I have a question!" Corphish said, getting everyone's attention. "There's something that I don't understand."

"Yes? What is it?" Dusknoir asked.

"I understand that we've got a big problem on our hands…" Corphish said. "But what I don't understand...Well, hey, it's about you, Dusknoir, sir. Why do you know so much, Dusknoir, sir? I mean, I know that the great Dusknoir is knowledgeable and wise...And sure, I really respect you and all...But how would you know the future, no matter how knowledgeable you are?"

"That's true…" Pidgey said.

"Come to think…" Seedot said.

Dusknoir nodded.

"Ah, yes. What Corphish said makes perfect sense" Dusknoir said. "Under normal circumstances, it's true, there is no way that I should know these things. So, why do I know these things? It's because...I, too...am a Pokemon from the future."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

That was the last thing that they were expecting to hear.

"Dusknoir is...another Pokemon from the future?!" Jolt shouted.

"By gosh and golly!" Bidoof said. "This is all so complicated it's making my head spin, yup yup!"

"My objective is to capture Grovyle" Dusknoir explained. "It is for that reason...that I came from the future. I needed to know as much as possible to ensure the capture of Grovyle. I therefore studied everything I could about this world while in the future. That is why I know so much about this world."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Ursaring asked.

"I...I'm sorry. I have felt terrible not saying anything" Dusknoir said. "I'm seriously sorry for not revealing my identity. I am full of contrition. But...what if I had been open about my identity from the start? What could have happened if I had said that I was from the future? Who would have taken me seriously?"

"Urgh…" Ursaring said, not finding anything wrong with that logic.

"Also, I needed to avoid alerting Grovyle to my presence" Dusknoir explained. "I decided that I should keep my identity hidden while I went about with my work."

Chatot nodded.

"It makes sense…" Chatot said.

"But...it is also a fact that I have been deceiving you" Dusknoir said. "For keeping silent about my identity...I sincerely apologize."

"No, no! Oh, no, no! Please don't apologize!" Chatot said. "You can't blame yourself! You had no choice!"

"ZZZT! I concur! Dusknoir has done nothing wrong in my book! ZZZT!" Magnezone said. "ZZZT! We should focus our anger on Grovyle. ZZZT! We must somehow capture him! ZZZT!

"Yeah! We're in deep trouble if we let Grovyle go on!" Loudred said.

"We need to catch him before the world gets ruined!" Sunflora said.

"Dusknoir, sir! I'll be glad to help!" Chimeco said.

"M-me too!" Diglett said.

"By golly, me too!" Bidoof said.

"Hey, hey! Count me in!" Corphish said.

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf looked over at Dusknoir.

"We will cooperate as well!" Uxie said.

"I refuse to remain a victim!" Mesprit said.

"We won't let him steal another one!" Azelf said.

Dusknoir looked at everyone, who nodded.

"Everyone, thank you so much" Dusknoir said. "We, as Pokemon...must all work as one...to capture Grovyle...then put an end to Grovyle's calamitous plot!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

While everyone else was distracted, the lake siblings turned to Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, sir…" Azelf said, getting his attention. "In order to obtain the Time Gear from Crystal Lake...Grovyle knows that he has to defeat me. So if he's still after my Time Gear...Grovyle will come after me."

"We could turn that against him" Uxie said. "Mesprit, Azelf, and I can go to Crystal Lake...Then we can spread rumors claiming that we have gone to seal the Time Gear so that it can never be taken."

"If we did that, do you think it would provoke Grovyle to strike?" Mesprit asked.

"I see...You're suggesting that we bait the trap" Dusknoir said.

Azelf nodded.

"Yup" Azelf answered.

"But...that would mean exposing you to danger as the bait…" Dusknoir said.

"I'd like nothing more!" Mesprit said.

"If it means stopping Grovyle…" Azelf said.

"We're ready to take that risk" Uxie said.

"Then...I understand" Dusknoir said.

Dusknoir then turned to everyone.

"Everyone, let me explain our plan!" Dusknoir called.

Everyone turned around to face Dusknoir.

"Please pay attention and do your part!" Dusknoir said. "First, I would like everyone to spread a rumor, far and wide! Get the word out about the three Pokemon, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Spread word that the trio has returned to Crystal Lake to seal the Time Gear away. Please spread the rumor as much as possible."

"I see. So you want word of this to reach Grovyle's ears" Chatot said.

Dusknoir nodded.

"That's correct. But Grovyle won't be convinced by rumor alone" Dusknoir said, motioning to the lake siblings. "That is why I must ask the trio of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf to do something. I must ask them to actually go to Crystal Lake."

Luna narrowed her eyes at that.

"I understand! Then when Grovyle shows up to find Azelf and the others, that's when we can catch him!" Jolt said.

"I get it now!" Loudred said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm all fired up with excitement!" Sunflora said.

"ZZZT! Arrest! Arrest! ZZZT!" Magnemite said.

"Hey, hey! I'm calling it! I'm going to be the one to catch Grovyle!" Corphish said.

"ZZZT! No, it is my duty to catch criminals! ZZZT!" Magnezone said.

"I don't want to be outdone by the others!" Jolt said. "Let's do our best too, Luna!"

Dusknoir sighed at their enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry. I'm grateful for your kind offers" Dusknoir said, getting their attention. "But, for the capture of Grovyle, I would prefer to work alone."

Luna's eyes narrowed slightly at that, but it went unnoticed.

"What?! Wh-why?" Jolt asked.

"Grovyle will be extremely wary" Dusknoir explained. "Even if he were to realize that Azelf and the other two have truly gone to Crystal Lake...He will be cautious in the extreme. So, if we were to lay a massive ambush for him at Crystal Lake...He will undoubtedly notice the unusual number of Pokemon in the area. I'm afraid Grovyle will not be lured out by Azelf and the others that way. So I must apologize...and insist upon capturing Grovyle by myself."

Jolt sighed.

"Oh, I get it. That's too bad" Jolt said.

"I'm terribly sorry, Jolt" Dusknoir said. "This time I hope to capture Grovyle without any mistakes. Please forgive my selfishness."

Chatot and turned to face the guild members.

"That's how it stands, guild members" Chatot said. "Up to now...We were capturing Grovyle! Yoom...taah! At least, that was the plan. This time, stay out of it. We'll provide support only as needed."

"Well, hey, hey…" Corphish said.

"If that's what it takes…" Loudred said.

"We have no choice…?" Sunflora said.

"Is that an acceptable plan? Guildmaster?" Chatot asked.

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Yup, yup!" Wigglytuff answered.

"Thank you for confirming that" Chatot said, mentally relieved that he stayed awake this time.

"Thank you for hearing me out, everyone" Dusknoir said. "I realize I am asking a huge favor. But please do your part in our plan. And...Let's capture Grovyle using whatever means necessary!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

After that, everyone dispersed. Dusknoir, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf left to head towards Crystal Lake. The guild members went back to their guild while the other Pokemon went back to their usual business.

* * *

The next day, Chatot was explaining the situation.

"...That's the current situation!" Chatot said. "Until everything is resolved, we ask that you go about your regular duties. Yes, we would like you to spread the rumor as much as possible...But not so much that it would make Grovyle suspicious. Try to be natural! Go about your jobs in the usual manner. And, when possible, spread the rumor. That is what we would like you to do for the next few days."

Everyone nodded.

"That is all! All right, everyone! Let's have another good day of work!" Chatot said.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered.

The apprentices except Luna and Jolt went to go to their duties. Chaot walked over to Luna and Jolt.

"Oh, you two!" Chatot said. "Today, take the jobs on the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board. That will do!"

Jolt and Luna nodded and went up the ladder. When they were near the Job Bulletin Board, they were stopped by Sora.

"What's up, Sora?" Jolt asked.

Sora sighed.

"I explained the whole thing about Grovyle to Electra yesterday" Sora answered.

"You did?" Jolt asked, getting a bad feeling.

Sora nodded.

"You know that her and her team have been gone a while, exploring someplace called Midnight Forest" Sora replied. "She found some good items there. When I told her everything that happened while she was gone, she freaked and asked about you. I told her that you were fine, but she may come find you just to make sure."

Jolt nodded.

"I know. That's how she's always been. Thanks for the warning, Sora" Jolt said.

Sora nodded and went back down the stairs. Luna looked over at Jolt.

"How about we stop by the cafe before we go out on jobs?" Luna suggested. "See if she's there and to relax for a moment."

Jolt nodded.

"Alright" Jolt said. "At least I can get it over with now instead of later."

Luna nodded and they looked over at the jobs. Luna took jobs that were for Craggy Coast. They had to rescue the client, Ponyta, for one job and rescue Seadra for Horsea for another job. They had to take back a Cheri Berry back from an outlaw for the client, Hoppip, and they had to guide the client, Tangela, around Craggy Coast.

Luna and Jolt went down to the cafe after taking the jobs, where they found Electra and her team. Electra noticed him right away and quickly walked over.

"Are you alright, Jolt?" Electra asked, concerned. "Sora told me that you got hurt by Grovyle."

Jolt nodded.

"I'm fine. It was nothing serious" Jolt answered. "I heard that your exploration of Midnight Forest went well."

Electra nodded.

"Yes, we got some pretty good items from it" Electa said. "One of them being a type specific item."

Jolt nodded.

"That's pretty good" Jolt said.

Electra nodded.

"I've got to go one a rescue mission, so I've got to go" Electra said. "I'll see you some other time."

Jolt nodded and watched as she and her teammates leave the cafe. Pretty soon after that, they left to Craggy Coast as well. Once they completed the missions, they headed back to the guild to meet with the clients. They first met up with Ponyta.

"Thank you rescuing me" Ponyta said. "As your reward, please take this egg."

Jolt nodded.

"Thanks. We'll take good care of it" Jolt said.

Ponyta nodded.

"I know that you will. Maybe when it hatches, they'll want to join your exploration team" Ponyta said. "For now, you should leave it at Chansey's Day Care until it hatches."

Jolt nodded. Ponyta then walked off and the client, Horsea came in with the Seadra they rescued.

"Thank you for rescuing Seadra" Horsea said. "The adventurous exploits of Team Starlight are an inspiration to me! Please, let me become a member of your team!"

Jolt smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can. We'd be glad to have you!" Jolt said.

Horsea smiled.

"Thank you! I'll do my best! I won't disappoint you!" Horsea said. "By the way, my name is Mira."

Jolt nodded.

"Glad to have you on the team, Mira" Jolt said.

Mira nodded.

"Just contact your assembly when you want me to join you on any explorations" Mira said. "I'll come running."

Jolt and Luna nodded. Mira and Seadra then left the building and the client Hoppip came in.

"Thank you for getting back my Cheri Berry!" Hoppip said. "Please accept this as a reward."

Hoppip handed over their share of 300 Poke. Jolt nodded and Hoppip left and the client Tangela came in.

"Thank you!" Tangela said. "Please accept this as a reward."

Tangela handed over their share of 300 Poke. Jolt and Luna nodded as Tangela left the guild. It wasn't too long after that dinner came around.

* * *

Jolt sighed as they laid in bed that night.

"Are you still awake, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna lifted her head up slightly.

"Yes, what is it Jolt?" Luna asked.

"I have to admit that today was full of surprises" Jolt said. "The great Dusknoir's talk about coming from future...That was mind boggling."

Luna nodded.

"It certainly was a lot to take in" Luna replied.

Jolt nodded.

"Dusknoir pursued Grovyle from the future to our world" Jolt said. "He came to apprehend that wicked Grovyle. And to take him back to the future. That's why the job of capturing Grovyle is his responsibility. We have to trust Dusknoir about this."

Luna sighed, not liking that one bit. She then looked over at Jolt.

"What do you think of this?" Luna asked.

Jolt sighed.

"To be honest, I would like to capture Grovyle ourselves" Jolt said. "But I'm not up to the task yet. We don't have any choice but to depend on Dusknoir after all."

Jolt then looked over at Luna and saw that her head was back down on the bed and her eyes were closed.

"Luna?" Jolt asked, but got no response.

Jolt sighed.

"I guess you're asleep.." Jolt said. "I'd better get to sleep too. It would be great if Grovyle gets caught soon...Good night, Luna."

Once Jolt was asleep, Luna opened her eyes and looked out the window.

 _Oh, Jolt. If only you and the others knew the truth about what was really going on. I worry for you, Jolt. While I know that it's a guarantee that Grovyle and I will get taken back to the future by Dusknoir, I worry what might happen to you. Dusknoir might take you as well because you hold the key to preventing our future from happening, and the last thing that he wants is for history to be changed. He may decide to take you or to leave you on your own, thinking you don't know how to stop it. Either scenario, I can't help but wonder what will happen to you._

Luna sighed and lay back down.

 _It's no use thinking about it now. What will happen is not something I should worry about. Whatever happens, I will make sure that Jolt is safe. That is a promise I plan to keep._

Luna closed her eyes and went to sleep for the night. The next morning, everyone gathered in front of Wigglytuff's chambers.

"Ahem...so here's where it stands" Chatot said. "We have not received word of Grovyle's capture."

"Hey, hey! Are Mesprit and his friends all right?" Corphish asked.

"We don't know that either" Chatot answered. "We've received no information at all. We're in the dark. That said, we can't go off on our own and spoil the trap. We will have to stand down until we received word of some sort. Until then, we should carry on with our usual work. So, everyone! Let's get back to work today!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone but Jolt and Luna went off to their duties. Chatot walked over to them.

"Ah, you two!" Chatot said. "Today, take the jobs from the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board. That will do!"

Luna and Jolt nodded and headed upstairs. After taking the jobs for Amp Plains, they headed to the crossroads. They were arresting Smeargle for one job, and arresting Ninjask for another job. They needed to find an Escape Orb for Spheal for one job, and they needed to guide Weedle around Amp Plains for another job. Once they completed the jobs, they returned to the guild for their reward.

For arresting Smeargle, Magnemite gave them the technical machine for Brick Break, a Black Gummi and a Yellow Gummi. For getting the Escape Orb for Spheal they received a Big Apple. For arresting Ninjask, Magnemite gave them 350 Poke and the technical machine for Dive. For guiding Weedle they received 350 Poke. For completing these missions, their team was promoted to Gold Rank.

That night, after dinner, Jolt sighed as he laid in his bed while Luna laid in hers.

"Listen, Luna…" Jolt said, getting Luna's attention. "I wonder how Azelf and his friends are doing? Do you think that they may be fighting Grovyle now?"

Luna sighed.

"I'm sure they're fine" Luna said.

Jolt sighed.

"Oh, I just can't sleep with that on my mind!" Jolt said. "But if you stop to think, this is all so strange. I mean, Pokemon coming here from the future? Something like that is really possible…?"

Luna shrugged.

"Oooooh…It's another early day tomorrow" Jolt said. "I'd better force myself to sleep. I'm going to sleep, Luna. Good night! Tomorrow...let's do our best...Good night…"

Luna looked out the window as Jolt slept.

 _Whatever happens, I'll protect both Jolt and Grovyle. Even though my supposed amnesia will limit it in some way, I'll do the best that I can._

Luna then laid back down and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning, everyone besides Diglett gathered in from of Wigglytuff's chambers.

"Ahem...About the attempt to capture Grovyle…"Chatot said. "We have yet to receive word that Grovyle has been captured. I understand that you are all itching for something to happen! But consider this a test of your patience! Because we ask you to carry on with your usual work!"

Suddenly, the siren went off, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh! What's that siren?!" Chatot asked.

They looked over at Diglett, who was at the sentry post.

"Deputy Magnemite is here!" Diglett explained.

"Zzzt! This is a message from Officer Magnezone. Zzzt!" Magnemite's voice called down from the sentry post. "Zzzt! We are pleased to deliver this report! Zzzt! Grovyle has finally been captured! Zzzt!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Whoa! At last!" Loudred said.

"By gosh! Grovyle's been caught!" Bidoof said.

"Oh my gosh! They did it! Yippee!" Sunflora said.

"Zzzt! There's more! Zzzt!" Magnemite called down. "Zzzt! Grovyle has been captured by the great Dusknoir. Zzzt! He has informed us that he will return to the future with Grovyle! Zzzt!"

That news shocked them.

"Dusknoir is…" Chimeco said, trailing off.

"Going home?" Jolt asked, saddened.

"Going back to the future..?" Loudred asked. "How do you...go back?"

"Zzzt! I do not claim to understand the process. Zzzt!" Magnemite called down. "Zzzt! But I have heard they will be going through a tunnel. Zzzt! He called it a dimensional hole. Zzzt! He opened a dimensional hole in the town's main square, I am told! Zzzt! Dusknoir told us that he wishes to say goodbye before he leaves. Zzzt! Therefore, he hopes that you will come see him for the last time at Treasure Town's square. Zzzt!"

Luna sighed, getting a bad feeling.

"Hey, hey! Well, what are we doing here?!" Corphish said.

"Let's hurry! We have to go to Treasure Town!" Jolt said.

Luna sighed as everyone nodded. She knew she had no choice but to follow them to Treasure Town.

* * *

When they got there they saw Teddiursa, Ursaring, Kecleon and the lake siblings with Magnezone. Near Magnezone was a strange blue and purple tunnel that Luna recognized as a dimensional hole.

"Everyone's already here!" Chimeco said.

Corphish looked around, noticing somebody missing.

"Hey, hey! I don't see the great Dusknoir around yet" Corphish said.

Loudred looked over and noticed the dimensional hole.

"What's that?!" Loudred asked, as the group gathered in front of the dimensional hole.

"ZZZT! That is a dimensional hole! ZZZT!" Magnezone answered.

"Dimensional hole? Oh, what Magnemite was trying to explain earlier…" Sunflora said.

"Golly! This is it? Isn't that something!" Bidoof said. "So stepping inside this here thing will take you to the future!"

Just as Bidoof was about to step forward, Magnezone stood in the way.

"ZZZT! Watch out! ZZZT! Stay clear! ZZZT!" Magnezone warned. "ZZZT! The instant you touch it, you will be sent to the future! ZZZT! Please be extremely careful! ZZZT!"

Bidoof backed up.

"Oof!" Bidoof said.

Jolt then looked over and noticed the lake siblings.

"Hey! Uxie! Mesprit! And Azelf too!" Jolt called.

"Jolt!" Uxie called as Jolt and Luna went over to them.

"You're all safe! Am I glad to see that!" Jolt said.

The three siblings nodded.

"Naturally!" Mesprit said.

"So was the plan successful?" Jolt asked.

"Yep" Azelf answered. "I have to hand it to the great Dusknoir. It was flawless. Grovyle's been captured. And we regained all the Time Gears he'd stolen."

"Yes! That's excellent!" Jolt said.

"Dusknoir should be along shortly" Uxie said.

Ursaring then looked up and noticed someone coming.

"Oh! Who's that?!" Ursaring asked.

Everyone looked up and saw Dusknoir was coming.

"It's the great Dusknoir!" Teddiursa said.

"Here comes the great Dusknoir!" Kecleon said.

"Everyone! Make way!" Loudred shouted.

Everyone back up a few feet to give Dusknoir room to pass by. Dusknoir came walking into the square with Grovyle tied up and muzzled, with two Sableye.

"Th-that's…" Bidoof said, trailing off.

"That's Grovyle?" Kecleon asked.

"He looks like a bad guy, that's for sure!" Loudred said.

"Heh, it's great they finally caught him" Ursaring said.

"That's right. The world was nearly ruined because of him" Teddiursa said.

Dusknoir stopped in front of the dimensional hole and faced everyone.

"Everyone! Today I would like to share excellent news with you" Dusknoir said. "Finally...Grovyle...Grovyle has been captured!

Everyone began cheering.

"This was all made possible by your selfless support and cooperation!" Dusknoir said. "I can't thank you enough!"

Everyone cheered.

"As you can see, Grovyle is a vicious and wicked Pokemon" Dusknoir said. "His captured should result in lasting peace for your world."

Grovyle tried to talk but the muzzle prevented him from saying anything. Luna's eyes narrowed at that and the air around her became slightly colder, but only Grovyle and Jolt picked up on it. Jolt just assumed that she was mad at Grovyle, but Grovyle could tell that she was really angry at Dusknoir. She was wearing a calm expression but Grovyle could see the anger that she was trying to hide that was directed at Dusknoir.

"It looks like they have Grovyle muzzled...He can't say a word that way" Jolt said.

Luna sighed and nodded.

 _I will make Dusknoir pay for how he's treated Grovyle when this is over! He may have seen me as a kind and gentle Pokemon, but he's never seen me mad. He'll learn the hard way why you should never get on my bad side!_

"But...I must also deliver a sad piece of news" Dusknoir said. "It is time for me to return to the future. Everyone! I must now bid you farewell."

"Oh, so that was true? Hey, hey…" Corphish said, sadly.

"I'm feeling the blues…" Bidoof said, sadly. "There was so much I wanted to learn from you, yup yup…"

Dusknoir then looked over at the lake siblings.

"Uxie...Mesprit...Azelf…" Dusknoir said. "I entrust you with the rest."

The lake siblings nodded.

"Yep" Azelf said.

"We know" Mesprit said.

"We got the Time Gears back" Uxie said. "And we will make sure they're returned to their rightful places."

Dusknoir nodded.

"The task is yours" Dusknoir said.

"ZZZT! Thank you very much! ZZZT! For everything! ZZT! You have literally saved us all. ZZZT!"

"Oh, no, no…" Dusknoir said. "You have been most kind and helpful. I hope you will continue to work and preserve the peace."

"ZZZT! Yes! You can depend on that! ZZZT!" Magnezone said.

Dusknoir nodded.

"Now...I'm afraid the time has come" Dusknoir said, nodding to the Sableye.

The Sableye nodded and pushed Grovyle into the dimensional hole and went in after him. Dusknoir then turned to everyone.

"Everyone! Though it pains me…." Dusknoir said.

"Ooogie…I hate sad goodbyes!" Sunflora said, tearing up.

"I h-h-hope we see you again…" Diglett said, tearing up.

Chatot was actually crying.

"Waaah! Dusknoir...sir...waaah!" Chatot said, crying.

Dusknoir turned around but then turned back around when he remembered something.

"Oh, yes. Before I go...I must see two Pokemon…" Dusknoir said. "Jolt! And Luna!"

Jolt turned to Luna with tears in his eyes.

"That's us. Let's go up there" Jolt said.

Luna sighed, knowing it wasn't a good idea but nodded anyway.

There's nothing I can do to stop it, anyway. At least this way, I can protect Jolt.

Luna and Jolt walked over to Dusknoir.

"So, this is really goodbye!" Jolt said. "Dusknoir, sir! For everything you've done...Thank you! Sincerely!"

"Well...this is...goodbye…" Dusknoir said. "Or is it?"

Jolt was caught off guard as Dusknoir's voice turned darkers and Luna's eyes narrowed, getting a bad feeling.

"What?!" Jolt asked, confused with his tone.

"It's too soon for farewells!" Dusknoir said.

Dusknoir then grabbed both Jolt and Luna, startling everyone.

"You two...are coming with me!" Dusknoir said, dragging them into the dimensional hole.

"By gosh!" Bidoof shouted.

"Jolt! Luna!" Chimeco shouted.

They gathered around the dimensional hole as it disappeared.

"Wh-what was…" Kecleon said.

"What just happened…?" Sunflora asked.


	14. Chapter 14 Into the Future

**Chapter 14**

 **Into the Future**

 **General P.O.V.**

 _...Ugh...Where is this...? I was... dragged? I can't... losing consciousness... again..._

Outside of a ruined tower, it was completely dark. Inside of it, Dusknoir approached the top and went into the center of the clearing before he spoke.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Master Dialga…" Dusknoir said. "While I encountered more difficulty than anticipated... I finally succeeded... In the capture, yes."

Then a flashing silhouette of Primal Dialga appeared. His once light blue markings were now orange. His body was now a navy blue and his eyes were red.

"GRRRRRRRRR..." Dialga growled.

Dusknoir nodded.

"...I fully understand what must be done" Dusknoir said. "Those who seek to alter the course of history... must be removed from history. I will see to the elimination immediately."

"GRRRRRRRRR..." Dialga growled.

"... I understand" Dusknoir said. "As you wish. I take my leave."

After Dusknoir left, Dialga turned back into his old self long enough to utter a few sentences before he turned back into Primal Dialga.

"Please Luna, escape and prevent the Planet's Paralysis" Dialga said. "Once the destruction of time is prevented, one of the keys to accessing your full power will be unlocked and you'll be able to face him. It's only thanks to you that I can take control for these brief moments, but I don't know how much longer that I can hold on. Luna, you have to hurry, for all our sakes."

Then Dialga turned back to Primal Dialga.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a jail cell in the stockades, Jolt was trying to wake up Luna.

" Hey...Luna…" Jolt said, shaking her. "Wake up, Luna!"

Luna stirred and slowly got up.

"You're awake!" Jolt said.

Luna looked around and noticed her surroundings.

It looks like the stockades, if I'm not mistaken.

"This place...I think it's a jail" Jolt said.

Luna looked over at him.

"A jail?" Luna asked.

Jolt nodded.

"I just woke up a while ago, so I'm not sure what's going on" Jolt explained. "I tried the door, but they're locked. There seems to be no other way out. I think that we've been locked up... Ugh..."

Luna sighed and looked around, but didn't notice any other way out.

"Hmm... I wonder how we ended up this way" Jolt said, getting Luna's attention. "I think what happened was... Dusknoir grabbed us... Then he dragged us into the Dimensional Hole..."

Jolt then gained a shock expression before he looked at Luna.

" What?! Wait, so is this maybe... Is this... the future?!" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed.

"But that's... I can't believe this!" Jolt shouted. "I mean, this is the future?! Why are we even here?"

"Considering we went through a dimensional hole, I'm not surprised" Luna said.

Then Jolt looked around a little more and groaned.

"Ugh... but... This whole room is constructed in a way unlike anything I've ever seen!" Jolt said. "Now that I've had time to digest this... Maybe this actually is... The future!"

Jolt then gained a panicked expression while Luna sighed at his reaction.

 _He really needs to calm down. If we're going to get out of here, then he needs a clear head instead of worrying about everything._

"Waah! Luna!" Jolt said, panicking. "Did we really end up in the future?!"

Luna sighed.

"Considering how we went through a dimensional hole, that shouldn't be too much of a surprise" Luna said, sounding strangely calm about the situation.

"How can you be so calm?" Jolt asked. "You rarely ever lose your cool."

Luna sighed.

"That's not entirely true, Jolt" Luna answered. "I've lost my temper more often than you think. I'm just good at hiding it from others. Besides, I figure we'll find out why we're here sooner or later."

Jolt sighed.

"Ugh, now what should we do?" Jolt asked.

Luna shook her head.

"I don't know, Jolt" Luna answered.

Jolt sighed.

"So, if...If this place is the future...How are we supposed to get back to our world?" Jolt asked.

Before Luna could answer, the doors to the cell opened and four Sableye came in. They looked and saw that they were awake.

"They're awake. How convenient" One Sableye said.

That Sableye turned to the others.

"All right. We'll do this quick" The Sableye said.

The other Sableye nodded.

"Do this quick? Do what?!" Jolt asked, panicked.

The Sableye came in and blindfolded them.

"Waah! They blindfolded me!" Jolt shouted. "I can't see a thing!"

"Come with us" The Sableye said, pushing Jolt while another pushed Luna.

"Ow! Don't shove me!" Jolt shouted.

Jolt and Luna were unknowingly being led to three stakes.

"Ugh...This blindfold makes it impossible to tell where I'm going…" Jolt complained. "But where are they taking us?"

They led Jolt and Luna up to the stakes and tied them up.

"We're here" The Sableye said.

The blindfolds were then removed.

"Wh-where is this?!" Jolt asked, trying to move. "They have me trussed up. I can't move...Wh-why is this happening?"

Jolt then noticed that Luna was tied up next to him on another stake.

"Hey!" Jolt shouted.

Luna looked at Jolt and was relieved he was alright.

"Am I glad to see you! You're Ok, right?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"Humph! You're clueless about what's going to happen…" A familiar voice spoke from next to Luna. "I guess you can afford to be nonchalant about it."

"Huh?!" Jolt asked, startled.

Luna and Jolt looked over and saw Grovyle tied to a stake just like they were.

"Grovyle!" Jolt shouted.

Grovyle turned to face them as much as he could.

"You two... Do you have any inkling about where you are?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt shook his head while Luna remained silent.

"N-no..." Jolt answered.

"This is a stockade…" Grovyle explained. "They're preparing to get rid of us for good."

"What?! G-get rid of us?!" Jolt shouted. "Wait a second. It's easy to understand why they'd want to get rid of you, Grovyle. But why us?! We haven't done anything wrong!"

Grovyle scoffed.

"Humph! I couldn't care less" Grovyle said. "You must have done something they can't tolerate."

"What?!" Jolt shouted, cheeks sparking in anger. "We haven't done anything bad! Don't think that we're like you!"

Suddenly, the air became cold and Jolt nervously turned to look at Luna. She looked calm but her eyes told another story.

"Jolt, what have I said about controlling your temper?" Luna asked, her tone ice cold, making Grovyle shiver. "You do remember the last time you lost your temper?"

Jolt and Grovyle shivered for different reasons. Jolt for what Luna did the last time, and Grovyle because how much her tone reminded him of Luna and Glacia.

"I don't care" Grovyle said. "You're wasting your time losing your cool. Meanwhile, look…Here they come."

Grovyle motioned towards the doors, where six Sableye came in. One of them Grovyle and Luna recognized as Kira, a friend of Glacia. Kira discretely sent a sorrowful look and Grovyle nodded subtly, not mad at him for it.

"Waah! Who are they?!" Jolt asked.

"They're the jailers who do the dirty work around here" Grovyle answered. "They also happen to be Dusknoir's underlings."

"What?! The great Dusknoir's?!" Jolt shouted.

Just then Dusknoir came in and went over to the Sableye.

"Hey! It's Dusknoir!" Jolt said.

"Lord Dusknoir. The three have been tied to the stakes" The Sableye said.

"Good" Dusknoir said.

"Dusknoir, sir! It's me, Jolt!" Jolt shouted.

Luna sighed, knowing Dusknoir wouldn't listen to him.

"Very well. Sableye" Dusknoir said."Those three...We need to be rid of them."

"What?!" Jolt shouted, shocked.

"Pay them no heed. You may get ready" Dusknoir said.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye said.

"W-wait a minute! Dusknoir, sir!" Jolt shouted. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you doing this to us?!"

"Don't waste your breath…" Grovyle said. "Instead...shhhh...Keep your voices down so they can't hear you…"

"Urk…! Keep...my voice down?" Jolt grumbled.

Grovyle sighed.

"You two…" Grovyle said. "If you want to get away…give me your full cooperation."

"What...? Help you, Grovyle…?" Jolt asked, in disbelief.

"There's no time to think…" Grovyle said, hurriedly. "Or would you prefer to stick around for them?"

Then Grovyle looked over at Luna.

"Psst...hey! You there!" Grovyle said. "Tell me...what can you do right now?"

Luna narrowed her eyes, thinking about her situation. Something that reminded him of Glacia and Luna.

"Well, I can't use an item or a move" Luna answered. "Not with being tied up like this, but I can use an attack."

Grovyle's eyes widened.

"That it...That'll do…" Grovyle said.

"If it's just a regular attack, I can help too…" Jolt said.

Grovyle nodded.

"...Good" Grovyle said.

The Sableye turned back to Dusknoir.

"Then we are ready to begin!" The Sableye said.

Dusknoir nodded.

"Very well" Dusknoir said. "But be vigilant to the end. Don't take your eyes off them. Especially that Grovyle."

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye said, nodding.

Dusknoir moved back to give them space.

"Commence...now!" Dusknoir shouted.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye said.

They began walking towards Grovyle, Jolt and Luna.

"They're coming!" Jolt said, alarmed.

"Listen carefully…" Grovyle whispered. "Sableye use claws to strike…"

"Yikes...that sounds scary!" Jolt whispered.

The Sableye moved closer to them.

"...And that might just open one avenue for escape…" Grovyle said. "The Sableye will unleash their fury swipes in a frenzy...That's our chance. If even one of their attacks were to hit the ropes binding us..."

"...Oh, right…! The ropes might come loose!" Jolt said.

Grovyle nodded.

"Exactly...and if that happens, lash out with an attack, then flee!" Grovyle said.

The Sableye moved closer.

"..B-b-but..What if their Fury Swipes don't slash the ropes…?" Jolt asked.

The Sableye came closer.

"...And what if...What if the Sableye don't use Fury Swipes at all...?" Jolt asked.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye said, readying their claws.

"If that happens...don't even think about it" Grovyle said.

The Sableye attacked with their claws.

"WAAAAAAH!" Jolt shouted, in pain.

Luna could feel the pain from the claws, but it wasn't as bad compared to the pain that both Jolt and Grovyle were feeling.

"En...en...endure it!" Grovyle said, in pain. "Wait for your chance!"

"But if they keep going...We'll be finished before our chance comes!" Jolt said.

Just then, Jolt noticed a break in the rope.

"Hey!" Jolt said.

Luna then noticed there was a break in her rope as did Grovyle with his.

"Now! Attack!" Grovyle shouted.

"Go!" Jolt shouted.

Luna, Jolt and Grovyle broke free from the ropes and attacked the Sableye, pushing them back.

"Gwah!" The Sableye cried.

"Wh-what is this?!" Dusknoir shouted.

"There!" Grovyle shouted.

Grovyle took an orb out of his bag that Luna recognized as as Luminous Orb and threw it to the ground. The room was filled with a bright light.

"Gaaaah!" The Sableye cired, blinded by the light. "We can't see!"

"Compose yourselves! It's only a Luminous Orb!" Dusknoir said. "It's effect wears off quickly!"

While they were distracted Grovyle used Dig to get him, Jolt and Luna underground. When the light disappeared, they were nowhere to be seen.

"B-blast it!" Dusknoir said, frustrated. "That Grovyle! He fled using the flash of that Luminous Orb as cover! They won't get away with this! Come!"

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye said.

Dusknoir left the area, with the Sableye trailing after him. After Dusknoir and the Sableye left, Grovyle came up with Luna and Jolt.

"Blecch! I got dirt in my mouth…" Jolt complained.

"Be grateful that we got out of that alive" Luna said, giving Jolt and annoyed look.

Grovyle smiled in amusement before he got back to the seriousness of the situation.

"We got out of that scrape... But we're not out of the woods yet." Grovyle said, hurriedly. "Let's get out of here, and fast."

Luna and Jolt nodded, running after Grovyle.

* * *

"Come on! This way!" Grovyle shouted, motioning forward. "We need to keep running until we hit the exit!"

However, Jolt was starting to lag behind.

"Come on! Faster! Pick it up!" Grovyle shouted.

"This is the fastest I can go!" Jolt shouted. "Quit ordering me around!"

Jolt panting as they kept running.

"Anyway, Grovyle…!" Jolt started.

"What?" Grovyle asked hurriedly.

"Is this...the future?" Jolt asked.

"That's right. You catch on fast" Grovyle answered.

"Urk! So it is after all…" Jolt said, exhausted. "Are we...Are we going to be able to get back to our world?"

"Who knows? We just need to get away for now" Grovyle said, hurriedly. "If we get caught, returning home will be the least of your worries. Run faster!"

"I can't! I'm exhausted…" Jolt said, panting for breath.

"We're almost there! Look! The exit is right there!" Grovyle said, motioning towards the doors.

Jolt was panting for breath once they reached the doors.

"We did it! We're...outside!" Jolt shouted.

* * *

Once they opened the doors and got outside, Jolt was shocked at what he saw.

"Wah! What...what is this?!" Jolt shouted, shocked at what he saw.

Their surroundings were as dark as night and no winds seemed to blow. There were even some rocks that seemed to be floating in midair.

"This is...our world? In the future?" Jolt asked, shocked. "Those boulders are floating! This is really a strange place...And it's horribly dark...Not even the wind blows...It's as if...all movement...It's as if everything's stopped."

"Exactly" Grovyle replied.

"What?!" Jolt asked.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye sounded from far away.

"Wah! I hear those Sableye!" Jolt shouted.

"We have to keep running!" Grovyle said, hurriedly.

Grovyle, Luna and Jolt continued to run. Jolt was panting for breath.

"Listen, Grovyle. I'm exhausted" Jolt said, panting.

"There's no time to rest!" Grovyle said. "If they catch us, we're done! Tough it out and run!"

"That's easy for you to say…" Jolt said, panting. "I can't. I have to rest."

"All right" Grovyle said.

They hurried to the entrance of a cave with an alcove by it. Jolt panted for breath as Grovyle looked around.

"This forms a natural alcove" Grovyle said. "This should shield us from view. After a quick rest, we'll have to get moving again."

"W-wait a minute" Jolt said. "When we escaped from the stockade, we cooperated with you because we had no other choice...But we didn't promise we'd go with you afterward! A bad Pokemon like you...You're not trusting."

Luna sighed and gave Grovyle an apologetic look, which he nodded at before he looked back at Jolt.

Humph! So I'm the bad guy...And that Dusknoir is the good guy?" Grovyle criticized. "Then how about explaining Dusknoir's actions earlier? It wasn't just me...They wanted you gone too!"

Luna sighed and looked over at Jolt.

"He has a point, Jolt" Luna said.

Jolt flinched but shook his head.

"But...That doesn't mean I should put my faith in you, Grovyle…" Jolt said.

Luna sighed at his stubbornness.

"Earning your trust isn't an easy task, it seems" Grovyle said. "I thought that having allies would help, but...There's no point continuing together without trust. We'll go our separate ways. I'm staying on the move. You two should get moving as soon as possible. Good luck."

Grovyle started to go towards the cave.

"Wait a second!" Jolt said, making Grovyle stop. "You tell us to leave soon, but...It's dark out now. It's hard to see where we're going. Instead of setting again right away, shouldn't we wait for morning? Wouldn't it be better to leave when it gets light out?"

Luna sighed while Grovyle narrowed his eyes.

"That isn't possible" Grovyle answered. "I hate to say it, but...morning never comes."

"What?!" Jolt asked, shocked.

Grovyle turned back around.

"This world...Your future...It's a world of perpetual darkness" Grovyle explained. "The sun never rises. So morning never comes. The darkness persists forever."

"Wh-why?" Jolt asked.

"Because...the planet has been paralyzed" Grovyle answered.

"The planet is...paralyzed?" Jolt asked. "The planet's paralysis…"

Jolt then jumped up as he remembered something.

"...The planet's paralysis! I remember now!" Jolt shouted, turning to Luna. "Dusknoir described the planet's paralysis before...The planet's paralysis...Sure, this place resembles Dusknoir's description. But even then...It's hard to understand how the planet has been paralyzed in the future."

"You're free to believe...or reject...what I'm telling you" Grovyle said. "Either way, I suggest you leave here as soon as you can. I'm going, Don't let those Sableye catch you."

Grovyle then went inside the cave. After Grovyle was gone, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Urk...Luna. I don't know what to think anymore" Jolt said. "Wasn't the planet's paralysis supposed to be caused by all those Time Gears going missing? That's why we all tried to stop Grovyle from stealing the Time Gears. We did everything we were supposed to, right? Uxie and the others said they would return the recaptured Time Gears to their rightful places. That should have prevented the planet's paralysis! But despite all our efforts...Why is the planet still paralyzed...in our future?"

Luna sighed as Jolt shook his head in frustration.

"Arrgh! I don't know who or what to believe anymore!" Jolt said.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye sounded from far away.

"Waah! The Sableye!" Jolt shouted. "We can't stay here, Luna! Let's get ready quickly so we can get moving!"

Luna nodded and they quickly went over to the Kangaskhan Rock. Once they finished preparing, her and Jolt went into Chasm Cave. They ran into Pokemon like Onix and Drifblim inside the cave. They eventually exited the cave.

"Look! Luna! Could that be the exit over there?" Jolt asked. "Let's go over there.

They came to a frozen fountain near a dark hill with a Kangaskhan Rock near it. Jolt was panting for breath.

"Did we put some distance between us and those Sableye?" Jolt asked, panting.

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Let's rest a little now" Jolt said.

Jolt then looked up ahead and noticed something.

"Oh! There's water there!" Jolt said.

They walked over to the frozen fountain.

"What…? This waterfall...This water isn't flowing at all" Jolt said. "The gushing water is totally suspended in space! Is Grovyle right after all? Has time really stopped in the future?"

Luna sighed and nodded, putting a paw to her forehead, like another headache was coming on. Something Jolt noticed as she put her paw back down.

"It's looks that way" Luna answered.

Jolt sighed.

"Why did Dusknoir bring us here? The great Dusknoir, who was so kind to us...I don't know what to believe anymore…" Jolt said. "If only there was some way of finding the truth…"

Jolt then looked at the water and then looked at Luna, an idea in mind.

"Oh! I know! There is a way of getting at the truth, Luna!" Jolt said. "Your Dimensional Scream! Use your Dimensional Scream, Luna! Touch this frozen water! Who knows? You may see something!"

Luna shook her head.

"Jolt, I don't think that the Dimensional Scream will be much help here" Luna said. "We need to hurry. We don't have time to waste."

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, you're right" Jolt said. "We can't dawdle or those Sableye will catch up to us. Let's hurry, Luna!"

Luna and they went over to the Kangaskhan Rock. Once they were prepared, they went straight into Dark Hill. Inside they ran into Pokemon like Gastly and Misdreavus.

* * *

When they got out, they came to a hill. Jolt was panting, out of breath.

"We've been climbing a long time now…" Jolt said, panting.

They walked a little up the hill when Jolt noticed something down below.

"Wow! Look at that, Luna!" Jolt said.

They looked down and saw sparkling lights in the distance. Jolt sighed.

"It was true... the future really is a world of darkness…" Jolt said. "That cluster of lights... It's beautiful, but... Those lights... Isn't that... the stockade?"

Then Jolt turned to Luna, depressed.

"Hey, Luna... The great Dusknoir saved us more than once" Jolt said, depressed. "He taught us many things too. That's why I... I came to really respect Dusknoir. But was Dusknoir... deceiving us?"

Jolt sighed.

"Even after all this...I still can't believe it" Jolt said. "I don't know what to believe anymore... I'm feeling all jumbled up..."

Luna looked at Jolt with a sad smile.

"Jolt...If I was you, I would be feeling the same way" Luna said, softly. "However, I've always had a bad feeling about Dusknoir ever since we met him. I know you remember me telling you this."

Jolt sighed and nodded.

"You kept your guard up around him, because you didn't trust him, but you decided to be civil with him, because of me" Jolt said. "You wanted to stay away from him, but you didn't because of my admiration."

Luna nodded. Jolt sighed and turned back towards the lights.

"What should we...What should we do now?" Jolt asked. "How far do we have to run? How do we go back to our own world?"

Jolt then started to tear up.

"Everyone at the guild...I wonder how they're doing? Are they worried about us?" Jolt asked. "Wigglytuff, Chatot, Bidoof, and everyone else... I wonder if they're doing well?"

Then Jolt started to cry.

"I m-m-miss the guild...I want to see everyone!" Jolt cried.

Luna gave a smirk, which caught Jolt off guard. The entire time he's known Luna, she's never smirked even once. She smiled often but never smirked. The smirk she was wearing right now reminded him of Glacia.

 _Then it looks like we better go and catch up to Grovyle!_

"Then let's go find Grovyle!" Luna said.

"What?! You want to go after Grovyle?" Jolt shouted. "Wh-why?!"

Luna sighed.

"I want to know something!" Luna answered.

"You want to know something?" Jolt asked.

Jolt sighed when he realized what it was.

"Oh...I see...Grovyle went to our world from here the first time" Jolt said. "So Grovyle should know how to travel to our world. But...isn't Grovyle a bad Pokemon? Didn't he...come to our world to steal the Time Gears? How could I trust anything he would say?"

Luna sighed.

"We have no choice but to trust him" Luna said. "Besides, if I'm being honest, I've felt like I could trust him back when we first met."

Jolt's eyes widened in shock.

"You did? Why?" Jolt asked. "You're always so suspicious of strangers."

Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know why, Jolt" Luna answered. "It's just get this feeling that I can trust him with my life. Somehow, I get the feeling that he's not who we think he is."

Jolt sighed and nodded.

"All right, Luna, I trust you" Jolt said, his eyes brightening again. "Let's track down Grovyle! Let's meet with Grovyle and ask him how we can return to our world!"

Luna smirked, happy to see that the light has returned to Jolt's eyes.

"Let's go after, Grovyle!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and started walking ahead.

"Luna, thank you" Jolt said.

Luna stopped and turned back around.

"You tried to pick me up because I was feeling down" Jolt said. "Even though you should be just as scared as I am, Luna...I'm sorry. Even though I have my closest and most precious friend with me...I worried all alone...And almost gave up alone. When, in fact, I'm not alone."

Jolt then walked up beside Luna.

"I won't give up anymore" Jolt said. "Because you're by my side, I can be brave, Luna. I'm going to be fine now. So let's keep going, Luna. Let's get back to our world...together!"

Luna smirked and nodded.

"Together!" Luna agreed.

* * *

They walked until they reached the entrance to a ruin that Luna knew as the Sealed Ruins. Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Since Grovyle left, it's been once straight shot without any branching paths. So Grovyle should be ahead of us on this same path" Jolt said. "Let's go Luna! Let's catch up to Grovyle!"

Luna nodded and went over to the Kangaskhan Rock to prepare. Once they were prepared, they entered the Sealed Ruins. Inside, they encountered Pokemon like Muk, Metang and Shelgon. They eventually reached a clearing with a Kangaskhan Rock, marking it as the halfway point. Jolt turned to Luna.

"We must be getting close to the bottom now, Luna" Jolt said. "We have to catch up to Grovyle soon. Let's keep it up!"

Luna nodded and they headed deeper into the dungeon.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the deepest part of the Sealed Ruins, Grovyle has just gotten through the dungeon, not noticing the small rock right beside him.

"I've gone quite deep. There's not much farther now" Grovyle said. "If I get through here... I should be at the forest. The Sableye are coming. There's no time to waste."

Grovyle then turned around and looked at the way he had come from.

That reminds me... I wonder how those two are doing? Have they eluded the Sableye?" Grovyle said. "That Glaceon reminds me of Glacia so much and Luna."

He sighed as he remembered one of the last conversations he had with Glacia before she disappeared.

 _Flashback_

 _Future World (Four Years Ago)_

Grovyle sighed as he watched Glacia, looking out at the cliffs, deep in thought. He had noticed that she had been stressed out about something, but he didn't know what it was. He didn't want to pry too much, knowing that her past or anything involving her godfather was a touchy subject for her.

Glacia noticed his worried look and sighed at him, but gave a grateful smile.

"You don't have to worry about me so much, Grovyle" Glacia said, smiling softly. "I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that."

Grovyle sighed and crossed his arms.

"Be that as if may, I can't help but worry" Grovyle said. "You've been coming here more often over the past year and you've been training me more often than you did before. Can you blame me for worrying about you?"

Glacia smiled and shook her head.

"I suppose not" Glacia answered. "Being my boyfriend gives you the right to worry. While I appreciate the concern, I assure you that I'll be fine."

Grovyle sighed.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like there's something on your mind" Grovyle said.

Glacia smiled softly but with a hint of regret in her eyes.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out worrying about me, Grovyle" Glacia said, softly. "Just smile for me, that's all I ask."

 _Flashback End_

Grovyle sighed.

 _That was one of my last conversations with her until she gave me that letter and disappeared. Why didn't I press her further then? Maybe if I did, I could've helped her._

Grovyle sighed.

 _That Glaceon's actions remind me so much of Luna and Glacia. Both their gentle personality, and their calm but explosive anger._

Grovyle shivered as he remembered what happened the last time either of them lost their temper with him.

 _Getting frozen for an hour by Glacia and getting thrown into a frozen pond by Luna on a separate occasion is not something I want to repeat._

"I just hope that both of them are alright, wherever they are" Grovyle said.

Grovyle sighed.

"Oh, forget it. This isn't the time!" Grovyle said. "I have to give priority to my own mission no matter what! I vowed to complete it even if it means making sacrifices! Time to go."

He started to move forward.

"You there! Stop!" An angry voice shouted.

Grovyle stopped, caught off guard.

"Hmm? Who's there?!" Grovyle called out.

"You invade this place with no warning!" the voice shouted. "Then you disturb our slumber! Then, without apology, you try to leave?"

"Who's there?! Who are you?!" Grovyle shouted.

"You dare to anger us!" the voice shouted. "We expect you to pay for these insults!"

"Where are you?! Quit hiding and reveal yourself!" Grovyle shouted, getting frustrated.

"You accuse us of hiding? We do not hide. We are...We are here!" the voice said.

The room turned black.

"We are Spiritomb!" the voice said. "There is no mercy for those who transgress against us!"

"Gaaaah!" Grovyle screamed.

* * *

Luna narrowed her eyes, hearing Grovyle's screams from up ahead. Luna turned to Jolt.

"Did you hear that, Jolt?" Luna asked, worriedly.

Jolt nodded.

"That was Grovyle! We need to hurry!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded. When they reached the deepest part, they saw Grovyle surrounded by a green and purple light with a small stone nearby. Luna had a feeling of what could be responsible but kept silent.

"Hey! There's Grovyle!" Jolt shouted.

Grovyle opened his eyes and saw them near the rock.

"Urggh...You two…" Grovyle said, in pain.

"G-Grovyle! Are you alright?!" Jolt asked, taking a step forward.

"S-stay back!" Grovyle shouted.

"What? Wh-why?!" Jolt asked.

"Careful! An enemy lurks nearby!" Grovyle warned.

Jolt's eyes widened and he looked around.

"What?! Wh-where?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle noticed how Luna's eyes narrowed at the rock, as if she knew it was the source of this attack on him, but said nothing to her. He focused his attention on Jolt, who wasn't aware of it.

"It's right...beside you!" Grovyle said.

"Next to me…?" Jolt asked, looking at the rock. "It can't be this…"

The rock moved, making Jolt take a step back in shock.

Waaah!" Jolt shouted, startled.

"HEE-hee...HEE-hee…" Spiritomb laughed. "All those who trespass upon this land...None shall be forgiven! None! Not least of all...You!"

"Who is that?! Who are you?!" Jolt asked.

"You ask that of us? Our name is...Spiritomb" Spiritomb answered. "We are the manifestation of a fusion of spirits…"

Spiritomb's body then came out of the stone.

"One hundred and eight of them!" Spiritomb said.

"Be careful, you two! That Pokemon is strong!" Grovyle warned.

"HEE-hee...HEE-hee...Prepare to take your punishment!" Spiritomb said.

Jolt turned to Luna.

"You want to do the same as last time?" Jolt asked.

Luna shook her head.

"Not this time, Jolt" Luna said. "This time we both attack him head on!"

"Are you sure?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure" Luna answered. "Besides, I think it's time you saw the last move I have. I checked this out over at Electivire's link shop while you were busy getting the egg over to Chansey. I'm sure this last move will come as quite the surprise."

Jolt nodded.

"Well, you know that I'm with you" Jolt said. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Luna said, nodding.

They faced Spiritomb as he used Ominous Wind. Luna countered with Ice Beam while Jolt used Thunderbolt. When Spiritomb used Sucker Punch, Luna quickly dodged and turned to Jolt.

"Jolt, get out of the way!" Luna shouted.

Jolt looked over at her as he noticed her open her mouth and a dark purple sphere began to form. Jolt looked over at her shocked, but moved out of her way. He had no idea how she had that attack, but he wasn't going to question it at the moment.

"Shadow Ball!" Luna shouted, throwing the sphere at Spiritomb.

Eventually, Spiritomb had finally been defeated by their combined attacks.

"UGGGH...OOOOH...ARRGH!" Spiritomb said, gasping for breath. "OOOOH...ARRGH! ...GWAAAAAAH!"

The ground started shaking.

"Waah! Wh-what's happening?" Jolt asked, startled.

"UGWAAAAAAAAH! GAAAAAAH!" Spiritomb screamed.

Then Spiritomb's body went back into the stone.

"Eeep!" Spiritomb said, scared.

The light that was surrounding Grovyle also went back into the stone. Spiritomb looked around before jumping in fright.

"Eeep! R-r-run away!" Spiritomb shouted, taking off in fright.

Jolt sweat dropped at what just happened.

"Wh-what was that…? What was that all about?" Jolt asked.

"They got spooked and ran" Grovyle answered.

"Grovyle!" Jolt shouted.

Jolt and Luna ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" Jolt asked, concerned.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yeah...I'll be fine…" Grovyle said.

"Can you get up?" Jolt asked.

"Somehow...Urk!" Grovyle answered, getting up.

Grovyle sighed.

"That Pokemon...It was cunning" Grovyle said. "It went up my nose and took control of my body…"

"So that was a bad Pokemon" Jolt said.

Grovyle shook his head.

"No. That's not true" Grovyle said. "That Spiritomb was probably upset over us trespassing in its space. It was frightening...because it became so angry that it lost control of itself. But you saw what happened when the situation turned sour. It fled. It's normally a timid Pokemon. There are many such Pokemon here in your future. There are Pokemon who should be good...But have become bitter and twisted because of this world's perpetual darkness."

Jolt sighed.

"I see...Good Pokemon going bad because of this world...That makes me sad" Jolt said.

"Hey! You two! Now will you finally trust me?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt sighed.

"Ummm...somewhat?" Jolt answered. "I'll admit it. I don't really trust you, but…"

Grovyle scoffed, interrupting what Jolt was about to say.

"Humph! I've told you before" Grovyle said. "There's no point in continuing together if there's no trust between us. I'm leaving."

Grovyle started to walk away.

"Oh, wait!" Jolt shouted, stopping Grovyle. "I didn't say I don't believe you! To be perfectly honest...We don't know what's what anymore. That's why we want to know as much as we can learn. And...It's true I still don't completely trust you, Grovyle, but...my partner does."

Grovyle looked over at Luna.

"You trust me?" Grovyle asked.

Luna nodded.

"Ever since we met, I've always had this feeling about you. Like I could trust you with my life" Luna answered. "If I get that feeling, than I don't think you're as bad as Dusknoir wants everyone to believe."

"And she doesn't trust others easily" Jolt answered. "It took her awhile just to trust the people at the guild and my friends."

Grovyle nodded and Jolt sighed.

"And besides, what you said does make some sense…" Jolt said. "It just seems to be logical. So, please? Grovyle, please tell us what you know? Tell us about this future...and why you came to our world, Grovyle!"

Grovyle looked over at Jolt.

"So, what if everything I say is a pack of lies?" Grovyle asked, testing Jolt.

Jolt shook his head.

"It's alright. I won't accept everything you say at face value right away" Jolt answered. "I'll listen, then decide."

Grovyle thought about his words before he sighed and nodded.

"Well...fine. Follow me" Grovyle said.

Luna and Jolt nodded before they followed Grovyle out of the dungeon.


	15. Chapter 15 Secret of Planet's Paralysis

**Chapter 15**

 **The Secret of the Planet's Paralysis**

 **General P.O.V.**

Grovyle eventually led them to a rock wall with an alcove inside it. Grovyle motioned Jolt and Luna inside while he took a look around. Once he thought it was safe enough, he nodded.

"Good. This will do" Grovyle said. "Those Sableye won't be able to spot us easily here."

Luna laid down to take a break. While she could handle walking long distances for long periods of time, even she needs to take a break at some point. Honestly, she could keep going even without a break but she knew that Grovyle's explanation may take a while so she was going to rest while she could.

"Tell us, Grovyle. In the future... why did the Planet's Paralysis take place?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle sighed.

"The cause of the Planet's Paralysis...That dates back to your time" Grovyle explained. "In the world of the past, three years ago in this world. The Planet's Paralysis started with the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was governed by Dialga."

"D-Dialga? Who is that?" Jolt asked.

"He is the legendary Pokémon that controls time" Grovyle answered. "Dialga ensured the proper flow of time from Temporal Tower."

Grovyle sighed.

"He was also the godfather of my girlfriend, who was his assistant at the time, before she went missing" Grovyle said. "But when Temporal Tower collapsed...Time gradually got out of control...And eventually the planet fell into paralysis and my girlfriend went missing around that same time."

Jolt was surprised to learn that Grovyle had a girlfriend but didn't say anything, figuring that it was a touchy subject for him.

"What...what happened to Dialga?" Jolt asked.

"When time went out of whack, Dialga also lost control" Grovyle explained. "Now, here in your future, the planet has become fully paralyzed. And thus Dialga has lost almost all his reason...and is governed by darkness."

Grovyle sighed.

"Dialga is beyond recognition. He has become an entirely different entity...Yes...He has been transformed into Primal Dialga, a primordial presence."

Grovyle sighed, remembering what Luna told him before they went through time.

"Ok...Urf..." Jolt said, not liking that one bit.

"Primal Dialga feels no emotions" Grovyle said. "He seeks only self-preservation, so he prevents history from changing. That's why Dialga wants me gone. Because I tried to change history. Because I tried to stop the Planet's Paralysis. Because I traveled back in time to your world from this place... your future."

Jolt was shocked because he heard something different from Dusknoir.

"What?! Grovyle, you're saying that you came back to our world... so you could prevent the Planet's Paralysis?!" Jolt shouted.

Jolt then looked over at Luna before looking back at Grovyle.

"But that's... completely the opposite of what we were told!" Jolt shouted. "Grovyle, you came back to our world to paralyze the planet... didn't you?! And Grovyle... weren't you the one stealing the Time Gears?!"

Grovyle scoffed at that.

"You've got to be joking!" Grovyle said, insulted. "I was collecting Time Gears... Because they were needed for preventing the Planet's Paralysis. I needed to take them to Temporal Tower and put them in place. That would have reversed the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was fully under way in your time."

Grovyle crossed his arms.

"While it is true that removing a Time Gear from a specific place causes time to stop in that area... That's only temporary" Grovyle explained. "After the Time Gears are put into Temporal Tower... Time would have been fully restored to normal everywhere."

"Urf...But then, what about all the things Dusknoir said about you?" Jolt asked. "Like how he said you were a wanted outlaw in the future. And how you escaped from the future... then fled to our world in the past. So you're claiming all that was just a bunch of lies?"

Grovyle scoffed at that as he noticed Luna's angry look at remembering what Dusknoir said about him. Why she was getting so mad, he had no idea, but he wasn't going to question it.

"What else could it be? Because Dusknoir really is... an agent sent from this future by Primal Dialga... to get rid of me" Grovyle answered.

"What?! Dusknoir was... an agent sent to get rid of you?!" Jolt shouted.

Grovyle nodded.

"That's right" Grovyle answered. "I have said that Primal Dialga... will try to thwart any attempt to alter the course of history. That's why, when he learned that I traveled through time... He sent Dusknoir after me."

Jolt was too shocked to reply as Luna sighed.

"The great...Dusknoir…? It can't be!" Jolt said, still in shock.

"It's hard for you to believe, I know..."Grovyle said.

"I can't believe it at all!" Jolt shouted. "You're saying all this about the great Dusknoir?! I don't know why Dusknoir is acting this way here, but...But I respected...Dusknoir...I can't...I can't believe you…"

Luna gave Jolt a sad smile, seeing Jolt's tears, knowing what he's feeling.

 _I know that it's hard for you to accept Jolt, but deep down, you know that Grovyle is right. It's just knowing that it's true is what's making it harder for you to accept it._

Then Jolt started to walk away, to the shock of Luna and Grovyle.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Grovyle shouted.

"I'm going to see Dusknoir" Jolt said, shocking Luna and Grovyle.

"What?!" Grovyle and Luna shouted.

"I want to see Dusknoir. I'm going to find out if what you said is true or not" Jolt said.

The temperature around them started getting colder very quickly. Jolt and Grovyle looked over at Luna saw the cold look in her eyes and gulped. Jolt out of fear, and Grovyle out of remembrance of what Glacia was like when she got that look in her eyes.

"Are you beyond stupid, Jolt?! What is the point of going to your death, or are you just asking to get yourself killed?!" Luna shouted.

"What's the point of that?!" Grovyle shouted, backing Luna up. "You'll only be making it easy for them to get rid of you! You don't stand a chance against them!"

Jolt looked at Grovyle, defeated.

"Then...What am I supposed to do?!" Jolt asked, feeling lost.

"What are you supposed to do?! Didn't you wonder this earlier?!" Grovyle questioned. "And you decided...that you would decide for yourself! You insisted that, because you don't know what to believe...you wouldn't accept words for their face value...and you'd think for yourself!"

Grovyle sighed.

"It's times like this, when things are tough, that you have to be strong" Grovyle said. "Think for yourself, then act as you deem right. That was one of things that my girlfriend always believed in. She's been missing for three years, but I haven't given up on her yet. She's still alive and waiting for me to finish what she left behind, and I plan on seeing it through."

Luna looked over at Grovyle with a sad look in her eyes that Grovyle didn't notice because he was too focused on Jolt.

 _You still haven't given up on finding me, Grovyle, have you? You believe that if you keep searching, you'll eventually find me. What you don't know is that I've been in front of you all this time. I hate deceiving you like this, but sometimes, to protect the ones you love sacrifices have to be made. I only hope that you'll understand that when you find out the truth._

Grovyle started to leave.

"Grovyle... What are you planning to do now?" Jolt asked, stopping Grovyle.

"I'm going back to the past again to stop the Planet's Paralysis" Grovyle answered. "To do that...I need to find Celebi."

"Cel... Celebi?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle turned around to look at Jolt.

"That's right" Grovyle answered. "You can come with me or not. It's your choice. You two decide on your own course of action. I'm off."

After that, Grovyle left, leaving Luna and Jolt to decide what to do. Luna sighed, looking at the direction Grovyle went.

 _I know that Jolt is having a hard time figuring out what to believe, but there is one thing that he knows is fact. The planet's paralysis happened back in his world, and if we want to stop it, then we need to head back. Back to Jolt's world, and to do that, Seren is our only option._

Luna got up and started walking towards the direction Grovyle went before she turned back to Jolt, giving him a pointed look.

"Luna…" Jolt said, seeing the look. "Yes... I know... What Grovyle said... Grovyle is right... Things are tough now... That's why we have to be strong."

Luna nodded.

"We can't give up now, Jolt" Luna said. "The only thing we can do is move forward."

Jolt nodded.

"I'm all right now... Let's go. Let's catch up to Grovyle."

Luna nodded and started walking forward.

"Luna" Jolt said, making Luna turn back around. "We have to... we have to get back! Back to our own world!"

Luna smirked.

"Then what are we doing just standing around here for?" Luna questioned. "Let's go!"

Jolt nodded and followed Luna to catch up to Grovyle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Temporal Tower, Dusknoir was talking to Primal Dialga.

"GRRRRRRRRRR..." Dialga growled.

"Master Dialga" Dusknoir said. "The stage has been set for the capture of the traitors. When the time comes... It may be necessary for us to beg your help, Master Dialga..."

"GRRRRRRRRR..." Dialga growled.

Dusknoir nodded.

"...As you wish" Dusknoir said. "By your leave, we shall proceed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Grovyle, Jolt and Luna have reached the entrance to a dark forest that Luna recognized as Dusk Forest. Luna looked out into the forest, deep in thought.

 _I'll have to explain the situation to Seren through telepathy so she doesn't give me away to Grovyle. I can't have my cover blown until my confrontation with Darkrai._

"Where... where are we?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle turned around to look at Jolt.

"This place used to be called Evergreen Forest, but after time stopped, they changed the name to Dusk Forest" Grovyle explained. "Its name comes from the dark fog that perpetually shrouds it. Deep in this forest...we should find Celebi."

Jolt was a little confused.

"Hey, Grovyle. You mentioned the name before, but... who is Celebi?" Jolt asked.

"Celebi is the Legendary Time Travel Pokémon, but her real name is Seren" Grovyle answered. "She has the ability to cross time. She's also one of my girlfriend's childhood friends."

Grovyle sighed.

"But... Well, she's a little odd…" Grovyle said, remembering last time. "But anyway...it was thanks to Seren's ability enabled me to go to the past."

"So if we find Seren... Can we return to our world?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yes, you can go back. But... Seren is the Pokémon that sent me to the past" Grovyle warned. "That means that she has lent her support to reshaping history."

"Wait... Are you saying that Seren's in trouble too?" Jolt asked, eyes widening.

Grovyle nodded.

"That's right" Grovyle answered. "Primal Dialga is also targeting Seren. So there's no time to waste. Get ready soon. We have to find Seren."

Jolt nodded. After going to the Kangaskhan Rock nearby and making preparations, they met Grovyle at the entrance to the forest.

"You seem to be finally prepared" Grovyle said. "Let's go, then. We'll find Seren and return to the past. Let's go."

Grovyle walked forward.

"Oh, wait! Don't go!" Jolt said.

Grovyle stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Grovyle asked.

"If the three of us do return to our world...Grovyle, will you...steal the Time Gears like you did before?" Jolt asked.

"Well...yes, I will" Grovyle answered. "Otherwise, the planet's paralysis can't be stopped."

"But I...Grovyle, I'm not convinced yet" Jolt said. "I don't completely trust you yet. I'm only cooperating with you because I want to return to our world. If we do return, Grovyle...I'll investigate if you really were stealing those Time Gears to prevent the planet's paralysis. Grovyle, if I decide that you're wrong for stealing the Time Gears...I'm going to stop you, Grovyle!"

Grovyle scoffed.

"Humph! Do as you will" Grovyle said. "But keep this in mind...What's important now is getting ourselves safely back to your world. So for the time being...focus on getting back home. Let's go."

Luna and Jolt nodded and they started walking but Luna stopped when she noticed Kira watching from the trees.

 _They're planning to ambush us with Seren at the Passage of Time, aren't they?_

Kira nodded, making sure to be discrete as Jolt, turned around seeing that Luna wasn't following.

 _Send the call out to our friends. They'll know what to do, but make sure that they don't figure out that you're a spy for us._

Kira nodded as Luna turned back around.

"Hm? What's the matter, Luna?" Jolt asked.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Grovyle shouted from up ahead.

Luna and Jolt turned around.

"Hurry!" Grovyle called, impatiently.

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"We have to hurry, Luna" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they headed into the forest. After they went inside, Kira used his Power Gem and aimed at the sky. Mana, Drake, Autumn, Alexa, Fang, Razor, Saki and Thunder looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they needed to do. Luckily, they were close to Dusk Forest so they wouldn't have to travel far. Fang took to the air with Thunder on his back while Drake carried Autumn and Alexa. Razor just flew into the air without any passengers as did Mana while Saki traveled on the ground. They hoped to get to Luna, Jolt and Grovyle in time.

* * *

While in the forest, they encountered Pokemon like Mothim, Jumpluff and Gabite. They eventually reached a clearing.

"Is this...Is this where Seren is supposed to be?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle turned back around to look at Jolt.

"That's right. it was around here that I met her the last time" Grovyle answered. "But if Primal Dialga knows of this place...Seren will have fled from here. If this place isn't known to our pursuers, however...Then Seren should still be here."

Then Grovyle turned back around.

"Hello? Seren? It's me! Grovyle! Reveal yourself...if you're here!" Grovyle called out.

There was no response.

"She's... not coming out... Did she get frightened off by Primal Dialga?" Jolt asked, worried. "What if... What if she's... been captured by Primal Dialga?"

"Captured?" Seren's voice sounded through the clearing, making Grovyle smile.

"Wah! Where'd that voice come from?!" Jolt shouted, looking around the clearing.

However, Jolt didn't see anyone.

"But now, I don't hear anything. That voice... did I just imagine it?"

Luna hid a smile, knowing that Seren was just teasing Jolt.

"Tee-hee! You didn't imagine it!" Seren called out.

Jolt jumped in surprise.

"Me? Captured?" Seren said, incredulous. "How insulting! Captured?! Impossible, that's for sure! Tee-hee!"

Then a bright light filled the clearing and Seren appeared in front of Grovyle.

"It's been too long, my dear Grovyle!" Seren greeted.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yes, it has been a while, Seren" Grovyle said.

"What?! This tiny thing is Seren?" Jolt asked, sounding incredulous.

Seren wasn't too please with that comment.

"Now that is downright rude!" Seren shouted, feeling insulted. "How inappropriate! To poke fun at my petite proportions…"

Jolt flinched.

"Uh...I'm sorry" Jolt apologized. "I heard you have the ability to cross time...So I expected you to be some awe-inspiring Pokemon…"

"How uncouth! Never judge someone by appearance!" Seren scolded.

Then Seren giggled slightly.

"But...I forgive you" Seren said. "After all...You must find me cuter and more special than you imagined! Tee-hee!"

Luna sweat dropped at Seren's usual antics while Jolt didn't know what to make of her.

"Um, yes" Jolt said, sounding unsure.

"Seren, I need your help again" Grovyle said.

Seren nodded.

"I know" Seren said. "Seeing you back here, my dear Grovyle, tells me everything that I need to know. You're back because you failed in your mission in the past, yes?" Grovyle visibly cringed at the reminder.

"Urk...Yes, it's true" Grovyle admitted.

"I hope that you manage this time" Seren said. "I've quite had enough of this. Living in this dark and dreary world is so depressing."

Grovyle sighed.

"Sorry, no time to chat... The Sableye are tracking us" Grovyle warned. "If we don't leave soon we'll have brought trouble to you."

Seren wasn't fazed by his words.

"Tee-hee! It's quite fine. There is no need to be worried" Seren said. "Let those Sableye come. They're of no concern to me. Besides, if you would be so kind as to prevent the Planet's Paralysis...We'll finally be spared the agony of this world of darkness. My dear Grovyle, I will devote my whole life to achieve that end!"

Grovyle nodded.

"All right... where is the Passage of Time?" Grovyle asked.

"It's ready. It is nearby" Seren answered, turning to face the forest. "The Passage of Time is on a Plateau above this forest."

Grovyle nodded.

"That's good. Can you guide us?" Grovyle asked.

Celebi turned around, excited.

"Yes! Are all three of you taking the Passage of Time?" Seren asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yeah. That's right" Grovyle answered.

Then Celebi noticed that the Glaceon was Luna.

"Oh?! What's... this?" Seren asked. "Your friend!"

Luna used this moment to use her Telepathy to talk privately with Seren.

 _Yes, it's me, Seren! Just don't say anything to alert Grovyle of this._

Seren discretely nodded.

 _ **What happened, Luna? You sealed away your ability to access your Pokemon form, so why are you in your Pokemon form?**_

 _Darkrai tried to attack us through time, like we suspected. His original target was Grovyle, but I used put myself in front of the attack. If I didn't activate my time barrier seconds before his attack, then I would've lost my memory. I'm acting like I have so that Darkrai thinks that I'm not a threat. Besides, I don't want to get the Jolt of the past involved anymore than he already is._

 _ **You know that he'll be getting more involved if Darkrai decides to confront you after we stop the planet's paralysis. He'll go after him to get to you.**_

 _I know, but if we wants to bring an end to Darkrai's ambitions, then it's a risk that I have to take. Will you make sure to bring Grovyle, Autumn and Alexa with you when the time comes to confront him. I'll make sure the Dialga of Jolt's time knows to contact his future self._

 _ **Yes, of course. Just be careful, Luna. You don't want to draw Darkrai's attention to you until after this incident has passed.**_

 _I know, and I promise, I'll be careful._

They cut off the connection then as Grovyle looked over at Seren.

"No... That can't be..." Seren said, acting like she was surprised about something.

"Is something the matter, Seren?" Grovyle asked.

Seren shook her head.

"No... It's nothing" Seren said. "Well then. Shall we? Off to the Passage of Time."

They nodded and headed up through the forest.

"Hey, Grovyle. So what's the Passage of Time?" Jolt asked.

"The Passage of Time is a portal that Seren uses to travel through time" Grovyle answered. "It's a secret corridor that spans dimensions."

"For short trips, I can travel through time all by myself" Seren explained. "But for big trips that span many generations, or during a time when a major event happened that changed history, I must use the Passage of Time."

"Oh! So if we were to go through that Passage of Time..." Jolt started.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yes. You will be able to return to your time" Grovyle answered.

"Oh! I see it" Seren said, looking up ahead.

* * *

They came to a clearing with a Kangaskhan Rock off to the side. Seren turned around to face Grovyle, Jolt, and Luna.

"There's the entrance that leads up to the plateau" Seren said. "The Passage of Time is way up there."

Grovyle nodded.

"Good. We'll leave as soon as we're ready" Grovyle said.

Seren nodded. Luna and Jolt went over to the Kangaskhan Rock to make preparations. Once they were done, they went over to Grovyle.

"Are you ready?" Grovyle asked.

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"Good. We're leaving" Grovyle said. "We must make our way to the Passage of Time. Let's go."

Grovyle, Luna and Jolt followed Celebi up the plateau. Inside the dungeon, they encountered Pokemon like Vulpix, Steelix and Leafeon. When they reached the end of the dungeon, they came to a clearing with a glowing blue tunnel even though it was closed at the moment.

"Oh! I see it now!" Seren said. "There it is!"

Jolt looked at the tunnel in awe.

"Is that... the Passage of Time?" Jolt asked

Grovyle turned to face Jolt.

"That's right" Grovyle answered. "That's the Passage of Time. I went through that to get to the past."

Grovyle looked over at Seren.

"Seren, only you can open the Passage of Time" Grovyle said. "Do your thing."

Seren nodded.

"Sure" Seren said.

"Stop there! That will do!" A familiar said, stopping them in their tracks.

"What...? That voice!" Grovyle shouted.

"It... It can't be..." Jolt said.

"Hello to you all. It's been a while" The voice said.

They turned towards the Passage of Time to see Dusknoir in front of it. None of them were too pleased to see him.

"D-Dusknoir!" Grovyle shouted.

"Dusknoir..." Jolt trailed off.

Dusknoir approached and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Your scurrying carried you far…" Dusknoir said. "But sad to say... That's all over now."

Then they were surrounded by the Sableye.

"The Sableye too..." Jolt said, trailing off.

Grovyle wasn't too thrilled.

"Humph. That's crafty, Dusknoir" Grovyle said. "You allowed us to roam free, but you kept your eye on us the whole time... So you could capture Seren as well as us."

Jolt was caught off guard at that.

"What?! So you mean we were... followed the whole time?!" Jolt shouted.

Grovyle wasn't too thrilled at the revelation.

"Humph. I didn't see this coming" Grovyle said, sounding annoyed. "It's all my fault, Seren."

Seren shook her head.

"Oh? Apologies don't suit your style, my dear Grovyle!" Seren said. "And do you honestly think that I can be caught? Glacia certainly had more faith in me than that. Why else would I agree to help her and you? Tee-hee!"

Jolt was shocked at hearing Glacia's name as the Sableye closed in.

"Everyone! Are you ready to fight?!" Grovyle asked.

"What?! Of course!" Jolt said.

"We're going to power our way through!" Grovyle said. "We'll push them aside... Then dive into the Passage of Time!"

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"G-got it!" Jolt said.

"Ha! So you'll resist?" Dusknoir said, sounding amused. "Spare yourself the effort. You have no chance of succeeding."

"We won't know for sure... until we try!" Grovyle shouted. "Dusknoir! You and me! Now!"

"Grovyle. Are you such a fool to think that I'd come alone?" Dusknoir asked.

"Wh-what?!" Grovyle shouted, filled with dread.

Dusknoir turned around towards the cliffs.

"Now, Master Dialga!" Dusknoir called.

The place turned pitch black.

"Waah! It turned pitch black!" Jolt shouted, startled.

A roar was heard as Primal Dialga appeared. He was dark blue with orange stripes and red eyes. His gray spikes were darker than they used to be and the orb on his chest was red when it was blue in the past. Grovyle was in shock.

"That... That's...!" Grovyle said, filled with fear.

Jolt turned to Grovyle.

"Grovyle! What is is?! What is that?!" Jolt shouted.

" That's... Primal... Dialga..." Grovyle said, staring at Dialga.

"What?! That is?! That's Primal Dialga?!" Jolt shouted.

"What's wrong, Grovyle? Where's your bravado now?" Dusknoir taunted.

Seren looked at Grovyle.

"My dear Grovyle..." Seren said, trailing off.

"Urf... This... is it for us..." Grovyle said, flinching.

Everyone was shocked at Grovyle's words.

"What?! Why?! Aren't we going to fight?!" Jolt asked.

"It's hopeless…" Grovyle said, defeated. "Dusknoir on his own is one thing... But we don't stand a chance against Dialga. You two have kept up so well... I'm sorry to let you down. This is where it ends."

Grovyle stepped forward.

"I surrender, Dusknoir." Grovyle said. "Do with me... as you will."

"My d-d-dear Grovyle!" Seren said, shocked.

"What's the matter, Grovyle? It's not like you to give up so easily" Dusknoir mocked.

"Yes. I am giving up. But... hope is still alive" Grovyle said.

Grovyle then looked over at Seren.

"Seren... you remember…" Grovyle said. "That last time... when I traveled back in time to prevent the Planet's Paralysis... I wasn't alone. There was another."

That took Jolt by surprise.

"What?! Grovyle, you didn't come to our world alone?!" Jolt shouted.

Grovyle turned to face Jolt.

"That's right. I had a partner" Grovyle answered. "We headed to the past together. But when we were going through the Passage of Time, we had trouble...We became separated. My partner should still be back in the world of the past. Even if I am eliminated... My partner will see our mission through to the end. My partner will prevent the Planet's Paralysis."

"Ha! Ha-ha-ha! Hoo-hoo-ha!" Dusknoir laughed, finding what Grovyle said amusing.

Grovyle turned back around to face Dusknoir.

"What's...what's so funny?" Grovyle asked.

"Ha! So you claim someone went to the past with you...Incidentally, what's the name of your partner?" Dusknoir asked, sounding amused. "Go on. say the name."

Grovyle was confused by Dusknoir's words.

"Why ask such a thing?! You know who it is!" Grovyle growled.

"Can't tell me?" Dusknoir taunted.

Grovyle sighed.

"No, that's not true" Grovyle said. "My partner's name is Luna Starlight Hikaru, but she prefered to be called Luna. My best friend..."

Luna's eyes narrowed as she a paw to her head in pain as Jolt's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-what?! Grovyle! Did you say Luna?!" Jolt shouted, shocked.

Jolt motioned over to Luna, who had put her paw down, appearing to be fine.

"Well, this is Luna right here!" Jolt said.

"What?!" Grovyle shouted, turning around. "You're... Luna?"

Grovyle shook his head as he looked at Luna.

"...No... it can't be. It isn't" Grovyle said. "The Luna I know isn't a Pokemon. The Luna that I know... is a human."

"What?!" Jolt shouted in shock.

"Hoo-hoo-ha! Precisely!" Dusknoir said, amused.

Grovyle turned around to look at Dusknoir.

"My good fellow! Grovyle, that is unmistakably your friend Luna!" Dusknoir said.

"What?!" Grovyle shouted, looking back at Luna.

"That Pokemon you see was once a human!" Dusknoir said.

"Wh-What?!" Grovyle shouted, turning back around.

"Master Dialga had given me a mission... It was to get rid of you, Grovyle and Luna. Because you fled to the past" Dusknoir said. "I traveled through time in pursuit of you both. In the past, I gathered intelligence that might help me find you. And at one point, I met Team Starlight. But at that point, I suspected nothing... When they mentioned the Dimensional Scream, I was skeptical at first... But then an idea began to take shape in my mind... And... So, a former human... with no memories... A human that possessed the Dimensional Scream... I became convinced then! There was no doubt! This Luna was the very one that I had been seeking."

Dusknoir smirked.

"So that Luna developed amnesia... and was transformed into a Pokémon... which must be because of the accident during your time travel" Dusknoir said.

Dusknoir sighed.

"I wish I could say that her memory loss was a lucky stroke for me, but sadly, it wasn't" Dusknoir said. "Even though she didn't know who I was, she refused to trust me or even go near me. The only lucky stroke was her gullible partner, who seemed to be able to talk her into things she didn't want to do. So that made it easier to drag them both to the future when the time came!"

"Urk... Dusknoir really was lying!" Jolt said, overcome with sadness.

"Which left you, Grovyle...the last part of the job to finish" Dusknoir said. "Grovyle and Luna! With the both of you here... Everything will end when we finally dispose of you. That will finally put an end to Grovyle's glimmer of hope! Everything ends! Everything ends for you! Ha-ha-hoo-hoo-ha!"

"Urgh! Dusknoir...no…" Jolt said, feeling sad.

Jolt then remembered Luna's words from a long time ago.

 _You've always had that courage inside of you. You just have to know how to bring it out!_

"Dusknoir!" Jolt shouted, feeling that courage rise up again.

"Ha! Have you finally come to terms with your fate?" Dusknoir asked.

Jolt turned to look at Grovyle and Luna.

"G-Grovyle! Luna!" Jolt shouted.

"We shall be rid of you for all time!" Dusknoir said. "This is the end...for you!"

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye said, moving towards them.

"Hey, Luna! Grovyle! You can't give up!" Jolt shouted.

"Gah...You say not to give up...? But what can we possibly do in this bleak situation?" Grovyle asked.

"We have to think!" Jolt shouted, a fire blazing in his eyes.

Jolt then looked to Seren as an idea hit him as the Sableye came closer.

"I know! Seren!" Jolt said. "Can your time travel ability transport us just the short distance into the Passage of Time?"

Seren nodded.

"It won't be easy with Dialga here!" Seren answered. "Dialga is the Temporal Pokémon...He controls time itself! Even if I can make us travel, he'll have no trouble exposing it!"

The Sableye came closer.

"It just has to be for an instant! Please!" Jolt said.

"Attack!" Dusknoir ordered.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The Sableye said, preparing to strike.

"Time to travel!" Seren shouted, encasing her, Luna, Jolt and Grovyle in a bright light and disappeared just as the Sableye attacked.

"They v-v-vanished?" Dusknoir asked, seeing them nowhere in sight.

Dusknoir turned to face Primal Dialga.

"Master Dialga!" Dusknoir called.

Primal Dialga used his Roar of Time attack to shatter their time travel path. They appeared right in front of the Passage of Time, that was now open.

"Ack! Our time-traveling path has been shattered!" Jolt shouted.

From up on the cliffs, Autumn and Alexa looked at the others who had gathered.

"Mana and Drake will come with us and distract them" Autumn said. "The rest of you leave the area. We'll only need us for this mission."

They nodded and left as Autumn got on Drake and Alexa got on Mana and took to the skies, heading towards them.

"There they are!" Dusknoir shouted.

"We almost made it to the Passage of Time!" Jolt shouted.

Just then, Dusknoir was hit with an Ice Shard attack from above and the Sableye were hit with Razor Leaf.

"Who did that?!" Dusknoir shouted.

"That would be us" Autumn and Alexa's voice called from above.

Just then, Autumn and Alexa jumped off Drake and Mana and landed in front of Seren. Grovyle and Seren recognized them.

"Autumn! Alexa!" Grovyle shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

Jolt looked at the two closely. One was a Glaceon with a pendant around her neck that held an ice blue gem that he recognized as an Icy Gem. The other was a Leafeon that spring green scarf with the grass symbol on it that Jolt knew from Glaica was a Virid Collar. He assumed that the Leafeon was Autumn and the Glaceon was Alexa.

Alexa gave a brief glance at Grovyle.

"We're here to help you guys out" Alexa answered.

"We'll buy you some time!" Autumn said. "Get into the Passage of Time!"

Seren turned around to face them.

"She's right!" Seren said. "Dive in now! You can make it! Now! Into the Passage of Time!"

"Wh-what about you, Seren?! And you guys, too?!" Jolt asked.

Seren smiled softly at Jolt's concern.

"Don't fret over me! I told you I can't be caught!" Seren said. "Besides, we all promised Glacia that we would protect you and keep you safe."

Alexa and Autumn nodded.

"My sister wanted you protected for a reason, Jolt!" Alexa said. "Whatever that reason was, she was determined to sacrifice her own happiness to ensure your safety. Because of that we're willing to lay down our lives for yours as well!"

Seren nodded.

"Stop the planet's paralysis...Change history!" Seren said.

"Thanks!" Grovyle said.

Alexa and Autumn nodded at Grovyle before they turned their attention to Dusknoir and the Sableye. Drake and Mana were ready to fly in and swoop them off at a moment's notice.

"Thank you, Seren! Autumn! Alexa!" Jolt said.

"You're not getting away!" Dusknoir shouted.

Autumn and Seren fired an Energy Ball and Alexa fired Ice Beam at Dusknoir and the Sableye to cover them. Once Jolt, Grovyle, and Luna were gone, they gave the signal to Drake and Mana. They flew down and Autumn and Alexa landed on them and flew off just as Seren emitted a bright light and vanished, taking with her the Passage of Time.


	16. Chapter 16 A New Dawn

**Chapter 16**

 **A New Dawn**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna woke up and saw that she was on the beach where Jolt found her.

 _It looks like we're back in the world of the past, and where Jolt found me after Darkrai's attack._

Jolt then started to so she started walking over to him. He slowly got up and looked around.

"What...Luna, where...?" Jolt asked. "Isn't this...where I met you, Luna...?"

Jolt then looked around.

"It's like...that beach…" Jolt said. "So that means...Could it be?"

Jolt then took a closer look and noticed the sun.

No, it is! We're...in the past! We made it back to our world!" Jolt shouted.

Luna smiled as Jolt look happy to be back.

Yes! We made it, Luna!" Jolt shouted happily.

Then Grovyle started to stir.

" Ugh..." Grovyle said, getting up.

Then Jolt and Luna came running up to him.

"Hey! Grovyle! Look! We made it back home! Back to our world!" Jolt said.

"So we did it...? We made it through...back to this world?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt nodded, very happy to be back home.

"Yes! This is where I met Luna" Jolt answered.

Then Jolt walked to the spot where he found Luna.

"Let's see...I think it was right here" Jolt said. "This is where I found Luna out cold."

Grovyle nodded.

"So that's what happened" Grovyle said. "That trip through time sent me into the Eastern Forest. And Luna and I both reached your world far away from each other."

Jolt then remembered something.

"Oh, that's right!" Jolt said. "There's a lot I don't understand! Like the whole concept of time travel! Will you please explain it to us?"

Jolt then looked around the beach.

"But this really isn't the place to talk, so...Let's go to Wigglytuff's Guild and talk there" Jolt suggested. "Before we went to the future, we trained and roomed there. It will be the perfect place! Ok. Let's go to Wigglytuff's Guild."

"I'm going to advice against that, Jolt" Luna said, getting their attention. "You do remember how the whole guild saw us get dragged by Dusknoir into the future?"

Jolt flinched at the reminder.

"She's right" Grovyle said. "Besides, will I be well received if I go to the guild? After all, I'm a wanted outlaw in this world. If I went to your guild, won't everyone be shocked? Don't you think they'd try to capture me?"

Jolt realized that Grovyle and Luna had a point.

"Urk! Come to think of it, you're right…" Jolt said. "What to do...?"

Jolt then had an idea come to mind.

"Oh, I know!" Jolt said. "There's a good place. But it will involve going through Treasure Town..."

Grovyle nodded.

"It shouldn't be a problem if we lie low and sneak through" Grovyle said. "Lead the way."

Jolt nodded.

" Ok. It's this way" Jolt said, motioning them to follow him.

After a while of sneaking through Treasure Town, they came to Sharpedo Bluff. Jolt turned to look at Grovyle and Luna.

"This cliff is known as Sharpedo Bluff" Jolt said.

"Sharpedo Bluff?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes" Jolt answered. "I think the name comes from the fact that the cliff itself is shaped like a Pokémon named Sharpedo."

Jolt then looked over at a bush that's always been there anytime they came by.

"As far as I can tell...nothing seems out of the ordinary" Jolt said, walking towards the bush.

Jolt moved the bush off to the side to reveal it was a cover, hiding a set of stairs. Jolt then looked at Luna and Grovyle.

"It's down here. I lived here before I joined the guild" Jolt said, motioning to the stairs. " Go ahead... go in."

Grovyle and Luna went down first, to reveal a huge chamber inside. As Luna came down, Grovyle looked over at her.

"I see...This is a hollow chamber in the face of the cliff" Grovyle said.

Luna nodded, also impressed with the size of the chamber. Jolt came down right afterward and sighed in relief.

"Whew. I'm glad that no one's wrecked this place" Jolt said. "That''s proof for how little notice this place attracts. It may be better if we stay here for the time being."

Grovyle nodded.

"Agreed" Grovyle said.

* * *

As night fell, they were gathered around straw beds near a fire.

"But Luna...I never expected you to be that very same Luna..." Grovyle was saying.

"Grovyle, can you tell us more about that?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yes, Luna and I...We were jointly investigating the Planet's Paralysis" Grovyle explained.

"A Pokémon and a human...paired together?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yeah. And Luna had...or has...a special ability like no other" Grovyle explained. "We relied on that ability to investigate the Planet's Paralysis. It played a vital part."

"By special ability...you mean the Dimensional Scream, don't you?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Exactly" Grovyle answered. "But the Dimensional Scream has a drawback. The Dimensional Scream requires the presence of a trusted Pokemon partner. Without that partner, the ability cannot be triggered."

"A trusted...partner…" Jolt said.

"That's why we worked together" Grovyle explained. "The Dimensional Scream is set off by triggers tied to places where the Time Gears are hidden. We needed to find out where the Time Gears were hidden in the past. We needed the Dimensional Scream to accomplish that."

"W-wait a second!" Jolt said. "You said that there has to be a trusted partner nearby for the Dimensional Scream to work. But the Dimensional Scream was being triggered not long after we met!"

"Your point?" Grovyle asked. "Doesn't that show you how much you two trusted each other from the start?"

Jolt rubbed his head, sheepishly.

"When you put it like that…It's a little embarrassing!" Jolt said.

"In addition, Luna developed amnesia…" Grovyle said. "Upon meeting you. Jolt, your partner had someone to turn to. Perhaps Luna grew to trust you very quickly because of that."

Jolt nodded.

"Oh! There's another thing I don't understand" Jolt said. "Is the Dimensional Scream triggered in response to only Time Gears?"

Grovyle nodded.

"Right" Grovyle said. "The opposite is also true. The Dimensional Scream is not triggered in places that aren't connected to Time Gears."

"Hmm...really?" Jolt asked, sounding unsure. "That's not how I remember it…"

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Listen, Luna" Jolt said. "Do you remember that time it went off near Drowzee? And during our first exploration? And there were other times too! We went to places that seem to have nothing to do with Time Gears. But even in places like that, the Dimensional Scream was triggered sometimes, wasn't it?"

Luna nodded.

"Yes, that is true" Luna admitted.

Grovyle's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Grovyle asked. "But that never happened in the future. The Dimensional Scream was never triggered by places that had no tie to Time Gears whatsoever."

Grovyle crossed his arms as his expression turned thoughtful.

"Well, if that's true, I don't know why it would work differently here" Grovyle said. "Perhaps things are just different in this world. Perhaps the nature of the Dimensional Scream is altered in the past. Come to think of it, Luna mentioned when we first met that the state of the world affects what you see with the Dimensional Scream and how it's triggered."

"Luna did?" Jolt asked, surprised.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yes, she did" Grovyle said. "Though, she never did explain how she knew that. I assume that she probably found out from someone else who was rather knowledgeable about her ability."

Jolt nodded.

"Anyway…" Grovyle said. "Like I was saying, we were investigating the planet's paralysis. We used the Dimensional Scream to identify the locations of the Time Gears in your world while we were in the future. After identifying the locations where the Time Gears would be in the past, we took the Passage of Time. The brought us from our world in your future to this world."

Grovyle sighed, remembering what happened next.

"However…We encountered turbulence while we were traveling through time..." Grovyle said, not wanting to tell what really happened. "Thus Luna and I became separated. For some reason, Luna got amnesia and was turned into a Pokemon. I can only guess that it had something to do with our accident while traveling in time."

Luna figured that Grovyle didn't want Jolt to know the truth about what happened just like she did when Jolt found her. Grovyle looked over at Luna.

"So, Luna...You may not remember any of this, but...You were my closest friend" Grovyle said. "I worried about you when we were separated. I'm glad to see you're safe. Your appearance may have changed...And though you have lost your memory...You're still you. And none of this alters the fact that you remain my friend. Oh, Luna. I'm glad to see you again."

Luna smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think you're completely correct about the memory problem, Grovyle" Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt realized what she was talking about.

"Luna's been getting headaches ever since we first met Dusknoir" Jolt explained. "At the time, I wasn't sure what was causing them. It wasn't until before we met at the Underground Lake that she admitted that she thought that her memories were coming back."

"Seriously?" Grovyle asked, looking at Luna.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah" Luna answered. "At that time, it was only bits and pieces. Now, there are some clear memories but there are still a lot that are missing. One clear memory I do have is the day I met you and when Glacia told me to look for you if something happened to her."

Grovyle sighed and nodded, noticing Jolt's curious look at Glacia's name. He turned to look at Jolt and Luna.

"Now, we have to decide on our course of action" Grovyle said. "Like I've told you before, I'm going to collect the Time Gears again. What are you going to do?"

Jolt sighed.

"I'm a little worried about how time stops in the region where its Time Gear is removed" Jolt said. "But you're sure that it will only be temporary?"

Grovyle nodded.

"That's right" Grovyle answered. "As soon as the Time Gears are set in place at Temporal Tower...time will be restored to its normal state everywhere."

Jolt nodded and turned to Luna, who nodded. She knew what he had decided and was going to stick with him.

"Well then!" Jolt said, looking at Grovyle. "We'll go too. We'll go with you, Grovyle. Taking a Time Gear will badly affect the Pokemon that live in that area...But we have to prevent the planet's paralysis!"

Grovyle nodded.

"Ok, then. We'll go together" Grovyle said. "But the hour is late. We're also exhausted from all the running we've done. We should rest up tonight. We'll leave in the morning."

Luna and Jolt nodded. They all laid down in their beds and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Later that night, Grovyle woke up and noticed that Jolt wasn't in the room.

"Hm? Jolt isn't here…" Grovyle said, softly so he wouldn't wake up Luna.

He looked around the room, noticing that nothing else seemed out of place.

"Maybe outside…?" Grovyle said, heading up the stairs.

After he went up the stairs, Luna opened her eyes. She had been awake for a while and had watched Jolt go up, but let him have his space. She figured that he needed some time alone to digest everything that happened to them. She sighed as she remembered Autumn and Alexa there, fighting Dusknoir so they could escape.

 _The first time I had seen my siblings in three years, and I couldn't even tell them what was going on. The worried looks on their faces said it all, but I don't want to involve them if I don't have to. For the time being, it's best I don't involve them in this._

Luna sighed and laid her head back down. She would let Jolt and Grovyle talk alone. They'll come down when morning comes and discuss what to do. For now, she would get what rest she could.

* * *

When Grovyle got up the stairs, he noticed Jolt over by the edge of the cliff, looking out at the ocean. Grovyle started walking over to him.

"What's the matter? Can't sleep?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt turned around to face him.

"Yes. Just thinking" Jolt answered.

"Thinking about Dusknoir?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt shook his head.

"No, that's not it" Jolt said. "Sure finding out we were being deceived came as a real shock. But hearing your story earlier, Grovyle...It really drove it home. What Dusknoir said in the future was really true. And it made me realize that Luna really did come from the future. I was mulling over things like that..."

Jolt noticed the sun rising.

"Hey! Look, Grovyle!" Jolt said, motioning over at Treasure Town. "Sunlight! It's sunrise!"

The sun was slowly rising from over the rocks. Grovyle was mesmerized by the sight.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Jolt said.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yes" Grovyle said.

"Maybe it's because we were in the future for so long…" Jolt said. "But I didn't think that a sunrise could ever feel so renewing! The sun rises...Then it sets...We take that for granted, and that only natural. But things we take for granted...They're really the most essential things. And they're precious."

Grovyle sighed.

"Four years ago was the last time I saw the sun before I came to your world" Grovyle said. "It was also the day that my girlfriend went missing and the day I met Luna."

Jolt sighed.

"You keep mentioning a girlfriend" Jolt said. "Who was she?"

Grovyle sighed.

"She was a Glaceon who was a bit of a free spirit" Grovyle explained. "You remember the Leafeon and Glaceon we met who helped us escape?"

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah. Autumn and Alexa, right?" Jolt answered.

Grovyle nodded.

"Autumn and Alexa are her older sisters" Grovyle answered. "Her name was Glacia."

Jolt's eyes widened in shock. He knew that Glacia had a boyfriend the last time he saw her, but he never expected it to be Grovyle.

"Glacia was your girlfriend?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"From what Alexa said, I figure that you've met her before?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah. We've known each other for years" Jolt answered. "When she came to the mainland, she always made a point to visit me at least once. I see her as the older sister I never had."

"Did you know about her involvement with the Legendary Circle?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, but I never told my friends Sora or Electra" Jolt answered. "She asked me not to and I respected that. Personally, I think that she didn't want them to get involved with whatever was bothering her, in case they got hurt."

Grovyle sighed.

"That sounds like her, alright" Grovyle said. "Never wanting to get others involved in her problems out of concern for their own well-being."

Jolt nodded as they moved on to something else.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask of you, Jolt" Grovyle said. "It's about that time in the future...When we were confronted by Dialga...Frankly, we were in a no-win situation. There was no hope. But when all seemed lost...you refused to give up. Even I had given up. What compelled you? How did you manage...to stay so strong?"

Jolt sighed.

"Well...I wonder too" Jolt said. "I really don't know…"

Jolt then looked out at the ocean.

"But maybe...Maybe it was because Luna stood by me" Jolt said.

Grovyle rose an eyebrow.

"Luna?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt took the Relic Fragment off from around his neck and held it in front of Grovyle.

"Take a look at this" Jolt said, holding out the Relic Fragment.

Grovyle took the Relic Fragment and noticed the pattern on the rock.

"This...What could it be...?" Grovyle said. "There's an odd pattern inscribed on it. I've never seen anything like it. This pattern is new to me..."

"Glacia gave it to me" Jolt said. "She called it the Relic Fragment."

"Glacia did?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt nodded, taking back the Relic Fragment and putting it back around his neck.

"The last time I saw her was about a year ago, which is when I got it" Jolt answered. "She seemed a bit stressed out about something, but she didn't say what. She had used her Telepathy to contact me and asked to meet me here, alone. That alone told me she wasn't there for a social visit. She came to tell me one of the secrets she was keeping from me."

Grovyle rose an eyebrow.

"She was keeping secrets from you?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes" Jolt answered. "I had been aware that she had secrets surrounding her from the moment we met. She had that look in her eyes that said she had been through a lot, both good and bad. The closer we got to each other as friends, the more secrets she revealed. One of the things she revealed early on was her father and her memory problems regarding the incident."

Grovyle sighed.

"I heard about that from Autumn" Grovyle said. "According to her, the trauma she suffered caused her to suppress the memory of what truly happened. So they never found out who attacked them and took their father."

Jolt sighed.

"That's one of the things she wanted to talk to me about" Jolt said, getting Grovyle's attention. "She had remembered a year before what really happened, and revealed to me that one of the Legendary Pokemon was responsible for the attack, and that incident was her motivation to get stronger. However, when I asked who it was, she refused to tell me who it was. All she gave me was a warning so that I could watch out for him."

Grovyle narrowed his eyes.

"What was her warning?" Grovyle asked.

"She said to be wary of the nightmare" Jolt answered. "She had said that meant that he was near. She also mentioned the only way to face him on even ground was with the lunar guardian, another Legendary Pokemon who knows all his tricks. I don't know who she is, but from what Glacia told me, she's like a second mother to her."

Grovyle nodded.

"Anway, after that conversation, the Relic Fragment she was holding on to started glowing and put itself around my neck" Jolt explained, making Grovyle raise an eyebrow. "I didn't know what was going on, but Glacia did. According to her, she had been entrusted with it by her Godfather to find someone with a pure heart to guard it. It was enchanted to find its guardian on its own, and according to Glacia, it chose me. After that, she told me she wanted me to do something for her if her worst fears happen."

"Her worst fears?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt nodded.

""Yeah, at the time, I didn't completely understand what she meant" Jolt said. "But now, I think she was referring to planet's paralysis."

"Are you sure?" Grovyle asked, eyes widening.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah" Jolt answered. "She said she wanted me to find five mystical objects her godfather created as a fail-safe that were placed in strategic locations throughout the world. She wanted me to take them to her homeland and place them in the altar where he lived."

Grovyle nodded.

"That sounds exactly like the description about the Time Gears" Grovyle said. "It appears that she was preparing a way to stop it with Dialga should anything happen to Temporal Tower."

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah" Jolt answered. "Though, I think she was hoping that it wouldn't come to that."

Grovyle look surprised.

"Are you sure?" Grovyle asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jolt answered. "There was something in her eyes that day. I think she knew that having the Relic Fragment would put me in danger and she didn't want anything bad to happen to me."

Grovyle nodded. Jolt smiled and looked at the Relic Fragment.

"After she left, it became my personal treasure" Jolt explained. "You see, my dream was to be an explorer. Around the time I met Glacia, I was indecisive of if I wanted to be an explorer like Electra or a treasure hunter like Sora. She helped me figure it out and trained me enough to hold my own against normal Pokemon."

Jolt sighed.

"Despite that though, I could never work up the courage to go the guild and apply as an apprentice" Jolt said. "That was when I met Luna. She was always there to cheer me up and it all gave me courage. With Luna, I felt like I could overcome any challenge. That how I came to feel over time. Maybe that's why I was able to keep going without giving up!"

Grovyle nodded.

"...All right" Grovyle said. "I think I understand what you're saying. Yes, Luna has a special quality that makes others feel that way. The same way that I care for Luna as a friend...You, Jolt, also feel the same way about Luna. Luna is...Lucky...to be blessed with a friend like you…"

Grovyle looked at the sun in the sky. He turned back to Jolt.

"Well, it's morning. We should be leaving soon" Grovyle said.

Jolt nodded and they headed back down.

* * *

Luna got up just as they got downstairs and gathered around the center of the room after the beds were put away.

"Alright. It's agreed that we will collect all of the Time Gears" Grovyle said. "First...We have to decide which Time Gear we should target."

"Let's check the Wonder Map" Jolt said, taking out the map.

Jolt then pointed where the Underground Lake was on the map.

"From here...The Underground Lake would be the closest, I guess" Jolt said.

"How about Treeshroud Forest?" Grovyle suggested. "That was where I got my first Time Gear the last time."

"Where is that?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle pointed to the forest in the northeast.

"Here. It's a little far from here, but there is no one like Uxie guarding that Time Gear" Grovyle said.

"Oh, great!" Jolt said. "If we were to fight someone over a Time Gear, that would attract attention. But there won't be a concern here, right?"

"Exactly" Grovyle said.

Jolt then put the Wonder Map away.

"That's it, then" Jolt said. "That's where we're going! Onward to Treeshroud Forest!"

Grovyle and Luna nodded. They snuck out of Treasure Town and headed to Treeshroud Forest.

* * *

When they reached the entrance, Grovyle stopped.

"This is it" Grovyle said. "This is the entrance to Treeshroud Forest."

Grovyle then noticed something.

"Oh?" Grovyle said, cautious.

"What is it, Grovyle?" Jolt asked.

"The atmosphere somehow feels different than last time" Grovyle answered.

Grovyle shook his head, turning around to face Jolt and Luna.

"No. I must be imagining it" Grovyle said. "We'll go in when you're ready."

Luna and Jolt nodded. They went over to a nearby Kangaskhan Rock to make preparations. Once they were finished, they went back over to Grovyle and headed inside the forest. Inside they encountered Pokémon like Houndoom and Ralts. When they reached the end of the dungeon, they entered a clearing but they were in for a surprise.

"Wh-what is this?!" Grovyle shouted.

Time was standing still all around the forest.

"Time...is at a standstill here!" Grovyle said, shocked.

"But didn't they…?" Jolt said. "Just before we were dragged off into the future with you, Grovyle...Didn't Uxie and his friends make a promise…? That they would return the Time Gears to their rightful places?"

Grovyle nodded, remembering that conversation.

"But time remains stopped here…" Grovyle said.

"That could mean the Time Gears may not have been returned to their rightful places yet" Jolt said.

Grovyle looked over at Jolt.

"We'll see about that. The forest's Time Gear was over here" Grovyle said, motioning up ahead.

They followed the path ahead and they saw the Time Gear in its altar, like it was supposed to be.

"But what's this?" Jolt asked.

"It's a Time Gear. There's no mistaking it" Grovyle said.

"But...Time here seems to be stopped" Jolt said, looking around. "No wind is blowing…"

Jolt then motioned towards the trees.

"See? Those leaves are fixed in place" Jolt said. "Time is stopped here! But the Time Gear has been returned to its rightful place...Why is this happening?!"

Grovyle was silent for a moment before he took the Time Gear from the altar.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Jolt asked, shocked by his actions.

Grovyle looked over at Jolt.

"Time has already stopped here. It won't make any difference if I take the Time Gear now" Grovyle answered. "There's also...something that's more worrying."

"M-more worrying?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle shook his head.

"Forget it. Let's leave" Grovyle said. "Also, Jolt...There's something I'd like you to do."

"What is it?" Jolt asked.

"Before you go back to Sharpedo Bluff...I'd like you to gather some information in Treasure Town" Grovyle answered.

"Treasure Town?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yes, here's what I want you to find out" Grovyle explained. "Learn ever you can about what's happening in this world right now."

Jolt nodded.

"Ok. I'll go find out" Jolt said.

"Everyone thinks that you've gone to the future. Therefore…" Grovyle said.

"Yes, I understand" Jolt said. "If they found out I'm back, there would be an uproar. I'll keep low and get some news."

Grovyle nodded.

"I'm counting on you" Grovyle said.

Jolt nodded.

* * *

Luna and Grovyle headed back to Sharpedo Bluff while Jolt snuck into Treasure Town to get some information. Eventually, Jolt came back.

"I'm back. I got some news like you wanted" Jolt said.

"What's the word?" Grovyle asked.

"The word is...not very good" Jolt answered. "After we went to the future, Uxie and his friends returned the Time Gears to their rightful places. Everyone was happy because they thought time would return to normal. But time remained stopped in those places. Even worse, it's spreading. Time is stopping in more places."

"Is that true?" Grovyle asked, alarmed.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes. Everyone's upset and concerned because no one can figure out what the problem is" Jolt answered. "Grovyle, do you know what this means?"

Grovyle crossed his arms.

"If time is stopping in a spreading area...it can only mean one thing" Grovyle said. "Temporal Tower is starting to collapse."

"Temporal Tower is...collapsing?" Jolt asked.

"Correct. Temporal Tower gives structure to time" Grovyle explained. "So if it is starting to collapse...time itself will collapse in ever-widening areas. This is bad. The problem is accelerating. The planet's paralysis is coming on fast."

"What?!" Jolt shouted. "But...We have to hurry then!"

"That's right" Grovyle said. "If we don't hurry, the planet will become fully paralyzed. There's only one way to stop the destruction of time now. We need to gather the Time Gears...Then the Time Gears must be put in place in Temporal Tower where Dialga lives. But there is a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jolt asked.

"Temporal Tower is located in a place known as Temporal Island, to outsiders it's known by a different name. It was called the Hidden Land. As the name suggests no one knows where the Hidden Land is. Even I don't know where it's located, and I lived there my whole life."

"But...there isn't any time!" Jolt shouted.

Grovyle nodded.

"That's right" Grovyle said. "That's why I think we need to split up for now. I'll go collect the Time Gears. In the meantime, I want you two to search for the Hidden Land."

Jolt nodded.

"Understood" Jolt said. "Is that Ok, Luna?"

Luna nodded.

"Ok then. You're in charge" Grovyle said. "The Hidden Land is supposedly somewhere in this world. Unfortunately, there are no clues as to where it is exactly. Considering that no one has discovered it yet...We should probably assume that it's far away. We must even consider crossing the sea. And discover the means to do so!"

"Cross the sea…." Jolt said.

"I'm sorry I don't have the knowledge about how to do that" Grovyle said. "I'm counting on you."

Luna and Jolt nodded.

"Well, I'll be off to gather the Time Gears. Good luck" Grovyle said.

Grovyle went up the stairs and disappeared. After Grovyle was gone, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Now...We should go searching too. Let's find the Hidden Land!" Jolt said.

Then Jolt sighed.

"So...where shall we begin looking?" Jolt asked.

Jolt sighed and looked over at Luna. Luna shrugged. She had no idea how to look for it without giving anything away to Jolt.

"For the time being, why don't we consider how we can cross the sea" Jolt suggested.

Luna nodded.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Luna suggested. "See If we can come up with any ideas."

Jolt nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Jolt said.

* * *

Luna and Jolt went up the stairs and snuck out of Treasure Town and headed to the beach. Once they were there, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Well, we just happen to be here at the beach, so" Jolt said, trailing off.

Jolt sighed.

"This is hopeless" Jolt said. "A way of crossing the sea...I'm not coming up with anything. I agreed to search for the Hidden Land, but…"

Jolt look back at the ocean.

"Where do you suppose we should start looking? And there's no time! Ugh!" Jolt said, frustrated. "If only Glacia had given me more information about her homeland."

Luna sighed and look out at the ocean.

 _Sometimes, I wish that I had told Jolt more but I had a good reason for not doing so. In order to protect Dialga, very few Pokémon had to know the way to get inside. Kita and I were the only normal Pokémon who knew how to slip in and out of Temporal Island after we sealed it off from the rest of the world. It was for Dialga's own safety that I did not tell Jolt anymore about my homeland._

Luna then looked over at Jolt.

 _However, now we have no time to waste. Locating Temporal Island by normal means is our top priority. To do that though, we'll need everyone's help to accomplish that, and that means going back to the guild._

Luna looked over at Jolt.

"Hey, Jolt!" Luna called, getting Jolt's attention.

"What is it, Luna?" Jolt asked.

"Let's go to Wigglytuff's Guild!" Luna said.

Jolt jumped and turned around to look at Luna.

"What?! You want to go to Wigglytuff's Guild?!" Jolt shouted.

Luna nodded.

"Wh-why?! We disappeared in front of everyone, remember?" Jolt said.

Jolt sighed.

"Well, yes, I think everyone would be really worried about us…" Jolt admitted. "And I miss everyone too...But everything we saw in the future...everything about Grovyle...and about Dusknoir...and even about your past, Luna...If we tell it all to the guild...How can they believe us?!"

Jolt sighed.

"What do you think, Luna? Do you think ever at the guild will believe us?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"They'll believe!" Luna said.

"You think they'll believe us!" Jolt said, shocked.

Jolt sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well...You say that, Luna, but...Is there a chance they'll believe us" Jolt said, sounding unsure. "After all, everyone in this world is convinced that Grovyle is the villain. And they think Dusknoir is a really good Pokémon, don't they? Everyone especially thinks highly of Dusknoir."

Jolt sighed.

"I saw the future...But I still didn't want to believe the truth about Dusknoir." Jolt said. "Even if we were to tell everyone the truth, I wonder if they would be able to accept it."

Luna sighed.

"That's true, I suppose" Luna admitted. "Even so, we should tell them anyway."

"What?! We should tell them anyway?" Jolt shouted. "Wh-why?! They might not believe us, right? But we should tell them anyway?"

Luna nodded.

"Yes! Tell them!" Luna said.

"Wh-why?! Why do you think so, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed.

"We need everyone's help" Luna answered.

Jolt sighed, understanding what she meant.

"Everyone's help...I understand" Jolt said. "We can't find the Hidden Land on our own. We do need everyone's help. If we don't get their help...We'll run out of time to prevent the planet's paralysis."

Jolt looked out at the ocean before he looked at Luna.

"Luna...Ok! You're right! Let's go home to Wigglytuff's Guild!" Jolt said. "Let's go back to the guild and tell everyone the truth! I'm sure that everyone will be shocked. But... I'm certain that they'll understand. Let's go home, Luna! Back to Wigglytuff's Guild!"

Luna nodded and they left the beach, heading towards Wigglytuff's Guild.


	17. Chapter 17 The Guild's Crew

**Chapter 17**

 **The Guild's Crew**

 **General P.O.V.**

Once they climbed the steps that led to the guild, Jolt and Luna stopped in front of the grate.

"Here we are, Luna" Jolt said. "Wigglytuff's Guild. It feels as if we were gone a long time. But…"

Jolt sighed and looked over at Luna.

"Now that we're here, it's kind of awkward to go in" Jolt said. "After all, we were suddenly taken away in front of everyone...It would be kind of strange to suddenly show up."

Luna sighed.

"Jolt, think of this like the first time you tried to enter the guild" Luna reminded him.

Jolt sighed and nodded.

"You're right. We can't be acting all bashful now" Jolt said. "We have to see everyone and tell them the truth."

Luna nodded.

"Yes. We can't afford to get shy right now" Luna said. "There's too much to lose."

Jolt nodded and looked back at the grate.

"Ok. I'll stand above the sentry post" Jolt said.

Luna nodded as Jolt walked on the grate and stopped.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Diglett shouted.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Loudred asked.

"The footprint belongs to…" Diglett said, traling off once he saw the footprint. "The f-f-footprint belongs to…"

His eyes widened in shock, recognizing the footprint.

"What's wrong, Diglett?! Respond! Respond!" Loudred shouted, concerned.

Diglett shook off his shock and began to borrow away, catching Loudred's attention.

"What…? Hey, Diglett!" Loudred shouted. "Where do you think you're borrowing off to?"

Diglett stopped for a moment.

"That...That footprint...It's Jolt!" Diglett said.

"What…?" Bidoof said.

"Wha…?" Sunflora said.

It took a moment for everyone to process what Diglett said as Diglett burrowed away.

"What?!" Everyone shouted, hurrying after Diglett.

Diglett ignored them and popped up outside the guild near the gate, and saw Jolt and Luna.

"It is Jolt!" Diglett said. "And Luna too!"

Luna smiled and nodded at Diglett. She could tell that he missed her too, even though it was mostly Jolt that talked around him. She tended to stay silent unless she had something important to say, or she got angry at Jolt for one reason or another.

"Diglett! Long time no see!" Jolt greeted.

Then the gate opened and the apprentices came running out and gathered around them.

"Hey, hey! It's true!" Corphish said.

"Oh my gosh! It really is Luna and Jolt!" Sunflora said.

"You're both alive!" Loudred said, relieved.

"We worried so much about you!" Chimeco said.

"I...I...I was...by golly!" Bidoof said, tearing up.

Jolt couldn't help but start tearing up as well, his emotions getting the best of them.

"E-everyone...We're home…" Jolt said.

Wigglytuff and Chatot walked outside, catching everyone's attention. Chatot moved to the side, but you could see the relieved look in his eyes. He was grateful that they were both okay. He had gotten somewhat of a soft spot for Jolt, not that he would ever show it around the others. He could see how Glacia had become rather fond of him.

"Welcome home! Jolt! Luna!" Wigglytuff said.

Jolt and Luna nodded.

* * *

They went downstairs to the guild's lowest level, where Sora was waiting for them. They all gathered around Luna and Jolt to hear what happened to them. Jolt spent the next couple of hours explaining everything that had happened to them.

"What? What was that again?" Chatot shouted. "Just...just hold on for a moment. Let me get this story straight!"

Jolt nodded.

"Ok…" Jolt said, knowing that it was a lot to take in.

Chatot sighed.

"Let me summarize your story so far…" Chatot said. "First...Grovyle is actually a good Pokemon…? And that he was collecting the Time Gears to save the world?"

"Yes" Jolt answered.

"And the great Dusknoir only pretended to be kind and helpful…? But he was actually a heinous and wicked villain?" Chatot said.

"Yes...though I didn't really phrase it as 'heinous and wicked'..." Jolt said.

"Also, Luna was really Grovyle's partner?" Chaot asked.

"Yes" Jolt answered.

"So Dusknoir wanted to get rid of both Luna and Grovyle…? So he took them to the future?" Chatot asked.

Jolt nodded.

Yes. And me too" Jolt said.

"Then you managed to escape from Dusknoir by the skin of your teeth…? And you barely made it back home from the future?" Chatot asked.

"Yes" Jolt answered.

"And finally, this planet will soon become paralyzed...and to prevent that...Grovyle has started gathering Time Gears again?" Chatot asked. "Meanwhile, you two are looking for a place called the Hidden Land? Is that your story in its full entirety?!"

Jolt nodded.

"Yes. That's all of it!" Jolt said.

Chatot was silent for a moment before he started laughing. Jolt was surprised but Luna could see what he was doing.

"Jolt and Luna...You must have had a bad dream or something!" Chatot said.

"What?!" Jolt said, surprised.

"Why don't you two just go to your room and get some rest!" Chatot said.

"What? Wait a second!" Jolt said. "You think we're lying? What we just told you is all true."

"I'm sure...I'm sure…" Chatot said. "I'm sure you two are suffering from exhaustion! A good nap will fix that!"

"That's not it, Chatot! Seriously, we're telling you the truth!" Jolt said.

"That's quite enough!" Chatot shouted, sounding angry. "So tell me! Is there any part of your story that's even remotely plausible? A place called the Hidden Land?! I'm the head of intelligence here, and I've heard of no such place. Besides, the great Dusknoir is far too kind to do anything like you've alleged!"

Jolt sighed.

"Well, yes, I couldn't believe the truth about Dusknoir either…" Jolt said. "It came as a huge shock. And it was really hard to accept. But…!"

"I'll hear no more of this!" Chatot shouted. "I don't care what you say! The great Dusknoir, the villain?! That's simply unbelievable!"

Chatot looked over at the apprentices.

"Seriously, don't you two feel the same way?" Chatot asked. "How can anybody seriously think of the great Dusknoir as a villain?!"

"We hold Dusknoir in high esteem" Dugtrio said. "We cannot believe it."

"See?! See?!" Chatot said. "See? Everyone shares the same opinion!"

"But…" Sunflora said, getting everyone's attention.

"Hm? What is it, Sunflora?" Chatot asked.

"There is something I don't understand" Sunflora said. "That time...when the great Dusknoir was about to return to the future. What Dusknoir did then...It was strange, any way you look at it…"

"Really? DDo you think so?" Chatot asked. "Don't you think that Jolt and Luna fell into the dimensional hole by accident?"

"No way!" Loudred shouted. "Dusknoir grabbed Jolt and Luna! And yanked them in!"

"Hey, hey! That's right! It looked that way to me too!" Corphish said. "Hey, hey! What happened was really weird!"

"Gosh, I really had to wonder why Dusknoir did something like that!" Bidoof said.

"If...If what Jolt said is true…" Chimecho said. "Then what Dusknoir did suddenly makes perfect sense!"

"What?! Wait a minute!" Chatot shouted. "So is that what you think now? Are you actually saying that you now believe what Jolt and Luna are claiming?!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, making Chatot nervous.

"Well, what's your answer?" Chatot asked.

"Uh...I...believe them…" Bidoof finally answered.

"What?! What did you say?!" Chatot shouted. "So, Bidoof, you're now claiming that the great Dusknoir is a villain?"

Bidoof sighed.

"Golly, I sure did think highly of the great Dusknoir" Bidoof said. "The whole idea sounds troubling when you put it that way. But there's something more important here! Yup yup! Luna and Jolt are more important! That's why...I believe what Luna and Jolt have to say!"

"Wh-wh-what!" Chatot shouted.

"B-Bidoof!" Jolt said, eyes sparkling in happiness.

Luna nodded at Bidoof with a soft smile.

"Hey, hey! I believe too!" Corphish said.

"Me too! Oh my gosh!" Sunflora said. "They're our guild colleagues, after all!"

Jolt looked over at Corphish and Sunflora, happy that they believed in him and Luna.

"Oh, Corphish! And Sunflora!" Jolt said.

Luna just nodded at them.

"I believe them!" Loudred said.

"Me too!" Diglett said.

"So do I" Chimeco said.

"Casting doubt on our colleagues is wrong! Trust is a must!" Dugtrio said.

"Squawk!" Chatot said, seeming surprised.

Jolt started tearing up, getting emotional.

"Thank you, everyone…" Jolt said. "Thank you...for believing us!"

"Well, hiya!" Wigglytuff said. "Sounds like we all agree!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Huh?!" Everyone except Luna shouted.

"We all believe our friends! That's great!" Wigglytuff said. "Then let's begin our searching for the Hidden Land!"

"Whoa! Just hold on there, Guildmaster!" Loudred said.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Wigglytuff asked.

"We're not all in agreement yet, are we?" Loudred said.

"Huh?" Wigglytuff seeming confused.

"We're all good with the story...But I suspect that Chatot isn't convinced" Loudred said, motioning over to Chatot.

Luna hid a smile as Wigglytuff smiled cheerfully.

"Oh? Is that all?" Wigglytuff said. "You don't need to worry about Chatot."

"Huh?!" Everyone but Luna asked.

"Chaot is convinced...right?" Wigglytuff said, looking at Chatot.

"Huh?!" Everyone but Luna shouted.

"Because Chatot believed Jolt's story all along!" Wigglytuff said, cheerfully. "Right, Chatot?"

Chatot turned around and started snickering, catching everyone but Luna off guard.

"Wh-What?!" Loudred said.

"How peculiar!" Sunflora said.

"Well, Guildmaster, there's no fooling you. I admit it" Chatot said, turning back around. "Yes, I believed Luna and Jolt right from the start."

"Huh? Really?!" Everyone but Luna shouted.

"But if I would have said that I believed them right away...Everyone would have just gone along with what I said" Chatot said.

"What's all this…?" Loudred asked.

"That's why I was contrary!" Chatot explained. "I wanted to put your friendship to the test!"

"Gosh, likely story…" Bidoof said.

Luna just gave Chatot a knowing look that everyone else didn't notice.

"But without a doubt, I was convinced from the get-go!" Chatot said. "I knew everyone...would surely believe their colleagues!"

"Says, you…"Sunflora muttered.

Chatot started laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

Wigglytuff then walked over to Chaot and looked at Luna and Jolt.

"Luna! Jolt! I believe you!" Wigglytuff said. "You're my good friends in guild membership!"

Wigglytuff then looked over at everyone.

"Now listen, everyone!" Wigglytuff shouted. "Time is stopping in more and more places. From Jolt's story...We know our world is in danger. That means we have to do something! This is our time. In the name of Wigglytuff's Guild...We'll combine our efforts! We'll discover the Hidden Land! Let's do this, everyone!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Wigglytuff looked over at Chatot.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff called, making him jump.

"Y-yes, sir" Chatot turned to the guild members. "Ok, everyone! From now on, we're shifting all our efforts to locating the Hidden Land! We also have to let everyone know what is happening in our world. It's going to get busy. We'll all have to work hard!"

Everyone nodded.

"I sure will!" Loudred said.

"I'll putter down to Treasure Town!" Bidoof said. "I'll get the word out, by golly!"

"I'll go too!" Diglett said.

"We have to let Azelf and his friends know too!" Sunflora said. "If they're back at their lakes, they may try to stop Grovyle!"

"Hey, hey! Then I'll go tell them!" Corphish said.

Chatot nodded.

"Ok. Everyone else, search for the Hidden Land, please" Chatot said.

"Yeah!" Loudred said.

"Bidoof, Sunflora, and others, once your errands are done, gather information on the Hidden Land" Chatot said.

"Yes, sir!" Bidoof said.

"We'll hurry!" Sunflora said.

"We'll find the Hidden Land together!" Wigglytuff said. "YOOM...TAH!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright! Let's show some guts!" Loudred said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish said.

Wigglytuff looked over at Luna and Jolt.

"I'm sorry that I don't have any information on the Hidden Land…" Wigglytuff said. "But maybe...the wise Torkoal, the town elder, may know something."

"Torkoal, the town elder?" Jolt asked.

"That would be the wisest and oldest Pokemon of Treasure Town" Chatot answered. "He loves the Hot Spring, so he's always there. In fact, I'm positive that you'll find him at the Hot Spring!"

"Oh! I remember!" Jolt said. "It's him! It's that nice old Pokemon we met!"

Wigglytuff nodded.

"You should put his years of wisdom to use!" Wigglytuff said. "Go ask Torkoal for advice!"

Jolt nodded and looked over at Luna.

"The first time we went to the Hot Spring, we had to get there through Waterfall Cave, Luna" Jolt said. "Let's go! Onward to the Hot Spring!"

Luna nodded.

"But first…!" Chimeco said. "It's getting late. And besides...You must be hungry!"

"Huh?" Jolt asked, before hearing a rumbling noise.

"My stomach growled!" Jolt said, blushing.

Then Luna's stomach growled.

"Yours did too!" Jolt said, laughing.

"You should have dinner. Then get a good night's sleep" Chimeco said. "We can all get to work tomorrow!"

Luna stomach growled again, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Hey, Luna's belly growled again!" Jolt said, amused.

"Ho-ho! Did everyone hear that? What a laugh, Luna!" Loudred teased. "Letting your belly bark at Chimeco, eh?"

Everyone laughed at Luna, making her growl at them.

"Stop laughing at me!" Luna shouted. "It's not that funny!"

Everyone laughed for a little more, making her scowl at them. She really didn't appreciate being made fun of.

Sora looked over at Jolt once everyone calmed down.

"I'll go tell Electra your story tomorrow, Jolt!" Sora said. "She's been worried about you ever since you left, Jolt. She's haven't felt the motivation to go exploring since you disappeared. One time, I came over to her place and found her crying."

Jolt's eyes widened at that.

"Really?" Jolt asked, sounding guilty.

Sora nodded.

"Yeah, you should know how she feels about you" Sora said, pointedly. "You need to tell her. You need to get over your anxiety and tell her the truth. She's suffered enough, don't you think so?"

Jolt sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right" Jolt said. "After how much she's suffered since I've been gone, it's the least I can do."

Sora nodded.

"After I tell her, I'll be going through my old maps and books" Sora said. "There may be some old references to the Hidden Land somewhere. You had said that it was once called Temporal Island, right?"

Jolt nodded.

"That's right" Jolt said. "Grovyle had said that was where he and Glacia are from. It makes sense why she never told us anything about her homeland or how to get there."

Sora nodded.

"Yeah. She was trying to protect Dialga and Temporal Tower" Sora said. "If she gave us any hints on how to find it, then it would've put him in danger. I'm just surprised to find out that the Legendary Pokemon that was her godfather was Dialga all this time."

Jolt nodded.

"I was surprised when I found out" Jolt said. "It makes me wonder who was the other Legendary that trained her."

Sora nodded.

"In any case, I'll look for anything that references Temporal Island or the Hidden Land" Sora said. "I'll tell you anything that I can find."

Jolt nodded. After that, they went to dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Jolt and Luna went to their room.

"It's been so long since we've been in this room" Jolt said, walking over to the bed. "It feels as though I'm finally home."

Luna nodded, walking over to her bed.

"You know...I'm glad everyone came to believe our story" Jolt said. "It made me a little choked up! Let's go meet Torkoal tomorrow and talk with him. Let's get back at it tomorrow, Luna!"

Luna nodded, laying down. It didn't take long for sleep to take over for either of them. Once they laid down, they were out for the rest of the night. The next morning, everyone gathered in front of Wigglytuff's chambers.

"Ahem! So wrapping up...Everyone's aware of their duties today?" Chatot asked.

Everyone nodded.

"By golly, yes!" Bidoof said.

"I'm all ready to go!" Sunflora said.

Chatot nodded.

"Good!" Chatot said. "Those of you investigating the Hidden Land...And those of your spreading the workd about the true state of affairs...I expect you to organize your teams and get going! Let's get right to it, everyone!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

The apprentices left to exit the guild. Jolt looked over at Luna.

"We must go to the Hot Spring and get information from wise old Torkoal" Jolt said. "I think we had to go through Waterfall Cave to get to the Hot Spring. So let's make our way toward the Hot Spring!"

Luna nodded. Sora then came over.

"Do you mind if I walk with you two down the steps of the guild?" Sora asked.

Jolt shook his head.

"Not at all" Jolt said. "Considering you have to leave the guild anyway, I don't think that it's a bother."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then let's go!" Sora said.

They nodded and exited the guild. As they were walking down the steps, Sora looked over at Jolt.

"Why didn't you tell me or Electra that Luna was a human?" Sora asked.

Jolt sighed.

"I thought about it, but Luna didn't really want anyone knowing at the time" Jolt answered. "She was very disoriented and confused at the time, considering that she had lost her memories. I didn't want to put any more stress than she was already under, so we agreed not to tell anyone."

Sora nodded.

"Alright, I can't get mad at you for that" Sora said. "You were looking out for her best interest. I'm sure that Electra will say the same thing when I tell her, so you don't have to worry about telling her."

Jolt nodded.

"Thank you, Sora" Jolt said.

Sora nodded.

"Anytime, Jolt" Sora said. "Just do me a favor and tell Electra how you feel about her."

Jolt nodded. They reached the bottom of the steps after that.

"Well, this is where I leave you guys" Sora said. "Take care of yourselves."

Jolt nodded as he watched Sora leave. After he was gone, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Let's go and prepare for our trip to the Hot Springs" Jolt said.

Luna nodded.

"While we're at it, how about we stop by Chansey's Day Care" Luna suggested. "We still have that egg we got from Ponyta in there. Considering how long we've been gone, I wouldn't be surprised if it's hatched by now."

Jolt nodded.

"Good idea. Let's stop there first" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they headed into Treasure Town. They went over to a stall that was shaped like a Chansey. They went over and saw that Chansey was over there. They walked over to her, getting her attention.

"I'm glad to see you back safe and sound!" Chansey said. "When you were gone, everyone was so concerned over you...Why, it seemed to sap the cheer out of all of Treasure Town. But all that's over now! I'm so glad to see you home safe!"

Jolt and Luna nodded.

"We're glad to be back, too" Jolt said. "Can you tell me what happened to the egg we left in your care?"

Chansey nodded.

"Yes! It hatched!" Chansey said.

Chasey then went inside and brought out a young female Ponyta.

"This is Rika" Chasney said. "I've told her about you guys since she hatched and she's been wanting to join your exploration team."

"Really?" Jolt asked.

Rika nodded.

"Yes" Rika answered. "Everything I've heard about you from Chansey has inspired me. I want to go exploring as well. Can I be on your team?"

Jolt and Luna looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course, Rika" Jolt said. "We'd be glad to have you on the team."

Rika nodded.

"Thank you" Rika said. "I have a place that Chansey got for me. I'll be staying there. Anytime you want me on your explorations, just say the word and I'll come right over."

Jolt nodded as Rika walked off. Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Now let's go prepare for our trip to the Hot Springs" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they went off to prepare for their journey. Once they finished making preparations, they went off into Waterfall Cave to get to the Hot Springs.

* * *

Once they got there, they found Torkoal was over by the rocks near the water like the last time they met him. Jolt and Luna walked over to him, getting his attention.

"Hm? Ah, my young friends! Come to wash away your exhaustion?" Torkoal asked.

Jolt shook his head.

"Not this time, Torkoal" Luna answered.

"Oh? Not so?" Torkoal said.

"We came to ask you about something" Jolt said.

Torkoal nodded.

"I see...You seek my wisdom" Torkoal said. "Well, there's no better place than this to share your story!"

Jolt nodded.

"Yes. You see, we're looking for a place called the Hidden Land" Jolt said. "The guild doesn't know anything about it, but Wigglytuff said you might know something about it."

Torkoal sighed.

"Ah, I see…" Torkoal said. "The Hidden Land, you say? I have heard of it."

"Oh, really?!' Jolt asked.

Torkoal nodded.

"The Hidden Land is truly a place of legend and mystery surrounding it" Torkoal said. "It lies beyond the sea, or so they say. It was once known as Temporal Island, the Isle of Time, home to the Temporal Pokémon Dialga himself. Though no one really knew where it was, there were quite a few Pokemon who would venture forth from that island to visit the mainland. Quite a few of those Pokemon were free spirited Pokemon. There was one among them that was said to be on par with the Legendary Pokemon. Quite a feat for a regular Pokemon, especially since they were so young at the time."

"Really?" Jolt asked.

Torkoal nodded.

"It was the first time a regular Pokemon managed to impress Arceus" Torkoal said. "That Pokemon had gained a bit of a reputation after that and had been seen around Legendary Pokemon quite frequently after that. They even managed to gain an official title from that. If I remember correctly, I believe it was 'Glacia of the Freezing Wind', or something like that. Never met the Pokemon myself, but from what I heard, she was quite the strategist and treated everyone fairly. She even treated any outlaws she came across with kindness, but was still strict towards them."

Jolt nodded, knowing that he had to be talking about Glacia.

"However, about a year or so ago, Pokemon suddenly stopped coming from the island" Torkoal said. "No one knows why, but I suspect that Dialga had something to do with it, whatever his reasons were at the time. Though, I did hear rumors about how to find it."

"Really? How?" Jolt asked.

"I've heard that it only allows the chosen to find it" Torkoal answered. "To go there, one must possess certain qualities."

"Oh...A place that only someone with proper qualifications can go to…" Jolt said. "Ok, Torkoal. What are those qualifications?"

"They are…" Torkoal said, trailing off. "Er...Er...Now what were they?"

Torkoal sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's slipped my mind" Torkoal said.

"Oh no! You've forgotten?!" Jolt shouted. "Please, Torkoal! Please remember! This is really important!"

Torkoal sighed.

"That's easy for you to say, but…" Torkoal said.

Torkoal then widened his eyes as he remembered something.

"Oh! That's it!" Torkoal said. "You need proof! You needed proof of some sort...Yes, that was it. Proof."

"Proof? What kind of proof?" Jolt asked.

"That would be…" Torkoal said, trailing off. "Er? Um?"

Torkoal sighed.

"Forgive me. I've forgotten again" Torkoal said.

"What?! You can't remember?!" Jolt shouted.

Torkoal sighed.

"I...I'm sorry to disappoint you" Torkoal said.

Jolt sighed.

"Ugh, alright. Can you recall anything else at all?" Jolt asked.

"No. That's all" Torkoal said. "Forgive me, youngsters. If I recall what proof you need, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Yes, please. Thank you, Torkoal" Jolt said.

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"We should go back to the guild, Luna" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they headed back.

* * *

The guild gathered in the lower chamber to see what Torkoal had told them. Sora was also there with Electra, who had come to hear what Torkoal had told them for herself. Jolt spent the next few minutes telling the guild what they found out.

"Hmmm...So Torkoal couldn't provide us with many answers" Chatot said. "That's too bad…"

"Oh! That's not entirely true!" Wigglytuff said. "We know that we need proof and that is a step forward! Right?"

"Hey, hey! We're searching too…" Corphish said.

"Yeah, but we didn't find anything" Loudred said.

"But...there's no giving up! We have to keep trying, by golly!" Bidoof said.

"I'll keep trying too!" Diglett said.

"We should have dinner and rest up for the night" Sunflora said. "We'll resume our efforts tomorrow!"

Jolt started to tear up.

"Oh, well...Thanks, everyone!" Jolt said, getting emotional.

While everyone else went to dinner, Electra stopped Jolt, wanting to talk to him alone. Luna had understood and went to the dining hall without him.

"I was so worried about you" Electra said, softly.

Jolt sighed and nodded.

"I know" Jolt said. "So was I. While I was running, I wondered how you were doing and how you were affected by my disappearance. Putting you through all that pain was the last thing that I wanted."

Electra sighed.

"I tried to keep the others from finding out, but it took them no time at all to figure it out" Electra said. "Aria knew how much I loved exploring, and Starla could see my depressed mood. Sora knew because he found me crying and because he knew how I would react if I knew you were missing."

Jolt sighed.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that" Jolt apologized.

Electra shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize, Jolt" Electra said. "It's not your fault. Dusknoir is the one to blame for this."

Jolt sighed and placed his tail next to hers, catching her off guard.

"Even so, I hated for putting you through that" Jolt said.

Electra looked over at Jolt in surprise. She knew that putting her tail next to hers like he did was typically how Pikachu showed affection for each other.

"Jolt, your tail…" Electra said, trailing off.

Jolt sighed and nodded.

"I know" Jolt said. "I've been meaning to tell you about my feelings for years, but I could never work up the courage to say anything. Glacia had wanted me to tell you, but I was afraid of ruining our friendship. After what happened in the future, I would rather risk it then not knowing if you either felt the same."

Electra sighed and nodded, placing her tail closer to him.

"Why do you think I always worry about you?" Electra said. "You don't have to worry about how I feel because I feel the same."

Jolt sighed in relief.

"That's a relief" Jolt said. "I would feel like an idiot if you said you didn't feel the same."

Electra smiled.

"At least you don't have to worry about that" Electra said. "But let's not start any relationship until after we stop the planet's paralysis, okay?"

Jolt nodded in agreement. After that, they went to dinner where the others were. After dinner, Electra went into Sora's room to sleep for the night while Jolt and Luna went to their room. Jolt sighed as he and Luna laid down in their beds.

"We're not making as much progress as we'd hoped" Jolt said. "When we talked with Torkoal, I started thinking we had a hope!"

Jolt then looked out the window.

"I wonder how Grovyle is doing? Has he gathered the Time Gears?" Jolt asked. "We need to hurry too!"

Jolt then looked back at Luna.

"But there's no point in getting all flustered. Especially since everyone is helping out" Jolt said. "We should get some sleep...then start with fresh resolve tomorrow! Ok, Luna. Good night."

Luna nodded and they went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered in front of Wigglytuff's chambers.

"Ahem! So in short...The Hidden Land remains shrouded in mystery...But we're not giving up!" Chatot said.

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Let's get out there and investigate again today!" Chatot said. "Let's go, everyone!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone began to leave. Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Where should we go investigate today, Luna?" Jolt asked. "But we've already talked to Torkoal. We're out of leads."

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Diglett shouted, getting their attention.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Loudred asked.

"The footprint belongs to...Torkoal, the town elder! The footprint belongs to...Torkoal the town elder!" Diglett said.

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"What? Torkoal is here?" Jolt said.

Everyone gathered at the stairs as Torkoal came down to the lower floor.

"Finally, I caught up with you" Torkoal said, out of breath. "Climbing up to this guild is hard on these old bones."

"What brings you here, Torkoal?" Jolt asked.

Jolt eyes widened as he thought of something.

"Did you...maybe remember something?" Jolt asked.

Torkoal nodded.

"Indeed, I did" Torkoal answered. "But I've only recalled only one thing, sorry to say...Yesterday, I contemplated the waters of the Hot Spring for a long time. Finally, one recollection surfaced."

Torkoal sighed.

"But...it really is something small" Torkoal said. "I worry if it would be even worthwhile sharing with you."

"Not a worry!" Wigglytuff said. "Every little bit of information helps! However small! Please, say it! Say it!"

Torkoal nodded and looked at Jolt and Luna.

"When we spoke of travel to the Hidden Land yesterday...I said that you needed proof of your qualification to go there" Torkoal said. "I remembered a bit more about that proof. The proof...bears an inscription of a certain pattern."

"A certain pattern?" Jolt asked.

"Hey, hey! So what kind of pattern would that be?" Corphish asked.

Torkoal sighed.

"Er...How can I describe it?" Torkoal said. "It's difficult to describe it...But I can tell you that the pattern is quite intricate and odd. It's a peculiar pattern. The kind of pattern that you rarely see."

"A pattern you rarely see...Golly!" Bidoof said.

"You'd think I could think of something!" Loudred said.

"But trying to think of such a thing! It's not easy when one tries!" Sunflora said.

"Hmm...What could it be…?" Chimeco said.

Luna seemed to be in thought for a moment before she looked over at Jolt, getting his attention.

"Hm? What is it, Luna?" Jolt asked.

"Jolt, why don't you show him the Relic Fragment?" Luna suggested.

"What? My Relic Fragment?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded. Jolt then realized what Luna was getting at.

"Oh, right!" Jolt said. "That pattern!"

Jolt then looked over at Torkoal.

"Excuse me. Could you have a look at this?" Jolt asked, showing him the Relic Fragment around his neck.

Torkoal looked shocked at seeing the Relic Fragment.

"Oh! Th-this is it! It's a pattern exactly like this!" Torkoal said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

Torkoal looked at Jolt.

"Where...where did you get this?" Torkoal aksed.

Jolt looked hesitant to tell, until he got a nod from Luna.

"I wasn't told not to tell, but considering how I got it, I've tried to keep it a secret" Jolt answered. "However, considering everything that's happened, I think that it's best if everyone knows the truth. I got it from a friend of mine, Sora and Electra. She was a Glaceon named Glacia."

Sora and Electra's eyes widened in shock as did Wigglytuff and Chatot. Everyone else had no clue who they were talking about.

"Glacia gave you that?" Sora asked. "You told me and Electra that you found it somewhere."

Jolt shook his head.

"Considering how serious she was when she gave it to me, I had a feeling that it was best that I kept what really happened to myself" Jolt explained. "She seemed really stressed out at the time and I didn't want to cause her anymore stress. You know she never visibly shows she's stressed unless something is wrong."

Sora nodded and Electra nodded, understanding his reasoning.

"Yippee! This is fabulous!" Sunflora said. "Since Jolt has this...Does it mean...That Jolt is qualified to go to the Hidden Land?"

"That, I wouldn't know" Torkoal said. "Maybe yes, maybe no. To go to the Hidden Land, one must surely possess that proof. But that doesn't necessarily mean that the bearer of the proof really possesses the qualifications to be...chosen. The proof may merely by the physical key to the Hidden Land. Even before that, though, this shares the same inscribed pattern...There's no sure connection between this Relic Fragment and the Hidden Land."

"Oh! But…! There's no question that this pattern has something to do with the Hidden Land?" Wigglytuff said. "Knowing only that is a lot!"

"I suppose so…" Torkoal said.

Torkoal then realized what Wigglytuff said.

"Wait...You do realize that the Hidden Land is only a spoken legend, right?" Torkoal said. "You're surely not trying to find the Hidden Land?"

"Yes! We are!" Wigglytuff said, shocking Torkoal.

"My goodness! What a surprise!" Torkoal said.

Wigglytuff then looked over at Chatot.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff said. "This pattern...we've seen this somewhere. Haven't we?"

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

Chatot sighed and nodded.

" Y-yes...The sea inlet to the northwest…" Chatot answered. "Inside Brine Cave...But, Guildmaster! That place...!"

Wigglytuff nodded, understanding his concern.

"Yes, I know. That vicious bandit was there" Wigglytuff said.

"A vicious…" Sunflora started.

"Bandit? By golly!" Bidoof said.

Wigglytuff turned to face them.

"Everyone, please listen" Wigglytuff said. "I once saw this same pattern deep inside a place called Brine Cave. I think we can discover more by taking the Relic Fragment there. However, there is one problem. A Pokémon lurks there who is a vicious bandit."

"Hey, hey! We're not about to let that scare us!" Corphish said.

"Aren't we explorers?" Loudred said.

"We all need to be brave!" Sunflora said.

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Thanks, everyone" Wigglytuff said. "But that place is challenging. Everyone should take time today to get ready. We'll set off for Brine Cave tomorrow!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Ho-ho-ho...I thought that the Hidden Land was nothing more than folklore!" Torkoal said. "Getting old has made my thinking so inflexible. That's very sad. This all makes me remember the days when I dreamt of romance and adventure! Help me see my dreams again! Ho-ho-ho!"

"Yes! You can count on us!" Jolt said.

Thank you, Torkoal!" Wigglytuff said.

"Oh, it was nothing. Ho-ho-ho!" Torkoal said.

Torkoal then headed up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Wigglytuff looked over at everyone.

"Alright, everyone! Spend the rest of today getting ready!" Wigglytuff said. "Ok! Dismissed!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Yup yup! We'll get ready, by golly!" Bidoof said.

"Oh my gosh! This will be so exciting!" Sunflora said.

Everyone began leaving the guild to prepare, except for Jolt and Luna. Wigglytuff looked over at Chatot.

"Chatot! You stay at the guild tomorrow on standby" Wigglytuff said.

G-Guildmaster!" Chatot shouted. "Forgive me if I'm out of line, but...Please, let me go to Brine Cave!"

Wigglytuff shook his head.

"Nope! I can't let you face danger like that ever again" Wigglytuff said.

"But that's why!" Chatot shouted. "That's why I must go! Please, take me to Brine Cave!"

Wigglytuff sighed but relented.

"Ok. Then I want you to go with Team Starlight tomorrow" Wigglytuff said. "Guide Luna's team to the place where we saw that strange pattern. But I want you to be careful."

"Thank you! I won't let you down!" Chatot said.

"Another thing...I have something I need to do, so I have to go out" Wigglytuff said. "You're in charge while I'm gone."

Chatot nodded.

"As you wish" Chatot said.

Wigglytuff then went into his chambers. Chatot then went over to Luna and Jolt.

"So that's where it stands. You two will be with me tomorrow" Chatot said. "As such, Team Starlight's nonguild members may not come along. Brine Cave has a vicious foe lying in musn't let down your guard! And don't do anything that keeps me from succeeding there!"

"Urk! Ok" Jolt said, nervoulsy.

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Luna! Let's go get ready!" Jolt said. "Let's go to Treasure Town."

Luna nodded and they headed up the ladder.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the crossroads, Torkoal just finished walking down the steps to the guild.

"Oh, to be young again!" Torkoal said. "If I was younger, I'd certainly join the challenge to find the Hidden Land."

"Whoa-ho-ho! Hold it right there, old-timer!" A familiar voice called.

Torkoal was startled and looked around.

"Wh-who is it?" Torkoal asked.

Team Skull walked over, making Torkoal feel nervous about their intentions.

"Wha-what is it? What do you want?" Torkoal asked.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Well, we're Team Skull!" Skuntank said.

"Heh-heh! Did you have business with Wigglytuff's Guild, old-timer?" Zubat said.

"Whoa-ho-ho! I overheard you say something that sounded fun!" Koffing said.

"Something about the Hidden Land. Chaw-haw-haw" Skuntank said.

Torkoal got very nervous about that.

"I...I was only…" Torkoal said.

Zubat looked towards the steps and noticed something.

"Huh? Someone's coming!" Zubat warned.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Guild chumps?" Koffing said.

"Old-timer...Why don't we take this chat somewhere we won't be disturbed? Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank said.

"Hey…!" Torkoal shouted as Team Skull dragged them off somewhere.

* * *

Luna and Jolt exited the guild and went off to Treasure Town to prepare for the journey. Once they were prepared, Luna started walking off towards Sharpedo Bluff.

"Where are you going, Luna?" Jolt asked.

Luna turned back around.

"To Sharpedo Bluff" Luna answered. "I want to check to see if Grovyle came back yet or not."

Jolt nodded.

"Good idea. Let's go!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they headed towards Sharpedo Bluff. When they got there, they didn't see him at the cliff.

"Is Grovyle back, I wonder? Let's go" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they went down the stairs. When they got inside the chamber, they didn't see Grovyle anywhere.

"Grovyle isn't here…" Jolt said.

Then Jolt noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Over there!" Jolt said, pointing towards the beds.

They went over and saw a sheet of paper.

"It's a sheet of paper!" Jolt said, picking it up. "There's something written on it in footprint runes."

Jolt skimmed it and his eyes widened in surprise.

"This is a letter from Grovyle!" Jolt said.

"Really?" Luna asked, eager to hear his progress.

Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, it must be a message for us" Jolt said. "I'll read it."

"To Luna and Jolt:

How are you doing? How goes your search for the Hidden Land? Things are going well on my end. I've already collected three time gears. I have to only find two more time gears. I plan to join you when I've collected all five.

Plans have proceeded smoothly. Azelf and his friends understood the situation. And they have fully cooperated. Azelf told me that members of your guild let them know I was coming. Thank you. It's heartening to know that more and more Pokémon are coming to trust us.

However, I will continue away from Treasure Town and the guild. First, I'm not certain if the Pokémon in this world trust me entirely or not. But there's something more troubling than that. Dusknoir is liable to return from the future at any time."

"Dusknoir?!" Jolt shouted.

Luna sighed.

"Does that really surprise you?" Luna asked.

Jolt sighed.

"Come to think of it Dusknoir failed to get rid of us in the future" Jolt said. "I wouldn't put it past him to chase us here. He still wants us gone."

Luna nodded.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Luna said. "From what little I can remember, Glacia told me that Dusknoir was entirely devoted to Dialga. Something about giving him a purpose in life."

Jolt nodded and continued reading the letter.

"Since Dusknoir will be coming, we should keep a low profile. This is another reason I should stay away from Treasure Town and the guild. I may instead come back to Sharpedo Bluff or the beach. If we should meet, we can then exchange information. Good luck on your end. Together, we shall stop the planet's paralysis.

\- From Grovyle"

Jolt nodded.

"Ok, it sounds like Grovyle is hard at work" Jolt said. "We better not fail on our end. According to the letter. Grovyle will show up either here or at the beach. If we go down to the beach, maybe we will see Grovyle there. We should go down to the beach before we go back to the guild."

Luna nodded.

"Then let's go" Luna said.

Jolt nodded.

"Right" Jolt said.

Then, Luna and Jolt headed to the beach to see if Grovyle was there.


	18. Chapter 18 Lapras

**Chapter 18**

 **Lapras**

 **General P.O.V.**

When they got to the beach, Grovyle wasn't there. Jolt sighed and looked over at Luna.

"I was hoping to see Grovyle here" Jolt said, looking around.

Jolt sighed and looked over at Luna.

"No, he's not here after all" Jolt said.

Jolt looked around and noticed something else was missing.

"Speaking of not being here...The Krabby aren't here, either" Jolt said. "They always come out here in the evening to blow bubbles. I love seeing their bubbles go floating away in the evening sky."

Jolt sighed.

"Well, that's too bad" Jolt said. "It's a letdown, but…"

Jolt then looked out at the ocean.

"Look, Luna…" Jolt said, eyes sparkling. "The sunset's beautiful, like it always is."

Jolt then looked back at Luna.

"You know...It was always my dream to solve the secret of my Relic Fragment" Jolt said, holding the rope that held it. "But I would have never guessed that the Relic Fragment was connected to the Hidden Land. Even when I got it, I never guessed the real importance of it."

Jolt sighed.

"That reminds me...It was here, wasn't it?" Jolt said. "Where Koffing and his sidekick stole my Relic Fragment?"

Luna nodded.

"I remember...I was too scared to get it back" Jolt said. "You gave me courage then, Luna. You know, that was how we really started as a team. Getting back this Relic Fragment was Team Frostlight's first adventure. And now, we're using the same Relic Fragment so we can go to the Hidden Land. If you think about it, it's kind of strange."

Luna smiled and nodded.

 _Jolt does have a point. I never planned on getting too involved with him, but I ended up doing it anyways. I even helped him form an exploration team and gain confidence in himself. There are some things that I regret, but doing that was not one of those things._

Jolt then looked back up at the ocean.

"This beautiful sunset...It will be lost if the planet's paralysis can't be stopped" Jolt said. "We have to stop that! We can't waste any time finding the Hidden Land."

Jolt then looked back at Luna.

"We have to do good tomorrow, Luna!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded as Jolt looked back at the ocean.

We will, Jolt! We have too much at stake for us to lose! We'll win, I'll make sure of it!

Then Jolt noticed something in the distance.

"What? Hey, Luna…" Jolt said, making Luna walk over.

"What is it, Jolt?" Luna asked.

"That…" Jolt said, pointing at what he saw. "What is that?"

Luna looked and saw that it was a Lapras that Luna recognized as Kita, who was swimming in the direction of Brine Cave.

"It looks like a Pokemon" Luna said. "By the looks of it, a water Pokemon."

Jolt nodded.

"It looks like it's swimming across the sunset…" Jolt said. "Well, that's a little strange…"

Jolt then looked back at Luna.

"The sun's almost gone. We should go back to the guild soon" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and her and Jolt headed back to the guild. Once they were gone, Team Skull showed up from their hiding spot.

"Chaw-haw-haw! The Krabby weren't around for a good reason" Skuntank said. "They ran off! Scared of us! Chaw-haw!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! But, Chief! That old-timer Torkoal wasn't lying to us, after all" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh! That junk we stole back then...I didn't know it was going to be something that valuable" Zubat said.

"So what? We'll get that Relic Fragment from them one way or another" Skuntank said. "That means the Hidden Land is going to be explored by...None other than us, Team Skull! Chaw-haw-haw!"

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat said.

* * *

After dinner, the guild members went to sleep for the night. During the night while everyone was asleep, Kita made it to Brine Cave to meet with Wigglytuff.

"Kita! Long time, no see!" Wigglytuff greeted.

Kita smiled, happy to see Wigglytuff too.

"It's been too long, Wigglytuff" Kita greeted. "You look well. Is Chatot doing well too? I heard he was from Glacia, but I have to make sure. She says that I worry too much."

"Yes! Very well!" Wigglytuff answered.

Kita breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Kita said. "I've always meant to thank you, Glacia and I both. We deeply appreciate the promise you made...and upheld for all this time."

Wigglytuff nodded.

"No problem! No big deal!" Wigglytuff said. "But today...I am here to see you about that promise. We find ourselves in a situation where we can't uphold that promise. I suspect that you and Glacia know why. So please tell me...about that...strange pattern we once saw."

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered in front of Wigglytuff's Chambers with Wigglytuff absent this time.

"Ahem! And so, as you're all quite well aware…" Chatot said. "The Guildmaster has not yet returned from his errand. However, I intend to set off for Brine Cave as scheduled."

"Hey, hey! Where'd the Guildmaster go, anyway?" Corphish asked.

"Um...I wouldn't know that…" Chatot said.

"Is it going to be ok without the Guildmaster?" Loudred asked.

"No problem! There's no need for your concern at all!" Chatot said. "The Guildmaster must have decided that we can manage on our own without him for the time being. That's why he hasn't come home yet. Furthermore...in the place of our absent Guildmaster, you have me to lead you!"

The room was silent, making Chatot confused about the lack of response.

"Uh...Why isn't anyone saying anything?" Chatot asked.

Chatot then seemed to think of something.

"It...it can't be! Do you all think that I'm not up to the task?" Chatot asked.

He got no answer to that.

"E-everyone! Out with it!" Chatot said, getting nervous. "Am I perhaps...perhaps...Inadequate? Worthless to you?!"

Everyone sighed, knowing that Chatot was overreacting, again.

"Uh, nope. I wouldn't say that, by golly" Bidoof said.

"When the Guildmaster isn't here, it just feels less safe" Chimecho said.

"Hey, hey! You know the Guildmaster! He's hard to figure out..." Corphish said. "But, hey, hey! He really comes through when things get rough!"

"But the Guildmaster isn't with us right now, so…" Sunflora said. "We have to take charge and do as he wanted!"

Jolt nodded.

"That's right" Jolt said. "I'm sure that we can get the job done on our own! Let's go for it on our own!"

"You're right! We can't count on the Guildmaster for everything!" Loudred said.

"Oh, yes! That's the spirit! Let's do our best!" Chimecho said.

Everyone nodded.

"Chatot" Chimecho called. "The Guildmaster is absent...So there's only one among us who can lead! And that's you, Chatot."

"Huh? Wh-who? Me?" Chatot asked.

"Of course. You said so earlier" Chimecho said. "You said that we'll be fine because you're here to lead us. Lead the way! Show us, Chatot!"

"That's right! Show us, Chatot! Hey, hey!" Corphish said.

"Yup yup! I'm counting on you!" Bidoof said.

"Urk! W-w-well...e-e-everyone...You can always count on me then th-th-things are this bad…" Chatot said, getting choked up.

"What's the matter, Chatot! Sound the call to duty already!" Loudred shouted.

Chaot sighed, getting himself together.

"I know! I know!" Chatot said. "Commencing now...We shall depart on a guild exploration of Brine Cave! Everyone! Let us excel together!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone then left the guild and traveled to Brine Cave.

* * *

Once they got there, they stopped at the entrance. Chatot turned around to face everyone.

"Now listen, everyone" Chatot said. "This is the entrance to Brine Cave. Your objective is to reach the deepest part of the dungeon. That is where one will find the same odd pattern inscribed on the Relic Fragment that Jolt has. However, it is there where an extremely vicious Pokemon lurks."

"E-extremely vicious?" Bidoof asked, gulping. "Golly, that sounds scary!"

"Hey, hey! Chatot!" Corphish said.

"What is it?" Chaot asked.

"Yesterday, the Guildmaster said something about that vicious Pokemon" Corphish said. "But, Chatot, you seem to know just as much about this dungeon, hey, hey?"

"Chatot, is it possible that you've been here before?" Chimecho asked.

Chatot nodded.

"That's right" Chatot answered. "I have come here before. I explored here a long time ago with the Guildmaster. It was deep in this cave that we saw the peculiar pattern. It was then, however...Those tough Pokemon appeared."

"S-so, what were they like? Tough, you say?" Loudred asked, gulping.

"Uh...I don't remember at all" Chatot admitted, shocking everyone.

"Huh? You don't remember?!" Loudred shouted.

"Yes, but I'm loath to admit it" Chatot said, sighing. "They attacked with no warning out of nowhere. I was knocked out before I could do a thing. When I came to, the Guildmaster was tending to my wounds. But I had no memory of events before that. So I couldn't tell you what the attackers were like."

"That gives us nothing to go on" Dugtrio said.

"So we don't know the kind of enemy we're facing? We'll have to make our way slowly…" Sunflora said.

Jolt and Luna noticed what Chatot had said.

"Wait a second" Jolt said, looking at Chatot. "Hey, Chatot. At first you said there was one vicious Pokemon. But then you said 'they' attacked you. There's more than one?"

Chatot sighed.

"No, it wasn't just one" Chatot answered. "There was one extremely vicious Pokemon. But it wasn't alone."

Chatot then remembered something.

"When they attacked...Oh I remember now!" Chatot said. "They attacked all at once...I recall getting slammed with water...Like a tidal wave!"

"Like a tidal wave? That could mean Water-type moves" Loudred said.

"We're a Ground type. We don't like water at all" Dugtrio said. "I hope we don't have to fight enemies like that."

"It would be awfully dangerous to make a go of it alone" Sunflora said.

Chatot nodded.

"That's right. We should make several groups to explore the cave" Chatot said.

"We'll do that, sir! Yup yup!" Bidoof said.

"Hey, hey! We should form teams that don't bunch up types" Corphish suggested.

Chatot then looked over at Jolt and Luna.

"You two! Remember what the Guildmaster said yesterday" Chatot said. "The two members from Team Starlight must be in my group. Therefore, you two shall accompany me when exploring this cave. Understood? I trust you won't hold me up too much? Oh, you must not expect me to do everything for you! It's up to you to look after yourselves."

"Urk! Understood" Jolt said, not exactly thrilled about it.

Chatot turned back to everyone.

"Alright, everyone! We're off to conquer Brine Cave!" Chatot said. "Let's give it our all!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted.

Then everyone went inside the cave. Once they were gone, Team Skull came up to the entrance.

"Heh-heh-heh, Chief! Looks like those louts from the guild are already inside" Zubat said.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Should we follow them?" Koffing asked.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Sounds good" Skuntank said. "We'll track them, but let's keep out of sight. When the right time comes along somewhere in the cave...that's when we'll grab that wimpy Jolt's Relic Fragment! Then we'll hightail it to the deepest part of the cave. We'll grab all the glory of solving this mystery."

"Heh-heh! Brilliant, Chief! Your plan's perfect!" Zubat said.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Naturally!" Skuntank said. "Anyway...It will be us! Team Skull! We'll be the ones going to the Hidden Land!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat said.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing said.

"Chaw-haw!" Skuntank said.

* * *

Then they went into the cave. Inside the cave, Jolt and Luna along with Chatot encountered Pokemon like Seel, Omanyte, Staryu and Tentacool. They eventually reached a clearing with a Kangaskhan, marking it as the halfway point.

"We've gone pretty far down" Jolt said.

Jolt looked over at Chatot.

"Hey, Chatot. Are we nearing the place where you saw that pattern?" Jolt asked.

Chatot nodded.

"We're nearly there" Chatot said. "We don't have far to go. However, as I've told you before, every step also takes us closer to those vicious Pokemon."

Jolt nodded.

"Yes, and we'll have to stay careful and keep our eyes open" Jolt said.

Jolt then looked over at Luna.

"Anyway, we don't have far to go now" Jolt said. "Let's keep it up, Luna!"

Team Skull suddenly came up from behind Jolt and pushed him, making the Relic Fragment come out of the string it was placed in to keep it in place. Luna ran over to him, concerned about him.

"Ow!" Jolt said.

"Whoops! Excuuuse me!" Koffing said.

Luna, Jolt and Chatot looked behind them and was shocked to see Team Skull there.

"Hey!" Jolt shouted.

"Whoa-ho! Long time, weaklings!" Koffing said.

"Oh, you're that nice team...eh?" Chatot said.

Team Skull ignored Chatot.

"This is it? The Relic Fragment?" Skuntank asked.

"Th-that's…!" Jolt shouted, feeling for the fragment around his neck but finding it gone.

Skuntank grabbed it from where it was lying on the ground.

"Chaw-haw-haw! I'll take this!" Skuntank said.

"Hey!" Jolt shouted.

"Whoa-ho-ho! This is the second time you're getting mugged for this!" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh-heh! You don't learn very well, that's for sure!" Zubat said.

Chatot was confused by this point.

"W-wait, wait, please! I'm afraid I'm not following what's going on here" Chatot said. "Why are you even here? We haven't seen any of you from Team Skull since you suddenly disappeared during the expedition. I fretted for your well-being!"

Skuntank scoffed.

"Worried, huh…? Chaw-haw-haw! Your guild's full of gullible nincompoops just waiting to be fleeced" Skuntank said.

The air started getting colder, as Luna got mad at the insult to Chatot.

"Oh-oh-oh?! Your demeanor and language seem to be much coarser now!" Chatot said.

"Chatot!" Jolt called, getting his attention. "They were deceiving the guild all this time! They're a bad exploration team! Team Skull is a bunch of crooks!"

"Wha-wha-what?!" Chatot shouted. "Is that true?!"

"Whoa-ho! What else?" Koffing said.

"You'd have to be naive beyond belief to be fooled this long! Heh-heh!" Zubat said.

"Anyway, now we've got the Relic Fragment. Now we just have to go to the Hidden Land" Skuntank said. "Eat your heart out, nitwits! Chaw-haw-haw!"

Then Team Skull took off deeper into the dungeon. Once they were gone, Chatot's expression was filled with rage.

"Squawk! Sq-sq-squawk!" Chatot shouted angrily. "Those stinking scoundrels...Play me for a fool, will they?! Squawk! They won't get away with this! I'll show them what it means to trifle with me!"

Chatot then took off deeper into the dungeon.

"Hey! Wait! Chatot!" Jolt called after him.

Jolt sighed.

"H-he's gone!" Jolt said.

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Chatot was sure furious. I hope he'll be Ok!" Jolt said. "After all, there are those vicious Pokemon he warned us about lurking ahead. Not just that, we still need to recover my Relic Fragment from Skuntank. We should hurry too!"

Luna nodded and they headed deeper into the cave.

* * *

Inside, they encountered Pokemon like Dewgong, Dragonair and Walrein. Once they got through the dungeon, they ended up in a clearing full of seawater.

"Well, we've descended quite a ways, but we haven't caught up to Chatot or Team Skull yet" Jolt said.

Jolt looked around the clearing.

"This place...It's horribly hot and humid here!" Jolt said.

"Gggh…" A familiar voice groaned.

"Hey! I heard a voice over there!" Jolt said, pointing deeper into the cave.

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Let's go, Luna!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and followed Jolt deeper into the cave. They went a little ways and found Team Skull lying on the ground.

"Wow! It's Team Skull!" Jolt said.

"Urggghhh…" Skuntank groaned.

"Wh-what happened to you guys?!" Jolt shouted, running over with Luna.

Luna checked them over. She could tell that they were severely hurt, but it wasn't anything life threatening. Jolt seemed to realize what probably caused their injuries.

"Oh! No way!" Jolt said. "Were you attacked by a mysterious gang of enemies?"

"Whoa-ho...you knew it was coming? Would've been good to know that…" Koffing said.

"Now that you'd tell us...heh-heh" Zubat said.

"Skuntank! Are you alright?!" Jolt asked.

Chaw-haw-haw...You find us at your mercy...and you're worried about how we we are?" Skuntank said. "How sickeningly generous can you nitwits be!"

Jolt sighed.

"We're not about to walk away from anyone if they're hurt" Jolt said.

"Chaw-haw-haw...Your concern's wasted on us" Skuntank said. "We'll be fine. That pompous Chatot...He riled me enough to keep me going!"

"Huh? Chatot did what?!" Jolt asked.

"Here's what he did!" Skuntank explained. "That Chatot came along after we got wiped out! When he spotted us down and out...he scolded us with all sorts of choice words...chaw-haw-haw! After giving us that blistering tongue-lashing, he went on his way. The things he said about us...I'm still seeing red. I am so steaming mad that I refuse to give up here. I'm getting out of here if I have to crawl so I can deliver my payback to that blasted Chatot! But...if you think about it...We were close to giving up, when that Chatot saved us by riling us up...Chaw-haw-haw!"

Jolt sighed.

"But even though you say you've been saved...You look like you're still in a lot of pain" Jolt said.

"Chaw-haw-haw...We've been bad to you two all this time" Skuntank said. "You went through downright rotten times because of us. But...you two still can bring yourselves to worry about the likes of us?"

"Yes. You did make us furious over this and that" Jolt said. "But when we see you down and out like this...we can't just walk away."

"Chaw-haw-haw...haw-haw.." Skuntank said, the Relic Fragment slipping from his grasp.

"Hey! The Relic Fragment!" Jolt said.

"Chaw-haw-haw...oops! How unlike me!" Skuntank said. "That Relic Fragment slipped from my grip...Chaw-haw...and I can't move yet. That Jolt is going to steal it back...chaw-haw-haw…"

"Skuntank…" Jolt said, trailing off.

"I only dropped the Relic Fragment by accident" Skuntank said. "You're free to pick it up. Or not."

"Skuntank...Thanks" Jolt said.

Skuntank scoffed.

"Humph. Why thank me? The next time we meet, we're going to be back to our old tricks of messing with you...chaw-chaw-haw…" Skuntank said. "Besides, don't waste your time worrying about us. You should be worrying about Chatot instead."

"That's right!" Jolt said. "Where did Chatot go?"

"He went in deeper...He's going after those enemies…" Skuntank said. "You two hurry up and go too."

Jolt grabbed the Relic Fragment and put it back in its proper place on the rope that held it in place around his neck.

"Thanks, Skuntank" Jolt said. "We're going in deeper after them. Skuntank, be sure to get your team out. Don't give up."

"Humph! I'll ask you to not patronize Team Skull. Chaw-haw-haw…" Skuntank said.

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"We have to go, Luna" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they went deeper into the cave.

"You two, can you move?" Skuntank asked.

"Whoa-ho...You can't be serious!" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh-heh...They way they trounced us, I'm just too wiped out…" Zubat said.

"So that's it...Well, we must really look like a mess...Chaw-haw-haw…" Skuntank said.

"Whoa-ho-ho...but, Chief...I like how you kept it to yourself until the very end…" Koffing said. "That you're a little bit of a good guy. You redeemed yourself!"

"Shut it...Chaw-haw-haw…" Skuntank snapped.

"But I gotta say, Chief, there's something to be said about you doing that! Heh-heh-heh…" Zubat said.

"Shut up...Chaw-haw-haw…" Skuntank snapped.

Luna and Jolt went deeper into the cave until they saw Chaot in a clearing.

"Hey! Chatot!" Jolt shouted, getting his attention.

"Hmmm. You two! Be alert! They're very close by!" Chatot warned. "I saw their retreating figures when I gave chase...But I'd lost sight of them by the time I reached this spot. They must be lurking here somewhere."

They looked around, not noticing anywhere they could hide.

"But, there doesn't appear to be any place to hide here" Jolt said. "There are only these rock walls around us."

Chatot was filled with a sense of foreboding. He looked up and noticed something. He quickly turned to Jolt and Luna, alarmed.

"Jolt! Luna! Be careful!" Chatot shouted. "They're above us!"

Jolt and Luna turned around.

"What?" Jolt said, alarmed.

Suddenly, a Kabutops and two Omastar came down from the ceiling.

"Wah.." Jolt said startled.

"I am Kabutops!" The Kabutops said.

"And the Omastar brothers!" The Omastars said.

"All trespassers need to be taught a lesson! That that!" Kabutops shouted.

Him and the Omastar aimed their attacks at them, but Chatot flew in front of them and took the brunt of the attack.

"Urrgghh..." Chatot said, struggling to stand.

"Ch-Chatot!" Jolt shouted.

"Wh-what?!" Kabutops said, startled.

"Urrgghh…! I won't let you get away with this…" Chatot said, grunting with effort.

"How do you like that? That hero shielded his buddies with his body" Kabutops said. "That's not what I'd call smart."

"Hey! I remember!" One of the Omastar brothers said.

He turned to Kabutops.

"Kabutops! That big hero's been here before!" Omastar said. "We knocked him out the same way too!"

"This is the second time he's done that? That really takes a whole lot of smarts!" Kabutops mocked.

"Urrgghh...Say what you will…" Chatot said, panting. "They're...our prized recruits! I won't let you harm them!"

"Ch-Chatot…"Jolt trailed off, tears coming to his eyes.

Finally, Chatot couldn't take anymore and collapsed.

"Chatot!" Jolt shouted.

"It's your turn next!" Kabutops said. "Take this!"

Luna turned to Jolt.

"You deal with the other two! The leader's mine!" Luna shouted, angrily. "He'll pay for what he did to Chatot!"

Jolt nodded. He wasn't going to argue. He could feel the cold air coming from here was colder than usual. He wasn't going to even attempt to argue.

Jolt unleashed a Thunderbolt on the Omastar while Luna went at Kabutops with an Iron Tail. The Omastar unleashed water attacks at Jolt, but he managed to dodge them and attack them again. Eventually, they were able to defeat them and Kabutops.

"Eep…Erf" The Omastar brothers said.

"Aiyeeeh!" Kabutops shouted.

Kabutops and the Omastar brothers took off, running. After they were gone, they went to Chatot, who was lying on the ground.

"Chatot!" Jolt shouted.

Chatot struggled to get up.

"Chatot! Are you alright?! Stay with us!" Jolt shouted.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff's voice shouted, getting their attention.

They looked behind them and saw Wigglytuff enter the clearing with Grovyle. Chatot tried to get up, hearing Wigglytuff's voice.

"That voice...Guildmaster..." Chatot muttered.

Jolt was surprised to see them, while Luna was focused on trying to keep Chatot from pushing himself too hard.

"Wigglytuff! And Grovyle too!" Jolt said.

"Guildmaster!" Loudred shouted.

All the apprentices came into the clearing.

"Waah! Grovyle!" Loudred shouted.

"What is Grovyle doing with the Guildmaster?!" Chimecho said.

"I'll explain it later! This is more important!" Wigglytuff said, walking over to Chatot.

"Chatot!"Wigglytuff said, worriedly.

"Hey, hey! This is bad! Chatot is down!" Corphish said.

"Golly! He's hurt!" Bidoof said.

The apprentices ran over to Chatot while Grovyle stood over to side, preferring to stay out of everyone's way.

"Chatot! Are you Ok? Are you hurt?" Wigglytuff asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Chatot said, trying to reassure Wigglytuff but failing. "I'm hale and hearty...As you can see…"

"Chatot! I'm sorry, Chatot. If only I got here earlier…" Wigglytuff said.

"Please don't blame yourself...Guildmaster…" Chatot said. "But...this is so humiliating! To be knocked out by the same enemies again!"

Wigglytuff shook his head.

"That isn't true, Chatot!" Wigglytuff said. "The last time we came here...You were knocked out right away, Chatot, so you probably don't remember this. But...that time...When Kabutops' gang sprang out at us...you shielded me from the attack, Chatot."

"Excuse me…?" Chatot said.

"I sent Kabutops' gang packing after that, but...If it weren't for you jumping out to shield me, Chatot, I would have been knocked out on the spot" Wigglytuff said. "I owe my life to you, Chatot."

"That's...what happened?" Chatot said.

"Chatot, you are...my invaluable partner" Wigglytuff said.

"I...I am privileged to hear such words, Guildmaster" Chatot said. "I'm such a happy Pokemon."

Chatot then collapsed, knocked out.

"Whoa, Chatot!" Loudred shouted.

"Chatot!" Chimecho shouted.

"Everyone, stay calm" Grovyle said.

Grovyle came up to Chatot next to Luna, who was checking Chatot's condition, and helped her. After he was done, he looked at everyone.

"...Yes. He'll live. He still has time! Get him back to the guild now!" Grovyle said.

"Well then! Quick, let's all go back to the guild!" Jolt said.

Wigglytuff shook his head.

"No. We will take Chatot back to the guild. But, as for you, Luna and Jolt...And you, Grovyle...You three must keep going" Wigglytuff said.

" But...!" Jolt said.

"Don't worry about it" Wigglytuff said. "Besides, if you don't go on from here...Chatot's shielding you will have been for nothing. The strange pattern is up ahead. Now, hurry."

Grovyle nodded.

"Thanks, Wigglytuff. We will continue onward. Let's go, Jolt and Luna" Grovyle said.

Jolt sighed.

"...Ok. Let's go Luna" Jolt said.

Then Jolt and Luna followed Grovyle deeper into the cave.

"Good luck! Find the Hidden Land!" Wigglytuff called after them.

* * *

"Grovyle, how did you know to join us here?" Jolt asked.

"Wigglytuff brought me" Grovyle answered.

"What? Wigglytuff did?" Jolt asked.

"That's right" Grovyle answered. "Wigglytuff had been looking for me. As soon as he found me, he asked me to go with him. He said that you were close to finding the Hidden Land. It worked out fine, because I planned to join you anyway."

"Planned to join us...? Wait, does that mean...?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"That's right. I've collected all the necessary Time Gears" Grovyle said.

"Yes!" Jolt said. "All we have to do now is get to the Hidden Land! So let's find that place with the strange pattern now!"

Then they came to a small opening that had seawater coming from the opening. Jolt was sure surprised.

" Wow! There's water here!" Jolt said.

Jolt then got closer to to the water and noticed something.

"...Hold on. This is seawater!" Jolt said.

Jolt then noticed the opening.

"Look at that, Luna!" Jolt said. "The cave's mouth opens wide to the sea! We couldn't see it from outside because it's in the shadows."

 _You wouldn't be able to see it unless you come to this part. It's the perfect size for Kita to swim through without any trouble._

"The tide rises up to here from that gap in the walls" Grovyle noted.

Then Luna walked up to the pattern on the wall.

 _Here's the key to entering Temporal Island._

Then Jolt noticed Luna near the wall.

"What? Luna, what's wrong?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle turned around and they saw the pattern on the wall.

"Hey! Look at this!" Jolt shouted. "Th-this is...the same as the pattern on my Relic Fragment. I guess this is the same pattern Chatot described. Let me bring out the Relic Fragment."

Jolt held the Relic Fragment towards the pattern. Then the Relic Fragment started to glow.

"Hey! The Relic Fragment!" Jolt shouted.

Then the pattern on the wall started glowing.

"Wow! The pattern on the wall's glowing now?!" Jolt said. "It's as if...it's reacting to the Relic Fragment."

Then the pattern on the wall shot out a beam to the ocean.

"What...What was that?" Grovyle asked.

"A beam of light shot out to sea…" Jolt said. "What's that out there…?"

Then Kita's shadow appeared from the ocean.

"...What? That's...It's coming closer...It's swimming..." Jolt said.

Kita swam and stopped right in front of them.

"Jolt...Luna...and Grovyle...correct?" Kita asked in a gentle voice..

"You know our names?" Jolt asked.

"Yes. I was informed by Wigglytuff" Kita answered.

"W-Wigglytuff told you?" Jolt asked. "That pattern on the wall shot a beam of light across the sea. You appeared right after that. Can you tell me who you are?"

Grovyle's eyes widened as he seemed to recognize Kita.

"I am Kita the Lapras" Kita answered. "I am the guide to the Hidden Land and a friend of Glacia.

"You can take us to the Hidden Land?!" Jolt asked.

Kita nodded.

"You unleashed the beam of light from the pattern on the wall" Kita explained. "That is the signal for gaining entry to the Hidden Land. It is beyond the sea. Step onto my back. I will carry you across the sea. Don't be afraid. I'm exceptional. I can carry you all and more on my back."

"It's beyond the sea...The Hidden Land" Jolt said.

Then Grovyle turned to Luna and Jolt.

"Jolt! Luna!" Grovyle said. "Let's go! Beyond the sea!"

Luna and Jolt nodded. They got on Kita and she swam out of the cave and towards the direction of the Hidden Land.


	19. Chapter 19 To the Hidden Land

**Chapter 19**

 **To the Hidden Land**

 **General P.O.V.**

Back at the Guild, all the apprentices were gathered around Wigglytuff's chambers, worried about Chatot. Chimecho looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Wigglytuff walked back from the hallway.

"Oh! Guildmaster!" Chimecho said, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone gathered around Wigglytuff.

"How is Chatot? Will he be alright?" Diglett asked.

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Yep!" Wigglytuff answered. "He needs to sleep and recover tonight. I think he'll be fine tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Loudred said, relieved.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Diglett said.

"Yup yup, that's a load off my mind, by golly" Bidoof said.

"Hey, hey! That's great! Chatot will be Ok! Hey, hey!" Corphish said.

"Guildmaster…?" Sunflora asked.

"What is it, Sunflora?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Guildmaster, you said Chatot saved you at that cave long ago" Sunflora said. "Can you tell us about it?"

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Yep! This is what happened…" Wigglytuff said. "Kabutops and his brutes attacked us without warning. Chatot reacted first and shielded me from them, and he got knocked out. I sent Kabutops' gang packing after that, but...Chatot was knocked out. I didn't know what to do. I was in a panic because I couldn't help Chatot. That was when a Lapras named Kita appeared."

"Kita?" Sunflora asked.

Wigglytuff nodded.

"Yep. Kita" Wigglytuff answered. "Kita saved Chatot."

* * *

As Wigglytuff was explaining to the apprentices what Kita told him, Kita was explaining how she met Wigglytuff.

"Oh, I see...That's how you met Wigglytuff, Kita?" Jolt asked.

Kita nodded.

"Yes" Kita answered. "I didn't intend to reveal myself at all...But I changed my mind the moment I saw Chatot on the ground. I simply had to help. Afterward...I made Wigglytuff promise me something."

"A promise?" Jolt asked.

Kita nodded.

"Yes" Kita answered. "I asked him for the sake of the world's peace for him not to investigate the peculiar pattern there. Wigglytuff promised to honor my request, most agreeably. He said he owed me thanks for coming to Chatot's aid...and that he would stop all investigations into the matter. Later on, I sent Glacia to check on them for me. She was happy to, since she had been heading to Treasure Town for business anyway."

"So that's what happened. But...why didn't you want anyone to investigate the pattern?" Jolt asked.

Kita sighed.

"In the Hidden Land..is Temporal Tower where Dialga reigns" Kita explained. "Glacia and Dialga both feared that intruders would wreak havoc at the tower that regulates time. So Dialga decided to protect Temporal Tower and hid the island in a gap in time."

"A gap in time?" Jolt asked.

Kita nodded.

"Yes" Kita answered. "It is hard to explain, but...It is a gap in time itself...It's the space between parts of a split second."

"I see. No wonder the place couldn't be found" Grovyle said. "A gap in time...No one could ever hope to go to such a place."

Kita turned her head to look at Grovyle.

"No. Dialga left one key for entering the Hidden Land. That is the Relic Fragment in which he entrusted to Glacia to find the right pokemon to hold it with a pure heart. For that reason, she left Temporal Island."

"Why didn't she tell anyone about it, even me?" Grovyle asked.

Kita sghed.

"It was a top-secret operation" Kita explained. "We wanted as few Pokemon to know about this as possible, so she couldn't have told you even if she wanted to. Including myself and Glacia, there were only ten Pokemon who knew about the operation. She knew how dangerous the mission was and didn't want you to get hurt. Besides, she had wanted to meet with her friend Lia and discuss something important with her at the time."

"What was it?" Grovyle asked.

Kita shook her head.

"I don't know the specifics" Kita answered. "All she told me was that she wanted her to do something for her. Something that only she could do. Beyond that, I don't know what it was about. She never told me, so I assume whatever it was, Lia was doing it in secret."

Grovyle nodded as Kita turned her head back around.

"The Relic Fragment is essential in order to get to the Tower" Kita said. "Without it, there's no way to get to the tower."

* * *

As morning came, Jolt looked at Kita.

"Hey Kita" Jolt said.

"Yes?" Kita asked.

"You've been swimming a long time. Are you doing okay?" Jolt asked.

Kita turned her head to look at Jolt.

"I'm fine, Jolt. No need for concern. Because we're almost there." Kita said. "See! It's coming into view!"

"What?" Jolt asked, looking ahead.

"On the far horizon. Do you see where the sea looks a little different?" Kita asked.

They saw looked closely and their eyes widened at what they saw.

"It's true!" Grovyle said. "The waves...The waves are all twisted up!"

The waves were twisted and there was a bright green barrier up ahead.

"Kita! Wh-what is that?!" Jolt asked.

"The edge of the gap in time" Kita answered. "That is the portal through which we will go to the Hidden Land."

Kita sighed as they got close to the portal.

"Ok! Here we go!" Kita said.

As Kita entered, there was a flash of light before she was lifted out of the water.

"Waah! Kita! Hita is flying!" Jolt shouted.

Grovyle knew better though.

"No! That's not it!" Grovyle said. "This... This isn't flying! We're crossing the sea of time!"

They eventually came to a floating island as they saw Temporal Tower floating up above it in the sky.

"Kita…!" Grovyle said, looking at the island. "Is that it?! Is that the Hidden Land?!"

"Yes! That's the Hidden Land!" Kita answered. "We're going in!"

Lapras took them to the edge of the island, where the sea of time ended. Luna, Jolt and Grovyle got up and looked around.

"TH-this...This is the Hidden Land..." Jolt said, in awe.

Grovyle was just as amazed.

"We finally made it here" Grovyle said.

Luna nodded.

"Please...look ahead" Kita said, motioning upwards.

They all looked up and gained shocked looks, except for Luna, who narrowed her eyes at what she saw.

"Hey! What's that?!" Jolt shouted.

They saw a floating island with a tower on top with a red cloud above it.

"Is that...Is that perhaps..." Grovyle said.

Kita nodded.

"Yes. It's Temporal Tower" Kita answered.

"...That's where Dialga is...That's where we have to go" Grovyle said. "The Time Gears have to be taken there."

"But...if you take a close look...That place...seems to be floating in the sky!" Jolt said. "I wonder how we're supposed to get there?"

"You must take the Rainbow Stoneship" Kita answered.

They turned back to look at Kita.

"The Rainbow Stoneship?" Grovyle asked.

Kita nodded.

"Yes. Far ahead from here, you will find the Old Ruins" Kita explained. "There you will find an ancient mystical vessel, the Rainbow Stoneship. It will take you to Temporal Tower."

Jolt nodded.

"Thank you, Kita!" Jolt said.

Kita nodded.

"This is the extent of what I can do for you" Kita said. "From here, you're on your own. Good luck on reaching Temporal Tower!"

"Ok!" Jolt said.

Jolt then looked over at Luna and Grovyle.

"Grovyle! Luna!" Jolt said. "We don't have far to go now! Let's keep it up!"

Grovyle and Luna nodded. They went to the nearby Kangaskhan Rock to prepare. Once they finished preparations, they headed into the dungeon. Inside, they encountered Pokemon like Dragonite, Garchomp and Abomasnow. They eventually reached a clearing with a Kangaskhan Rock in the center, marking it as the halfway point.

* * *

They took a brief rest before continuing deeper into the dungeon and eventually reached the end and came to a hallway filled with paintings of Legendary Pokemon. Luna recognized this place as the Old Ruins. Jolt was in awe of what he saw.

"Wow! Th-this place is...It's incredible!" Jolt said. "Look at it, Luna! Look at these fantastic paintings and inscriptions on the walls!"

They passed by a painting of Mew and another one of Kyogre and Groudon. They eventually stopped in front of one of Dialga and Palkia.

"Like Kita said, this place is the Old Ruins…" Grovyle said. "The Rainbow Stoneship should be here."

Jolt nodded.

"Yup, that's right! Let's go in there!" Jolt said.

As they started to walk away from the painting, a bright gold light filled the room, stopping them in their tracks. The scene suddenly changed to a forest near a cliff.

"What's going on?!" Jolt said.

"Calm down" Grovyle said, recognizing the place. "This looks like the remnants of Glacia's powers."

"Glacia's powers?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"We're seeing a scene from the past" Grovyle said. "I think she left this here for us to see if we ever got to this point."

Jolt nodded and watched the scene unfold.

 _Scene Start_

A young Glaceon with sea green eyes wearing an ice blue scarf that Grovyle and Jolt recognized as Glacia sighed as she looked out at the ocean at the cliffs. She could feel all the time stopping all around the mainland. It wouldn't be too much longer before it reaches Temporal Island. The time to act had to be now. She sighed and closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Silver lines of tears fall

Hope…

Come and find me

Courage rises steadily

Will I get through it all?

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

While she was singing Grovyle came out from a nearby tree and walked over with a smile.

"Pain like blackness soon departs

The white heals our ruby hearts

Like a diamond we will start

To shine we won't fall apart

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

Glacia sighed and then looked over her shoulder and saw Grovyle there. She smiled softly to herself.

 _He always knew when something was bothering me, but he never pressured me to tell me. He always let me come to him when I was ready. For that, I will always be grateful to him. That is why I will trust the future to you and Jolt._

"Glad you could make it, Grovyle" Glacia said.

Grovyle nodded.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Grovyle asked.

Glacia took out a letter from her bag and gave it to Grovyle. After he grabbed it, she gave him a serious look.

"My godfather has asked me to go on an errand" Glacia explained. "One that will be particularly more dangerous than any of my other errands. So I'm giving you this in case something happens to me. I'm putting you in touch with my human friend if something bad happens. She'll be able to tell you what to do next. The letter explains this more in detail. Just don't read it until after I've left."

 _If he reads it right now, he might try to stop me. I don't have any time to waste. If I don't do this now then I won't have the chance to do this again._

Grovyle nodded, even though it looked like he was suspicious. Luna smiled sadly at him before she took off, tears on the corner of her eyes before she left.

 _Forgive me for lying to you Grovyle, but this is the only way that I can protect you and the others from the influence of what is about to occur._

She ran through the forest, tears running down her cheeks.

 _Maybe if I told you what was going on, you might've been able to help in some way, but I didn't want to involve you in my problems. But there's no use looking back at it now. There's only one thing I can do to help you and everyone else now._

Glacia reached the Old Ruins, out of breath, but she kept running.

"I have to hurry" Glacia said, running. "Before it's too late."

 _I need to get to the seal before it's too late. This is a dangerous game I'm playing, but this has to be done. For the sake of everyone I love._

Glacia ran out of the Old Ruins and reached a set of stairs that led to an old temple. She ran up the temple and stopped in front of an old tablet in front of a circle that held an intricate pattern, but there seemed to be a piece missing. She looked up at Temporal Tower and saw the swirling red cloud above it with lightning coming out of it every so often.

"It won't be long now" Luna said. "That tower may last a day or two at the most. It's better I do this right away, even though I won't see anyone until time is restored if I do this. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to protect those I love."

 _Besides, this was my choice to do this. Even though it pains me to do this to Grovyle, his safety and everyone else is more important to me._

She smiled softly.

 _It's too bad that Jolt never got to meet Grovyle. They would've got along great. Sure, their personalities may end up clashing a little but I knew that they would eventually make great friends._

"Someday Jolt, I'll fulfill that promise and let you meet Grovyle" Glacia said. "I'll make it the best adventure for all of us. Then I'll finally reveal everything about myself that I wanted to when I gave you the Relic Fragment if I wasn't too worried about that Pokémon. Next time, I'll tell you everything, and this time, I won't leave anything out. Until then, this is goodbye."

 _Seren, meet me at the cliffs when I'm finished activating the seal._

 _ **Of course, I'm heading there right now. Grovyle has already left the area and is with your friends and Autumn and Alexa.**_

Glacia sighed with relief. She closed her eyes and began to sing as the seal activated with a golden light that began to slowly surround her.

"With hands reaching up to the sky, as if to take flight

You look to find the reason shining bright

The tears that we cried, you and I, have dried up from our eyes

No longer are we weighed down by lasting lies

Soul's art, playing out like a song

Joining all along

In a world that slowly disappears

Holding on to memories so dear

Hear the sound and see the rising dawn

Courage drive, carry on, don't you tire

Finding clarity, zero in, awake with burning fire

As you race endlessly, facing destiny

Find the power deep within, and soar with me"

The light completely surrounded her as she finished the song. She smiled sadly as she looked out at the forest. Tears gathered in her eyes as she managed a small smile.

"Until we meet again, Grovyle" Glacia said, sadly. "The time I spent with you was truly a blessing. Nothing made me happier than the time I spent with you. I love you."

The light fully surrounded her and she disappeared.

 _Scene End_

Grovyle sighed.

"So that's why she left the way she did that day" Grovyle said. "I could always see that something was bothering her, but I didn't pressure her back then."

Grovyle tuned to Jolt.

"She left the fate of the world in our hands" Grovyle said. "Let's see this through for her."

Luna and Jolt nodded as they exited the Old Ruins and saw the temple that was in that vision they saw.

"What...What is this place?!" Jolt asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but...I would imagine it must be the temple of the Old Ruins" Grovyle said.

"Let's head up these stairs" Jolt said.

They walked up the stairs and saw the pattern on the ground and the tablet at the end.

"This appears to be the top" Grovyle said.

Jolt looked at the pattern on the ground and noticed a section was missing.

"Hey! Look here!" Jolt said.

"The strange pattern is here too" Grovyle said, seeing the pattern.

"There's a small indentation in the middle" Jolt said. "I wonder what it's for…?"

Luna then looked over at the tablet.

That tablet would tell them, but I can't be the one to read it.

Luna then walked over towards the tablet, getting Grovyle's attention.

"Hm? What is it, Luna?" Grovyle asked.

Luna motioned to the tablet. Grovyle took a close look at the tablet.

"This is inscribed with Unown letters" Grovyle said. "It's written in an ancient language."

"Can you read it Grovyle?" Jolt asked.

"Yes. I've researched extensively to learn about this" Grovyle answered.

"Really?! Great?! Quick! Read it!" Jolt said.

"Don't be so impatient. Give me a minute" Grovyle said.

Grovyle took a moment to read it before he nodded.

"So, Grovyle?" Jolt asked.

"I've got it" Grovyle said.

Grovyle looked over at Jolt and Luna.

"It appears this place itself...This is the Rainbow Stoneship" Grovyle said.

"What?! This is it?!" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yeah, that's right" Grovyle said.

He walked over to the missing section of the pattern. He looked over at Jolt.

"There is an indentation there" Grovyle said. "Jolt. This is where it goes. Fit your Relic Fragment into the indentation."

"What? You want me to put the Relic Fragment in there?" Jolt asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"That's right" Grovyle said. "That will activate the Rainbow Stoneship. We can ride it to Temporal Tower... That's what it said on the tablet."

"Really?!" Jolt asked, eyes sparkling.

Grovyle nodded.

"Try it and see" Grovyle said.

Jolt nodded.

"Ok! I'll fit it into this hollow spot!" Jolt said.

"That's quite enough of that" A familiar voice said.

Everyone was nervous at the sound of the voice.

"Who...who's there?!" Grovyle shouted, looking around.

Then the Sableye surrounded them.

"The Sableye!" Jolt shouted.

"Ha-ha-ha! Hoo-hoo-ha!" Dusknoir's voice laughed.

Dusknoir appeared from the other steps of the temple.

"D-Dusknoir!" Jolt shouted.

"How did you get here?!" Grovyle asked.

"Humph...Quite simply, actually" Dusknoir said. "I had master Dialga warp us here directly. After all, I knew that you would inevitably come here. Waiting here spared us the bother of having to search for you."

Grovyle growled in frustration.

"Hoo-hoo-ha! Unfortunately, you are coming back to the future with me" Dusknoir said.

Dusknoir looked at the Sableye.

"Sableye! Take them to the dimensional hole!" Dusknoir ordered.

As Luna, Jolt and Grovyle were brought down the stairs, Jolt noticed the dimensional hole.

"Hey! There's the dimensional hole!" Jolt said.

Dusknoir looked over at the Sableye.

"Sableye! Into the dimensional hole with them!" Dusknoir said.

The Sableye nodded.

"Psst...Jolt...and Luna…" Grovyle whispered.

"...Yes?" Jolt said, knowing what he wanted them to do.

Luna nodded in agreement.

They attacked the Sableye and sent them back.

"Well, well...you display some feeble resistance, knowing that it's futile?" Dusknoir mocked.

Grovyle scoffed at that.

"You expected anything less?" Grovyle asked.

Dusknoir wasn't impressed.

"Humph. You leave me no choice" Dusknoir said, moving to the center. " I'll simply defeat you here, then take you to the future. It makes no difference to me."

Grovyle growled.

"The odds are overwhelmingly stacked against you" Dusknoir said. "How much resistance can you even serve up? Show me! swarm them!"

Luna turned to Jolt.

"Jolt, I need you to use your Discharge to get rid of the Sableye!" Luna said. "Grovyel and I will deal with Dusknoir."

Jolt nodded. Jolt use Discharge as Luna and Grovyle charged at Dusknoir. Grovyle attacked with Leaf Blade while Luna used Ice Beam from a distance. It took no time for Jolt to get rid of the Sableye. After a while, Dusknoir feel to the ground.

"I...I...I…" Dusknoir said, panting for breath.

The he got up and tossed them back.

"I..refuse to lose!" Dusknoir said.

"Humph. So foolhardy" Dusknoir said. "You dared to challenge me? For all the effort in the world...with your puny power...you had no chance of winning from the start!"

Jolt slowly got up along with Luna and Grovyle.

"Ugh...Dusknoir is truly tough" Jolt said.

"Don't give up! There's a way out of this!" Grovyle said.

"That's easy for you to say…" Jolt said.

Dusknoir moved forward slightly.

"Humph. You've done admirably well for those as pitiful as you…" Dusknoir said. "But it's all over now."

Dusknoir opened the hole in his stomach.

"This is...the end!" Dusknoir said.

"The mouth on his stomach! It opened up!" Jolt said, alarmed.

"H-he's going to do something!" Grovyle said.

Luna then got an idea, remembering something she had read about the Pokemon Dusknoir at one point. Luna looked over at Jolt and Grovyle.

"Everyone, we need to force our combined moves down on his stomach!" Luna said.

As she said this, Dusknoir was forming a dark ball of energy Luna recognized as a Shadow Ball.

"Is that possible?!" Grovyle said.

"There's no time! It's our one shot, Grovyle!" Jolt shouted.

"Take this!" Dusknoir shouted, firing his attack.

Now! Go!" Jolt shouted.

Jolt used his Thunderbolt, Grovyle used his Energy Ball and Luna used her Shadow Ball at the incoming Shadow Ball. The incoming attack went back at Dusknoir and the combined attacks forced him down on the ground. Dusknoir was panting hard from the assault and fell to the ground.

"We...did it…" Jolt said.

"Dusknoir is...down…" Grovyle said. "We've finally beaten Dusknoir!"

"Wheh...It can't be…" One Sableye said.

"Wheeh...Lord Dusknoir…" Another Sableye said.

"Lord Dusknoir...was defeated!" Another Sableye said.

The Sableye fled back into the dimensional hole. Luna, Jolt and Grovyle approached Dusknoir after they fled.

"Humph. Your Sableye ran off" Grovyle said. "You just have no luck attracting reliable allies."

Grovyle looked over at Jolt.

"Jolt" Grovyle said, getting his attention.

"What is it?" Jolt asked.

"Go to the top of the temple. Put the Relic Fragment in that hollow spot" Grovyle said. "I want you to check if the Rainbow Stoneship actually works. Meanwhile, Luna and I will keep an eye on Dusknoir here."

Jolt nodded.

"Ok. I'll go do that" Jolt said.

Jolt went back up the stairs.

"If the Rainbow Stoneship works, we can go to Temporal Tower" Grovyle said. "I hope it activates…"

Dusknoir started to move, catching Luna and Grovyle's attention.

"Urgghh…" Dusknoir grunted.

"Don't move!" Grovyle said.

"Urgghh...Grovyle...Luna...Is this really...Is this what you really want?" Dusknoir said. "If history is changed...We pokemon of the future will disappear…"

Luna appeared to be shocked, but inside she already expected that alternative.

"It won't be just me" Dusknoir said. "Both of you...Grovyle and Luna alike...Since you came from a future that will cease to exist, you will both disappear too...Is that what you really want?"

Luna turned to Grovyle, who sighed.

"It's true, Luna" Grovyle admitted. "If we change history...we will disappear."

Grovyle sighed.

"But...that doesn't matter…" Grovyle said. "If it means restoring time...And bringing peace to the world! It's what I came to the past to do...Seren too...She helped us, knowing that she will disappear if we succeed."

"Seren did?" Luna asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Yes" Grovyle answered. "As did, Glacia. She sacrificed herself, knowing full well she could disappear if we did what she wanted."

Grovyle then looked over at Luna.

"And, Luna...You came with that same resolve" Grovyle said. "We came from the future fully accepting what would happen to us. But...the way you are now, you don't remember that resolve."

Grovyle sighed.

"I know this is coming as a great shock to you" Grovyle said. "But...we have no choice in the matter either way. If we don't act, time will be destroyed. The planet's paralysis will begin. To bring peace to the world...we have to disappear. Try to understand, Luna."

Luna sighed and nodded.

"It's alright, Grovyle. I get it" Luna said. "If we don't act, the destruction of time can't be stopped. If it means that I have to disappear, then I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"Oh, Luna…" Grovyle said. "But...there's just one thing...One thing changed for us by coming to this world. It's true that we had the resolve to complete our mission. That was true when we first came back to this world...But we had absolutely nothing to lose. And nothing to go back to. But, Luna...this changed for you when you became a Pokemon...You found a friend and partner in Jolt."

"Jolt?" Luna asked.

Grovyle nodded.

"Jolt looks up to you" Grovyle said. "If your partner found out that you might disappear...I'm sure Jolt would be crushed. Jolt has a good spirit. But...If the future is altered and you disappear...You partner will...Jolt will be...left all alone."

Luna sighed and nodded.

 _I've worried about that since the first time we met here in the past. How he would react when I would finally disappear._

* * *

At the top of the temple, Jolt approached the missing section.

"Here it is. It's this hollow spot" Jolt said. "The Relic Fragment is supposed to go into this spot. That will activate the Rainbow Stoneship, Grovyle said...It's worth a try."

Jolt took the rope that held the Relic Fragment from around his neck. He took the Relic Fragment from the rope and put the rope in his Treasure Bag. He approached the missing section and placed the Relic Fragment in the indentation. The Relic Fragment glowed before the platform that Jolt was on began to move slightly.

"Waah! It moved! It moved!" Jolt said, startled.

* * *

Luna and Jolt turned their heads at the noise and the glow.

"Jolt's done it!" Grovyle said. "That noise...It has to be the sound of the Rainbow Stoneship activating!"

Dusknoir used this opportunity to attack Luna, who was sent flying.

"I won't...You'll never change history!" Dusknoir said.

Dusknoir launched an attack, but Grovyle took the attack.

"Grovyle!" Luna shouted.

"So you shielded Luna, Grovyle?!" Dusknoir said. "That's taken a heavy toll on you! Very well! You're going down first!"

Grovyle stood up, pain shown on his face. Then he grabbed Dusknoir and started dragging him towards the dimensional hole, to Luna's shock and Dusknoir.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Dusknoir shouted.

"Urrggh...Dusknoir! I'm...I'm taking you with me...We're going back to the future!" Grovyle said.

"Wha…" Dusknoir said.

"What?!" Luna shouted.

Grovyle looked over at Luna.

"Luna! It's up to you now!" Grovyle said.

Grovyle took off the bag he and toss it towards Luna. The Time Gears came out it.

"Gah! Those are…!" Dusknoir shouted.

Jolt started walking down the stairs, not noticing what was going on.

"Ok, team!" Jolt said. "The Rainbow Stoneship's set to go!"

Jolt looked and noticed what was happened.

"Wha...what's happening?!" Jolt shouted.

"Jolt! This is it for me!" Grovyle said. "I'm taking Dusknoir...back to the future!"

"Huh?! Wh-what?!" Jolt shouted.

"I can never come back here again" Grovyle said. "Watch Luna's back...Promise me!"

"B-but…!" Jolt said, tearing up. "Take your place, Grovyle…? I can't!"

"You must and you will" Grovyle said. "Because you can, Jolt. You two are...the greatest of combinations."

"Gwoh! Unhand me!" Dusknoir shouted. "Release me!"

"We're almost there! Quiet!" Grovyle shouted.

Grovyle looked over at Luna.

"...Luna! Take care, Luna" Grovyle said. "I was lucky to have known you. Though the parting hurts...The rest is in your hands!"

"Grovyle!" Luna shouted, tears in her eyes.

Grovyle turned his attention back to Dusknoir.

"Sorry for the holdup, Dusknoir!" Grovyle said.

Grovyle and Dusknoir went through the dimensional hole and the dimensional hole disappeared.

"Ugh...Grovyle...Why…?" Jolt said.

Luna looked down at the Time Gears, tears in her eyes.

 _Grovyle, I will never forget the sacrifice you made. For me, Jolt, and for the peace of this world._

The noise from the Rainbow Stoneship began to get louder.

"The sound of the Rainbow Stoneship…" Jolt said.

It's getting louder! It must be ready to go.

"But...Grovyle…" Jolt said, tearing up. "Grovyle...It's sad...I'm too sad...to even move...But…"

Luna nodded, knowing what Jolt wanted to say.

 _If we don't hurry the Rainbow Stoneship will go without us._

Jolt sighed.

"We better go…" Jolt said, looking at the Time Gears. "The Time Gears...I'd better gather them up."

Jolt walked over to the Time Gears and put them back in the bag and placed the bag in the Treasure Bag.

"Wait for us in the future, Grovyle!" Jolt said. "We'll stop the Planet's Paralysis...we'll change the future into a better world. A world in which Grovyle can live happily! We won't fail."

Luna sighed.

 _If you only knew, Jolt. Neither Grovyle or I will be around much longer._

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Hey, Luna" Jolt said. "The last thing Grovyle said to you...His last words...Parting hurts...I understand that feeling. I understand how it hurts. Grovyle was partners with you for a long time, Luna. I think it must have hurt Grovyle terribly to leave you.

 _It wasn't meant about leaving me, Jolt. It was about me having to leave you behind. He knew that my time with Jolt is slowly ending._

"Hey, Luna!" Jolt said, eyes determined. "We have to do this for Grovyle's sake! Let's go to Temporal Tower!"

Luna nodded.

"Right!" Luna said.

 _This will be my last adventure with Jolt._


	20. Chapter 20 The Last Adventure

**Chapter 20**

 **The Last Adventure**

 **General P.O.V.**

As Luna and Jolt got to the Rainbow Stoneship, it was glowing and looked ready to take off.

"Waah! It's getting louder!" Jolt shouted. It's about to move! Let's get on it, quick!" Luna nodded and they quickly got on it. After they got on, it lifted up and shot upward, leaving a trail of a rainbow behind.

Jolt looked up ahead and his eyes widened.

"Hey! Look at that!" Jolt shouted, pointed up ahead.

They saw the floating island that held Temporal Tower.

"Temporal Tower!" Jolt said. "Finally...we're on our way...we're going there..."

Luna nodded.

They eventually reached the island and got off and continued on their way.

" We're nearly there, Luna!" Jolt said. "There's no turning back now."

Jolt then looked up at the tower and his eyes widened.

"Hey up there…" Jolt pointing at the Tower.

The top of Temporal Tower had a swirling red cloud from it.

"The top of Temporal Tower is glowing red...What could that be?" Jolt said.

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"Let's hustle!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they headed to the base of the tower. Once they reached the entrance to Temporal Tower, Jolt looked over at Luna.

"This is...This is the entrance to Temporal Tower" Jolt said.

Then the ground started shaking.

"Waah! The ground's shaking!" Jolt said, startled.

Then, it suddenly stopped.

"...Did it settle down...?" Jolt asked.

Then Jolt looked at Luna.

"What was that tremor, anyway?" Jolt asked.

Then Jolt remembered something.

"Hey! That reminds me!" Jolt said. "Grovyle once said something about this! He said that time started going out of control everywhere because Temporal Tower began collapsing."

Jolt's eyes widened.

"So that tremor we just felt...Temporal Tower could be collapsing as we speak…" Jolt said. "We have to hurry, Luna!"

Luna nodded and they went over to the Kangaskhan Rock to prepare.

* * *

Inside the tower, the encountered Pokemon like Porygon, Lunatone, Solrock and Bronzor. Once they were halfway up the tower, Jolt looked at Luna.

"We've climbed a long ways up" Jolt said. "How much farther is it to the top…?"

Luna and Jolt felt another tremor. Except this one lasted longer than the last one.

"...That tremor was powerful" Jolt said.

Jolt looked over at Luna.

"It must be getting worse…" Jolt said. "The tower must be falling apart faster...I'm not sure if it's true, but...If Temporal Tower regulates time like Kita said...Then, if the tower collapses...Our planet's paralysis will begin."

Luna and Jolt felt another tremor, but it quickly subsided. Jolt turned to Luna.

"So let's hustle, Luna!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded and they climbed farther up the tower. They ran into Pokemon like Porygon2, Salamence, Metagross and Bronzong. They eventually reached the top of the tower. It looked like an ancient temple with an altar at the end.

"Is this...Is this the top of Temporal Tower?" Jolt asked.

Then a bolt of lightning struck somewhere nearby.

"Waah! Lighting!" Jolt shouted, startled.

Jolt then looked at the sky and his eyes widened.

"Look at the sky, Luna!" Jolt shouted.

Luna looked up and her eyes narrowed at what she saw. The red cloud above the tower had lighting coming out of it.

"It's incredible! Red clouds are swirling!" Jolt said.

Then the ground started shaking.

"Waah! It happened again!" Jolt said.

The ground settled after a moment.

"This tower feels like it's going to shake apart any moment!" Jolt said. "Let's hustle, Luna!"

Luna nodded. As they went further, Jolt noticed something.

"Hey! Look over there!" Jolt shouted.

They came to an altar with five indentations.

"...What could this be? It has a strange, mystical feel..." Jolt said.

Luna looked at the altar, seeing the five slots before she looked at Jolt.

"Jolt, there are five slots here" Luna said.

"That's it!" Jolt said, realizing the meaning. "If I set the five Time Gears into their slots...We might prevent time from stopping!"

Jolt nodded.

"Ok! I'll do it!" Jolt said.

However, a bolt of lighting sent them backward and the area turned dark.

"Waah! It turned dark all of a sudden!' Jolt shouted, startled.

Luna narrowed her eyes.

"So! It's you!" A voice that Luna recognized as Dialga growled. "You seek the destruction of Temporal Tower!"

"What?! You're wrong!" Jolt shouted. " We're here to prevent time from stopping!"

"Time...Stopping...Time...GRRRR-OOOOOO!" Dialga growled.

Then Primal Dialga appeared. Jolt was a little shocked at his appearance.

"D-Dialga!" Jolt said.

"You! You dare bring ruin to the tower!" Dialga growled.

"No! That's wrong!" Jolt shouted. "We want to prevent the tower from collapsing..."

Dialga wasn't listening.

"Silence! For all those who threaten Temporal Tower...I will show no mercy!" Dialga roared.

Jolt turned to Luna.

"It's no use, Luna! He's not listening to us at all!" Jolt said.

Luna nodded.

"He's starting to lose control of himself" Luna said. "We're going to have to fight him."

Jolt nodded.

Dialga roared.

"H-here he comes, Luna!" Jolt shouted.

Luna looked over at Jolt.

"Jolt, you get close to him and attack" Luna said. "I know you have a move that he's weak against. Use that move! I'll try and attack him from a distance before I get close."

Jolt nodded and charge at Dialga with a Brick Break while Luna used Ice Beam. The attack staggered him for a moment before he used Roar of Time. The attack sent Luna and Jolt away from him. Then Luna and Jolt charged him. Luna used Iron Tail while Jolt used Thunderbolt. Eventually, Dialga fell to their combined attacks.

"We...did it…" Jolt said.

Jolt looked at Luna while Dialga was down.

"Ok, Luna! It's time!" Jolt said. "While Dialga is still down, I'll go put in the Time Gears."

When Jolt started walking away, the ground started shaking.

"Wa-waah!" Jolt shouted startled.

Luna looked up and saw the lightning cloud was getting more intense.

"Th-this..This tremor is the worst it's been!" Jolt said.

Cracks were beginning to appear in the ground around them.

"Urk! I've got to hurry…" Jolt said.

He moved towards the altar, the ground still shaking.

"Urk! The floor's heaving...It's hard to put the Time Gears into place!" Jolt said.

Eventually, Jolt was able to get them into place in the altar.

"Done!" Jolt said. "They're all set!"

The altar glowed and the ground started shaking. The vibration sent Jolt rolling back a few feet. Luna quickly ran over to Jolt as he got up and looked at the altar.

"Wh-why?!" Jolt shouted. "I put the Time Gears where they're supposed to go! Why won't these tremors stop?!"

Jolt looked around.

"It can't be...Was I too late…?" Jolt said. "Will Temporal Tower continue to collapse…? Is it too late...to stop the planet's paralysis…?"

The ground continue to shake and lightning bolts struck around them and they blacked out.

* * *

When they came to, the tower had stopped shaking, even though these were obvious damages to the tower. Luna got first and looked around until she found Jolt. She went over to him as he started stirring.

"Ugh...Urrgh…" Jolt said, getting up.

Jolt got up and noticed Luna.

"Hey...Luna…" Jolt said, looking around. "Wh-where…?"

"This is...Temporal Tower" Dialga said, getting their attention.

They turned around to see that Dialga was back to normal. His dark blue had been replaced with a light blue and his orange stripes were now a darker light blue, his gray plate was now a bright silver and the orb on his chest was now a light blue.

"Wah! Dialga!" Jolt shouted.

Dialga smiled gently at him, like a father would.

"You have no cause for alarm" Dialga said. "I have regained my reason."

"What?" Jolt asked.

"Temporal Tower has taken heavy damage...But it has survived" Dialga said. "It looks like Glacia was right in trusting this task to you. Now, observe."

Dialga turned around and the orb on his chest glowed. Images of Treeshroud Forest filled their minds, courtesy of Dialga's telepathy.

"Th-this is…" Jolt said. "This...It must be Treeshroud Forest. But it's not the same! When we were in Treeshroud Forest, time was stopped! Time is...Time is moving again!"

Then the images began to show Treasure Town. Everyone was smiling and looked happy and relieved.

"It's Treasure Town" Jolt said. "Everyone looks happy."

Then the images began to show Temporal Tower. It looked heavily damaged, but it was still standing.

"It's Temporal Tower" Jolt said. "It seems to be heavily damaged...But...it's still standing! Temporal Tower didn't collapse...It survived!"

The images faded from their minds and Dialga turned back around.

"Temporal Tower survived the crisis" Dialga said. "Time has returned to normal here...Thus, time has resumed in places where it had stopped. Because you stopped the ruin of Temporal Tower...the planet's paralysis has been prevented. The world's peace...has been restored."

"R-really?!" Jolt asked, turning to Luna. "We did it, Luna! We finally did it! We brought peace to the world!"

"Allow me to thank you" Dialga said, getting their attention. "I thank you for reaching the Hidden Land...You had the courage to stand up to me, even as I raged out of control...and you prevented the ruin of Temporal Tower in the nick of time. Thank you. All this, I owe to you."

"D-Dialga…" Jolt said, not sure how to react.

Dialga smiled.

"Glacia would be proud of the Pokemon you have become" Dialga said. "You are every bit as she had described you. I can see why she is rather fond of you."

Jolt nodded, blushing at the praise. Something that amused Luna and Dialga.

"But all is not yet as it should be...It will take time" Dialga said. "I must see to the repair of Temporal Tower.

Dialga turned to the side, looking out at the island.

"The Hidden Land, too, has been ravaged…" Dialga said. "But the Rainbow Stoneship should still be operable...And Kita should be awaiting your return."

Jolt nodded.

"Ok" Jolt said, looking over at Luna. "Let's go home, Luna! Back to Treasure Town!"

Luna nodded.

* * *

They left Temporal Tower and started walking down the path to the Rainbow Stoneship. As they were walking, Luna started having trouble keeping up with Jolt. Jolt turned around, noticing Luna was lagging behind.

"What's the matter, Luna? Let's hurry" Jolt said.

Jolt then turned around and they began walking again.

 _My body is starting to feel a lot heavier than normal. I guess that means that the time for me to leave is not much farther away._

Then the ground started shaking.

"Tremors!" Jolt shouted, startled.

Then, the ground started to settle down.

"It's settled down...I guess things are still settling back to normal…" Jolt said. "Let's go, Luna."

As they started walking away, a light appeared from Luna and she stopped in her tracks.

 _This...This light...I guess that it's time._

Then Jolt noticed that Luna wasn't following him.

"Hey. Luna" Jolt called, walking back to Luna.

Then Jolt noticed something weird.

"Huh? Luna...What is it? What's wrong with you...?" Jolt asked, seeing the light coming from her body.

Luna took a deep breath before she looked at Jolt with a sad smile.

"...Sorry, Jolt. I kept this to myself for a long time…" Luna said, sadly. "It looks like...I have to say goodbye..."

"What?! Good-bye?! What do you mean?!" Jolt shouted.

"Dusknoir told me" Luna explained. "If we changed the future, the Pokémon of the future would disappear...That's why...I'm destined to disappear too."

"Huh? What? Wh-why? I don't understand!" Jolt said, confused.

"Thank you for everything" Luna said. "I'm going to disappear from here now...But, Jolt...I'll never forget you."

Jolt came closer to Luna.

"W-wait a second…" Jolt said, upset. "I only made it this far because you were with me, Luna."

Tears started to gather in Jolt's eyes.

"Don't you understand...? You made me strong, Luna…" Jolt said, tearing up. "If you go, Luna...I...I don't know...what I would..."

Luna shook her head.

"No, Jolt. You have to be strong on your own" Luna said. "You have to live! You have to go home...Tell everyone about what happened here. So that...nothing like this ever happens again."

Jolt was in tears.

"...Urk...Luna..." Jolt said, upset.

Then the light around Luna got brighter.

 _The light is getting brighter. I don't have much time left._

"Don't Luna!" Jolt said. "Don't...Don't go..."

"Thank you for everything, Jolt" Luna said. "I'm glad we got to train together at the guild...I'm glad we got to go on adventures together...I'm glad...I got to know you, Jolt."

"Wait...Luna..." Jolt said, not wanting him to leave.

Luna shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so lucky that you were my friend..." Luna said.

"I feel the same way, Luna!" Jolt said, tearfully. "To me, Luna, you're...More important than anything..."

Luna nodded.

"Yes...I know how you feel" Luna said. "Jolt...Even after I disappear from here...I will never forget you"

Luna saw the light was getting brighter. She knew she had to warn Jolt somehow about Darkrai, even if he could be watching them right now. She gave Jolt a serious expression which surprised him.

"...Remember this, Jolt. Be wary of the nightmare" Luna said.

Jolt's eyes widened, recognizing the warning that Glacia gave him the day he received the Relic Fragment. Then in a flash of light, Luna was gone.

"...Luna...Luna!" Jolt shouted, looking around. "Luna!"

Jolt began crying over the loss of Luna. After he calmed down enough, began to walk to the Rainbow Stoneship.

"...I have to live...I have to get home alive…" Jolt said, sadly. "...Get home...and tell everyone what happened. Because it's...Luna's...It's Luna's...last wish…"

Jolt looked up and noticed the Rainbow Stoneship in sight.

"Th-there's...There's the Rainbow Stoneship…" Jolt said.

Jolt began to walk towards it, but tripped. However, he recovered and got on and it started to take him down. Jolt watched as Temporal Tower began to get farther away.

"Temporal Tower is...getting farther and farther away…" Jolt said.

Jolt then started tearing up again.

"And Luna...I'm getting farther away from Luna…" Jolt said, sadly. "Oh, Luna…"

* * *

And so, Luna and Jolt...finally succeeded in their mission...and saved the world from disaster. Jolt departed from Temporal Tower...traveled across the ravaged Hidden Land...rode Kita across the sea...and safely returned to Treasure Town. Upon returning to the guild...Jolt told everyone about the adventure...about what happened in the Hidden Land...about what took place in Temporal Tower...about Grovyle and Glacia...and about Luna. Of course, Jolt spoke of how the destruction of time was stopped...and how the world was restored to peace. Jolt told the story whenever and wherever possible to as many Pokémon as possible. It was a story that had to be told. It was a story of hope for future peace.

So, months passed...Treasure Town returned to its cheerful routines...the scars from the planet's injuries slowly healed...and life gradually returned to normal...

* * *

 **Three months Later…**

Jolt was walking out of the guild and passed by Bidoof.

"Huh? Howdy, Jolt. Going out?" Bidoof asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Yes. Out for a walk" Jolt answered.

"Sounds nice, yup yup!" Bidoof said. "It'll be dinnertime soon, though. You don't want to be late for that!"

"Ok. Understood" Jolt said.

Then Jolt continued and ended up at the beach where the Krabby were blowing bubbles.

"Oh, wow...This is beautiful!" Jolt said. "I haven't seen this for a long time. It's as beautiful as I remember. I've just been too busy to come and see it. But I've missed this...fantastic sight."

Jolt sighed.

"I wonder when it was when I last saw this...The last time was…"

Jolt's eyes widened as he remembered when the last time was.

"Oh...The last time I saw this…" Jolt said. "It was when...when I met Luna..."

Then Jolt remembered how he met Luna and all the adventures they had together.

"The view was like this that time too…" Jolt said, walking towards the spot he found Luna. "The Krabby blowing all those bubbles along the beach...I noticed someone...right here...Luna was...unconscious...That was when...Luna and I...That was when our adventure began."

Jolt sighed.

"I remember it all so fondly" Jolt said, sadly. "All those memories of my time with Luna...Memories...of Luna…"

Tears started to gather in Jolt's eyes.

"But now...Luna is gone" Jolt said, tearing up. "And Luna...isn't here anymore..."

Then Jolt started crying just as Bidoof came along.

"Wah! Jolt!" Bidoof shouted, running over to Jolt. "You've been gone so long, so I took to worrying about you...Wh-what's the matter?"

Then Jolt started crying on Bidoof.

"What all is that matter?" Bidoof asked, confused and concerned about Jolt's actions.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Temporal Tower, Dialga look out at the Hidden Land from the top floor of the tower. Dialga sighed as he could feet Jolt's sadness even from his own tower.

"Jolt. When you left here...when you bid farewell to this place from the Rainbow Stoneship...Your sorrow...I felt its intensity even here" Dialga said. "And if that is how you feel even now...And if Luna were to share those feelings...I will grant your wish. The world needs you both."

Dialga turned to a female Glaceon with sea green eyes who wore an ice blue scarf. He knew it was his goddaughter, Luna, or Glacia as she was known to the mainland.

"Luna, have you spoken to Arceus regarding the matter?" Dialga asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yes" Luna answered. "He has said that he had already decided to let the Pokemon from the future to survive because of everyone's actions, even knowing they would disappear. Due to this, he has decided to let them live. He has decided to let you be the one to let my future self live, considering he knows how Jolt feels about her sudden departure."

Dialga nodded.

"I figured he would do something like that" Dialga said. "I guess there's only one thing left to do for the time being."

Dialga looked over at Luna.

"I believe it would be best to stay here on Temporal Island for the time being" Dialga advised.

Luna nodded.

"I know" Luna said. "If Jolt sees me and my future self together, then he might start asking questions. The kind that I don't wish to answer until we deal with Darkrai and put an end to his dark ambitions."

Dialga nodded.

"That was one of the reasons you asked Lia to keep track of his movements" Dialga said. "After all this is over, we can finally rescue Tora and bring him home, just as you've always wanted. Soon, your family can finally be together again and your mother will be happy like she used to be."

Luna nodded.

"That's what I hope for every day" Luna said. "Knowing that day is close at hand is enough to keep me going."

Dialga nodded. He looked out towards the direction of Treasure Town.

"I will trust you with a gift, Jolt" Dialga said. "I leave to you...The Future! This is my thanks! Please accept it!"

Then a flash of light appeared on the beach. Then Luna appeared out of the light. Once Jolt saw her, he ran up to her and started crying.


End file.
